La historia de Mikasa
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Entre todo el caos, las muertes, el dolor y el sufrimiento que los titanes han dejado en su camino, siempre hay un rayo de luz al que aferrarse. Lo que no esperé, fue la forma en que yo encontré esa luz. Mikahisu. Contiene yuri. Mikasa POV. ¡Terminado!
1. En el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada relacionado con Shingeki no Kyojin es mío_

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Hay tan poco yuri en este fandom que decidí aportar un granito de arena a este subgénero. Normalmente escribiría sobre Ymir e Historia, lo más cercano a una pareja canon que hay en SnK, pero intentaré algo nuevo. Creo que más de alguien ha tomado el mismo riesgo que voy a tomar ahora, pero aún así, la pareja que voy a plantear es muy extraña. Vamos a ver cómo me sale una historia de amor entre Mikasa y, valga la redundancia, Historia._

_**Advertencia:**__ Al tratarse de un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, es natural que contenga mucha violencia. También habrá lenguaje grosero, un romance entre dos chicas y algunas escenas sexuales. Si no te gustan las mujeres lesbianas, corre como si el Führer (Eren) te estuviera persiguiendo. xD Además, esta historia estará ambientado en la misma época y las mismas circunstancias que el anime (el manga va más avanzado y no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo al completo), pero será una historia con canon divergente._

_Un saludo._

* * *

**La historia de Mikasa**

I  
En el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento

Normalmente, no soy una persona muy versada en narrar una historia, ni mucho menos en hacerlo con un grupo de gente, pero haré un esfuerzo, porque creo que es necesario. Lo necesito, después de todo lo que me ha pasado. Me pasaron cosas que jamás esperé que me ocurrieran, y de las que, honestamente, no me arrepiento de haberlas vivido.

Verán, yo recién había ingresado al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, con un solo propósito en mente. Era como un caballo de carreras, siempre mirando al frente, sin ser consciente de que lo más importante se encontraba a los lados. Fue por esa razón que, al menos en un principio, no me percaté de ella. Todo mi pensamiento estaba, como sabrán muy bien, enfocados en protegerlo a él, a Eren. Después de todo, le debía mi vida, me había dado un hogar, y era por eso que necesitaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

O al menos eso creía.

Cuando el instructor acabó con nosotros, pudimos ir a las barracas a descansar un poco. Noté que varios habían escogido desertar incluso antes de entrenar. No los podía culpar. Básicamente, les estaban pidiendo que entregaran sus vidas peleando con esos humanos desproporcionados que la gente llamaba titanes. No cualquiera tenía el valor, o la habilidad, para pelear contra ellos. Pero no es lo que vi en la mayoría de los reclutas. Los demás lucían relajados, hablando de forma casual, burlándose de la pobre Sasha, quien había tenido que correr hasta decir basta por su atrevimiento, o preguntándole a Eren sobre el titán colosal y lo demás que había pasado en Shiganshina. A veces me daba rabia ver cómo esos insolentes hacían ver un ataque devastador para la humanidad como si fuese un tópico de conversación cualquiera, pero, entre todo el aire de trivialidad que reinaba en las barracas, me di cuenta que había alguien que no parecía compartir las mismas ideas que los demás.

No quiero que me malinterpreten. Era cierto que yo vivía solamente para proteger a Eren, pero, por todos los cielos, también era consciente de mi entorno. Fue por eso que vi a esa chica del cabello rubio y los ojos saltones. Era diminuta para alguien de su edad, y siempre parecía lucir tensa por alguna razón. Me pregunté si era por el hecho que había sido forzada a entrar al ejército por un motivo desconocido, porque, si me lo preguntan, esa chica lucía exactamente como lo haría una persona en esa situación. O también podía deberse a que, a diferencia de los demás jóvenes, que conseguían trivializar la amenaza de los titanes con tanta facilidad, ella sí era consciente de lo que iba a enfrentar, y que se trataba de un asunto serio. Quise creer que se trataba de esto último. Tal vez fue por eso que me acerqué a ella a hablarle.

—Hola —saludé, en el tono más amigable que pude, pero ustedes ya me conocen, no era exactamente un rayo de sol—. No te vi mientras estábamos en el campo.

Ella me miró como si yo fuese una especie de aparición, antes de componer una pequeña sonrisa. Debo reconocer que aquella fue la primera señal de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar de forma muy radical en mi vida.

—Um… yo tampoco —repuso ella, torciendo la vista hacia la mesa, como fascinada por ella, como si yo le infundiera miedo—. E-Estaba más pendiente del instructor.

—Asusta, ¿verdad?

—Nos hace ver como si nosotros fuésemos basura —protestó ella, dándome cuenta que se estaba refiriendo al instructor—. ¿Siempre es así cuando uno ingresa al ejército?

—Lamento tener que bajarte de la nube, pero así es —respondí con toda la franqueza que pude, pues me daba la impresión que la chica frente a mí era tan frágil como un papel, y asumí que iba a ser igual de fácil quebrarla. Sin embargo, mis padres adoptivos siempre me dijeron que abusar de los débiles era algo detestable, y que muchas personas aprovechaban para verse como hombres fuertes. Pues, no lo hice con esta joven.

—Ya veo —dijo ella en voz baja, volviendo a fascinarse con la mesa, apenas consciente del pan y la sopa justo frente a sus ojos—. Pues asumo que deberé acostumbrarme. No escogí entrar al ejército. ¿Y tú…?

Me di cuenta que no le había dicho mi nombre, pero no me disculpé. Supongo que aquello formaba parte de lo que yo era, y no le di importancia.

—Soy Mikasa —le dije, y ella hizo un gesto de reconocimiento—. Y tengo mis razones para haber ingresado—. Juzgué imprudente revelar mis razones para entrar al ejército a una persona a la que apenas venía conociendo, por muy inocente que luciese.

—¿Mikasa? Ese es un nombre muy poco común —dijo la joven, sin siquiera girar la cabeza—. Alguien por ahí me dijo que una vez hubo un grupo de gente que tenía nombres como el tuyo, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Yo también oí algo parecido —me escuché decir, pero eso no hizo otra cosa que recordarme a mi madre, la que me había traído al mundo—, pero no me llama mucho la atención, la verdad.

—Lo siento —dijo la muchacha, con su voz aguda y tímida—. Es obvio que no te gusta hablar del tema. Por cierto, noté que viniste con un muchacho de cabello castaño y mirada agresiva. ¿Acaso es tu novio?

No supe si fue la pregunta o la forma en que ella me la había hecho, pero enseguida noté cómo mis mejillas ardían. No era común que la gente pensara que yo y Eren éramos novios, pues Shiganshina no era una ciudad muy grande, y todos sabían las circunstancias en las que yo había llegado a la casa de los Jaeger, y que Eren solamente era mi hermano adoptivo. No obstante, yo, aunque pretendiera lo contrario, no podía negarme a la posibilidad de que fuese algo más para él.

—No lo es —dije, tratando heroicamente de hacer que mis mejillas dejaran de arder, cosa que fui consiguiendo de a poco—. Es mi hermano.

—No se parecen en nada —observó la muchacha, dejando de mirar la mesa y clavando sus ojos celestes en los míos—. A menos que tus padres te hayan adoptado.

—Eso fue lo que pasó —dije en tono perentorio, pues no quería contarle la historia de cómo había conocido a Eren. De todos modos, no consideraba que fuese un tópico casual de conversación, por lo que cambié de tema—. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Cuando le hice la pregunta, noté que ella había tragado saliva, como si le acabara de preguntar si había cometido un crimen. Sin embargo, ella respondió como si alguien le pusiera una espada al cuello.

—Me llamo Krista.

En un gesto que esperaba que la tranquilizara, le extendí una mano. Ella estuvo un rato mirándome, como si me estuviera diciendo que me había equivocado de gesto, pero Krista estrechó mi mano de todas formas.

—Un gusto conocerte, Krista.

—Lo mismo digo, Mikasa.

Luego de eso, dejé de tomar su mano, di media vuelta y volví adonde estaba Eren. Noté que no lucía demasiado tranquilo y que gastaba una mirada de desprecio en un tipo con la cabeza tan alargada que le hacía ver como un caballo. Fui en pos de Eren para tranquilizarle un poco, cuando escuché la voz del cara de caballo llamarme. Me di vuelta, solamente para escuchar cumplidos banales que no venían al caso. Se lo agradecí de todos modos, aunque admito que no soné para nada agradecida. En fin, fui junto a Eren, y fue cuando me sugirió que me cortara el pelo, porque sería un estorbo en las prácticas. Juzgué que tenía razón, pero no iba a hacer ese trabajo yo misma. Iba a ser un desastre. Me volví hacia atrás, y vi a Krista asomada por la ventana. Parecía mirarme con atención.

A veces, uno toma decisiones aparentemente estúpidas. Sin embargo, aunque la que estaba a punto de tomar superaba cualquier cota de estupidez, al final, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. De ese modo, le prometí a Eren que me iba a cortar el pelo y me devolví a las barracas.


	2. Forma y función

II  
Forma y función

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te corte el pelo?

Krista lucía bastante desconcertada cuando le planteé la idea, pero yo no creía, al menos en su momento, que aquella fuese una mala decisión. No iba a pedirle a un chico que me cortara el pelo, y Krista era la única chica con la que yo había hablado. Tampoco se trataba de un asunto de confianza, porque noté que ella, pese a que no lucía ni remotamente como un soldado, sí sabía cómo cuidar su apariencia. De hecho, la habría hallado bonita, de no ser porque lucía como una niña de doce años.

—¿Hay un problema? —pregunté, pero luego me di cuenta que había malinterpretado la pregunta.

—No, no hay problema —repuso Krista con una voz un poco más aguda de lo usual—. Es solamente que me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Corto, que me llegue hasta el mentón —expliqué, recordando lo que Eren me había dicho hace un rato atrás—. No quiero que mi cabello se enrede mientras practicamos con equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

—P-Podrías tomártelo —sugirió Krista, mirando, asumo, la forma de mi cabello, y noté que ella y yo teníamos el mismo peinado, el mismo flequillo curvado que caía sobre nuestras narices—. Tienes bonito peinado. Odiaría arruinarlo cortándotelo.

—No me gusta tomarme el pelo —dije inmediatamente. La verdad, no podía decir con certeza que no me gustaba hacer eso, pues jamás me había tomado el pelo alguna vez. En retrospectiva, pienso que justificaba cortarme el pelo porque Eren me había dicho que lo hiciera, pero no lo pensé en su momento.

—Yo lo hago de ese modo —dijo Krista con timidez, y yo asumí que había puesto cara de trasero—, pero si tú quieres cortártelo, es tu decisión.

—Lo es —dije, a sabiendas de que no había sido mi decisión, sino la de Eren. En ese momento, no sabía la razón por la que no era capaz de objetar nada de lo que Eren me dijese u ordenase.

—En ese caso… toma asiento mientras yo voy a buscar unas tijeras.

Me senté sobre una silla un tanto destartalada, pues crujió bajo mi peso. A decir verdad, todas las sillas de las barracas sonaban de ese modo. Era como un maldito carnaval de crujidos cada vez que había mucha gente reunida, como hace media hora atrás. Era tan molesto el sonido que traté de no hacer movimientos innecesarios. Por fortuna, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Krista regresara con unas tijeras y una cubeta con agua. La cubeta era demasiado grande para llevarla con una mano, por eso, llevabas las tijeras en su boca, apretándolas con sus dientes.

—Tengo que mojar tu cabello antes de cortártelo. Voy a necesitar que te cubras con una toalla o algo.

Por fortuna, estábamos cerca de los baños. Me ofrecí a buscar una toalla, y volví con la más limpia. Krista me pidió que me cubriera los hombros con ella, y, mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta que Krista no era una chica a la que le gustara dar órdenes. Su apariencia tampoco le daba muchos puntos para ejercer alguna autoridad, menos el tono de su voz. Ella era una chica amable, de buena voluntad y muy educada, como si fuese criada como una señorita de alta alcurnia por algún rey.

—¿Te sientes cómoda? —preguntó Krista, mientras humedecía mi cabello con sus propias manos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No me gusta que la gente se sienta incómoda cuando está conmigo —explicó ella, y entendí que a Krista le importaba mucho lo que la gente dijese de su persona. Debí haberme imaginado, por la expresión de su cara, que ella era una chica insegura, incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

No lo sabía en su momento, pero aquella fue la primera cosa en común que descubrí sobre nosotras.

Di gracias a la toalla, porque el agua resbalaba por mis cabellos y se asentaba en la toalla en lugar de en mis hombros, algo que habría resultado muy molesto.

—¿Quieres que tu cabello caiga por sí solo, o quieres darle una curva hacia dentro? —me preguntó Krista, pero yo quedé en blanco. Soy mala para las abstracciones, por lo que no podía imaginarme cómo luciría en ambos casos. Al parecer, Krista notó mis dudas, porque añadió—. Te recomiendo que te dejes la curva hacia dentro. Queda mejor con la forma de tu cara.

—Si tú lo dices —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Fue entonces cuando Krista comenzó a usar las tijeras. Debo reconocer que me sentía un poco aprensiva por la forma despreocupada con la que movía las manos. No sabía si estaba tratando de insuflarse confianza o si había hecho algo semejante en otras oportunidades. Pronto, vi un montón de cabellos desparramados por el suelo y noté que Krista hacía movimientos de manos más sutiles. No le faltaba mucho para acabar con su trabajo. Me imaginé que se encontraba cortando puntas partidas o algo por el estilo. Al final, me echó algo húmedo y pringoso sobre mi cabeza y me la envolvió con lo que parecía una bolsa.

—Tienes que dejarte eso puesto durante toda la noche —dijo Krista, guardando los utensilios y tomando asiento frente a mí—. Procura dormir de espaldas, sin inclinarte hacia los lados. Eso va a arruinar tu peinado.

Iba a decirle que estaba de acuerdo con sus instrucciones, pero algo más se inmiscuyó en mi cabeza, algo que tenía que ver con lo que Krista me acababa de hacer.

—¿Cómo sabes de esto?

—Ah, eso —repuso ella con un poco de nerviosismo—. Lo que pasa es que alguien me enseñó todas estas cosas, pero no puedo recordar quién.

—¿No puedes recordar quién te enseñó a cortar el cabello? ¿Y entonces, cómo diablos puedes hacerlo?

—No lo sé —dijo Krista, luciendo confundida—. Es como… como si alguien me hubiera hecho olvidar a esa persona, pero no lo que me enseñó. Ni siquiera sé por qué mi padre me puso Krista como nombre.

—No me has platicado de tus padres.

—No creo que sea sensato hablar de ellos —dijo Krista en voz baja, como si el recuerdo de sus padres le causara cierta vergüenza—No aún. Apenas estoy conociéndote y, por como van las cosas, no creo que haya algún momento en que pueda hablarte de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque voy a morir pronto —repuso Krista en un tono aún más bajo, tanto que apenas pude oírla—. Puede que lo haga durante los entrenamientos o peleando contra los titanes. De igual forma, voy a morir. Ya te dije que no escogí entrar en el ejército. Fui obligada a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, Mikasa, pero no puedo decírtelo.

Y Krista tragó saliva. Yo, por mi parte, la miré, y no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La había conocido hace unas pocas horas, y ya se perfilaba como una chica de muchos secretos. Me pregunté qué clase de poder debía estar ejerciendo presión sobre ella.

No tenía forma de saber que, mucho tiempo después, iba a descubrir la terrible respuesta a esa interrogante.

—No vas a morir —le dije, en un tono tranquilo y parejo, de modo que ella se lo creyera también.

—¿Qué? —dijo Krista, visiblemente perdida.

—No vas a morir —le repetí, con un poco más de firmeza que antes—. Solamente mira lo que yo hago y cómo lo hago. No prestes atención al instructor. Presta atención a mis movimientos. Hazlo, cueste lo que te cueste.

Pero Krista seguía mirándome como si no estuviera segura en qué lugar del mundo se encontraba.

—¿Por qué? Tú también eres una recluta.

Le mostré una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Krista seguía con la cabeza en otra parte.

—Mañana lo verás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levanté con buenos ánimos. El instructor nos hizo levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana. Traté de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Krista en cuanto a mi cabello, pero no podía asegurar que hubiera mantenido mi postura durante mis horas de sueño. Queriendo creer que así fue, me dirigí a los baños de las mujeres, me planté delante del espejo y me quité la bolsa de la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y la boca.

Mi cabello caía en un arco amplio hacia dentro, casi rozando mi mentón. Claro, me hacía ver la cabeza bastante más grande de lo normal, pero me imaginé que lucía así porque aún estaba pegajoso con la sustancia que Krista me había echado en el cabello. Cuando perdiera volumen, supuse, iba a lucir mejor. Decidí tomarme una ducha después de mirarme en el espejo, notando que había otra chica rubia de ojos celestes, desnuda, bañándose con agua helada. Sin embargo, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y no tenía la mirada inocente y tímida de Krista. Era una mirada dura, como si nadie le cayese bien, y tenía una expresión como si todo en el mundo fuese aburrido.

Me quité la ropa, la dejé en un colgador, y me puse a su lado, bañándome, como si la chica del cabello rubio no existiera. No obstante mis esfuerzos por permanecer en silencio, ella me dirigió la palabra.

—Ten cuidado con esa tal Krista —dijo la chica rubia. Hablaba con una voz monocorde, como si le diera lo mismo el efecto de sus palabras en los demás—. Escuché que alguien de nuestra promoción anda tras ella, y no le gusta la competencia.

No dije nada, recordando que había visto a esa chica en el primer día en el campo de entrenamiento. Creo que se llamaba Annie, o algo así. Yo creía que ponía esa cara para impresionar al instructor, pero me había equivocado. Ella siempre ponía esa misma cara de trasero. Luego, noté que ella me miraba de arriba abajo, componiendo la más leve de las sonrisas. Eso me desconcertó. Creí que Annie era demasiado tosca como para hacer un gesto semejante. Por último, ella terminó de bañarse, se secó, se vistió y se alejó del baño sin decir ni una palabra más, cosa que agradecí bastante.

Cuando terminé con mi aseo personal, salí al campo de entrenamiento, notando que muchos ojos me miraban atentamente, sobre todo aquel idiota pretencioso de la cara de caballo. De hecho, mis ojos buscaban a Eren, y él me vio, luciendo complacido con mi nuevo corte de cabello. Fue eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquila con el cambio que había sufrido.

—Todos te miran ahora —dijo una voz aguda a mi izquierda, y me di cuenta que era Krista. Tenía el cabello reluciente. Se había tomado una ducha recientemente—. Te ves linda con ese corte, tal como pensé.

—Estás más tranquila —observé, notando que Krista ya no lucía nerviosa o tragaba saliva—. ¿Buen sueño?

Krista no dijo nada por un buen rato, pero respondió a mi pregunta de todas formas.

—De hecho, me sentí más tranquila después de hablar contigo.

Dejé pasar ese comentario por el momento, pues noté que Sasha se acercaba al campo, con visibles ojeras y un ánimo que podría matar a un payaso, acompañada de una chica con el rostro en forma de corazón, ojos de rendija y cabello castaño, el cual estaba tomado en un moño bastante apretado. No sabía su nombre, pero sí me había dado cuenta que siempre parecía querer acompañar a otras chicas.

—Me encontré con ella ayer —dijo Krista, mirando significativamente a la chica que acompañaba a Sasha—, mientras le traía algo de comer y beber a la pobre que estuvo trotando todo el día. Parece tomárselo todo a la ligera, pero creo que hay algo pesando sobre ella. No sé qué podrá ser.

—Deberíamos comenzar el entrenamiento —le dije a Krista, indicándole las estructuras en los cuales íbamos a probar si éramos aptos para usar equipos de maniobras tridimensionales—. Al instructor no le gusta esperar.

—Tienes razón —dijo Krista, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa—. Al menos ya no vas a enredarte con los cables y vas a lucirte por ello al mismo tiempo. A eso le llamo "forma y función."

No dije nada, pero sí compuse una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento.


	3. Mono ve, mono hace

III  
Mono ve, mono hace

No sabía por qué, pero, pese a que jamás había hecho ese ejercicio en mi vida, era capaz de hacerlo como si aquello formara parte de mi rutina diaria. La idea era permanecer lo más quieto posible, mientras uno era sostenido por líneas de acero en un punto entre la cintura y las caderas. Con este ejercicio, los instructores eran capaces de determinar si alguien era apto para moverse en tres dimensiones… o al menos eso fue lo que se nos dijo.

Miré a mi alrededor, y noté que muy pocas personas estaban teniendo problemas con el ejercicio. Solamente Krista y Eren lucían complicados. Me preocupé por Eren, pues sabía que si él no pasaba la prueba, sería expulsado del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento y enviado derecho a los campos de cultivo, y estaba segura que Eren no quería eso. Su corazón se hallaba demasiado lleno de odio para tolerar el fracaso en algo, aparentemente, simple.

Miré a mi izquierda, y vi que Krista también estaba teniendo muchos problemas para permanecer erguida. Batallaba y batallaba para mantener su posición, pero se estaba inclinando lentamente hacia atrás. Traté que ella mirara en mi dirección, y ella, después de un rato, lo hizo. Krista pareció darse cuenta que necesitaba calmarse para conseguir recuperar la postura, y comenzó a respirar hondo, y me di cuenta que, poco a poco, lo estaba logrando. Movía menos los brazos, trataba de mantener las piernas más rectas, mirando en mi dirección todo el tiempo.

Cuando la prueba hubo acabado, el instructor entregó el veredicto. Casi toda la promoción había pasado la prueba, salvo Eren y, por alguna razón, Krista, pese a que terminó la prueba correctamente. Cuando le pregunté al instructor por eso, me respondió que tenía dudas sobre si ella era apta para usar los equipos de maniobras, y que le daba la noche para entrenar, para volverlo a intentar mañana. Lo mismo iba para Eren. Pese a que estaba más preocupada por el destino de él, había dialogado lo suficiente con Krista para tomarle un poco de aprecio también. Al final, decidí que iba a ayudar a ambos, pero eso debía esperar hasta después de la cena.

Comimos en absoluto silencio. Eren echaba humo por las orejas. Imaginé que no era capaz de soportar las burlas de sus compañeros. Le recordaban que él mismo había dicho que los débiles debían irse para jamás regresar. Armin le insistía en que iba a tener otra oportunidad mañana, pero, mientras veía a los demás burlarse de Eren, tuve mis dudas sobre si él debía permanecer en el ejército o no. Pero la decisión la iba a tomar después que hubiéramos practicado.

Krista también lucía cabizbaja. Pese a que me preocupaba más por Eren, también sabía que ella estaba bajo una presión enorme. Bastaba con recordar mi conversación con ella el primer día en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento para darme cuenta de eso. Me preguntaba por qué ella se mostró como si alguien amenazara su vida cuando me dijo su nombre, y lo más importante, por qué diablos no podía decir nada sobre sus razones para entrar al ejército. Lo único que había sacado en limpio fue que ella no había accedido a hacerlo libremente.

Cuando la hora de la cena hubo acabado, hice una seña a Krista y miré significativamente a Eren. Ambos captaron la indirecta, y me siguieron hacia el campo. Primero iba a ayudar a Krista, pues supuse que ella no tendría tantos problemas.

—Primero, tienen que calmarse —les expliqué a ambos, percatándome que estaba anocheciendo rápido—. No se desesperen cuando estén en el aire. Mantengan el peso de su cuerpo equilibrado y descansándolo sobre sus caderas. Por eso es que estar calmado es esencial. En el momento que pierdan la calma, no tendrán una buena distribución de su peso y se inclinarán hacia adelante o atrás. Krista, tú primero.

Ella se puso en posición, se ató las líneas a la cintura, y Eren la elevó en el aire. Krista respiró hondo para calmarse, como la primera vez, pero me dio la impresión que se estaba esforzando demasiado por calmarse, y perdió el equilibrio, pero Eren impidió que ella se machacara la cabeza contra el suelo. Entre los dos, la bajamos, y ella se quedó de pie, mirando al suelo. Imaginé que debía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que les muestre cómo hacerlo —dije, recordando que Krista había comenzado a hacerlo mejor mientras me miraba cómo yo lo hacía—. Eren, ayúdame con esto.

Eren obedeció, y ató las líneas a mi cintura. Krista, aún sin mirar al frente, me elevó en el aire y regresó a su puesto a observarme.

—Tienen que comenzar la prueba calmados —dije, haciendo caso a mis propios consejos, resultándome como esperaba—. Vayan con la clara conciencia de que pueden lograrlo.

Tanto Eren como Krista me miraban con atención, pero me dio la impresión que era Krista quien parecía observar cada cosa que yo hacía. Lucía determinada en triunfar en aquella prueba. No era que Eren quisiera fracasar, pero me daba la impresión que no quería depender tanto de mí y hacer las cosas por su cuenta. De hecho, tenía una mirada como queriendo decir "debo poder hacerlo solo".

Cuando acabé con mi demostración, hice que Krista probara primero. Eren la ayudó con la línea y yo la elevé en el aire. Antes de eso, había notado que ella respiraba de forma rítmica, intentando calmarse. Eren también hacía lo mismo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para entender que a él le resultaría mucho más difícil, porque era un joven impaciente.

Volví a prestar atención al intento de Krista, y vi, para mi gran sorpresa, que había logrado mantener su posición, claro que movía ligeramente los pies y las manos, buscando el equilibrio de forma ordenada. De todas formas, no esperaba que lo hiciera como yo al primer intento, pero aquel había sido un muy buen comienzo. La bajé, y ella me mostró una amplia sonrisa, y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela. No obstante, yo albergaba cierta esperanza de que Krista lo hiciera bien. Quien realmente me preocupaba era Eren. Era un chico demasiado impulsivo y era fácilmente secuestrado por sus emociones. Contuve el aliento mientras veía cómo Krista alzaba a Eren.

Por el más breve de los momentos, pensé que él también iba a conseguirlo, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez. Sin embargo, impedí que volviera a golpearse en la cabeza, pues con uno era suficiente. Cuando se puso de pie, miré a Eren. Lucía desconsolado. Yo, por mi parte, fruncí el ceño. Era muy poco probable que Eren fallara ambos intentos del mismo modo, pues en las dos ocasiones se había inclinado hacia la misma dirección. Cuando le manifesté mis sospechas a Eren, sin embargo, él no las quiso aceptar. Decía que él había fallado y que iba a probar suerte preguntando a otras personas sobre cómo mantener el equilibrio.

Muy en el fondo, yo dudaba que encontrara ayuda.

Al día siguiente, yo y el resto de los cadetes nos encontrábamos apiñados alrededor de dos bastidores: en uno se encontraba Eren, y en el otro, Krista. Por el rabillo del ojo, noté que Reiner y Bertholdt miraban a Eren con mucha atención. Recuerdo que Eren y Armin salieron de las barracas con ellos dos, aunque desconocía para qué propósito.

Cuando el instructor indicó que comenzaran, tanto Krista como Eren fueron alzados. Nada dramático ocurrió en los primeros momentos de la prueba y, por un breve instante, creí que Eren lo iba a lograr, pues había conseguido mantener el equilibrio. Por otro lado, Krista había aprendido bastante bien. Lucía más tranquila que ayer, pese a que había más gente mirando, y los resultados de su tranquilidad se estaban manifestando solos. Hubo una serie de aplausos para ella, y yo busqué su mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo. Me sentí curiosamente bien con su triunfo.

Sin embargo, se volvió a escuchar el golpe seco de una cabeza colisionando contra el suelo, y vi que Eren había vuelto a sufrir el mismo problema. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el fracaso de Eren no se debía a su poca habilidad. Sus fallas eran demasiado sistemáticas para ser causadas por simple ineptitud.

El instructor dio la orden que ambos fuesen bajados de sus bastidores e indicó a que tanto Eren como Krista dieran un paso al frente.

—Declaro a Krista Lenz… apta —atronó la voz del instructor, mirándola brevemente, para luego clavar la vista en Eren—, algo que, por desgracia, no puedo decir de ti, Eren Jaeger. Como fallaste un ejercicio básico, no tienes lo que se requiere para convertirte en un soldado. Irás derecho a las tierras de cultivo.

Les juro que quedé helada por la decisión del instructor, pero no era la única. Había muchos de nuestra promoción que miraban a Eren como si él acabara de caer muerto delante de ellos. Pero no todos lucían sorprendidos. El cara de caballo y un joven con la cabeza rapada, creo que se llamaba Connie, se miraban entre sí, sonriendo. De inmediato me dieron unas ganas de partirles la cara por burlarse de ese modo de Eren, pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo para pensar en hacer cualquier otra cosa. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no quería que estuviera solo. No podía permitir que estuviera solo, pasara lo que pasara, aunque tuviera que renunciar a continuar en el ejército. De todos modos, yo decidí ingresar al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento solamente para que Eren no estuviera solo. Eso no me impedía acompañarlo a labrar las tierras.

Iba a acudir donde el instructor para solicitar formalmente mi renuncia al ejército, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Krista. Les confieso que me dio un poco de pena. Ella era la primera persona, aparte de Eren y Armin, con quien había intercambiado palabra, y la iba a dejar atrás, justo cuando comenzábamos a llevarnos bien.

Sorpresivamente, mi decisión de acompañar a Eren a las tierras de cultivo se me hizo más complicada.

* * *

**Nota: **Sé que en el canon, Eren sigue en el ejército, pero dije al principio que ésta sería una historia con canon divergente.

Un saludo.


	4. Riesgos

IV  
Riesgos

Como dije, me había quedado de piedra al escuchar la decisión del instructor de apartar a Eren del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, pero también pensé en Krista y en nuestra realmente corta amistad. Si decidía acompañar a Eren a las tierras de cultivo, ya no volvería a verla nuevamente. Pero, pensé, solamente llevaba dos días conociéndola, y Eren había hecho mucho más por mi que ella. No podía dejarlo solo, a su suerte, en un mundo que seguramente iba a acrecentar su frustración y su odio. Debía contar con una cara conocida para que no le fuese tan vergonzoso labrar las tierras.

Fue cuando tomé la decisión.

Me acerqué al instructor para solicitar formalmente mi renuncia al ejército. Él me miró con cierto desconcierto. Me dijo que yo era la candidata con más potencial que había visto en años, y que estaba cometiendo un error al dejar el ejército. Le dije que mis razones para hacer tal cosa eran estrictamente personales, y él, después de mucho deliberar, dijo que iba a pensarlo, y que me tendría una respuesta para mañana. Razonablemente conforme con la respuesta, di media vuelta hacia las barracas, pues se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.

Como esperaba, Eren estaba sentado en una mesa apartada del resto. Armin era su única compañía. Los demás parecían no percatarse de su existencia, y hablaban de él como si fuese una suerte de payaso. Una de las pocas personas que permanecían en silencio era, precisamente, Krista. Me acerqué a ella, juzgando que no iba a ser tan difícil decirle adiós. Después me ocuparía de que Eren se sintiera más tranquilo.

—Es una pena lo de Eren —dijo Krista en voz baja, mirando al suelo por alguna razón—. No me gustaría ser él en este momento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, aunque intuía que no iba a tener una respuesta.

—No puedo decírtelo —me dijo, alzando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos—. Lamento tener que ocultarte cosas, pero… bueno… es necesario.

—No quiero saber tus secretos —le dije en un tono tranquilizador—. De todas formas, ya no voy a tener la oportunidad de saber nada más de ti.

Krista frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Krista, acabo de solicitar mi renuncia al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

No esperé la reacción de Krista. Esperaba que se pusiera un poco triste por la noticia, pero que no le iba a afectar demasiado. Pero cuando vi su expresión, me di cuenta que me había equivocado. Krista se lo había tomado peor de lo que había esperado.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillantes.

—No quiero que Eren esté solo en los campos de cultivo —le respondí, a sabiendas que estaba empeorando las cosas, pero necesitaba que supiera la verdad—. Le debo mucho a él, por eso me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Krista, quien se esforzaba mucho en mantener contacto visual conmigo—. Entonces, ¿ya no te volveré a ver?

—Me temo que sí —dije, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, me sentí como si hubiera tragado hiel. No tenía idea de por qué seguía diciendo esas cosas, pues sabía que estaba empeorando las cosas, pero sí tenía claro que debía ser honesta con ella—. No te preocupes, Krista. Ya no me necesitas. Puedes seguir tu camino en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento sin muchos problemas.

Pero Krista seguía angustiada. Parecía ser que, sin importar lo que dijese, no había forma de animarla sin decirle una mentira. Decidí averiguar qué había tras sus lágrimas, las que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué te apena tanto que yo me vaya?

—Mikasa —comenzó Krista, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa—, no quiero que pienses que tengo algo especial contigo. La razón de estas lágrimas es porque, gracias a ti, pude pasar la prueba. Tú me diste la fuerza que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante. Recuerdo que tú me dijiste que tratara de imitarte, hicieras lo que hicieras, de forma que yo no muriera. Si no estás, ¿a quién voy a imitar? Ya me demostraste que eres una chica fuerte, más fuerte de lo que me imaginé en un principio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una inspiración para ti?

—En cierto modo, lo eres —repuso Krista, luciendo un poco menos angustiada que antes—. No quiero morir aquí, Mikasa, y si tú no estás presente, es probable que ese sea mi destino. —Krista no dijo nada por un momento, durante el cual la miré, evaluándola. Me había preguntado por qué pensaba que ella iba a morir durante el entrenamiento. ¿Acaso se consideraba débil? ¿Quién diablos le había forzado a entrar al ejército? ¿Sus padres quizás? Detuve mis pensamientos cuando ella retomó la palabra—. Me parece extraño que yo haya podido pasar y Eren no. Ambos recibimos la misma ayuda. Eren debió haberlo hecho mejor, pero fue como si no hubiera mejorado en nada desde la primera vez que realizó la prueba.

Las palabras de Krista me hicieron recordar mis sospechas sobre el fracaso de Eren en la prueba. ¿Valdría la pena mencionarlo al instructor? Sabía que eso ya no importaba. Eren había sido expulsado, y la decisión era incontrovertible. No obstante, no haría nada mal que se lo dijera a Krista. Tenía la certeza de que ella no tenía el coraje para contradecir al instructor, por lo que no incurría en ningún riesgo al decírselo.

—¿Sabes? Pienso que tienes razón. Eren debió haberlo hecho mejor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me preguntó Krista, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos aún brillaban, pero ya no derramaba lágrimas.

—Porque pienso que el equipo de Eren no funcionaba correctamente —dije, en un tono confidencial, de modo que nadie más escuchara—. Noté que él siempre inclinaba hacia el mismo lado cada vez que realizaba la prueba, sin importar lo que hiciera para recobrar el equilibrio.

Krista se quedó en silencio, asumo que ponderando mis palabras. ¿Cómo podría imaginar lo que vendría a continuación?

—¿No funcionaba correctamente? —dijo, notando que su expresión había pasado de sorpresa a indignación en menos tiempo que el me que me tomaría parpadear—. Si eso es cierto, entonces Eren fue expulsado de forma injusta. ¿Estás segura de que estás en lo cierto? ¿Hay forma de comprobarlo?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —le dije, si saber si sentirme impresionada o sorprendida por la actitud de Krista—. El instructor ya tomó la decisión. Ya no importa si el equipo de Eren tiene un defecto. ¿Crees que él se arriesgaría a un sumario si admite que no hubo una debida comprobación de equipos antes de que se llevaran a cabo las pruebas? Nos estaríamos metiendo en un lío, Krista. Incluso puede que nosotras seamos las siguientes.

Pero la indignación en la cara de Krista no desapareció.

—Mikasa, se supone que Eren es tu hermano adoptivo, y que le debes mucho a él. ¿Qué clase de honor le estarías haciendo si permites que se vaya del ejército? Por lo que me has contado, se nota que él quiere estar aquí. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si se entera que tú sabías que el equipo se encontraba estropeado, y que fue expulsado de todas formas?

—No se trata de que él sepa o no si algo andaba mal con el equipo —dije, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba defendiendo mi idea de acompañarlo a las tierras de cultivo—. Se trata de si podemos hacer algo al respecto o no. Si le digo algo como eso al instructor, ¿quién sabe lo que me hará?

Krista arrugó la cara y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, yo lo haré.

Y ella se puso de pie, dejándome paralizada. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, o al menos para que recobrara la compostura. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Me quedé sentada por un rato, pensando en lo que Krista estaba a punto de hacer, sintiéndome contrariada. Había creído que ella no tendría el coraje para enfrentar la instructor, pero me había equivocado. Le quería decir que estaba arriesgando su permanencia en el ejército, lo que, a fin de cuentas, era lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa. Me encontraba tan extraviada en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que alguien se había sentado frente a mí. Sin embargo, no se trataba de Krista. Era esa chica del cabello castaño y ojos de rendija. Creo que se llamaba Ymir, o algo así.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté, con toda la educación que pude reunir.

—De hecho, sí —repuso Ymir, mirándome con un poco de animosidad. Yo, en ese momento, ignoraba por qué me miraba de ese modo, por lo que compuse una expresión de perplejidad—. Te quiero pedir que no te acerques demasiado a Krista. Es buena para ocultar cosas, sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con su pasado.

Rodé los ojos. Me daba la impresión que Ymir me estaba diciendo esas cosas a causa de celos, más que a modo de advertencia.

—No alcanzo a imaginar en qué me afecta eso —le espeté, juzgando que no se había dirigido a mí con educación, lo que parecía reforzar la idea de los celos—. Además, por lo que he visto, eres tú a la que le gusta rodearse de chicas, no a mí. Si tu verdadera intención es hacerte amiga mía, entonces me temo que escogiste una mala forma de romper el hielo. Ahora, si me disculpas.

Me puse de pie y me alejé de Ymir, afanándome en no meterme en problemas. Mientras salía de las barracas para tomar un poco de aire, recordé que ella parecía alimentar cierto desdén por los chicos. De hecho, siempre que la veía, ella se encontraba con una chica diferente, como si estuviera coqueteando con ellas. La verdad, sus preferencias románticas me importaban una reverenda mierda. Lo que me tenía preocupada era su actitud al verme hablar con Krista. Ya había sido testigo de lo que los celos sin resolver podían ocasionar. De todas formas, no me sentía ni remotamente atraída por Krista, y me imagino que una chica es lo suficientemente perceptiva para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Y hablando de Krista…

A lo lejos podía verla discutir con el instructor, quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. Al final, él la tomó de los brazos y pareció arrastrarla hacia su despacho, cuando se encontró con el supervisor del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. El instructor parecía darle una explicación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y el supervisor asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. Después, él, Krista y el instructor se dirigieron no al despacho de este último, sino al depósito de suministros. Ignoraba qué iba a ser de Krista, pero asumí que no iba a ser nada bueno. Después de todo, acusar al instructor de no comprobar debidamente el equipo era algo no menor, y estaba segura que tanto el instructor como el supervisor tratarían de ocultar la falta. Por último, decidí encaminar mis pasos hacia los dormitorios, pues la noche estaba cayendo, y no tenía ganas de merodear por los campos a esas horas.

Me recosté sobre la cama, percatándome que la única otra persona presente era esa chica llamada Annie. Recordé la forma en que me había mirado el día de ayer, y me aseguré que ella se quedara dormida. No quería encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no podían llamarse como tales si uno supiera cuándo ocurrieran.


	5. Más cerca

V  
Más cerca

No sé cómo diablos pude dormir de la forma en que lo hice, con esto de Eren siendo expulsado del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, pero cuando desperté, noté que tenía una pierna afuera de los cobertores, colgando por la litera. Me froté los ojos, estiré mis brazos y piernas, y descendí de la litera, rumbo a las duchas. Lo primero que noté, fue que Annie se hallaba presente, desnuda, bañándose. Daba la impresión que llevase un tiempo apreciable en la ducha, pero no le presté demasiada atención. Me quité mi propia ropa y me tomé una ducha rápida, lo más alejada posible de Annie.

Cuando hube acabado, me vestí nuevamente, y acudí al comedor. No vi a Eren por ningún sitio. Mi corazón saltó desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta. Así que había pasado. Finalmente, Eren había sido enviado a las tierras de cultivo. Sintiéndome como si cada extremidad de mi cuerpo pesase toneladas, tomé asiento en una de las mesas, procurando estar sola. No quería compañía en ese momento, ni siquiera la de Armin, quien se había ofrecido a darme un poco de consuelo. A decir verdad, no había consuelo posible, salvo esperar a que el instructor me diera buenas noticias con respecto a mi renuncia al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

La puerta se abrió, y vi entrar a Krista. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su aspecto. Tenía ojeras, y cojeaba con la pierna derecha. No sé por qué sentí esta sensación de indignación en mi interior, pero me imaginaba que tenía que ver con la presunción de que Krista había sido castigada de forma extraoficial. La razón no me parecía, en absoluto, foránea, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que el castigo había sido desproporcionado.

Krista me buscó con la mirada, y se fue a sentar conmigo. Por alguna razón, no le impedí que se sentara frente a mi. Más sorprendente aún, fue que ella compuso una amplia sonrisa. De acuerdo, en esta ocasión, me hallaba completamente perdida. Nada estaba teniendo sentido. No obstante, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mi confusión se hizo aún mayor, porque la persona que entró al comedor no era otra que Eren. Pero, en esta ocasión, yo no era la única que no podía hallar una explicación a su presencia en el comedor. Se suponía que había sido enviado a las tierras de cultivo, junto con los otros reclutas que no habían pasado la primera prueba. Pero ahí estaba, con una sonrisa como la de Krista, como si no hubiera sido expulsado en absoluto.

—Hola, Mikasa —me saludó Krista alegremente.

Yo no respondí de inmediato. Mi mirada se enfocó en las ojeras que ostentaba ella. No había dormido en toda la noche. ¿Cómo diablos podía sonreír de ese modo?

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Fue mala suerte, la verdad —explicó Krista, tomando una taza de avena con leche, una cuchara, y comiendo como si no hubiera pasado una noche en vela—. Estuve hablando con el instructor, a propósito de la expulsión de Eren, justo en el momento en que el supervisor nos encontró. Yo le expliqué a él que, probablemente, el equipo de Eren tuviese alguna descompostura, y los tres nos dirigimos a la bodega a realizar un control extraordinario de equipo. El supervisor me instruyó a que buscara el equipo de Eren, y la mala suerte quiso que la caja en la que se encontraba el equipo estuviera en una parte alta. En realidad, yo fui la tonta. No cuidé bien mi postura, me resbalé y me lastimé la pierna, no sin obtener el equipo. Fue allí cuando el supervisor comprobó que el equipo de Eren se encontraba defectuoso. Me habría gustado que hubieras estado allá, Mikasa, porque el supervisor no estaba para nada contento, y le ordenó al instructor a que repitiera la prueba con Eren. Por eso no lo viste aquí antes, porque estaba haciendo la prueba con equipo nuevo. Pasó sin ningún problema. Ya no tendrás que renunciar al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

Cuando Krista acabó de hablar, quedé en completo silencio. Me había imaginado una cadena de acontecimientos completamente distinta, pero luego, me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. Tonta de mí. No vi a Eren en el campo y de inmediato asumí lo peor. Vi a Krista rengueando, y asumí lo peor. Pero me di cuenta que su cuento había omitido un detalle, y éste no había que buscarlo más allá de sus ojos.

—¿Y por qué las ojeras?

—Es que el dolor en la pierna no me dejó dormir. Los medicamentos hicieron efecto muy tarde para que pudiera tener un buen sueño.

Bueno, aquello explicaba todo el maldito asunto. Todo había sido mucho menos traumático de lo que había imaginado, pero, aun así, me sentí horriblemente mal, no porque hubiera pensado en el peor escenario posible, sino porque Krista había logrado conseguir algo que yo, en mi derrotismo, no pude. Desde ese momento, estuve eternamente agradecida de ella, y me prometí a mí misma ayudarla en lo que fuese que necesitara, incluso defenderla de otras personas.

Poco podía anticipar que haber tomado esta decisión fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

* * *

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que ingresé en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, y algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras permanecieron iguales. Me alegro de mencionar que mi relación con Krista cambió para mejor, aunque más de una vez tuve que interceder en su favor, pues su papel en el regreso de Eren al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento no cayó bien a algunas personas. Demás está decir que anulé mi solicitud de renuncia en cuanto supe que Eren había vuelto.

Krista era una chica adorable, muy correcta y amable con todo el mundo. Aquello le hacía una chica muy querida en el grupo, pero todos sabemos que aquello siempre acarreaba envidia. A Annie no le simpatizaba Krista, por ejemplo, pues creía que había venido al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento a hacer amigos, no a convertirse en un soldado, y había algunas ocasiones en las que esperaba que estuviera sola para darle una lección práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro, sin la expresa autorización del instructor. Por fortuna, Krista jamás se separaba demasiado de mí, y era capaz de rescatarla, aunque debía enfrentarme a Annie en combate. Por alguna razón, a ella le gustaba pelear conmigo. Debo admitir que ella era una excelente peleadora, y hubo varias ocasiones en las que consiguió tumbarme sobre el suelo. Pero a mí me bastaban uno o dos golpes para dejarla atontada, y siempre hallaba una ventana para hacerlo. Hasta el día de hoy, Annie jamás me ha derrotado en una pelea, pero me sorprendía su técnica y agilidad. No sabía quién diablos le había enseñado a combatir de ese modo.

Y había otras personas que, celosas de Krista, hacían todo tipo de cosas para dejarla en ridículo, pero, por fortuna, yo no era la única que la defendía en esas ocasiones. Prácticamente todos a quienes ella les caía bien, salían en su defensa, lo que para mí era un alivio tremendo.

Ese día, acabábamos de salir de un duro entrenamiento en el bosque. Krista me estuvo observando todo el tiempo, e incluso me había visto entrenar fuera de las horas regulares. Más encima, se propuso imitar mis rutinas de entrenamiento, aunque le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, porque ella no era una chica que hubiera hecho algún esfuerzo físico significativo antes de entrar al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

—¿Y siempre has tenido esos abdominales tan marcados? —me preguntó Krista en una ocasión. Por un momento, la pregunta me sorprendió, pero luego recordé que ella me había visto entrenando, y no llevaba mucha ropa en esa ocasión.

—No siempre —le respondí, mientras jugaba con mi cena, pues no tenía mucha hambre—, pero desde que cobré conciencia de que este mundo era cruel, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

Nuevamente, juzgué prudente no revelar la verdadera razón por la que tenía el físico que tenía, pues Krista tampoco me había revelado nada sobre sus padres y acerca del real motivo por el que había ingresado al ejército. Pese a que le había preguntado en varias ocasiones sobre el tema, su respuesta siempre era la misma. No fue hasta hace poco que aprendí a respetar sus secretos, y ella hizo lo mismo con los míos. Ambas creíamos que, tarde o temprano, íbamos a tener la suficiente confianza para ser completamente honestas la una con la otra.

—Veo que te llevas bien con esa tal Ymir —dije, mirando hacia atrás, viendo que Ymir tenía la mirada fija en Krista, sonriéndole de lado.

—Es graciosa —repuso Krista, componiendo una cara de sospecha—, y siempre me desafía a hacer cosas que yo jamás había hecho antes. Algunas me gustan, otras… bueno, no tanto. Pero al menos no me obliga a hacerlas.

—Al menos es considerada —dije, volviendo a posar mis ojos sobre los de Krista. Me sorprendí. La vi tranquila y contenta. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera desde que comenzó el entrenamiento. Asumí que se sentía así porque Ymir le había ayudado a sentirse más en casa que antes, aparte de otras cosas. No obstante, también sabía que ella era un poco celosa. Recordaba la forma en que me había hablado cuando me vio dialogando con Krista—. Creo que le gustas.

—No seas tonta —me dijo Krista, aunque noté que se había puesto un poco roja.

—No sería malo que fuese verdad —le dije, tratando de componer una sonrisa sincera, lo que asumí que conseguí, porque el rubor de Krista desapareció—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—Es que… no me gustan las chicas.

—Es tu decisión —le dije, finalmente probando un bocado de mi comida—. Pero pienso que no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una relación de pareja.

—Es que… no creo que deba hacerlo. Se supone que estamos aquí para convertirnos en soldados, no para buscar pareja.

Arqueé una ceja. Esa no era la Krista que había conocido hace dos años atrás. Claro, seguía siendo la chica amable y bienintencionada de siempre, pero noté que, en ese tiempo, había un compromiso creciente en ella por ser más hábil y más fuerte. Pero nunca lo había manifestado de forma explícita.

—Eso es bueno —le dije, dando otra cucharada a mi comida.

—Gracias a ti pienso de ese modo —dijo Krista. Eso consiguió estremecerme un poco, pero la impresión desapareció al cabo de un rato. En esos dos años, ella siempre me observó de cerca, tratando de imitar mis movimientos, replicar mis rutinas de entrenamiento, y como resultado, se estaba convirtiendo en un mejor soldado.

—Has cambiado.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto defina lo que soy. Me gusta agradar a la gente, pero no quiero que eso me haga débil. Ya estoy harta de ser débil. Y tengo que darte las gracias por ayudarme en esto. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

Yo creía que Krista se iba a conformar con las palabras, pero no esperé lo que hizo a continuación. Se puso de pie, se acercó a mi, y me abrazó. Les juro que me quedé enraizada al piso, sin saber cómo diablos reaccionar. Una parte de mi cabeza quería devolverle el abrazo, y la otra se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Al final, para cuando me animé a devolverle el favor, ella ya se había separado de mi.

—Gracias —dijo Krista, suave y dulcemente, antes de irse del comedor hacia los dormitorios. Yo seguía sin poder moverme, y tuvo que pasar un rato para que pudiera hacerlo. Cuando lo hice, noté que Ymir tenía la mirada puesta en mi, sus ojos como rendijas y el entrecejo arrugado.

Al final, decidí ignorar a Ymir, y me fui a sentar con Eren y Armin, quienes dialogaban con Sasha y Connie acerca del entrenamiento de esa tarde. Jean lucía como si él pudiera derrotar al titán colosal y al titán acorazado sin ningún problema. Asumí que lo hacía para impresionar a alguien, y no le di demasiada importancia.

Lo que sí me importaba, era no quedar atrapada en un triángulo amoroso.


	6. El día de la graduación

VI  
El día de la graduación

No podía decir que estaba demasiado contenta por haber llegado hasta allí. Lo digo porque algunas personas murieron durante el entrenamiento, otras fueron expulsadas por su bajo desempeño. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme, porque Eren y Armin habían sobrevivido, y ahora, tocaba el turno de graduarnos. Debíamos escoger entre tres ramas del ejército, pero solamente los diez mejores podían escoger ingresar a la Policía Militar. Asumí que pertenecer a ellos era un honor, pues eran destinados al interior, donde había menos posibilidades, por no decir ninguna, de enfrentar a algún titán.

Esa tarde, vi que había gente reunida en el patio, armando todo para la ceremonia de graduación, donde también se anunciarían a los diez mejores de la promoción. Calificaban a los reclutas en base a ciertos atributos, necesarios para ser un buen soldado, cualquiera fuese la rama a la que perteneciera. Aunque no supiera mucho de aquellas tres ramas, sabía que, a menudo, los más valientes y hábiles entraban al Cuerpo de Exploración, sabiendo que hacerlo entrañaba una posibilidad muy alta de perder la vida. Tal vez por eso la mayoría entraba a la Tropa de Guarnición. No había mucha gente que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar el pellejo peleando contra los titanes. Pero una cosa era cierta: yo seguiría a Eren dondequiera que él fuera.

Oí unos pasos acercarse. Me di media vuelta, y me encontré cara a cara con Krista. Lucía meditabunda, pues miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, sin saber siquiera dónde le guiaban sus pasos.

—¿Krista? —llamé, en un tono incierto.

Ella se estremeció un poco, para luego alzar la vista y mirarme a los ojos. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ella, más que meditabunda, se hallaba muy nerviosa.

—¡Ah! Hola, Mikasa. ¿Cómo estás?

Todo eso lo dijo con una voz más aguda de lo usual.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? —Krista soltó una risa nerviosa antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Pero qué dices? Estoy muy bien.

—No luces como "bien" —dije, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que estoy emocionada por la ceremonia de graduación.

—Tampoco te veo emocionada. —Encaré a Krista y la tomé por los hombros—. Vamos, dime qué te pasa realmente. No me voy a reír o algo parecido.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, durante el cual la evalué. Noté que, como la vez en la que había creído que Eren había sido expulsado, tenía ojeras, pero, en esa ocasión, parecía saltar ante ruidos muy leves, como una brisa de viento o un sonido distante de espadas chocar.

—¿Me juras que no te vas a burlar?

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguré. Krista se sintió un poco más tranquila.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… no quiero estar en la ceremonia.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. No era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar de una chica como Krista.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que… aún no sabemos qué nota sacamos —repuso ella, luciendo casi implorante, tanto en los ojos como en la voz—. Si no quedo entre los diez primeros… tendré que ir o a la Tropa de Guarnición, o al Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que… en cualquiera de esas dos ramas, tendré que enfrentarme en algún momento a los titanes… y no quiero morir a manos de ellos.

—No lo harás —le dije en tono tranquilizador, pero eso no causó ningún efecto en ella. Seguía tan nerviosa como siempre—. Mientras tengas en cuenta todo lo que has aprendido en estos años, todo saldrá bien. Tampoco es como que te pongan una espada al cuello para que elijas ir al Cuerpo de Exploración, la cual, imagino, que es la más riesgosa de las ramas del ejército.

—Pero… pero no quiero…

—Krista, tarde o temprano, deberás hacerlo —le dije, en un tono un poco más severo—. Hayas elegido o no entrar al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, aprendiste a ser un soldado competente. Imitaste mis técnicas de entrenamiento, rompiste con tus límites, ¿solamente para colapsar por algo que ni siquiera sabes que va a ocurrir?

Krista se quedó en silencio, mirándome como si estuviera esperando para ser ejecutada por algún crimen.

—Por favor, Mikasa, no me juzgues —dijo, al cabo de un rato. No pude evitar conmoverme por su situación. Sus miedos tenían algo de fundamento. Ella no había escogido ese camino, y se había visto obligada a hacer cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. También era consciente de que el entrenamiento era una cosa, y pelear contra titanes reales era otra muy distinta. Pero también sabía que no valía la pena amargarse por cosas que no habían ocurrido. Ella misma me había enseñado a no estar siempre asumiendo lo peor.

—Krista, no te estoy juzgando —le dije, con más suavidad y tomándola por uno de sus hombros—. Pero creo que te estás precipitando. Aún no sabes cuál es tu calificación. Yo te sugeriría que esperaras hasta que sepas cómo te fue. ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba segura que el tono de mi voz no ayudaba a que Krista se sintiera más tranquila, pero al menos esperaba que ella entendiera mis intenciones. Por fortuna, ella era una chica perceptiva, y compuso una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tragando saliva—. Haré lo que dices.

—Me cuentas cómo te fue, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Mientras veía a Krista alejarse, pensé en todo lo que había pasado desde que la conocí hasta ese momento. Recordaba cuando mis propios compañeros de promoción me decían que, últimamente, yo lucía un poco más alegre que cuando entré al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Por supuesto, nadie podía ponerle un porqué a la cuestión, y asumieron que, simplemente, había cambiado. Pero yo sabía la verdad, y no iba a admitirla delante de ellos, sobre todo frente a chicas como Annie e Ymir.

Hablando de Annie, descubrí, para mi horror, que a ella también le gustaban las chicas. Sus constantes combates conmigo, de repente, tuvieron una explicación, así como el hecho que siempre estuviera duchándose de las primeras. Solamente quería una excusa para mirarme en cueros cada vez que podía. Claro, no me decía a la cara que yo era atractiva o algo por el estilo, pero se notaba el hambre en su mirada cada vez que posaba sus ojos en mí. En cuanto a Ymir, ella jamás mostró algún interés en mí, lo que era algo positivo, pero siempre, sin excepción, me encaraba cada vez que me veía hablando con Krista. Me pregunté en esa ocasión hasta dónde podían llegar los celos de una persona, y si eso me llegaría a afectar alguna vez, de una forma u otra.

Dos horas más tarde, nos llamaron a todos para que supiéramos nuestras calificaciones. El instructor nos fue llamando por nombre, y, después de unas breves palabras, nos decía nuestra nota. Había una pizarra donde se iban anotando las puntuaciones de los reclutas, e iban de mayor a menor. Me imagino que el asunto debió haber sido un hervidero de nervios, porque muchos aspiraban a entrar a la Policía Militar, por lo que siempre se fijaban en quiénes estaban entre los diez mejores de la promoción.

Cuando la lectura de notas hubo acabado, supe que los miedos de Krista habían sido infundados. Su afán por imitar mis prácticas de entrenamiento habían rendido frutos. Así, los diez primeros de la promoción quedaron del siguiente modo.

10\. Sasha Blouse.  
9\. Connie Springer  
8\. Marco Bott.  
7\. Krista Lenz.  
6\. Jean Kirstein.  
5\. Eren Jaeger.  
4\. Annie Leonhart.  
3\. Bertholdt Hoover.  
2\. Reiner Braun.  
1\. Mikasa Ackerman.

Después de mirar la tabla, lo primero que vi fue que Krista se acercaba a mí, a paso raudo y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó, deteniéndose delante de mí, con ojos brillantes—. ¡Estoy entre los diez primeros!

—Te felicito —le dije, mirándola con, asumo, algo parecido a orgullo—. ¿Estás más tranquila?

—Mucho más tranquila —dijo, y en realidad su cara era congruente con sus palabras—, y todo gracias a ti. No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Krista no dijo nada. Solamente me miraba con los mismos ojos brillantes. Después, se acercó más a mí, y me abrazó. Nuevamente, no supe cómo mierda reaccionar, pero en esta ocasión, si le devolví el abrazo a tiempo, estrechándola contra mí, antes que ella se separara de mí, aún sonriendo.

—Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí —dijo Krista en un tono tan dulce y suave que, honestamente, me conmovió. Y ella seguía mirándome a los ojos, como queriendo decirme algo sin necesidad de palabras. Yo, por alguna razón, no podía desviar la vista de ella, al menos hasta que una voz me arrancó del trance. Era Eren. Al igual que Krista, también estaba contento.

—Supongo que ahora querrás irte a la Policía Militar —le dije. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco menos pronunciada.

—Es la idea —repuso, aunque sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de separarse de mí. Bueno, a mí tampoco, para qué negarlo, pues me había acostumbrado a su compañía de una forma en que no lo creí posible—. Te voy a extrañar, Mikasa.

—Yo también, Krista.

Y, en un gesto que me sorprendió incluso a mí misma, le di un beso suave en su mejilla antes de dar media vuelta e ir donde Eren. No sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero juré ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Krista antes que ella diera media vuelta y fuese donde se encontraba Ymir.


	7. Caos

VII  
Caos

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, hubo mucha gente que deseaba ingresar al Cuerpo de Exploración. El acalorado discurso de Eren la noche pasada había hecho bien su trabajo. En todo caso, a mí no necesitaba convencerme. Si él iba al Cuerpo de Exploración, yo lo iba a seguir de forma incondicional.

Yo me encontraba en las barracas de Trost, haciendo inventario de armas, mientras que Eren estaba en lo alto del muro, revisando los cañones, junto a otros compañeros de promoción. Ese día, aquellos que habían decidido entrar a la Policía Militar debían viajar al interior para reunirse con el resto del contingente. De los diez primeros, solamente dos habían decidido unirse a las filas de la Policía Militar. Honestamente, pensaba que Annie me iba a seguir dondequiera que yo fuese, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente juzgó que valoraba más su vida que su atracción por mí. En cuanto a Krista, ella ya había tomado su decisión, y yo no iba a influir en eso. De hecho, ella también estaba haciendo inventario de armas, pero en otra sección de las barracas. Había otros que, aunque no estaban entre los diez primeros, también decidieron entrar al Cuerpo de Exploración, como Armin y, por desgracia, Ymir. Ignoraba la forma en que ella había enfrentado la decisión de Krista de unirse a la Policía Militar, pero asumía que no lo había tomado para nada bien. Pero después de un rato, supe con certeza que así había sido, porque vino a encararme, diciendo que había sido mi culpa que Krista hubiera optado por irse al interior.

—Ella lo había decidido desde que llegó aquí —le dije, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero no había caso—. No me culpes a mí de sus decisiones, así que, por favor, deja de molestarme. Estoy tratando de trabajar.

Noté que Ymir tenía el ceño fruncido, pero nada más podía hacer. Había personal de la Tropa de Guarnición en el lugar, y causar problemas, por la razón que fuese, podía tener serias sanciones. Ymir no tuvo más elección que retirarse, y yo continué realizando mis labores.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Un temblor sacudió todo el edificio, y las balas de cañón, espadas, cilindros de gas, todo cayó al suelo, dejando un desorden de aquellos y arruinando todo el trabajo del día. Muchos pensábamos que aquel había sido un evento de la tierra misma, pero cuando escuchamos a la gente murmurar en señal de nerviosismo, todos abandonamos nuestras labores y salimos al exterior. Notamos que la gente miraba hacia lo alto del muro, y miramos en esa dirección.

El titán colosal había vuelto a aparecer.

Enseguida me vi asaltada por una sensación de urgencia, una que trataba de hacer que acudiera al muro lo antes posible. Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, el capitán nos ordenó replegarnos de vuelta a las barracas, pues ya se estaba formulando un plan de acción en contra del titán colosal. Pero apenas terminó de hablar, otro estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, y todos supimos lo que había pasado.

Era como volver a Shiganshina, hace cinco años atrás.

Realmente esperábamos que nuestros superiores tuvieran un plan para enfrentar la emergencia, porque si no era así, mucha gente iba a perder la vida, soldados y civiles por igual. Por mi parte, aún sentía el retortijón en mi estómago, sin saber qué diablos había pasado con Eren, si había sobrevivido al ataque del titán colosal, o si había sido barrido por éste. No fue hasta que llegó un soldado con el reporte de los efectivos en el muro que me sentí más tranquila. En ese reporte supe que Eren había enfrentado al titán colosal y sobrevivido para contarlo. De hecho, venía en camino hacia las barracas. Todos los soldados, reclutas y veteranos, se dirigían hacia las barracas. Al parecer, un plan ya había sido formulado.

Todos escuchamos al capitán recitar el plan. Básicamente, consistía en dividir a los efectivos en tres grupos: un grupo de avanzada, compuesto básicamente por veteranos, escoltados por reclutas, un grupo intermedio, integrado más que nada por reclutas, y un grupo ubicado en la retaguardia, al que fueron asignados solamente los soldados más hábiles y fuertes, por lo que no esperaba que hubiera reclutas entre sus filas.

Hallaba extraño que nos dividieran en grupos. Si lo habían hecho, era porque los titanes ya habían penetrado en la ciudad. Fue cuando comencé a escuchar los gritos de la gente, huyendo de aquellos monstruos, o siendo devorados por ellos. Entonces, deambulando por las barracas, vi a Eren y a varios de nuestros compañeros de promoción. Eren no lucía herido, o asustado, pero no sabía si sentirme tranquila o no por ello.

—¡Eren! —llamé, aproximándome a él a la carrera—. Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él dio media vuelta, aunque no mostró ninguna expresión al verme.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto —me regañó Eren. Quedé en silencio por un momento, procesando sus palabras, antes que volviera a tomar la palabra—. Me destinaron a la vanguardia. Tendré mi propio escuadrón. Armin decidió acompañarme. ¿Vendrás también?

—No veo por qué no —repuse, componiendo una sonrisa. Sin importar si el infierno se estuviera desatando allá afuera, no podía soportar dejar a Eren a su suerte. En ese preciso momento, uno de los superiores de la Tropa de Guarnición se aproximó y me llamó por mi nombre.

—¿Qué quiere, señor?

—Vengo a comunicarte que acabas de ser destinada a la retaguardia.

Tragué saliva, no por nervios, sino porque me estaban alejando de Eren.

—Pero, señor, solamente soy una recluta.

—Sí, el recluta más competente de tu promoción. Ahora, anda. No te estaba pidiendo permiso para eso.

El superior se alejó, y miré a Eren como si fuese la última vez que lo viera con vida.

—Deberías obedecer, Mikasa.

—No puedo dejarte solo allá afuera —dije, sintiendo la desesperación hacer que mi corazón latiera más rápido—. Si no estoy contigo, vas a morir pronto.

—¿Vas a desobedecer una orden, solamente para protegerme?

—Haría cosas peores por protegerte.

Por desgracia, Eren no reaccionó bien a esas palabras. Me tomó por los hombros, apretándomelos, sintiendo dolor en ellos. Me miró con el ceño arrugado y una expresión de fiera determinación en sus ojos.

—¡No digas tonterías, Mikasa! —exclamó Eren con la voz ronca. No fui capaz de decir nada para defenderme—. ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Tampoco soy tu hijo o tu hermano menor, que anda necesitando que lo protejan! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta!

Eren dejó de tomarme por los hombros, y bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome derrotada. Por una parte, no quería que partiera sin mí hacia la vanguardia, donde era muy probable que acabara muerto. Por la otra, tampoco quería llevarle la contraria a sus deseos. Después de todo, no podía protegerle si él no deseaba que lo hiciera. No impedía que me sintiera mal al respecto, sin embargo.

—Está bien —dije, en voz baja, sin mirar a Eren, y tomándole una mano—. Ve, anda con ellos. Pero, por favor, no te mueras.

Hubo un rato de silencio antes que Eren soltara con violencia mi mano, alejándose hacia el otro lado, murmurando cosas que no alcancé a entender. Para recuperarme de aquella conversación, paseé un rato por el patio de las barracas, viendo a soldados arrodillados, con las cabezas entre sus piernas, murmurando cosas como "no quiero" o "voy a morir". Otros se paseaban de un lado a otro, espadas en mano, las cuales temblaban violentamente. Había personas, como Krista, que consolaban a soldados que hubieran sido presas del pánico, o que se sintieran extremadamente mal a causa de los nervios.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté a Krista, quien ayudaba a un hombre que acababa de vomitar el desayuno sobre el suelo.

—Todos tienen miedo —dijo ella, quien también temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero hacía esfuerzos heroicos por hablar de forma normal—. Todos menos tú —añadió, mirándome a los ojos, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo haces para no sentir miedo?

—La verdad, no lo sé —repuse, y era la verdad. Desde el incidente que acabó con la vida de mis padres, había enfrentado amenazas sin ninguna clase de vacilación o miedo. Algo había pasado en esa ocasión que me dio no solamente fuerza sobrehumana y concentración por encima de la media, sino que también me había robado el miedo del cuerpo.

—Tienes mucha suerte —dijo Krista, mirando al hombre que había vomitado, quien tenía los ojos dilatados y caminaba como si llevara unas pesas arrastrándose de sus tobillos—. Todos estos pobres soldados, incluyéndome, no pueden pelear en estas condiciones. Nunca han visto a los titanes de cerca, y cuando vean a uno, no van a pelear. Van a huir, y yo los voy a seguir.

—Krista —le dije, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, no hay nada malo en huir. Uno tiene que saber dónde, cuándo y contra quién pelear. Pero recuerda; no entrenaste por dos años para darle la espalda a los titanes. He visto que te preocupas genuinamente por las personas, las consolas cuando tienen miedo, o cuando sienten que deben cargar con el mundo a sus espaldas. Pues, usa tus espadas para demostrar esa misma preocupación por las personas. Defiéndelas, con tu vida si es necesario.

—Pero…

—Lo entiendo, Krista, no quieres morir —le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Todo el mundo piensa de ese modo. Pero, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Entregarles tu vida en bandeja de plata a los titanes, o hacer que trabajen por ello, y si puedes, llevarte a unos cuantos contigo?

Krista me miró como si yo fuese la única persona presente en las barracas. No tenía idea de lo que podría estar pensando, pero, a juzgar por la forma en que tragó saliva, pareció llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

—No hay honor en dejarse matar por miedo —dijo Krista, y esta vez, fue ella quien puso una mano sobre mi hombro, mientras fruncía el ceño—. No voy a entregar mi vida así de fácil.

—Esa es mi chica —le dije, y, sin siquiera pensarlo, la tomé por la espalda y le di un abrazo bien apretado—. Ahora, sal allá afuera, y pon en práctica todo lo que aprendiste en esos años.

Krista asintió en señal de aceptación, justo cuando el capitán dio la orden de salir afuera de las barracas y ejecutar el plan. Por mi parte, dediqué una última mirada a Krista antes de irme a la retaguardia, cobrando conciencia que no me estaba alejando de dos personas a las que les tenía mucho aprecio, sino que tres.


	8. Un grito de dolor

VIII  
Un grito de dolor

Había pasado un buen rato desde que asumí mi puesto en la retaguardia. Podía escuchar el estampido de los cañones de la Tropa de Guarnición, y los gritos de los soldados que se lanzaban en contra de los titanes. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que los gritos y los estampidos fuesen muriendo. Pronto, la vanguardia tendría que hacer su trabajo. Pensar en eso me hizo recordar a Eren. Me preguntaba si tenía miedo, si iba a tratar de enmascarar ese miedo con temeridad, como siempre hacía cada vez que enfrentaba algo más grande que él. También pensé en Armin, quien estaba en el mismo escuadrón que Eren, junto a otros reclutas de la 104.

No fue hasta que comencé a ver humo brotando entre las casas que cobré conciencia de la gravedad de la situación. Pese a que estábamos más preparados que en Shiganshina, los titanes penetraban en la ciudad como si no hubiese ninguna oposición. Asumí que la mayoría de los soldados jamás había visto antes a un titán, mucho menos enfrentado a uno, lo que no era un pensamiento reconfortante, para nada. También pensé en Krista, en lo que seguramente debía estar pensando, y sintiendo, porque ni una década completa de entrenamiento podía preparar a alguien para el terror que inspiraban los titanes. Los gritos de horror llenaron las calles, pero no de los aldeanos, quienes estaban siendo evacuados hacia el lado interior del muro Rose, de modo que no hubiera bajas civiles durante la defensa de Trost.

La retaguardia no tenía mucho que hacer, aparte de mirar y estar atentos por si aparecía algún titán que amenazara a los aldeanos. Eso fue hasta que los gritos de los soldados en la vanguardia comenzaron a llenar el aire. La Tropa de Guarnición se estaba desmoronando como un castillo de naipes, porque la mayoría de sus hombres y mujeres jamás habían visto a un titán, y no tenían idea de lo terroríficos que podían llegar a ser. Esos ojos vacíos, esas bocas demasiado anchas, con dientes que sobresalían de las mejillas y que avanzaban sin ningún tipo de contemplación, indiferentes a las súplicas, a los ataques y a cualquier tipo de intimidación, conseguían asustar hasta al más curtido de los soldados. Parecían estatuas andantes, siempre mostrando las mismas caras, sin expresar ninguna emoción en absoluto, sin ser conscientes de los que les movía a comer gente. Aquello era lo que los soldados de Trost eran incapaces de comprender o dimensionar. Ver por primera vez a esos seres era una experiencia imborrable, y no en un muy buen sentido que digamos. Experiencias imborrables en el buen sentido vendrían después.

Mientras esperaba en la retaguardia, no sé qué diablos me pasó, pero sentí un retortijón de tripas que no supe cómo interpretar. Era como si hubiera una desesperación creciendo en mi interior, pero que no sabía de dónde provenía. Era tal la sensación que di un paso adelante, sin siquiera proponérmelo, lo que hizo que uno de mis superiores me advirtiera que permaneciese en mi posición. Obedecí, pero aquella desesperación sin nombre siguió invadiendo mi interior.

De pronto, escuché un grito a lo lejos. Un grito que desgarraba el alma y partía el corazón. Era un clamor tan extraño, y a la vez tan familiar, que, al menos en un principio, no supe —o no quise— ponerle nombre. Pero, a medida que aquel grito penetraba en mi cabeza, mi corazón pegó un doloroso brinco, y mis entrañas se revolvieron como culebras en mi interior. Les juro que me costó mucho trabajo mantener la compostura, porque, en el fondo, sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a Eren. Sin embargo, pensé que podría tratarse de algo grave, pero que él seguía con vida, y traté de acompasar mi respiración, consiguiéndolo de a poco.

—Soldados, es hora de entrar en acción —dijo uno de los superiores, viendo cómo el humo brotaba en espirales desde casas muy cercanas a nuestra posición—. Traten de mantener a raya a los titanes, pero la prioridad es proveer cobertura a los ciudadanos. Si encuentran sobrevivientes provenientes de la vanguardia, asístanlos, pero solamente a los que puedan moverse por sus propios medios.

Todos hicimos el saludo militar, y yo me dediqué a mirar mi entorno. Vi a dos titanes que se acercaban a un grupo de civiles rezagados y, queriendo creer que Eren no se encontraba en peligro mortal, aparte que no me convenía contradecir las órdenes de mis superiores, avancé hacia los dos titanes, sorprendiéndolos por detrás. Hice lo mismo que siempre había hecho en mis entrenamientos: colgarme de la parte de atrás del cuello del titán, retraer la línea, usar un poco de gas para ganar inercia, y, por último, usar las dos espadas para realizarle el corte necesario en la nuca. Era muy importante no ganar demasiada inercia, de otro modo, las cuchillas me iban a durar muy poco. De ese modo, pude acabar con esos dos titanes, y los civiles pudieron escapar hacia la puerta posterior. Me aseguré que tuvieran el camino libre, antes de prestar más atención a lo que había pasado en la vanguardia. Iba de camino hacia el lugar desde donde había provenido el grito, cuando me topé con un titán que iba a toda marcha hacia la puerta posterior. Di media vuelta y perseguí al titán. Iba muy rápido, y asumí que se trataba de un excéntrico. Noté que iba un grupo de soldados tras el mismo titán, y aproveché la fuerza de mis piernas para ganar inercia y usar el mínimo de gas posible para impulsarme. Noté que apretaba la empuñadura de mis espadas con mucha fuerza, aunque no supe por qué en su momento.

Otro titán cayó, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta posterior. Caí sobre su cabeza, mirando el tumulto que se había formado allí. Al parecer, un mercader había decidido que su mercancía era más importante que la vida humana, y me las arreglé para cambiar sus prioridades a punta de espada.

Después de un doloroso viaje al pasado por parte de mi mente, por fin fui libre de investigar lo que había pasado en la vanguardia. Aquel grito aún laceraba mis oídos, y lo escuchaba una y otra vez, mientras me acercaba al techo donde, asumía, que había ocurrido todo. Me sorprendió ver a tantos soldados en el mismo techo: estaban Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Sasha y Connie. Junto a una pared, se hallaba Armin, quien lucía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, y parecía como fascinado con el tejado bajo sus pies. Iba a ver qué le ocurría, cuando escuché otro grito, uno más agudo que el otro. Noté cómo mi corazón me saltaba a la garganta cuando supe a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

Había un titán de cinco metros que se movía de un lado a otro, como tratando de sacarse un insecto de encima. Una mirada más de cerca, y me di cuenta que Ymir trataba de atinarle a la nuca del titán, pero éste se movía en círculos, seguramente un excéntrico, y ella siempre erraba el blanco. Por un momento, me pregunté por qué Ymir estaría tratando de matar a un titán con tanto ahínco, cuando recordé el grito, y vi, con horror, que sostenía a Krista con ambas manos, dispuesta a echársela entera a la boca.

Fue como si mis entrañas hubieran desaparecido. Me quedé inmóvil por un par de segundos antes de entrar en acción. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada con engancharme a la nuca del titán, pues sus movimientos me iban a impedir tener un blanco fijo. Pensando rápido, disparé la línea hacia un edificio cercano, y esperé hasta que el titán estuviera razonablemente cerca. Fue ahí cuando me lancé, columpiándome con la línea y retrayéndola al mismo tiempo, de modo de ganar suficiente inercia para el corte. Llegué a la altura de su nuca justo cuando el titán pasó por debajo de la línea, y rebané su nuca con alevosía. Me dejé caer, rodando por el suelo para amortiguar la caída, y corrí en dirección al titán, y justo cuando iba a morder el polvo, soltó a Krista, y, resbalando sobre el sueloo, la agarré, procurando bajar los brazos para que la caída no fuese tan traumática para ella. Subí al techo, con ella en brazos, y la deposité gentilmente sobre el tejado. Para sorpresa de nadie, Krista comenzó a llorar, y yo la abracé, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

—Ya pasó, Krista —le dije con mi voz más dulce, aunque asumo que no tengo una voz dulce, salvo cuando me refiero a Eren, o pronuncio su nombre—. Ya pasó. Ese titán ya está muerto. Estás a salvo.

Los llantos de Krista fueron calmándose, hasta que solamente derramaba lágrimas. Me separé de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarla y darle fuerzas. Poco a poco, sus lágrimas fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solamente el brillo de sus ojos daba un indicio de que, en algún momento, hubo llorado.

—Lo siento, Mikasa —me dijo ella, desviando la mirada hacia el tejado—. Iba a rescatar a Armin de ser devorado por un titán, pero cuando estuve frente a él, me detuve. No podía mover ningún músculo… mis espadas temblaban, y mis piernas también. No podía decir nada… lo lamento… lo lamento, Mikasa. Es mi culpa lo que le pasó a Eren.

Enseguida, un violento retortijón de tripas casi me hizo vomitar el desayuno, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Eren?

Krista se quedó en silencio, mirándome con una expresión similar a la que tenía Armin. Asumí que algo terrible le había pasado, y, por poco, le obligué por las malas a que dijera qué diablos había ocurrido. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho por la respuesta.

—Mikasa —dijo Krista en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro—. Eren… Eren f-fue devorado por un t-titán.


	9. Rayos de luz

IX  
Rayos de luz

Cuando oí las palabras de Krista, me quedé en silencio. Era como si cualquier palabra que intentara pronunciar fuese demasiado grande para mi garganta. Krista me miraba como si yo me fuese a caer muerta en cualquier minuto, y tardé mucho tiempo en reaccionar. Me sentía como si hubiese fallado la misión más importante de mi vida, o como si la única razón que tenía para vivir me la hubieran arrebatado. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer, aunque no tuviese mucho sentido hacerlo, era saber cómo había ocurrido. Por eso, caminé hacia donde se encontraba Armin, y me arrodillé frente a él. Traté de disimular mi conmoción y mi falta de voluntad de vivir cuando le pregunté qué había pasado. Pero, al parecer, haber visto cómo Eren era devorado por un titán había sido demasiado para él. No obtuve una respuesta coherente de él, al menos hasta que se hubo calmado un poco.

—Él… él… dio su vida… por mí —balbuceó Armin, sin mirarme a los ojos y luciendo como si nada en el mundo tuviera algún asidero para él—. N-No me-merezco… vi-vivir.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué diablos decir. Por una parte, me alegraba que Eren valorara las vidas de sus amigos, pero por otra, sentía un vacío en mi interior, aparte de un horrible sabor de boca al entender que había fallado en protegerlo, cuando me había jurado a mí misma hacerlo a como diera lugar. Él había salvado mi vida, y yo no pude hacer lo mismo con la suya. A esas alturas, viendo todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos, ya no me quedaba alguna razón importante para seguir viviendo. Daba igual si moría a manos de un titán, total, Eren ya no existía. Miré hacia el resto de mis compañeros, quienes no lucían mucho mejor que Armin, a excepción de Annie, quien siempre ponía la misma cara, sin importar en qué situación se encontrara. Sin embargo, fue cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Krista cuando supe que no todo estaba perdido. En mi afán por pensar en echar mi vida a la basura, había olvidado a esa chica de los ojos saltones que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga durante los años que pasé en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Bueno, si no estaba Eren, estaba Krista.

—¿Cómo están de gas? —pregunté a los demás. Obtuve respuestas variadas, pero me di cuenta que ninguno de los presentes tenía suficiente gas para regresar al muro interior. La evacuación había acabado ya, y no tenía sentido permanecer en la ciudad, pues los titanes los superaban en fuerza.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Jean, taladrándome con la mirada. En cualquier otra ocasión, le habría dicho que avanzaran hacia las barracas a como diera lugar, pero ya no tenía la cabeza nublada por la muerte de Eren, y podía pensar correctamente. Para empezar, yo no era la persona idónea para elaborar planes, por lo que mi objetivo era hacer que Armin entrara en razón. Con eso en mente, caminé hacia donde se encontraba él, y volví a arrodillarme. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada con ponerme dura con él. Su experiencia había sido bastante dolorosa, y comportarme como el instructor promedio con Armin no me iba a reportar ningún beneficio.

—Armin —comencé, mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo, que Krista se acercaba a mí a paso lento—, necesitamos reabastecernos de gas. Sé que aún te duele lo que le pasó a Eren, pero él habrá muerto en vano si no disponemos de un plan. Y tú eres el mejor en eso. No digas que no mereces vivir. Por algo Eren te salvó la vida, y él no hace eso con gente que no valga la pena.

Armin quedó en silencio, asumía, ponderando mis palabras, aunque dudaba que su cabeza pudiera ponderar cualquier cosa en ese momento. Sabía que debía sentirse como basura, que su vida no valía la pena, y que prefería haber muerto él antes que Eren, pero eso es lo que pensamos todos cuando alguien se sacrifica por nosotros, y sé, por experiencia propia, que eso no es siempre cierto.

—Armin, si pudieras revivir todo lo que pasó, ¿harías lo mismo por Eren?

Esta vez, él ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces hazlo por nosotros —dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, aunque todo lo que me salió fue un rictus tosco—. Porque nuestras vidas dependen de ti en este momento, dependen de lo que se te ocurra para que salgamos de esta situación. Está en tus manos salvarnos, Armin. Está en tus manos hacer que Eren no haya muerto en vano.

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano a Armin. Él dudó por un momento antes de tomarla, y jalé hacia arriba. Armin se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas y miró en lontananza por un largo rato, y asumí que estaba pensando en el mejor curso de acción. Mientras miraba a Armin, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. No podía ver quién era, pero di por sentado que la única persona que haría algo así era Krista. Di media vuelta y, en efecto, era ella. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Salvaste mi vida —dijo, con una voz suave, mientras que tomaba mi otra mano con la suya, también entrelazando dedos—. Gracias, Mikasa.

Krista dio un paso hacia mí, y yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Al parecer, aquella era una constante cada vez que ella daba muestras de cariño hacia mí, y solamente se me ocurría una razón por la que me pasaba eso cada vez que Krista lo hacía, pero, por lo mismo, era bastante improbable. Mientras trataba de comprender por qué mierda me ocurría eso, me percaté que Krista no se detenía. Sentí que ella abandonaba mis manos, y ponía las suyas sobre mis hombros y alrededor de mi cuello. Su ojos jamás se desviaron de los míos. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo, a sabiendas que no debía comportarse de ese modo.

Mi cuerpo tembló de la cabeza a los pies cuando sentí los labios de Krista tocar los míos. Por mi parte, no tenía idea de por qué no me estaba resistiendo, como si mi cuerpo realmente quisiera ese beso, realmente quisiera sentir su piel rozando la mía. Pese a mi desconcierto, mis manos tomaron su cintura, como si alguien que se sintiera atraída por Krista hubiera tomado el control de mi mente. Y, mientras tanto, Krista se arrimó más a mí, profundizando el beso, respirando agitadamente, consiguiendo que yo lo hiciera también. Era increíble que me estuviera gustando tanto algo que no se hacía normalmente con otra chica, y, mientras el beso se prolongaba en el tiempo, entendí que no había forma de salir de aquella vorágine, y me dejé llevar, justo cuando sentí un dolor en mi mejilla derecha. Aquello consiguió romper la burbuja, y fui consciente de mi entorno nuevamente. Miré a mi derecha, y vi a Ymir, quien respiraba agitadamente. Tenía la cara contorsionada por la rabia, y se sobaba una de sus manos. Al parecer, Ymir me había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Pero qué diablos haces? —protestó Krista, luciendo alarmada y enojada al mismo tiempo—. ¡No tenías que haber hecho eso!

—¡Este no es el momento de andar haciendo esas cosas! —exclamó Ymir, aunque supe en el acto que aquella había sido solamente una excusa. Hace tiempo me había preguntado de lo que eran capaces de hacer los celos sin resolver—. ¡Tenemos que salir de esta ratonera lo antes posible!

Resistiendo las ganas de golpearla por su atrevimiento, le dediqué una mirada tranquilizadora a Krista, y miré a Armin. Por la forma en que había dejado de mirar en lontananza, asumí que había tenido una idea.

—¿Armin?

El aludido no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada fija en algo que estaba ocurriendo a unos cien metros de su posición. Cuando vi lo que estaba mirando Armin, me di cuenta que teníamos una buena oportunidad para llegar a las barracas y reabastecernos de gas.

—Ese titán se comporta de una forma muy extraña —dijo Armin, señalando a un titán que estaba matando a otros titanes sin compasión alguna—. Tal vez sea un excéntrico, pero parece saber mucho de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para ser un simple titán. Tal vez podríamos usarlo como cobertura para llegar a las barracas con un mínimo de pérdidas.

—Pero no parece ser consciente de que está matando titanes.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo Armin, luciendo un poco más confiado que cuando se lamentaba por la muerte de Eren—. Lo que importa es que está matando titanes. Estuve contemplando la escena, y me percaté que hay más titanes cerca de las barracas que en los alrededores. Si matamos a los que aún pululan por aquí, podríamos hacer que ese excéntrico se dirija hacia las barracas y nos abra un camino por el cual podamos entrar. ¿Cómo andas de gas?

—Tengo como la mitad.

—Con eso basta, porque vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda para matar a los titanes en este sector. Con que elimines a los que se interpongan en nuestro camino basta. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Por supuesto —dije, sonriendo porque Armin al fin se encontraba en su elemento—. ¿Quieres que reúna a los demás?

—Descuida. Yo iré.

El resto de los presentes escucharon el plan de Armin y, aunque la mayoría se mostró conforme, a Jean no le convencía mucho mi habilidad para matar titanes. Sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas. Él no había visto cómo me había deshecho de esos tres titanes y, a juzgar por lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad, no tenía razones para pensar que yo sería diferente al resto de los que fueron víctimas de los titanes, por mucho que hubiera obtenido el primer lugar de mi promoción.

—¿Y confías en que Mikasa podrá acabar con esos titanes ella sola?

—Es el soldado más competente de nuestra promoción, ¿recuerdas?

—Soldados más competentes que ella acabaron en la boca de un titán, todos fuimos testigos de ello —arguyó Jean, aunque no tenía mucho apoyo de parte de los demás, especialmente de Connie y Sasha.

—Puede ser, pero Mikasa es distinta a todos esos soldados que murieron aquí.

—¿En qué es diferente?

—Ella ha sido testigo del terror que infunden los titanes —dijo Armin con una firmeza que había deseado tener hace una media hora atrás—. Recuerda que ella es de Shiganshina. Vio morir a su madre adoptiva a manos de un titán. ¿De verdad crees que se va a acobardar cuando uno esté amenazándola?

—Deberías hacerle caso a Armin —le dijo Reiner a Jean. Reiner, por supuesto, había visto (y experimentado) mi fuerza y habilidad durante los años que pasó en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento—. Creo que Mikasa puede hacer bien su trabajo.

Jean se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Armin y Reiner. Después de un par de minutos, aceptó la derrota. Aquel era el mejor plan que disponían para escapar de la ciudad con vida.

—Es hora —dijo Armin, y todos desenvainamos nuestras espadas—. Salgamos de este infierno.


	10. La sorpresa

X  
La sorpresa

Salimos de aquel techo, yo encabezando el grupo, porque se suponía que tenía que despejar el camino de titanes. El objetivo era llegar a las barracas, donde podríamos reabastecernos de gas y salir de la ciudad, pues los ciudadanos hace rato que habían evacuado Trost. Asumimos que íbamos a encontrar titanes dentro de las barracas, por lo que Armin iba a decidir el siguiente curso de acción en cuando hubiéramos a salvo de los titanes que pululaban por las calles de la ciudad.

Pese a que había pasado solamente un día desde que me gradué del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, ya había segado la vida de tres titanes. Me sentía con la confianza suficiente para llevar a cabo mi papel, aunque eso implicaba separarme de Krista. Como se habrán dado cuenta, yo le había agarrado cariño, y el hecho que no hubiera podido impedir que me besara lo hacía todo más caótico. Siempre me quedaba congelada cada vez que ella me mostraba afecto, y, hasta aquel beso, me preguntaba por qué me ocurría eso. Pero ahora, ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que me pasaba. Otra cosa muy distinta era por qué.

Tal vez no importaba mucho el por qué cuando te sentías atraída por alguien. Y era precisamente eso lo que sentía por Krista. Y, a juzgar por cómo había actuado ella antes que nos pusiéramos en marcha, ella se sentía del mismo modo conmigo. El hecho que ambas fuéramos mujeres no era en absoluto relevante. Los sentimientos siempre se habían impuesto por encima de la lógica, y lo que yo sentía por Krista, aunque inexplicable, era real.

Sin embargo, ya no hubo tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, porque había titanes que matar. Había dos cerca de mi posición, y otros dos cerca del titán excéntrico. Asumí que él iba a lidiar con sus propios oponentes, lo que me hizo muy fácil escoger los míos. Más allá había otro par de titanes, y justamente pasaban por nuestro camino, así que no iba a necesitar emplear demasiado gas para asesinarlos. Decidí emplear la misma técnica de siempre; usar la inercia de mi cuerpo para minimizar el consumo de gas, y así usar mis espadas para realizar cortes rápidos, precisos y profundos. El primer titán no fue un reto para mí, pero el segundo casi agarró mi línea, y tuve que descender hasta el suelo, arrastrarme por éste, y hacer unos movimientos que nunca imaginé que podía hacer para girar, hacer que mis líneas se anclaran al cuello del titán, y usar una combinación de gas y línea para matar a ese titán.

Dos menos. Quedaban dos.

Respiré hondo para el siguiente ataque. Mis siguientes movimientos iban a requerir una mejor planificación.

Tomé la decisión de discurrir por los tejados, para ofrecer un blanco más difícil a los titanes. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente del titán más cercano a mí, salté del techo, clavé la línea en una casa adyacente, y me columpié, usando solamente la inercia para matar al titán. Llegué a otro techo, donde repetí la táctica, con la diferencia que no necesitaba ir nuevamente por el tejado. Así, cuando acabé con el último titán, quedé en el suelo, recuperando el aire perdido por el esfuerzo. Cuando reanudé la marcha, escuché unos sonidos de piedra rompiéndose y unos gritos sobrenaturales. El titán excéntrico estaba haciendo bien su parte.

Tuve que romper los ventanales de la torre de las barracas con mis pies. Me hice unos cortes en las manos y en la frente, pero nada serio. Mientras me hacía un lado para que los otros entraran por el agujero que hice, vi que había varios soldados escondidos debajo de mesas o detrás de estantes. Cuando los demás hicieron acto de presencia, vi cómo Jean desahogaba su frustración con algunos de los que estaban escondidos. Razón no le faltaba, pues daba la casualidad que ellos eran los responsables de abastecer a los soldados de gas, y por su falta de reacción, muchos soldados perdieron la vida, sin ser capaces de escapar, pero creo que exageró bastante.

Lo siguiente que debía hacerse era despejar el área de suministros de titanes. Armin conocía mejor el interior del edificio, y pronto se le ocurrió un plan para lograr el objetivo. Aunque al principio no se veía muy convencido en su propia estrategia, los demás, en especial Annie y Marco, lo apoyaron, y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

El plan era bastante simple. Un grupo nutrido de soldados (y una buena parte de ellos lo conformaban miembros del Cuerpo de Abastecimiento), montados en un elevador y armados con rifles, atraerían a los titanes, y los dejarían ciegos. Después, sería nuestro turno de actuar. Los mejores soldados de nuestra promoción iban a usar espadas y atacar a los titanes desde las vigas del techo. Como era un espacio cerrado, usar el equipo de maniobras no era una opción. Era matar o morir.

Krista estaba en el equipo de distracción, y aunque no lucía muy entusiasmada sosteniendo un rifle, sabía que esa era la única forma de escapar de Trost. Tragaba saliva de forma constante, y su piel brillaba a causa del sudor.

—Todo saldrá bien, Krista —le dije, haciendo otra cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida: besarle su frente—. Armin siempre tiene buenas ideas. Sostén ese rifle con manos firmes y dispara con confianza. Ya verás que saldrás de Trost con tu vida.

—¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con ella? —me regañó Ymir desde el elevador. Escogí no decir nada mientras me separaba de Krista. Le había aguantado un golpe y varios regaños. No estaba segura de si iba a soportar más escarnio por su parte.

—¡Ymir! —le gritó Krista en señal de advertencia. La aludida no dijo nada, luciendo contrariada.

—Cuando salgamos de ésta, te prometo que haremos algo bueno, ¿te parece?

Krista sonrió por toda respuesta.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa, subí al tejado, junto con Jean, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie y Sasha. Era muy importante subir sin ser vistos, por lo que empleamos recovecos estrechos, donde sabíamos que ningún titán nos iba a alcanzar. Cuando llegamos a las vigas, vimos que el elevador ya se encontraba en su posición, justo a la altura de los ojos de los titanes de cuatro metros que deambulaban por el interior del edificio. Los tiempos eran igualmente importantes: un disparo en falso, y el plan se iría a la basura. También lo era el momento en que debían disparar: demasiado lejos, y los tiros no cumplirían con su objetivo; demasiado cerca, y habría un peligro muy real de que el equipo de distracción se convirtiera en pasto para titanes.

Desde las alturas, vi cómo un titán había caído en la trampa. Se acercaba al elevador a paso lento, como si quisiera saborear el placer de tomar a un humano indefenso y llevárselo a su boca. Era evidente que el equipo de distracción se encontraba nervioso. No veía las gotas de sudor resbalar por sus pieles, pero sí podía ver el temblor en los cañones de los rifles y el ocasional balbuceo de un soldado con miedo. Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que Connie y Sasha sostenían sus espadas con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues las hojas oscilaban levemente. Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean y Annie tenían gotas de sudor en sus caras, pero no movían sus espadas.

Pronto, más titanes se acercaron. Aquello podía ser peligroso, pero era aún más conveniente que todos ellos quedaran ciegos, así, nuestro trabajo sería más fácil. Vi más cañones temblando y más espadas oscilando, a medida que el momento se acercaba para ver si el plan iba a dar frutos o no.

Uno de los titanes se hallaba a escasos centímetros de los cañones, y fue el momento de atacar. Hubo un estacato de estampidos, seguido de mucho humo y exclamaciones de titanes que acababan de perder la vista. Era el momento de nosotros de cumplir con nuestra parte.

Los siete saltamos al mismo tiempo. Yo no tuve problemas para matar a mi titán, y tampoco Jean, Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt. Los únicos que habían fallado en su cometido fueron Connie y Sasha. Sus cortes fueron demasiado superficiales, y ambos se encontraban asustados. La pobre Sasha pedía perdón por haber atacado al titán por la espalda, y no tuve más elección que ir en su auxilio. De algún modo, ella escapó de ser tomada y, cuando el titán estuvo en el suelo, aproveché de acabar con él. Annie hizo lo propio con el titán que le correspondía a Connie.

De ese modo, el plan se vio coronado por el éxito. Todos respiramos más tranquilos, y el equipo de distracción descendió del elevador. Armin lucía bastante pálido, pero mostraba una sonrisa de alivio, como el resto. Marco casi se desmayó, y Krista también tenía la piel cenicienta. No hubo tiempo para celebraciones, pues necesitábamos reabastecernos. Llenamos nuestros tanques de gas y salimos de las barracas, rumbo al muro interior. Habríamos escapado, de no ser por algo que nos llamó la atención.

Al parecer, el titán excéntrico estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, porque tres titanes lo habían acorralado y trataban de comérselo. Cuando llegamos al techo de una casa amplia, el titán se había librado del agarre de sus captores, perdiendo los brazos por eso, pero eso no pareció detenerlo. Gritaba como si le hubieran puesto un hierro caliente en el pecho, mientras agarraba a un titán con la boca, mordiéndole su punto débil, y arrojándolo contra otro titán, los cuales colisionaron contra una casa, dejando un reguero de destrucción y muerte.

Por un momento, pensé que aquel titán iba a seguir de pie, pero a todos nos sorprendió cuando sus piernas parecieron perder toda voluntad de funcionar y cayó al suelo con un estruendo que hizo que el polvo saliera eyectado de los techos. Inmediatamente, vapor comenzó a brotar de las heridas del titán, y pensé que le iba a pasar lo mismo que al resto de su clase. Bueno, no estaba tan equivocada, pues el cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, pero cuando miré con más detalle, vi que alguien había salido de la nuca del titán. Era una persona, alguien que usaba un equipo de maniobras, o lo que quedaba de éste.

Y estaba ese color de cabello…

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente dentro de mí, porque éste ya sabía lo que a mi mente le estaba costando mucho trabajo procesar. Buscaba pruebas para algo que era tan obvio como la misma muerte. Y era natural que tratara de buscar una explicación, porque lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, algo en mí hizo que bajara al suelo y acudiera hacia el cadáver en el titán, para comprobar lo que mi corazón ya sabía.

Cuando llegué al cuerpo decadente del titán, me aferré a Eren como si el destino quisiera arrebatármelo de mis brazos. Aplasté mi cabeza contra su pecho, y, contra todo pronóstico, escuché los latidos de un corazón. Me quedé entumecida por la revelación. No sentía mi cuerpo. Solamente podía sentir las lágrimas rodar por mi piel y cómo mi corazón volvía a romperse, con la diferencia que, esta vez, me trajo una mezcla de dolor y alegría que no supe como diablos procesar. Me sentía confundida, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, a tal punto que, al final, ya no lo pude soportar más.

Y allí estaba, llorando el alma y lanzando grito tras grito al aire, por alguien que había dado por muerto, y que, sin embargo, seguía con vida.


	11. Disyuntivas

XI  
Disyuntivas

No recordaba sentirme tan cansada en lo que iba de mi vida. Pese a que el día de ayer estuve expuesta a más peligros que en los últimos cinco años de mi existencia, no lo sentí de ese modo. Fui testigo de cómo la Tropa de Guarnición casi eliminó a Eren, de cómo uno de sus comandantes detuvo al animal que lo quiso matar, y del desesperado plan para defender Trost de los titanes. Pese a que habíamos conseguido la primera victoria en contra de ellos, demasiadas vidas se habían perdido. Supongo que todos sabíamos a qué íbamos cuando nos enlistamos en el ejército, pero muchos de nosotros no esperamos lo terribles que podían ser los titanes.

Por desgracia, no tuve tiempo para intercambiar siquiera un par de palabras con Eren, porque se lo llevaron efectivos de la Policía Militar, diciendo que era demasiado peligroso para que estuviera libre. Por mi parte, yo tenía argumentos para decir que Eren no era el peligro que muchos creían que era, pero no era mi lugar protestar. En lugar de eso, escogí descansar, lavar mis heridas y, si era posible, dormir un poco.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Armin. Como yo lo había hecho, también se había limpiado la sangre y las heridas. No lucía demasiado exhausto, lo que no era extraño, porque no tuvo mucha participación activa en la batalla de ayer. Sin embargo, el plan que nos permitió alcanzar la victoria había provenido de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó, tomando asiento junto a mí.

—No puedo dormir —repuse, llevándome las manos a mis ojos, masajeándolos un poco—. No sin saber qué diablos quieren hacer con Eren.

—Pues yo tampoco lo sé —dijo Armin, mirando hacia la pared, como si estuviera pensando en algunas posibilidades sobre lo que la Policía Militar quería hacer con él—, pero sí sé que la Policía Militar pone el orden público por encima de todas las cosas. Y Eren es una amenaza a todo lo que la Policía Militar defiende. Son capaces de hacer lo que sea para mantener el orden.

No dije nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Eren era la única familia que me quedaba, y era posible que unos policías glorificados me lo arrebataran de mi vida. Había algo en mí que deseaba salir y rescatar a Eren de lo que fuese que le iban a hacer, pero había otra parte de mí que me decía que no hiciera nada temerario. Era ese conflicto entre aquellas dos partes de mi mente que me tenía así, sin poder conciliar el sueño. No quería que Eren perdiera la vida, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía impedir que eso ocurriera, si lo peor llegaba a pasar.

—No creo que la Policía Militar no tenga oposición en este asunto —dijo Armin, después de un prolongado silencio—. Algo me dice que hay gente que ve los poderes de Eren como una oportunidad más que como una amenaza.

—Es poco probable —dije en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Armin me viese demasiado esperanzada. Había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba por qué rehuía la esperanza, porque siempre pensaba en el peor escenario posible, porque nunca era capaz de creer en que las cosas podían ser mejor. ¿Era la esperanza algo malo? ¿Mis experiencias tenían algo que ver con mis creencias? De todas maneras, no creí que alguien fuese capaz de rescatarme de esos monstruos cuando era niña.

—Vamos, Mikasa, no seas tan pesimista —dijo Armin, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Eren no va a morir porque unos policías lo quieren así. De todas maneras, no es así como se maneja un asunto tan delicado como el que Eren va a enfrentar. Dentro de pocos sabremos qué es lo que nos espera, y si podemos hacer algo para que Eren no tenga que sacrificarse por la humanidad.

—Es que no quiero perderlo —dije, desviando la vista hacia la ventana, tratando de escapar, aunque fuese por un instante, del agobio que implicaba no poder ver a tu única familia en el mundo. Sin embargo, aquello no alivió mi malestar. Aún se podía ver el humo brotar de las casas, remanentes de la batalla que marcó un antes y un después en nuestro conflicto contra los titanes. También me hizo acordarme de la horrorosa cantidad de soldados que pagaron el más alto precio por alcanzar esta victoria. Normalmente, no me preocupaba por esta clase de asuntos, pero lo bueno, o lo malo, de pasar tiempo con alguien como Krista, era que te volvías un poco más compasiva, más sensible al sacrificio humano por alcanzar un objetivo.

Armin se puso de pie cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, y la abrió.

—No lo vas a perder —dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. No quedé sola, sin embargo. Krista tomó el lugar de Armin, tomando asiento junto a mí, y mirándome con unos ojos penetrantes, quizás demasiado penetrantes.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos por Eren?

Fue esa pregunta la que me puso en alerta. Seguramente, Krista fue testigo, o alguien le dijo, lo que había pasado cuando Eren salió del interior de aquel titán. La verdad es que no medí mis reacciones. Actué por instinto, como siempre hacía cuando Eren se encontraba en peligro, y lo más probable que Krista lo interpretara como si yo me sintiera atraída por él… aunque no podía descartar aquella posibilidad, por mucho que no me gustara admitirlo.

—No es amor, o atracción, lo que siento por él —dije, sintiéndome como si me estuviera traicionando a mí misma, pero traté de que ese sentimiento no saliera al exterior en forma de una mueca u otra forma de gesto—. Él es la única familia que me queda, Krista, y recuerdo que te lo dije en una ocasión.

—No actuaste como si él fuese solamente tu hermano adoptivo. Había mucha desesperación en ti cuando acudiste en su auxilio.

—Es… complicado.

—No, Mikasa. Es muy simple. —Me sorprendía mucho que Krista luciera tan grave, porque jamás lo había sido conmigo en lo que llevábamos conociéndonos—. O te sientes atraída por él, o por mí, pero no puedes sentir lo mismo por ambos—. Krista se detuvo, respirando hondo, pues parecía demasiado exaltada. Por mi parte, hallaba raro que ella se preocupara tanto por mis sentimientos—. Mira, no quiero pelear contigo. Solamente quiero saber si lo que sientes por mí es real o no. ¿O prefieres a Eren solamente porque soy una mujer?

—No me importa si eres mujer —le dije, no sin cierta brusquedad, y ella tembló un poco a causa de lo mismo—. No sé qué es lo que me pasa cada vez que Eren se encuentra en peligro, pero sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Sé que no puedo rechazarte cada vez que quiere darme una muestra de afecto, sé que si quieres besarme, no habrá nada que te detenga. No siento lo mismo por Eren, porque él no siente lo mismo por mí. Me ve como su hermana mayor. Es la verdad, Krista.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo por un buen rato. Lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos las caras, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en varios años. No obstante, sabía que Krista estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. Quizás era la primera vez que pensaba positivo en mi vida.

—Te creo —dijo ella al final, y se acercó a mí lentamente. Aunque supiera qué era lo que iba a hacer, también sabía que no podría evitarlo aunque quisiese, así que, simplemente, no lo impedí.

El beso fue igual de dulce y tierno que la primera vez. No sabía si Krista lo hacía por timidez o porque era su naturaleza hacerme sentir cómoda, pero al final, las razones comenzaron a carecer de importancia. La abracé por la cintura, apretándola contra mí, y ella envolvió mi cuello con sus manos, también jalándome hacia sí. Nuestras respiraciones se estaban haciendo cada vez más superficiales, a medida que el beso se hacía más intenso. Dábamos vueltas en medio de la habitación, sin ser conscientes de dónde estábamos, o en qué situación nos encontrábamos, cuando ambas tropezamos con algo desconocido, y caímos sobre una superficie blanda.

Nos detuvimos.

Me separé un poco de Krista, notando que yo estaba encima de ella, y que respirábamos como si acabáramos de correr varios kilómetros sin parar. Había algo en la situación que no me permitía separarme de ella, una imperiosa necesidad de continuar con ese juego hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no pude. De algún modo, pensé que Krista podría no estar lista para lo que venía, y, si era honesta conmigo misma, yo tampoco. Al final, caí de lado, recuperando el aire y mirando a Krista con un poco de aprensión.

—Descuida —dijo, sonriendo y poniéndome una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente—. Tomaste la decisión correcta. No estoy lista para hacer eso aún. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo dos chicas podrían hacer lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Para serte honesta, yo tampoco tengo idea —dije, soltando una carcajada. Krista también comenzó a reír, y yo la abracé nuevamente, acariciando su mejilla y mirándola como si no hubiera otra persona en el planeta—. Me gustas mucho, Krista.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Mikasa.

Cuando Krista acabó de hablar, me sentí extrañamente ligera, como si pudiera saltar muy alto. Era capaz de pasar por encima del muro Rose sin necesidad de equipos de maniobras.

—Me haces sentir muy bien —dije, con suavidad. Era la primera vez en mi vida que le hablaba a alguien de ese modo, de una forma cálida e íntima. Con Krista había experimentado varias primeras veces, casi todas ellas agradables. Con ella, no me sentía en la obligación de ir corriendo a su ayuda, como si algo superior a ti te lo ordenara. Con ella, era libre.

—Contigo me siento segura —susurró Krista, cerrando lentamente los ojos—. Eres fuerte, segura de ti misma, hábil, y ahora descubrí que puedes ser suave.

Era curioso, pero antes que llegara Krista a mi habitación, me era imposible conciliar el sueño, preocupada como estaba de lo que le pudiera pasar a Eren. Pero ahora, que ella estaba junto a mí, el sueño fue lentamente haciendo que mis párpados se tornaran pesados, hasta que comencé a perder la noción del tiempo. Su calor me estaba dando lo que las palabras de Armin no pudieron.

La posibilidad de dormir tranquila.


	12. El Cuerpo de Exploración

XII  
El Cuerpo de Exploración

No sabía cómo sentirme.

En mi corazón había dicha, por pasar buena parte de esos días con Krista, preocupación por el destino de Eren, y rabia por ese maldito enano que se atrevió a golpearlo como su fuese un saco de papas. Por lo menos sabía que el juicio había sido favorable para Eren, pero no tenía idea de cuál iba a ser su destino. Se había hablado del Cuerpo de Exploración, pero no de una ubicación física, y, aunque entendía el motivo del secretismo, igual me provocaba una sensación de incomodidad no saber adónde lo iban a llevar.

Sin embargo, había un rayo de luz ante tanta nube negra.

Al día siguiente teníamos que decidir a qué rama militar queríamos pertenecer. Sabía que Eren, de acuerdo al dictamen del juez, iba a participar en una misión junto al Cuerpo de Exploración. Era lógico que yo escogiera ir a la misma rama del ejército. No sabía si mis compañeros de la 104 tomarían la misma decisión que yo, pero estaba segura que Armin también iría al Cuerpo de Exploración. No obstante, pensar en eso me trajo un considerable nudo en la garganta. Recordé la conversación que sostuve con Krista antes que los titanes penetraran en Trost, y supe que mañana iba a ser el último día que la viera, quizás en mucho tiempo.

De repente, no quería que ese día terminara, pero lo hizo, y de forma muy rápida. Es curioso que las cosas que temes llegan más rápido que las cosas que deseas. No debería ser así, pero es lo que ocurre, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que estaba en mi poder, relativamente, era dormir cuanto me fuese posible, y enfrentar el día de mañana.

Como esperaba, dormí mal. Me revolcaba de un lado a otro de la cama, pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Para serles honesta, jamás creí que algo como esto me podía ocurrir, no con alguien distinto a Eren, pero pasó. Al parecer, pasar el suficiente tiempo con otra persona podía hacer que la extrañaras cuando se iba. Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, me masajeé los ojos, me mojé la cara antes de darme un baño, me puse mi uniforme y partí al campo de entrenamiento. Noté que había soldados montando un escenario improvisado, y que había muchos reclutas hablando entre ellos. Unos lucían emocionados, otros nerviosos, y había unos pocos que no decían nada, asumía que por miedo a vomitar. Por mi parte, si no fuese por el hecho que dormí como la mierda, habría estado relativamente bien.

Para ganar tiempo, busqué a Armin, pero, mientras caminaba por el campo, me encontré cara a cara con Krista. Por un momento pensé en evitar mirarla a los ojos, pero luego me percaté que aquello habría sido un error. Necesitaba enfrentar mis temores, no huir de ellos.

—Hola, Mikasa —dijo ella. Noté, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, que tampoco lucía muy contenta. Cuando la miré con más detalle, vi que derramaba lágrimas.

—Krista —le dije, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y, con un dedo, le limpié las lágrimas—, sé qué es lo que te pasa, porque a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Aquí nos vamos a separar, aunque no quiero creer que estemos lejos para siempre.

—Mikasa, ya sabes cómo son los de la Policía Militar. Odian al Cuerpo de Exploración. Piensan que pelean por una causa perdida y, por ello, creen que derrochan recursos que podrían emplearse para mantener el orden público. Dudo que permitan que me vayas a ver.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes al Cuerpo de Exploración? De ese modo, estaremos juntas.

—No puedo, Mikasa —dijo Krista, y vi que lucía realmente apenada por la decisión que debía tomar—. Algo más grande que tú hace que deba tomar este camino. Es parte de los secretos que te estoy ocultando. Espero que me entiendas, por favor.

Por supuesto que la entendía. Sabía que ella estaba forzada a mantener secretos relacionados con su vida y su ascendencia, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor, para nada. No obstante, también sabía que sacar a relucir mi ego, no iba a hacer menos dolorosa esa despedida.

—Lo entiendo, Krista —le dije, tomándola por la cintura y dedicándole una mirada intensa—. Sé por qué debes irte. No va a ser un paseo por el parque para mí, o para ti, pero es necesario. Pero antes de que te vayas, quiero hacerte una promesa.

Por alguna razón, Krista lucía esperanzada. Tal vez sabía cuál iba a ser la naturaleza de mi promesa, tal vez era solamente una coincidencia. Al final, no importaba. Tenía que seguir adelante con esto.

—Si nos volvemos a ver, te prometo que continuaremos lo que dejamos inconcluso en mi habitación.

Los ojos de Krista brillaron.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Ymir me platicó sobre cómo dos chicas podían hacer eso, aunque le dije que lo había preguntado porque me interesaba otra mujer, ya que nosotras ya no vamos a estar juntas.

Krista soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y te creyó?

—Al parecer sí, porque me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, con lujo de detalles. Me felicitó porque finalmente me iba a separar de ti, aunque también dijo que tenía intenciones de entrar a la Policía Militar.

Krista se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, Ymir. ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? No sé a qué juega, creyendo que puede conquistarme con sus maneras. Habría resultado, eventualmente, si no te hubiera conocido antes, Mikasa.

—Me siento halagada —dije, acercando mis labios a los suyos—. Procura cuidarte de ella, ¿quieres? No quiero tener que atravesar el muro Sina para rescatarte.

—¿Lo harías?

—No. Era solamente una broma. —Aproveché el momento de desconcierto de Krista para encajarle un beso suave y breve en sus labios. Cuando me separé de ella, me miró con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que yo le tomaba ambas manos.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo mismo te digo —me dijo Krista, tomando una de mis mejillas con una mano—. Estaré pensando en ti.

Yo no dije nada. Solamente la besé en la frente y solté sus manos, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir buscando a Armin. No miré hacia atrás en ningún momento, aunque asumí que Krista seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando cómo yo me alejaba de ella… o al menos eso quería creer.

La buena fortuna quiso que me encontrara con Armin minutos más tarde. Estaba solo, lo que no me extrañaba demasiado, porque Eren ya se encontraba lejos de nosotros, en alguno de los cuarteles del Cuerpo de Exploración, y Armin no hablaba mucho con el resto de la 104.

—Te estuve viendo —dijo Armin, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Lucías feliz, realmente feliz, algo que no te había visto desde que te conocí.

—Era feliz con mis padres, pero ellos ya no están conmigo.

—Y ahora estás con Krista —dijo Armin, poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro y mostrando una sonrisa más amplia—. Me alegra que seas feliz, aunque tengas que alejarte de ella.

—Estoy segura que la volveré a ver —dije, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, pensando en ese último beso y en lo que me esperaba cuando me encontrara nuevamente con Krista—. La vida no me ha sonreído últimamente, pero sé que lo hará en algún momento.

Noté que Armin tenía el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera visto un detalle en mi cara que no le cuadraba mucho.

—¿Qué?

—No recuerdo que fueses tan positiva —dijo Armin, mirándome como si yo hubiera caído gravemente enferma—. Vaya. Creo que Krista te cambió bastante. Has pasado bastante tiempo con ella, ¿verdad?

—No me digas que no lo notaste.

—Una cosa era compartir en las barracas, otra muy distinta es cuando están en los dormitorios de las chicas. Apuesto que conversaban mucho después de los entrenamientos. Aunque me cuesta creer que una chica como Krista haya podido entrar en tu corazón. Pensé que estabas demasiado dañada por lo que te ocurrió cuando eras niña como para abrir tu corazón nuevamente.

—Ella nunca me juzgó, nunca me hizo a un lado —dije, percatándome de cómo estaba hablando, aunque no hice nada para cambiar mi tono de voz—. Me aceptó tal y como era, y yo, bueno, no fui capaz de decirle que no. Es tan inocente y amable, tan dulce y bienintencionada, que ni siquiera supe en qué momento comencé a sentirme atraída por ella. Jamás había experimentado algo así.

—Y es algo bueno —dijo Armin, mirando hacia el escenario, y noté que los soldados ya se estaban agrupando frente a éste—. Los demás aprueban tu relación, bueno, a excepción de Ymir. Annie tampoco lucía muy contenta por eso.

Los dos comenzamos a acercarnos al escenario, mientras que el resto de la 104 nos siguió.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.

* * *

En mi caso, no era necesario que el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, Erwin Smith, diera semejante discurso para convencerme de entrar. Pero sí lo había sido para el resto de los que se unieron. Casi todos mis compañeros de la 104 entraron conmigo, a excepción de Ymir. Lo que más me sorprendió, sin embargo, fue que Annie también nos acompañó. Yo creía que tenía intenciones de unirse a la Policía Militar, porque había dado muchas razones por las que deseaba hacerlo. Dudo mucho que hubiese tomado tal decisión por estar más cerca de mí, porque Annie no era de esas personas que se exponían al peligro por un capricho, por mucho que me devorara con la mirada durante nuestro entrenamiento.

Después de una breve introducción a lo que era el Cuerpo de Exploración y qué representaba, nos enviaron a uno de los pocos cuarteles que poseía aquella rama militar. Era el mismo edificio al que había sido destinado Eren, y me sentí curiosamente alegre, como una niña que esperaba por un regalo muy anticipado y que ya sabía en qué consistía. Noté que, de los pocos miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración que había visto hasta ese momento, muchos de ellos eran muy excéntricos, pero lucían bastante más que determinados en cumplir con su misión principal: explorar.

De todos ellos, los que más destacaban eran tres: uno era el mismo comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, Erwin Smith. Rígido, carismático y con una inteligencia y voluntad rayando en la excelencia, se veía como el tipo de persona que se necesitaba para librar una batalla. El segundo de ellos era aquel enano que había golpeado a Eren durante el juicio. Resultaba que su nombre era Levi, y me di cuenta rápidamente que nadie lo llamaba por su apellido. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención de Levi era su compulsión suicida por la limpieza. Ponía cara de asco cada vez que su uniforme se manchaba con un poco de barro. La última persona peculiar en el grupo era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos a la que, por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba hablar de titanes. Tal vez era una única persona que había conocido que no sentía un acceso de odio cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Su nombre era Hange Zöe, y a veces podía dar un poco de miedo.

Sin embargo, estos tres personajes, pese a sus peculiaridades, tenían una cosa muy importante en común.

Eran los mejores en lo que hacían.


	13. Intentos

XIII  
Intentos

Después de presentarnos con el resto del Cuerpo de Exploración, nos indicaron dónde íbamos a quedarnos y nos entregaron nuestros nuevos uniformes. Como pasaba en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, las mujeres y los hombres dormían en cuartos separados. Me di cuenta rápidamente que la proporción entre mujeres y hombres era bastante equilibrada. Sin embargo, cuando yo llegué al cuarto de las chicas, había una sola de ellas, barriendo el piso. Tenía el cabello corto y de un peculiar color anaranjado. La expresión de su rostro me recordó un poco a la de Krista, aunque era obvio que ella había visto más acción que mi pareja.

—¿Nueva en el Cuerpo de Exploración? —dijo ella. Tenía una voz agradable, tal como Krista, lo que hizo más fácil lo que venía después—. Sí. Vi el listado de los nuevos. Tú debes ser Mikasa Ackerman, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—He oído hablar de ti. Tus habilidades son asombrosas. Serás una excelente adición a nuestras filas.

—Tuve buena preparación.

—Como todos, pero no cualquiera mantiene la cabeza fría ante los titanes —dijo la joven del cabello anaranjado, acercándose a mí y dejando la escoba junto a una litera para extenderme una mano—. Mi nombre es Petra Ral.

Estreché su mano con gusto. Petra era una mujer muy simpática.

—Un gusto —dije, tratando de no apretar su mano con demasiada fuerza, pero aun así, Petra arrugó la cara.

—Vaya, tienes mucha fuerza.

—Lo siento —me excusé, pero luego vi que ella sonreía.

—¿Lo sientes? —me preguntó, como si lamentar triturarle la mano no fuese una ofensa—. Es una prueba más de que serás un enorme crédito para el Cuerpo de Exploración. De hecho, hay una sola persona más en todo el ejército que tiene una fuerza como la tuya, y es el capitán Levi.

Inmediatamente pensé que Petra debía tener alguna clase de encaprichamiento con Levi, a juzgar por la forma en que se había expresado cuando habló de él. Tal vez se trataba de una mera admiración, o podía incluso darse el hecho que ella estuviera, en efecto, enamorada de él. De todos modos, ella recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato.

—¿Y ese Levi, es un soldado muy hábil?

—Es el soldado más fuerte que tiene la humanidad —dijo Petra con algo similar a orgullo en su voz—. Aunque no siempre fue así. Erwin dio con él cuando era un delincuente en la ciudad subterránea. Aquello cambió su vida. Ahora, está al mando de un escuadrón especial, creado como un equipo de especialistas en asesinar titanes. Yo formo parte de ese escuadrón. Levi me escogió personalmente, y no lo puedo culpar, porque desde que entré al Cuerpo de Exploración quise trabajar con él.

Por respeto, no mencioné ninguno de mis pensamientos a Petra. Sin embargo, no necesitaba que me dijese que Levi era un sujeto muy fuerte, porque yo fui testigo de ello, en el juicio, cuando golpeó a Eren, y cuando asesinó a esos dos titanes, después de que Eren tapara la entrada a Trost.

—¿Y cuál es mi lugar?

—Por desgracia, la única cama disponible está al fondo. Dormirás con una tal Annie.

Arrugué la cara. No sabía por qué intuí que Petra iba a decirme algo por el estilo.

—¿Puedes creer que se me insinuó cuando entró aquí? —dijo Petra, también arrugando la cara—. Le dije que no me gustaban las chicas, y que se instalara lo más rápidamente posible.

—A Annie sí le gustan, parece —dije, recordando muy bien las veces en que ella trató de hacerme suya, a la fuerza debo añadir—. No sé por qué hizo eso contigo. Ella está interesada en… otra persona.

—No es muy común ver a chicas interesadas en otras —dijo Petra, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no hay nada en el reglamento que lo impida, ni aquí, ni en ninguna otra rama militar, tampoco en el código civil. Por mi parte, me gustan los chicos, pero a veces no hay tiempo, ni se dan las condiciones para fraternizar. En el momento en que un chico te interesa, llega una misión, y un titán te lo arrebata. Por eso ni siquiera lo intento.

Honestamente, no me sorprendía aquella mentira. Levi era justamente el tipo de persona por el que Petra podría interesarse sin que él corriera serio peligro de morir a manos de un titán. Sin embargo, no esperé que una chica como Petra mintiera para esconder su atracción por el enano.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Mikasa? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

No tenía sentido esconder mi relación. Después de todo, Petra ya me había dicho que no había nada de malo que una chica se interesara en otras chicas.

—Sí —dije, e inmediatamente supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. De otro modo, mi sonrojo habría hablado por mí—. Pero no vino conmigo. Ella entró a la Policía Militar. Tenía sus razones para ello, y no la detuve.

Petra arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ella?

—También me gustan las chicas —dije, sin vergüenza, y, como esperaba, no sentí ningún ardor en mis mejillas—. Lo descubrí hace no mucho. Pero no te preocupes. No me voy a insinuar ante ti, ni ante a nadie más que a Krista.

—¿Se llama Krista tu novia?

—Así es. Es una buena chica.

—Bueno, no te entretengo más —dijo Petra, tomando nuevamente la escoba y reanudando el aseo—. Tengo que limpiar esto, o el capitán no va a estar muy contento.

Iba a preguntarle por Eren, pero me refrené de hacerlo. Era mejor que finalizara su cometido. Levi podía ser muy insistente en cuanto a la limpieza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levante muy temprano. Cuando bajé de la litera, lo primero que noté fue que Annie no estaba. Seguramente se encontraba en las duchas. Mi sentido común me decía que esperara hasta que ella saliera, pero, en realidad, ella no podía hacerme nada. La había vencido en todo nuestros encuentros. Decidí entrar. Me desvestí, y ocupé un lugar lo más alejado posible de la entrada. Lo complicado era que, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, las duchas no consistían en cubículos separados, sino que el recinto era como un cubículo gigante. No había privacidad, en absoluto, pero como éramos todas chicas, no había riesgo de que se colara un mirón o algo por el estilo.

Mientras me lavaba el cabello, oí unos chapoteos, y supe que alguien se acercaba a mí. Di media vuelta y, sorpresa, sorpresa, se trataba de Annie.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar —dijo, con su voz típica, como si nada en el mundo fuese de algún interés para ella—. Especialmente después que Krista escogió entrar a la Policía Militar.

No dije nada. Le di la espalda, y seguí bañándome, como si no hubiera nadie hablándome. Pero Annie era insistente, sobre todo cuando tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

—Me pregunto —continuó, como si yo no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo en ignorarla—, ahora que Krista ya no está a tu lado, si podrías hacerle un hueco a alguien más. Después de todo, no hay muchas chicas como nosotras. No tienes que estar sola, Mikasa.

Seguí sin decir nada. Annie seguía siendo tan molesta como siempre. Me habría gustado que ella y Krista hubieran intercambiado lugares. Aquello me habría hecho muy feliz, pero, como ya había aprendido, no siempre se podía ganar en la vida.

—Te propongo algo —insistió Annie, pero esta vez, dio un paso más allá. Qué digo, un paso. Dio como tres zancadas en un solo acto—. Si me das una oportunidad, puedo hacer tu vida más fácil… o un infierno, si es que no quieres hacerme caso—. Después, sentí una mano fría rodear mi cintura y, justo después, sus pechos tocaron mi espalda. Fue aquello lo que me hizo perder la paciencia. Le encajé un codazo en el vientre, lo que hizo que se doblara hacia delante. Di media vuelta, la agarré del cabello, y la tiré como un muñeco de trapo contra el otro extremo de los baños. Finalmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, retomé el baño, sabiendo que Annie ya no me volvería a molestar en un buen rato.

No obstante, me equivoqué.

En el desayuno, durante el aseo del cuartel general, en el almuerzo y en la ducha de la tarde, Annie siguió insistiendo en que ella era mi única opción para ser feliz en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Mi única forma de deshacerme de ella, hasta cierto punto, era hacer mis cosas en compañía de Eren y Armin. Annie no parecía muy animada a molestarme cada vez que Armin se encontraba presente. Aunque no era muy fanática del conventilleo, aquel comportamiento me hizo ver que Annie, en efecto, tenía un punto ciego cuando se trataba de Armin. No obstante, más que un chisme, fue una herramienta muy útil para no tener que lidiar a cada momento con ella. Fue por eso que Annie cambió de estrategia. Durante los entrenamientos, las instrucciones para la misión que teníamos por delante y las comidas, ella se abstenía de hablar conmigo. Por otra parte, era insoportable cuando estábamos en los dormitorios de las chicas. Tenía que esperar hasta bien entrada la noche para poder dormir con cierta tranquilidad.

Un día, tres semanas desde que ingresamos al Cuerpo de Exploración, decidí que era momento de tomar, definitivamente, al reno por las astas. Como el capitán Levi era el oficial de mayor rango en el cuartel, decidí plantear la situación directamente a él. Cuando llegué a su despacho, me sorprendió que un hombre de unos treinta y tantos fuese de menor estatura que yo, y aun así, ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—¿Así que tienes a una acosadora tras tus pasos? —dijo Levi. Tenía un tono parejo y bajo que me recordaba bastante al de Annie—. Tu nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Ya veo. —Levi me dedicó una mirada penetrante, como si estuviera evaluándome en silencio. Al final, después de un buen rato, volvió a tomar la palabra—. Eres la mejor en los entrenamientos. No pierdes la calma, y tu habilidad con las espadas y el equipo de maniobras superan el promedio por mucho. Así que, vienes aquí a reportar a una acosadora no porque te asuste, sino porque te molesta y entorpece tus labores.

—Eso es correcto, señor.

—Bien. ¿Cómo se llama la acosadora?

—Annie Leonhart, señor.

—De acuerdo, le pondremos punto final a esta situación de inmediato.

Tal como el capitán había dicho, la situación se solucionó en cuestión de minutos. Un rápido interrogatorio a mis compañeros, y Annie había sido recluida en el subterráneo, donde dormía Eren, claro que en habitaciones separadas. Cuando la vi, me alegró verla enfurruñada por su destino. Sin embargo, cuando me miró a los ojos, mientras era conducida a las mazmorras, me di cuenta que, lejos de rendirse en su cometido, su encierro le había dado una determinación rayana en la obsesión.

Algo que, muy pronto, yo iba a pagar muy caro.


	14. Ultraje

XIV  
Ultraje

Habíamos salido de Karanes sin grandes problemas. Cuando el comandante ordenó que adoptáramos la formación de larga distancia, le dediqué una mirada breve a Armin antes de separarme del resto del grupo. Yo había sido asignada al grupo de comunicaciones, lo que significaba que debía informar al comandante y al grupo central (donde iba Eren, protegido por el escuadrón especial del capitán Levi) la ubicación de los titanes que el grupo de búsqueda fuese encontrando.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas una hora después de la partida. Cuando pasaba por un grupo de árboles, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Cabalgué hacia los árboles, y lo que vi me desconcertó.

Había una capa que claramente pertenecía al Cuerpo de Exploración, junto con una prenda de ropa. Ambas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Desmonté de mi caballo y examiné la capa y la prenda. Reconocí la ropa de inmediato. Pertenecía a Annie. No sabía sin sentirme aliviada o triste por su destino, pero el punto era que contábamos con un soldado menos. Yo sabía que ella se encontraba en una posición cercana a la mía, en la misma columna. Después, vi algo que me heló la sangre.

Junto a uno de los árboles, había un brazo ensangrentado, tirado sobre el suelo, como si fuese basura. Aquello me confirmó la tragedia. Annie había sido devorada por un titán, aunque dudaba que ella fuese tan miedosa como para paralizarse en presencia de uno. Había dos posibilidades: o Annie no había visto al titán que la devoró, o había sufrido un accidente que la había dejado vulnerable. Sin embargo, con independencia de las razones, debía informar el incidente, así que volví a montar mi caballo y lancé una señal de humo con el color correspondiente. Luego, retomé la cabalgata.

Media hora transcurrió, y no hubo nada más importante que reportar. A veces había una columna de humo rojo, seguido de varias columnas verdes. La formación de larga distancia estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Fue cuando sentí unos pequeños temblores en el suelo. Regulares. Acompasados. No me tomó mucho rato concluir que aquel no era un movimiento de la tierra. Un titán se acercaba, a gran velocidad. Miré hacia atrás, y, en efecto, se trataba de uno. Debía medir unos quince metros. Corría más rápido que mi caballo, y no había árboles cerca. No tenía ventaja alguna para pelear con el titán. Debía matarlo allí mismo.

Dejé que el titán se acercara lo suficiente para estar dentro del rango de mi equipo de maniobras. Cuando juzgué que el momento era el apropiado, salté de mi caballo, y clavé la línea en una de sus piernas. No era mi intención rebanarle los talones, porque sabía que podría aplastarme si no tenía cuidado. En lugar de eso, pasé por un lado, usando mis pies para girar. Su pie erró el objetivo por unos pocos metros, lo que me daba una ventana para acceder a su nuca. Casi horizontal con el suelo, volví a clavar la línea en su cuerpo, en la parte media de su cuello. Propulsándome con el gas, desenvainé mis espadas, e iba a cortar su nuca, cuando ocurrió algo muy extraño.

Toda la base del cuello se cristalizó, como si de una coraza protectora se tratara. No podía atacarla de ese modo. Tenía que buscar un medio para deshacerme de ella, y rápido.

Decidí que la mejor forma de escapar era cortándole los tendones. Usé la inercia de mi anterior impulso para ganar altura, esperé a que comenzara mi caída libre, y volví a usar gas para ganar velocidad. Sabía que la maniobra que intentaba hacer era muy arriesgada. Si no lo hacía bien, podía machacarme la cabeza contra el suelo, y nada de lo que estaba haciendo serviría de algo.

Activé el flujo de gas. Al mismo tiempo, clavé la línea en un punto dos metros bajo la nuca. Si todo salía bien, la inercia me columpiaría entre las piernas del titán, dándome una ventana para cortar ambos tendones en un solo movimiento (1).

La primera parte resultó sin contratiempos. La línea se clavó en el punto correcto, y me escurrí entre las piernas del titán. Tampoco tuve algún problema cortando sus tendones. Pero cuando traté de escapar, me di cuenta que no había ganado el impulso suficiente para no ser aplastado por el titán cuando caía, y una de sus manos me golpeó con la suficiente fuerza para quedar inconsciente…

* * *

Abrí los ojos, pero no veía nada. Después, me di cuenta que era de noche. Cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad, vi una fogata, sobre la cual se asaba un venado. Miré hacia arriba, y no vi la luna, solamente las estrellas. Iba a ponerme de pie, pero me percaté que mis manos estaban atadas a un poste de madera, por encima de mi cabeza. Mis pies también estaban en la misma condición. Mi primer instinto fue tratar de zafarme, pero sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Tenía que esperar a una oportunidad para escapar, por lo que, para empezar, tenía que averiguar quién me había capturado. Era claro que alguien había aprovechado que estaba inconsciente para llevarme a este lugar. La pregunta era quién.

Mi interrogante fue respondida enseguida. Una persona de baja estatura apareció detrás de la fogata, caminando tranquilamente hacia mí. La luz del fuego iluminó las facciones duras de una mujer de cabello rubio, tomado en un moño muy apretado. Fue cuando me inundó una oleada de incomprensión. Tenía muchas razones para pensar que la mujer frente a mí se había convertido en comida de titán, pero allí estaba, sonriéndome, con una lascivia evidente.

—Me asombra que te hayas creído mi actuación —dijo Annie, acercándose más a mí, ampliando su sonrisa. Jamás la había visto sonreír en el tiempo que la conocía—. Claro, realmente me corté el brazo, pero, la cosa con los titanes cambiantes es que pueden regenerarse después de un cierto tiempo. Seguramente lo sabes, después de ver cómo tu hermano adoptivo lo hizo cuando se enfrentó a todos esos titanes.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije, tratando de mantener la calma, pero ya sabía lo que ella podía hacerme, sobre todo cuando mis manos y pies no podían moverse.

—Resulta que hay dos cosas que quiero —repuso Annie, dando vueltas a mi alrededor, todo el tiempo mirándome—. Una de esas ya la tengo. Y usaré esa cosa para obtener otra, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me tomó dos segundos conectar los hilos. Solamente había una razón por la que Annie me había capturado. Ella sabía, al igual que yo, que Eren y yo éramos cercanos. Y ella quería usarme a mí para llegar a él. Lo que no sabía era el propósito para el que necesitaba capturar a Eren. ¿Sería por su habilidad para transformarse? No lo creía plausible. Debía ser por algo menos obvio. ¿Eren sabría algo que Annie no?

—¿Para qué quieres a Eren?

—Hay… digamos… gente interesada en él y en lo que puede hacer —dijo Annie, deteniéndose frente a mí—, pero eso no me importa ahora. Por un momento siquiera, me voy a enfocar en lo que yo quiero, no en lo que otros quieren.

Tragué saliva. Sabía lo que eso implicaba pero no me traía ningún consuelo. Annie se acercó a mí y, de un tirón, arrancó mi ropa, dejándome desnuda desde la cintura para arriba. Pasándose la lengua por sus labios, Annie me tomó del cuello con una mano, y con la otra me sujetó la cabeza, de modo que no pudiera desviarla hacia ninguna dirección.

El beso que sentí en mis labios no tenía nada de la calidez y la ternura de Krista, no tenía emoción, no tenía la intención de desconectarme del mundo. Era, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Sus labios era fríos, colaba su lengua dentro de mi boca con violencia (y Krista jamás me había dado un beso de ese tipo) y podía sentir la saliva espumosa y húmeda en mi paladar. Era grotesco y asqueroso, y no podía imaginar que Annie pudiera ser tan brusca y sucia besando. Yo tenía la idea de que las mujeres éramos más sutiles y sensuales al amar, pero Annie esta rompiendo con todas aquellas reglas.

Por desgracia, ella no se detuvo allí.

Si sus besos no eran sutiles, aquello no fue nada en comparación con la forma en que tocaba mi cuerpo, especialmente mis pechos. Cuando acabó con ellos, no podía creer que me dolieran tanto. Mi piel estaba mojada, pero con su saliva, lo que me hizo pensar en un perro rabioso y no en una amante.

La verdad, cuando supe que Annie me quería para ella, pensé que, si alguna vez lo conseguía, iba a ser tan sutil y suave como Krista. Me equivoqué rotundamente. Ignoraba lo que hacía que actuara de ese modo conmigo, pero, al parecer, haber pasado mucho tiempo sin compañía pudo haberle afectado bastante. Sin embargo, tampoco sonaba demasiado plausible, porque yo había pasado mi vida entera sin tener a alguien, y no actuaba de ese modo con Krista.

Annie arrancó toda mi ropa de la cintura para abajo, y quedé totalmente desnuda. Ella no perdió tiempo, y se zambulló entre mis piernas. Lo que sentí a continuación no me lo esperé. Pensaba que no iba a disfrutar para nada lo que Annie me iba a hacer, bueno, no lo hice, en absoluto, pero cuando sentí su lengua _allí_, fue como si agua caliente recorriera cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y me estremecí. Era sorprendente cómo Annie, una chica que no se caracterizaba por su sutileza, hiciera lo que estaba haciendo de ese modo. Fui incapaz de contener los gemidos, y mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo el control lentamente. No podía creer que Annie me estuviera haciendo sentir de ese modo.

Mi cuerpo estalló. O al menos así lo sentí. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros, y sentía un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna que se negaba a desaparecer, lo que se oponía al malestar que se asentó en mi estómago por lo que me había hecho. El acto había durado poco, pero no lo sentí de ese modo, para bien y para mal. Incluso había olvidado que Annie me había secuestrado. Luego, cuando estuve lo suficientemente calmada, las preguntas me tomaron por asedio.

¿Por qué, pese a que acababa de ser violada, me sentía de ese modo? A sabiendas que Annie era mi enemiga, que había poco menos que maltratado mi cuerpo, ¿por qué diablos me causaba placer cada vez que su lengua rozaba _ese_ lugar? ¿Acaso lo había hecho porque sabía que me iba a gustar lo que me hizo? ¿Realmente así se sentía lo que Ymir me había descrito? Aunque el placer hubiera sido explosivo y excitante, me sentí muy mal porque me habría gustado mucho tener aquella experiencia con Krista, porque sabía que ella realmente estaba interesada en mí, y habría sido algo que ambas íbamos a disfrutar. Tampoco estaba segura de si debía contarle lo que me había ocurrido. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pese a que lo que Annie me había hecho era un crimen, tampoco podía ocultar el hecho que parte de eso, aunque fuese una pequeña parte, me gustó. Y, si valoraba mi relación con Krista, no podría mentirle al respecto.

Si es que la volvía a ver otra vez.

_No, no pienses negativo. Algo se te va ocurrir. En el momento que Annie meta la pata, voy a darle su merecido antes de escapar._

* * *

(1) Es un movimiento parecido al que usó Levi en la segunda parte de la tercera temporada para cortarle los tendones al titán bestia.


	15. Carnada

XV  
Carnada

Cuando amaneció, me sentí como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela, pese a que sí dormí. No había que ser muy observador para saber la razón. De todas formas, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, es capaz de descansar después de sufrir una violación. Yo no era la excepción. Aunque me consideraba más fuerte de carácter que muchas jóvenes de mi edad, el impacto de estar a merced de alguien que solamente quería poseerte es sobrecogedor. Curiosamente, no lo sentí de forma tan intensa durante el mismo acto, pero, después de despertar, fue como si todo el peso de lo ocurrido anoche cayera sobre mí. Me sentía sucia, indigna de mí misma, de tener a Krista por pareja. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos después de esto? No podría decirle nada de lo que había ocurrido. Si lo hacía, ¿qué pensará ella de mí? ¿Pensará que soy una puta, o algo por el estilo? No debería pensar así, porque sabía que no había sido mi voluntad la que había accedido a semejante ultraje, pero también me vería en la necesidad de decirle que parte de todo ese horror me había gustado.

El venado había desaparecido. La fogata había sido apagada. Annie debía seguir dormida, pero cuando escuché unos pasos velados detrás de mí, supe que me había equivocado. Annie ya se encontraba despierta. Solamente había ido a recolectar algunas bayas.

—¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó ella. Al principio, pensé que la pregunta había sido honesta, pero después noté el tinte de sarcasmo en su voz. No pude responderle. Normalmente, le habría dicho que se fuese a la mierda, pero, por alguna razón, las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Era como si ella, después de haberse aprovechado de mí, le hubiera dado poder sobre mí—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Odiaba mi posición, odiaba a Annie y odiaba que todo eso fuese mi culpa. Si no hubiese cometido ese tonto error de cálculo al querer rebanarle los tendones a ese maldito titán, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. A cada momento pensaba en una forma de escapar, pero Annie había hecho unos buenos nudos. Había empleado una soga bastante gruesa para amarrarme las manos y los tobillos, de modo que nunca pudiera romperlos…

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes para un viaje largo? —me preguntó Annie, pero era obvio que ella no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, porque comenzó a desarmar el campamento, guardando todo en un morral bastante grande, incluyendo el equipo de maniobras. Aquello me trajo una pregunta. ¿Cómo diablos iba a transportar todo eso, incluyéndome a mí, sin su equipo de maniobras?

La respuesta, aunque debí habérmela imaginado, igualmente me habría sorprendido. Hasta ese momento, no había notado el anillo que Annie usaba en el dedo mayor de su mano izquierda. Más extraña si cabe era la púa en la parte inferior del anillo. Creí que debía tratarse de una decoración un tanto peligrosa, porque podría herirse la palma de la mano con eso, pero, después de lo que vi, me di cuenta que esa era precisamente la idea.

Había visto cómo Eren se lastimaba a sí mismo para transformarse en titán, mordiéndose la mano. En ese respecto, Annie era, por decirlo de algún modo, más "refinada" para hacerlo, pero el efecto fue igual de dramático. Al principio, fue como si un rayo hubiese caído al suelo. Después, fue como si un humano se estuviera construyendo de forma acelerada, porque huesos, tejidos y piel se fueron formando tan rápido que no era en absoluto natural. Cuando la transformación hubo acabado, entendí algo muy importante.

No había sido un simple titán excéntrico el que me estuvo persiguiendo el día de ayer. Siempre fue Annie. Había estado actuando con el objetivo concreto de atraparme. Pero, la conclusión más inquietante, por lejos, era que Annie, tal como Eren, podía transformarse en titán a voluntad. ¿Eso significaba que había más de esos "titanes cambiantes"? Y si eso era cierto, ¿cuántos más había?

Annie me tomó con una mano y, cerrándola con una gentileza que hubiera deseado mientras me toqueteaba anoche, emprendió la marcha al trote. Al principio, no tenía idea adónde quería llegar Annie, pero después recordé que ella había tenido acceso al plan de Erwin, o al menos a lo que había revelado de éste. También recordaba el mapa del trayecto del Cuerpo de Exploración hacia Shiganshina. Había un punto en el que teníamos que pasar por un bosque muy tupido. Estaba segura que Annie evitaría aquel lugar en lo posible, porque había muchas oportunidades de usar los equipos de maniobras. Sin embargo, conocía lo suficiente sobre el titán de Annie para darme cuenta que la presencia o ausencia de árboles no hacía ninguna diferencia para ella, porque era muy ágil para tratarse de un humanoide de quince metros de altura. Además, poseía la rara habilidad de endurecer su piel en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Ciertamente los árboles no supondrían una ventaja para los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración. Además, el bosque podría proporcionar una cobertura para su escape cuando obtuviera a Eren.

Cuando pude mirar hacia delante, vi el bosque de árboles gigantes en el que pensé. De verdad planeaba internarse allá. Algo debía estar planeando Annie para capturar a Eren y escapar sin tantos problemas. Fue cuando la mano que me sostenía se movió hacia un lado, de modo que la otra mano pudiera alcanzarme sin problemas. Y, en un gesto de extrema sutileza, me arrancó mi bufanda (2). No entendía por qué había hecho eso, y habría seguido sin comprender, hasta que Annie penetró en el bosque, y dejó la bufanda colgando en la rama de un árbol que crecía junto al camino, porque un camino había.

Annie me volvió a sorprender cuando discurrió por el camino unos cientos de metros, hasta detenerse junto a un pequeño claro. Se inclinó y clavó el poste al cual me había atado en el suelo, bien a la vista de quien pasara por ahí. Cualquiera podría rescatarme. Annie se retiró, escondiéndose entre unos árboles de troncos gruesos. O sea, me había usado como carnada. Era claro que ella esperaba que Eren pasara por aquí pronto, lo que también explicaba por qué había dejado la bufanda colgando de una rama.

No tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que se escuchara el sonido de unos cascos. A lo lejos pude ver un grupo pequeño de soldados. A lo lejos vi que uno de ellos se trepaba a un árbol y tomaba la bufanda, mostrándosela a uno de los integrantes del grupo. No pasó mucho rato para que retomaran la cabalgata y se acercaran rápidamente a mi posición. Uno de los jinetes aceleró el galope, llegando antes donde me encontraba. Una rápida mirada y supe que se trataba de Eren. Nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera después de que fui secuestrada, me había alegrado tanto de verle. Pero luego, cuando comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría, recordé que aquello era una trampa.

—¡Eren, no te acerques! —le grité. Eren dejó de moverse. Los demás integrantes del escuadrón Levi se apresuraban a rodearlo, cuando un sonido arrastrado, seguido de un temblor en la tierra, me indicó que Annie había comenzado a actuar. Inmediatamente, los soldados del escuadrón Levi desenvainaron sus espadas, pero Annie fue demasiado rápida. Tomándolos por sorpresa, agarró a Eren con una mano, y dio media vuelta, todo eso en menos de dos segundos. Inmediatamente, todo el escuadrón Levi, a excepción de Levi, salieron en pos de Annie. Me preguntaba por qué el capitán se había quedado atrás, pero vi respondida aquella pregunta cuando sacó sus espadas y cortó mis ataduras.

—Cazaremos juntos a ese titán —dijo Levi, y buscó en su caballo un equipo de maniobras de repuesto más algunas hojas y un par de cilindros de gas—. Ten. Esto te ayudará a que me seas más útil.

Me puse el equipo de maniobras con muchas ganas. Ahora que ya no estaba atada de manos y pies, ardía en ganas de devolverle todo lo que Annie me había hecho. Levi arqueó una ceja mientras me equipaba.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Cuando hayamos asesinado a ese titán, te diré todo lo que me ocurrió anoche.

Pero Levi, mientras despegaba del suelo, conmigo a su lado, no parecía muy convencido por mi explicación, o mejor dicho, mi falta de una explicación.

—Tienes muchas ganas de matar a ese titán —me dijo, sin juzgarme—. Me interesa saber por qué. ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

—No puede hacerme nada un titán que no razona.

—Y sin embargo, pareces muy afectada por algo reciente. —Levi me dedicó una rápida e intensa mirada y volvió a mirar al frente—. Un miembro del equipo de búsqueda halló rastros de una batalla, y unas espadas más unos cilindros tirados sobre muchas huellas demasiado grandes para ser las de un humano. Cuando Erwin determinó la posición, entendió que eras tú quien se había perdido, y creímos que habías perecido. La titán hembra no hizo lo que Erwin pensó que haría, y te usó como carnada para capturar a Eren.

—Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Sí, pero no fue eso lo que te tiene tensa y enojada. —Levi volvió a mirarme, y supe que él había visto lo que yo no quería que viese—. Sabes más de ese titán de lo que aparentas. Me gustaría saber más al respecto.

Ambos teníamos que emplear más gas de lo que era prudente, pero era necesario para alcanzar a la titán hembra. Podíamos escuchar el siseo del gas más adelante. Había una refriega cerca de nosotros.

—Ese titán no es como los otros —dije, después de un prolongado silencio, recordando lo que había visto antes de partir al bosque—. Es como Eren. Puede transformarse en titán a voluntad, hiriéndose a sí misma. Me… hizo cosas. Cosas deshonestas… cosas de las que no puedo hablar ahora. —Me detuve con la voz quebrada, pero Levi no necesitó que siguiera hablando, porque ya había unido los hilos.

—Se trata de Annie, ¿verdad? —Levi no esperó por una respuesta, y continuó hablando—. Solamente hay una chica que te haría cosas deshonestas, y esa es Annie. Y asumo que es ella a la que estamos persiguiendo ahora.

Yo solamente pude asentir con la cabeza. Las palabras parecían demasiado grandes para poder decirlas.

—No podemos matarla —dijo Levi. Inmediatamente, recobré la voz.

—¿Por qué? Merece morir por lo que hizo. ¡Seguramente ella fue la que asesinó a los titanes que habíamos capturado y que Hange estaba estudiando!

—Es bastante probable. Yo diría que debe ser cierto. Pero eso no cambia que debemos capturar a Annie, con vida. No voy a permitir que tomes cualquier acción orientada a asesinarla. Si lo haces, te detendré y serás llevada a corte marcial por desacatar la orden de un superior.

No dije nada. ¿Cómo esperaba que el capitán entendiera mi posición? Pese a que debía reconocer que tenía mucho sentido capturar a Annie, una parte de mí quería verla hecha pedazos, no solamente por violarme, sino porque se estaba llevando a Eren. Y ya he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que haría lo que fuese por rescatarlo de cualquiera que intente llevárselo lejos de mí.

—No le prometo nada —gruñí, transmitiendo mi frustración a las empuñaduras de mis espadas—, pero trataré de obedecer sus órdenes.

* * *

(2) Para los que nunca han leído el manga, la bufanda de Mikasa es, en realidad, negra. Solamente en el anime se ve que es roja. Ahora, ¿por qué la hicieron roja? No tengo idea, pero sé que no es por eso de la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino (los que van al día con el manga sabrán por qué).


	16. Paliza

XVI  
Paliza

A medida que nos acercábamos al titán hembra, más nos dimos cuenta que estábamos a punto de presenciar una masacre. Había manchas de sangre en los troncos de los árboles, y restos de equipos de maniobras yacían diseminados por el suelo del bosque. Más adelante, vimos los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados de la totalidad del escuadrón Levi. No había hablado mucho con los demás, pero sí me hirvió la sangre cuando vi el cadáver de Petra junto a un árbol, mirando con ojos ausentes hacia el cielo. Había compartido bastante con ella, y verla muerta me causaba una sensación difícil de describir. Y, al parecer, a Levi también le ocurría lo mismo. Miraba a Petra con una expresión ensombrecida, como si ella tuviera un significado especial para él. De todos modos, no pasamos mucho tiempo allí, porque debíamos retomar la cacería.

Seguimos avanzando. Por un momento me vi tentada en preguntarle a Levi sobre Petra, pero juzgué prudente no hacerlo. Era evidente que ver su cadáver le había afectado bastante. En lugar de eso, decidí poner al capitán al corriente con las habilidades del titán hembra.

—Ella puede convertirse en titán a voluntad, tal como lo hace Eren, pero ella posee una habilidad que no hemos visto en ningún otro titán. Tiene la habilidad de endurecer partes específicas de su cuerpo, de modo que nuestras espadas no puedan dañarla. Como es un titán cambiante, también es consciente de su punto débil.

Levi no dijo nada. Al parecer, procesaba todo lo que le había dicho sobre el titán hembra. Estuvo un par de minutos sin decir palabra alguna, y no fue hasta que alcanzamos al titán hembra cuando él tomó la palabra.

—Tu nombre es Mikasa, ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces, tú debes ser la hermana adoptiva de Eren.

Volví a asentir.

—Mira, Mikasa, entiendo que quieras vengarte de Annie por lo que te hizo, créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando (3). Pero esa no es excusa para asesinarla. Ella tiene información sobre los titanes que seguramente Erwin querrá conocer. Sería un gran avance para la humanidad averiguar todo lo que Annie sabe. Por esa razón, controla tus impulsos y ayúdame a capturar a Annie. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

No dije nada, pero si moví la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—Bien. Necesito que distraigas a Annie el tiempo necesario. Yo la atacaré por detrás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te entrometas en la pelea, aunque haya una ventana de tiempo en la que puedas darle el golpe de gracia. Repito, no intervengas. Ya sabes lo que arriesgas si lo haces.

Volví a hacer un gesto de no compromiso, pero Levi creyó que era suficiente. Era el momento de llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Me escurrí entre las piernas de Annie, haciéndole un corte superficial en los muslos. Tuve que usar un poco más de gas de lo necesario para escapar hacia los árboles. Pero aquella táctica funcionó. Annie tenía los ojos clavados sobre mí, y extendió el brazo libre para tratar de agarrarme, pero me columpié hacia otro árbol en el momento justo. Annie perdió el equilibrio por un breve instante, y Levi, lanzándose como una bala hacia abajo, cortó ambos tendones, haciendo que Annie tropezara y cayera al suelo, apoyándose con sus dos brazos. A diferencia de mí, Levi fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar, y se columpió con tanta inercia que se elevó por encima de los árboles. Usando un poco de gas, descendió como una exhalación, y cortó los músculos que movía el brazo izquierdo, el que sostenía a Eren. Cuando vi que la mano perdía fuerza, me acerqué y le corté los tendones de la mano, cosa que se abriera y pudiera sacar a Eren de ahí.

Mientras arrastraba a Eren hacia un lugar seguro, Levi seguía inmovilizando a Annie. Me di cuenta que, pese a que ella podía endurecer partes críticas de su cuerpo, Levi era demasiado rápido para que pudiera defenderse. Jamás había visto tanta velocidad y habilidad en un soldado, y fue cuando entendí a qué ser referían con Levi siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Lo único que Annie podía hacer era cubrir su nuca con su brazo bueno, y endurecer la mano, de tal forma que Levi no pudiera darle el golpe final.

Cuando me aseguré que Eren estuviera a salvo, subí a una rama para ver a Levi acabar con esa pelea. Annie yacía boca abajo, y Levi ganaba la suficiente altura para rebanar el brazo completo. No me había puesto en esa rama solamente para observar, sin embargo. Cuando el brazo de Annie destapara su nuca, yo iba a darle el golpe final, no para matarla, sino para sacar a Annie del interior del titán, cumpliendo con las órdenes del capitán.

En el momento en que Levi cortó el brazo, éste se desplazó hacia fuera, y yo me lancé hacia la nuca, preparando las espadas para un corte tal que no fuese letal, pero al mismo tiempo, le impidiera a Annie moverse. Tratando de mantener el control, alcé mis espadas por encima de mi cabeza, e hice dos cortes verticales, rebanando ambos brazos. Después, usando las mismas espadas, volví a enterrarlas en la nuca y, usando mis armas como cuñas, hice que Annie saliera del titán, justo cuando Levi aterrizó junto a mí.

—Excelente trabajo —dijo, mirando a Annie, quien estaba inconsciente—. Me alegra saber que mantuviste tu cabeza y tus brazos firmes. Ahora, tenemos que atarla de manos y…

—¿Pasa algo, capitán? —pregunté, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Su cabeza —dijo Levi, luciendo desconcertado—. Toda la parte superior de su cabeza no está. El corte es liso, perfecto, como si fuese hecho por una espada.

Mis entrañas desaparecieron. ¿Cómo podía explicar semejante cosa? Estaba segura que hice mis cortes verticales. ¿Habré perdido el juicio y hecho algo que no pensaba hacer? ¿Era tal mi sed de venganza que no era consciente de que había matado a Annie, aunque no lo quisiera de ese modo?

—Señor…

—No digas nada, Mikasa —dijo Levi con una voz grave, y me preparé para lo peor—. Es claro que esto no fue tu culpa. Vi claramente cómo hacías los cortes verticales. Esto debió ser obra de Annie. Debía haber sabido que planeábamos capturarla con vida, y tomó medidas drásticas para no revelar información sobre los titanes. Sin embargo, esta acción deja más preguntas que respuestas, y en el consejo de guerra pedirán explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió. Annie no llevaba espadas en sus manos, y sabrán, por medio de los informes, que tú fuiste quien la sacó del cuerpo del titán. Tú serás acusada por no acatar las órdenes de tu superior.

No dije nada. Aunque hice lo correcto, de todas formas iría a corte marcial por lo que ocurrió. Jamás había estado en una corte marcial antes, pero claro, llevaba muy poco tiempo en el ejército para decir algo así.

—No te preocupes tanto —me dijo Levi, mirando hacia el horizonte—. Nosotros te respaldaremos. La Policía Militar querrá ejercer mucha presión sobre ti, pero ya he visto que eres capaz de soportarlo. De todos modos, no desobedeciste mis órdenes, pese a que tenías la intención de hacerlo. Y ahora, tenemos que volver. Lleva el cuerpo de Annie contigo, y entrégaselo a Hange para que lo analice, pero eso lo haremos cuando hayamos regresado a Karanes. De momento, indica a los soldados sobrevivientes a que inicien la labor de recuperación de cadáveres.

—Sí, señor —respondí, y tomé el cuerpo de Annie. Levi se quedó en su lugar, seguramente para recuperar los cuerpos de su escuadrón.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar el puesto de mando de Erwin, pero cuando lo encontré, localicé a Hange, quien parecía estar leyendo un mapa de la zona.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó ella, acercándose a mí, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Annie. Sangre seguía brotando de su cabeza—. Ella es una de nuestros soldados. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Ella es, bueno, era un titán cambiante —dije, depositando el cadáver de Annie sobre una mesa—. El capitán consiguió derrotarla y yo la saqué del interior de su titán, pero ya tenía la cabeza rebanada.

No quise mencionarle que, tal vez, esto me lleve a ser expulsada del ejército y a pasar unos cuantos años en la cárcel. No obstante, no era el proceso judicial lo que más me preocupaba. Era la posibilidad que, posiblemente, jamás vuelva a estar con Krista otra vez.

—Esto es… esto es extraordinario —dijo Hange, apenas pudiendo contener la emoción—. Un titán cambiante, con la cabeza abierta. ¡Imagínate la cantidad de exámenes que puedo hacerle! Podría averiguar, de una vez por todas, todos los secretos de los titanes. ¡Es lo mejor que pude hacer recibido!

—Pero —dije, tratando de calmar a Hange, aunque debí haber sabido que aquello iba a ser un caso perdido—, Annie era uno de nosotros, titán o no. Debería tener un poco más de respeto por los muertos.

A veces no entendía por qué abogaba por alguien que me había violado y atacado. Tal vez tenga algo malo en mi cabeza después de lo que Annie me hizo, pero también podía ser que, por un momento siquiera, había encontrado parte de mi humanidad. Levi tenía razón. No podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como tener más antecedentes sobre los titanes, y no iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera delante del juez y otros cientos de personas.

—No creas que soy insensible —dijo Hange, tomando una capa del Cuerpo de Exploración y cubriendo el cuerpo de Annie con él—. Le haremos los honores correspondientes, y después, comenzaré con mi análisis.

En ese momento, apareció el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, Erwin Smith. Tanto Hange como yo hicimos el saludo militar.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquirió Erwin, y Hange permitió que yo hablara primero.

—Señor, el capitán Levi dice que la misión se ha llevado a cabo, y que ordene la recuperación de los cadáveres.

Erwin sostuvo mi mirada por unos breves segundos antes de dar sus nuevas órdenes a unos soldados cercanos.

—Inicien la recuperación de cuerpos —ordenó con su voz profunda y potente—. Sin embargo, si ven que hay titanes cerca, no intenten recuperarlos. Los clasificaremos como perdidos en acción.

Hubo un cierto recelo en los soldados que recibían los órdenes de Erwin. Era entendible que un comandante tenía que estar por encima de las emociones cuando se trataba de liderar un ejército, pero dejar atrás a soldados caídos, solamente por la cercanía de titanes, era inhumano. Sin embargo, Erwin mantuvo la mirada adusta, y los soldados hicieron el saludo militar, y yo me uní a ellos. Si podía hacer algo para recuperar cuerpos cercanos a titanes, debía hacerlo.

Mientras acompañaba a los demás soldados, me encontré con Armin, Jean y los demás de la 104. Sus caras lo decían todo. Ninguno de ellos, especialmente Jean, estaba de acuerdo con abandonar cuerpos, pero también tenía claro que no desobedecerían una orden directa, por muy inhumana que fuese.

En lo que a mí me concernía, lo inhumana que fuese alguna orden no me importaba demasiado. Era el juicio lo que ocupaba toda mi cabeza.

* * *

(3) Vean la OVA Attack on Titan: No Regrets para saber por qué Levi entiende a Mikasa, si es que no la han visto ya.


	17. Corte marcial

XVII  
Corte marcial

Al principio, me permitieron permanecer en mi habitación para descansar apropiadamente de la misión, pero cuando los informes de la expedición fueron entregados a la junta militar, me llamaron inmediatamente al tribunal militar, donde fui acusada de desobedecer una orden directa por parte de mis superiores. Yo les expliqué lo que realmente había ocurrido, pero cuando me preguntaron por alguna evidencia que respaldara mis palabras, solamente les pude decir que contaba con el testimonio del capitán Levi. Entonces, me dijeron que el testimonio del capitán no servía de nada si no había evidencia física. Después de la audiencia preliminar, me comunicaron que el caso sería llevado a juicio, y que éste se llevaría a cabo en Stohess, en el muro Sina. De inmediato comprendí la intención detrás de aquel movimiento. Realizar el juicio en Karanes o en Trost no sería ideal para los propósitos de la Policía Militar, porque en esas dos ciudades ya se conocía que la misión del Cuerpo de Exploración había sido un éxito. Dentro del perímetro del muro Sina, otra era la percepción. Quizás lo único que podía rescatar de aquella decisión era que iba a estar más cerca de Krista. Me pregunté si estaría presente en el juicio, y si ya sabía que yo iba a ser enjuiciada.

El juez dictaminó que yo debía pasar el tiempo de duración del juicio en el calabozo, debajo del tribunal militar. Por esa razón, me trasladaron desde las barracas en Trost hasta el tribunal en Stohess. Varios de mis compañeros de la 104 me acompañaron en el viaje, incluyendo a Eren, quien lucía bastante preocupado por mi destino. Durante el trayecto, fui capaz de intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

—Arriesgaste tu vida para rescatarme de Annie —dijo Eren, quien había recibido permiso para viajar en el carruaje conmigo—. Siempre había pensado que eras demasiado obsesiva para mi gusto, que actuabas como mi mamá o mi hermana mayor. Pero ahora, ya no pienso de ese modo. Quién sabe qué es lo que Annie me habría hecho si tú y Levi no hubieran hecho nada.

—Yo también te debo mi vida —dije, tomando una de sus manos, y, para mi sorpresa, él no la apartó—. Te… pido disculpas si te hice la vida difícil preocupándome por ti. Es que… hay algo que hace que siempre vaya en tu auxilio cada vez que estás en peligro. No sé qué podrá ser.

—Mira, Mikasa —me dijo, retirando lentamente mi mano de la suya—, no es que no agradezca tu preocupación. Es solamente que hay veces en que lo llevas muy al extremo. Lo único que te pido es que seas capaz de dejarme hacer cosas por mi cuenta.

—Lo… lo intentaré —dije, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero me salió un rictus un poco incómodo. Eren no dijo nada, sin embargo.

Después de ese momento, ya no quise hablar con nadie más. El resto del viaje lo hice en completo silencio.

Nos demoramos todo el día en llegar a Stohess. Era la primera vez que viajaba a algún distrito del muro Sina, y era impresionante la seguridad que había en la entrada a la ciudad. Los controles de seguridad eran muy estrictos, porque no cualquiera podía irse a vivir allá. Solamente los más ricos, o aquellos que hayan escogido entrar a la Policía Militar, podían acceder a vivir en los distritos del muro Sina, y especialmente en Mitras, la capital. Era natural que en este sector, la Policía Militar tenga más influencia y sea capaz de conducir juicios en la dirección que ellos deseaban. Y era conocido que la Policía Militar siempre tenía roces bastante amargos con el Cuerpo de Exploración. Había muchas explicaciones para estos choques, y la explicación oficial tenía relación con la falta de resultados del ejército comandado por Erwin Smith. Pero yo sabía que tenía más que ver con un complejo de superioridad que con cualquier otra cosa. Hay que recordar que los diez primeros de cada promoción tenían la opción de entrar a la Policía Militar. Todos aquellos que lo hacían, se sentían superiores a los demás, porque no tenían que arriesgar sus vidas para ser relevantes en la sociedad. Pero yo sabía que no todos ellos eran así de arrogantes, pero a los altos mandos les gustaba alimentar aquella noción. ¿La razón? No me pregunten a mí, no soy un miembro de la Policía Militar.

Fui trasladada directamente al calabozo. Me pusieron grilletes, en las muñecas y en los tobillos, cosa que me fuese incómodo dormir, o descansar.

—Maldito explorador —decían los soldados a menudo, lo que no me hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando cerraron la celda, pusieron dos guardias a mi disposición, ambos sosteniendo rifles. Era la primera vez que veía armas de fuego, pues estaba acostumbrada a pelear con espadas, pero, dada mi situación, no podía decir que me fascinase mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me encerraron hasta que un grupo del Cuerpo de Exploración me fuese a visitar. Eran Erwin, Levi, Hange, y un sujeto alto y corpulento al que le gustaba olfatear a la gente. Creo que se llamaba Mike, o algo así.

—Hemos venido a apoyarte en el juicio —dijo Erwin, mostrando una sonrisa un poco cansada—. Están preparándolo todo allá arriba. Deberían venir por ti en unos pocos minutos.

—Te sacaremos de esta —añadió Hange, luciendo confiada en que iba a salir de esta pocilga—. He estado observando el cuerpo de Annie, y he encontrado evidencias de que tú no hiciste ese corte horizontal en la cabeza. Las presentaremos cuando la parte acusadora haya concluido con sus alegatos. Así, nuestro caso ganará más peso, y este juicio estará en nuestras manos.

—Descansa —dijo Levi con ese tono parejo y desapasionado que le caracterizaba—. Necesitamos que tengas la cabeza clara.

Y con esas palabras, la comitiva del Cuerpo de Exploración se fue de los calabozos. Noté que los dos guardias que custodiaban mi celda hicieron muecas de disgusto bastante visibles. Era como si cualquier soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración no se hubiese tomado un baño en siglos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, cuatro guardias me escoltaron en grilletes hasta el tribunal. El lugar estaba dispuesto de forma similar a cuando Eren estuvo en la misma situación que yo. Había varios miembros de las tres ramas del ejército, y pude ver a Eren, Armin, Jean y los demás. En el palco de los testigos se encontraban Erwin, Hange, Mike y Levi, junto a varios representantes de la Policía Militar. El juez, por desgracia, no era el capitán general del ejército, sino que era un juez regular, quien vestía el uniforme de la Policía Militar. Aunque me habían asegurado que el juicio iba a ser completamente imparcial, no confiaba en el que juez lo fuese. Puede que sea uno de aquellos que no alimentase rencor alguno hacia el Cuerpo de Exploración, pero eso no lo sabía con certeza. Básicamente, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

El juez tomó asiento. De ese modo, el juicio dio comienzo.

—Damas y caballeros aquí presentes —comenzó el juez con una voz alta y clara—, estamos reunidos aquí para buscar justicia ante un hecho de desacato grave de la cadena de mando.

Nadie dijo nada. El juez continuó.

—Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿no es así?

—Así es, señor —respondí, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Mikasa Ackerman, ¿es usted consciente de la gravedad de las acusaciones que enfrenta?

—Lo soy, señor —fue mi respuesta. El nudo se hizo más pequeño.

El juez comenzó a hojear una serie de papeles, leyéndolos rápidamente, para luego ordenarlos y ponerlos en su sitio.

—Bien. De acuerdo a los reportes de la expedición número 57 afuera del muro Rose, usted dio caza a un titán excéntrico que se había llevado a uno de sus compañeros. ¿Es correcto?

—Lo es, señor.

—Usted, en compañía del capitán Levi, aquí presente, dieron caza a esta… titán hembra, y lucharon contra ella, derrotándola y rescatando a Eren Jaeger. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Es correcto que recibió una orden explícita de capturar a la persona en el interior del titán hembra con vida?

—Así es, señor.

—¿Y cree usted que cumplió a cabalidad con dicha orden?

—Lo creo, señor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cuando extrajo a la persona desde dentro del titán, ya se encontraba muerta?

Tragué saliva. Aquella era la pregunta del millón, la pregunta que esperaba que Hange respondiera.

—La verdad… no lo sé, señor.

El juez dejó de clavar su mirada en mí, y la torció hacia uno de los miembros de la Policía Militar, la parte acusadora en este caso.

—De acuerdo a nuestras investigaciones, el cuerpo de Annie Leonhart presentaba daño extenso en la parte superior de su cabeza. El corte es demasiado liso para tratarse de una explosión o un corte serrado. Aquel grado de lisura indica que la cabeza de Annie Leonhart fue cortada por una espada militar, usando una gran fuerza. No hay ningún soldado que posea la fuerza necesaria para realizar un corte de esa naturaleza, a excepción de Mikasa Ackerman. En sus entrenamientos, ella siempre demostró poseer una fuerza superior a la humana, lo que la hace la principal sospechosa de atentar contra el éxito de la misión del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿Tiene la espada que realizó el corte?

—Sí, señor.

El efectivo de la Policía Militar se acercó al estrado y presentó la espada que yo había usado para extraer a Annie del titán. Noté que la hoja tenía los bordes irregulares, como si hubiera perdido filo en algunas partes. El juez también se dio cuenta de ello, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—También recuperamos la primera hoja que empleó Mikasa Ackerman en la defensa de Trost. —El soldado mostró la hoja y la puso lado a lado con la espada que había presentado primero—. Como puede darse cuenta, el filo en ambas espadas ha sido dañado de la misma forma. Solamente un soldado con una fuerza sobrehumana puede hacerle eso a una espada de acero.

Hubo un murmullo de conmoción entre todos los presentes, y yo volví a tragar saliva. Debía admitir que esos tipos de la Policía Militar habían hecho bien su trabajo, aunque eso no representara ningún consuelo para mí.

—¿Y esa evidencia prueba la desobediencia de la acusada?

—Prueba que siempre tuvo la intención de matar a la titán hembra, en total oposición a los parámetros de la misión. También investigamos si pudo haber algún motivo para tal actuación, y encontramos que sí la hubo.

Volví a tragar saliva. Sabía lo que se venía a continuación, pero saberlo no impidió que mis entrañas se retorcieran.

—¿Y cuál fue?

—Nuestras fuentes llegaron a la conclusión que, durante el trayecto hacia el bosque de árboles gigantes, la acusada fue secuestrada por Annie Leonhart, después de lo cual, sufrió abusos sexuales en su contra. Aquello, por sí solo, era motivo suficiente para ignorar los objetivos de la misión y emprender una misión de venganza.

Por un momento me sentí enrojecer. Después me pregunté cómo diablos habían obtenido esa información. Estábamos Annie y yo, y ella estaba muerta. No había forma de que la Policía Militar pudiera saber aquellos datos. Sin embargo, me sentí aún peor cuando el juez clavó sus dos ojos en los míos.

—¿Es eso cierto, señorita Ackerman?

Me quedé petrificada. Mi mente no podía reaccionar. Mi corazón latía de forma desbocada. Para ganar tiempo, miré en todas direcciones, buscando una mirada de apoyo, pero enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque vi a la única persona que podía hacer de todo ese proceso un suplicio del infierno.

Krista.


	18. Sentencia y traición

XVIII  
Sentencia y traición

El juez se quedó mirándome con una insistencia que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mientras que Krista hacía lo mismo, pero con una cara de incomprensión que me dolió mucho más que el hecho de ser acusada de desobediencia. Lo más desesperante del asunto era que no tenía idea si sus sentimientos por mí habían cambiado o si eran los mismos. La incertidumbre podía llegar a ser más debilitante que el mismo juicio.

—Señorita Ackerman, responda la pregunta —insistió el juez, inclinándose hacia delante, me imagino que con el fin de intimidarme. Pero, para serles honesta, la presencia de Krista me intimidaba más que el juez. ¿Sabría ya lo que Annie me había hecho? Y si así era, ¿qué pensará de mí? Por mucho que dijese conocerla, que ella siempre veía lo bueno de las personas, dudaba que volviera a mirarme con los mismos ojos.

—Responda la pregunta, o la declararé en desacato —dijo el juez, taladrándome con la mirada. Al tanto de lo que implicaba aquello, tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y admitir delante de todos los presentes, que mi intimidad había sido comprometida.

—Sí, señor juez —dije, tratando de elevar el tono de mi voz, pero aun así, la gente tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para escucharme mejor—. Sufrí una violación por parte de Annie Leonhart.

Hubo un murmullo de conmoción entre los presentes. Los miembros de la Policía Militar se miraban entre ellos, claramente conformes con el giro que había dado el juicio. Bajando un poco la cabeza, noté que el comandante Erwin había levantado el brazo, y el juez asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que tomara la palabra.

—Con todo respeto, señor juez, creo que lo que ocurrió a la señorita Ackerman es un atenuante con respecto a las acusaciones formuladas. Eso, más que hacerla culpable, la convierte en una víctima.

—De hecho, es un agravante, puesto que siempre pudo haberse excusado de cumplir con la misión encomendada, pero aceptó realizarla de todas formas —repuso el comandante de la Policía Militar, un tipo al que solamente conocía su primer nombre, Nile—. Aquí no está en cuestión la violación, sino su desobediencia al recibir una orden directa, a sabiendas de lo que iba a enfrentar si no lo hacía.

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Levi le dio la orden de acompañarle a perseguir a Annie —dijo Erwin, y noté que él, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que se le veía compuesto y firme, lucía un poco más tenso, y miraba a Nile con el entrecejo arrugado—. Levi es su superior, y no podía negarse a obedecer la orden, aunque quisiese hacerlo. Se supone que somos soldados, y debemos actual como tales, aun cuando pasemos por situaciones emocionales complicadas.

—Además —intervino Hange, con la venia de Erwin—, hemos hallado evidencia de que no fueron las hojas de Mikasa Ackerman las que mataron a Annie Leonhart.

—Me gustaría escucharla —dijo el juez, alzando la mano para detener a Nile de replicar. Hange sacó un fajo de papeles de una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo, ordenándolas sobre la mesa.

—Según las descripciones del capitán Levi, los cortes que ejecutó Mikasa Ackerman fueron verticales, no horizontales. Éstos fueron llevados a cabo de tal forma que el daño a Annie Leonhart fuese mínimo y, que a la vez, fuese fácil sacarla del cuerpo del titán. Aquí están los informes médicos que se le practicaron al cadáver de Annie. Dice que, aparte del corte en la parte media de la cabeza, sus brazos también fueron cercenados, lo que coincide con la descripción del capitán Levi. Además, los cortes en los brazos, a juzgar por su tasa de regeneración, fueron cortados después del corte en la cabeza.

Levi, quien había permanecido en silencio, frunció el ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras de Hange, pero escogió hablar con Erwin después de concluido el juicio. Por mi parte, yo también era consciente de las implicaciones de las palabras de Hange, y me imagino que los demás también eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo muy malo.

Imaginé mal.

Noté que un soldado de la Policía Militar acudió hacia el puesto del juez, y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Hasta el día de hoy no me hago el marco mental de qué palabras pudo haber dicho, pero ciertamente afectaron mi destino.

—La evidencia mostrada por la parte defensora, por si misma, no es suficiente para demostrar que no hubo desobediencia—. Estas palabras hicieron que mis compañeros de la 104, entre ellos Eren y Armin, se pusieran de pie en indignación. Hange lucía contrariada, y tanto Levi como Erwin taladraban con la mirada al juez—. Por otra parte, la parte acusadora probó que hubo motivos para cometer el delito, y el resultado de la misión consta en los reportes, los que son documentos oficiales. Por lo tanto, declaro a Mikasa Ackerman culpable de desobedecer una orden directa, comprometiendo el éxito de la misión. Por la gravedad de sus crímenes, será sentenciada a cinco años de presidio, sin derecho a libertad bajo ninguna modalidad. Se levanta esta sesión.

Cuando el juez acabó de hablar, pude jurar que la realidad acababa de cometer una horrible equivocación. Pensé que el juicio iba a durar más tiempo, y, por supuesto, que las evidencias iban a ser sopesadas de forma objetiva. Pero la injusticia de todo el proceso borró cualquier pensamiento objetivo de mi cabeza. Mientras cuatro soldados de la Policía Militar me ponían grilletes para llevarme de vuelta al calabozo, me quedé mirando a Krista, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Aquella ambigüedad me molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto aceptar mi destino. No sabía qué iba a pasar con mi relación, aunque asumí que ya no había relación. Krista no querría seguir teniendo una novia que fuese condenada a cinco años de prisión.

Cuando me encerraron, tomé asiento sobre la cama, con la cara entre mis manos, apenas creyendo que las cosas podían haber salido tan mal. Desde que me negué a aceptar salir con Annie que me venían pasando cosas malas. Esa chica era un pozo negro de infortunio, y ese día, más que nunca, ardía en ganas de matarla y hacer cubos con su cuerpo. Y dudaba mucho que el capitán Levi pudiera frenarme.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en las mejores formas de filetear la carne de Annie, pero recuerdo que en algún momento, brotó un olor a gas que me llamó bastante la atención. Los dos guardias que custodiaban mi celda abandonaron sus puestos, protestando acerca de una fuga de gas y que podría hacer estallar todo el complejo. Pero aquello no fue lo más extraño de todo el asunto. Creo que pasó un minuto desde que los guardias salieron a controlar la fuga hasta que escuché el chirrido de metal con metal. La reja se había abierto, y pude ver la silueta de una persona delante de mí. No podía verla apropiadamente a causa del juego de luz y sombra, pero sabía que se trataba de alguien de baja estatura. No supe por qué, pero mi corazón pegó un brinco, sin que hubiera razón para ello. De algún modo, no necesitaba verle la cara para saber de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Mikasa —dijo Krista con una voz suave, que no concordaba con la expresión que había mostrado a lo largo de todo el juicio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, y realmente no sabía por qué Krista había venido a verme. Las regulaciones de la Policía Militar no permitían encuentros como el que estaba teniendo—. Si te ve cualquiera de tus compañeros…

—No vengo a liberarte, si es eso lo que estás pensando —dijo Krista, pero no lucía ni remotamente triste por eso. De hecho, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia—. Vengo a hacer de tu estadía en prisión un poco más llevadera.

Tragué saliva. Seguramente no estaría pensando en hacer lo que yo creía que iba a hacer. Estaba a punto de decirle que era una mala idea tener un encuentro íntimo en una celda, pero, nuevamente, me había equivocado. Krista no tenía ninguna intención de hacer el amor conmigo, porque tomó asiento a mi lado y me tomó ambas manos.

—Sé que estás pasando por un momento complicado. Annie te dañó en más de una manera, y no soy nadie para decir que te entiendo.

Miré a Krista en total confusión. Me había hecho caldos de cabeza por nada. Debí haber tenido más confianza en ella, debí haber reforzado en mí la creencia de que Krista veía lo mejor de las personas, y que no me iba a juzgar por haber sido violada.

—Creíste que iba a pensar que eres una… bueno, eso mismo —dijo Krista, dando de lleno en mis preocupaciones. No sabía qué pensar. Me había convencido de que no iba a ser la misma mujer después de lo que Annie me hizo, que las personas me iban a rechazar por eso, pero no fue el caso. Decidí ser totalmente honesta con Krista.

—Lo que me hizo no es todo —dije, apretando un poco las manos de mi pareja—. De algún modo, pese a que fue terrible por lo que tuve que pasar, hubo una parte de mí que le gustó. No lo sé… no sé si hay algo malo conmigo o si estoy imaginando cosas…

—Es natural que te haya gustado, o al menos una parte de ti —dijo Krista, y me quedé mirándola, sin entender. Me era imposible imaginar cómo ella sabría algo así, a menos que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que yo. Pero Krista no había terminado de hablar—. Por mucho dolor que sientas por dentro, no puedes ganarle a la biología. El sexo está diseñado para ser placentero, de otro modo, nadie tendría incentivos para multiplicar la especie, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo —dije, pero luego me percaté de que Krista sabía mucho más sobre el tema que la última vez que nos vimos—. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—De la misma forma en que tú supiste cómo dos chicas podían tener sexo —repuso Krista, y noté que ella se había sonrojado un poco—. Ymir me lo dijo… bueno… —Krista separó sus manos de las mías y las juntó, como si estuviera muy nerviosa—… más que decirme… me lo mostró. Recuerda que ella también se unió a la Policía Militar.

Me sentí como si hubiera tragado una bala de cañón. No había que ser muy inteligente para entender qué era lo que había ocurrido. De pronto, la visita ya no se me antojó muy agradable que digamos. Quería imperiosamente que Krista se largara de una vez de mi celda y me dejara sola.

—¿Mikasa? —me dijo Krista, pensando que mi mente había ido a las nubes, cuando en realidad, había descendido hasta el mismo infierno.

—Dijiste que cuando nos encontráramos nuevamente, continuaríamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en mi habitación —dije, tratando de mantener la amargura al mínimo—, pero parece que ya hallaste a alguien más con quien hacerlo.

Krista puso cara de pena, y, cosa rara, no me conmovió para nada. Me sentía como si jamás la hubiera conocido en mi vida.

—Lo siento —dijo Krista, luciendo honestamente apenada, bajando la cabeza y evitando mi mirada—. Es que pensé que jamás volvería a verte otra vez. Los de la Policía Militar sabían de nuestra relación, y me amenazaron con echarme a la cárcel si mostraba cualquier intención de verte otra vez. E Ymir estaba muy interesada en mí. Cambió bastante desde que entró a la Policía Militar, y me mostró que podía ser una mujer sensible, pese a que es una chica dura.

Pese a que quería escuchar sus razones, igualmente no habría podido entender, porque cada vez que Krista hablaba, un zumbido penetrante me impedía comprender cualquier cosa que dijese. Como dije, lo único que quería era que se fuera de mi celda. Y, por desgracia, mis pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras.

—Vete —dije, en voz baja, pero me imaginé que iban cargadas con furia, porque Krista no dijo nada, y salió de mi celda, cerrándola con candado.

Aquel había sido el día más negro de mi vida. Iba a pasar cinco años de mi vida en prisión, y, posiblemente, fuese expulsada del ejército. ¿Adónde iría? ¿A los campos de cultivo, donde sabía que no iba a estar Eren? Y, para colmo, Krista me había traicionado. Aunque debí haber pensado en ese momento en lo que seguramente tuvo que haber enfrentado para tomar la decisión de dejarme atrás, lo que estaba al frente de mi cabeza era la traición.

En ese momento, juré cerrarle las puertas al amor… permanentemente.

Pero todos sabemos que la vida da muchas vueltas, y, con frecuencia, nos obliga a comernos nuestras palabras.

* * *

**Nota:** Después de pensarlo largo y tendido, he decidido acabar mis fics de a uno a la vez, de forma de asegurar la coherencia de sus respectivos argumentos. Y voy a empezar por éste, que no será tan largo en términos de conteo de palabras.

Un saludo.


	19. Furia

XIX  
Furia

Como una hora después de que Krista se hubo ido, sentí unos temblores que no tenían relación con el movimiento natural del suelo. Eran los mismos temblores acompasados que había sentido en la última expedición del Cuerpo de Exploración, y supe en ese momento que Annie no estaba muerta después de todo. ¿Cómo mierda hizo para regenerar la mitad de su cabeza? Pero, a juzgar por lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después, aquello careció de importancia.

Un soldado de la Policía Militar acudió a mi celda, y la abrió. Yo quedé estupefacta ante la acción.

—¿Qué esperas? Sal de ahí. Eres libre.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, salí de la celda y del complejo, solamente para encontrarme con un espectáculo desolador.

La ciudad de Stohess lucía como un campo de batalla después de meses de asedio. El suelo seguía temblando, y vi a un contingente del Cuerpo de Exploración avanzar hacia el norte. Miré en esa dirección, y vi a Eren, transformado en titán, peleando contra Annie, también transformada en titán. Había varios cuerpos ensangrentados, tirados sin orden ni concierto en las calles y colgando de las ventanas de algunos edificios dañados, varios de ellos eran soldados de la Policía Militar. No me sorprendía, en todo caso. Nadie de la Policía Militar estaba realmente preparado para luchar contra un titán, menos contra uno cambiante.

Mientras miraba la devastación en la ciudad, alguien tocó mi hombro. Pensando que tal vez podía tratarse de Krista, giré violentamente sobre mis talones, pero era Levi. Llevaba un equipo de maniobras en brazos. Inmediatamente, quise saber si el Cuerpo de Exploración había sido responsable de mi liberación, pero Levi respondió mi pregunta sin que yo la formulara.

—Annie está viva —dijo Levi, poniéndose delante de mi y evaluando la situación—. Todo el caso que armaron se desmoronó en cuanto lo supieron. No vieron otra alternativa que retirar todos los cargos en tu contra. Pero ahora deberías preocuparte por salvar a los ciudadanos. Recuerda que estamos en terrenos dominados por la Policía Militar. Ahora, más que nunca, debes medir tus acciones.

Mientras me ponía mi equipo de maniobras, me pregunté si realmente debía hacerle caso. La última vez que lo hice, terminé en un tribunal y condenada a cinco años de prisión.

—Con todo respeto, Levi, la única forma de salvar a estas personas es matando a Annie, y nada de lo que me digas me va a convencer.

Ni siquiera permití que Levi respondiera, porque ya había tomado mi decisión, aparte que ya me encontraba en el aire. La verdad, no solamente había escogido desobedecer a Levi por querer venganza en contra de Annie, sino que también para proteger a Eren. No sabía de lo que Annie era capaz de hacer, sobre todo con su conocimiento práctico de muchas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eren, sencillamente, no tenía la misma experiencia, y era mi deber ayudarle a lidiar con aquella amenaza.

Sin embargo, noté que Levi no había siquiera intentado detenerme. Se quedó de pie, junto al edificio de la Corte Militar, sobándose ligeramente una de sus piernas. Luego, recordé que él se había lastimado durante nuestra última pelea contra Annie. No lo había mostrado en su momento, pero, desde que lo vi en el juicio, había notado que él caminaba apoyándose ligeramente en su pierna derecha, porque había sido la izquierda la que había resultado lastimada. Aquello, aunque se tratara de algo menor, su lesión limitaba seriamente su capacidad para pelear, y por eso me imaginé que no intentó detenerme. Aunque tal vez tenía un poco de confianza en que no iba a perder la cabeza durante la batalla, no lo supe en ese momento.

Cuando llegué al centro de Stohess, noté que los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración no parecían tener intención de entablar combate contra la titán hembra. Cuando vi lo que estaba pasando, pensé que Hange, quien estaba al mando del escuadrón que esperaba en el techo de una casa de tres pisos, tenía un punto.

Eren y Annie no parecían darse tregua en la pelea, y había mucha gente que trataba de escapar, no solamente de ambos titanes, sino que también de los escombros que caían desde las alturas. No fue hasta después que vi a un destacamento del Cuerpo de Exploración entre los civiles, rescatando a cuantos podían. A veces se podía ver a un soldado interponerse entre un civil y un titán, perdiendo la vida en el acto, otros empleaban sus equipos de maniobras para alejar a los ciudadanos del peligro, mientras que los efectivos de la Policía Militar se quedaban de pie en los tejados, sin hacer nada, mirando cómo gente era aplastada por los escombros o por los pies de ambos titanes. Pero, de todas las cosas que me tenían enojada, ver tanto a Ymir como a Krista imitar a sus compañeros, hizo que la sangre me hirviera. ¿Cómo eran capaces de ver cómo los ciudadanos corrían por sus vidas, aterrados, sin siquiera ayudarles en nada?

Una llamarada de furia, como ninguna que hubiera experimentado antes, me dominó por completo, justo en el momento en que Annie, usando una de sus técnicas, había decapitado al titán de Eren, dejándolo expuesto. Ignorando las órdenes de Hange o de cualquier oficial con más rango que yo, me impulsé hacia delante con violencia. Tal vez mi mente estuviera nublada por el odio y la injusticia, pero, de algún modo, mi instinto sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer.

Annie estaba a punto de echarse a Eren a la boca, cuando hice mi movimiento. Les juro que, hasta el día de hoy, no supe cómo pude extender ambas espadas y hacer ese corte, porque había un margen muy estrecho para ejecutarlo, y un humano normal no habría tenido el tiempo suficiente. Al segundo siguiente, Annie tenía los músculos de la boca cortados.

De algún modo, en ese lapso de un segundo, me las arreglé para clavar la línea a un lado del cuello de Annie, de modo que pudiera columpiarme y usar la inercia resultante para aumentar mi velocidad y cortar los tendones de ambas piernas. Annie cayó al suelo con un estruendo que hizo remecer la tierra, e hizo que algunos escombros sueltos cayeran a la calle. A continuación, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, supe que Annie trataría de cubrir su nuca con una mano, y, como medida preventiva, corté los tendones de los brazos. El cómo logré hacerlo en dos segundos iba más allá de mi entendimiento, pero, al fin, estaba lista para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Estaba totalmente comprometida a terminar con la vida de Annie, por todo lo que me había hecho, y por todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese minuto. Las vidas de muchas personas clamaban que yo pusiera fin a la amenaza de Annie, e iba a actuar en consecuencia.

Pero no lo hice.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente, lo que no tardó poco, vi que tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Annie en mis brazos, o al menos el trozo de cristal que lo envolvía. Era extremadamente pesado, incluso para mí, por lo que lo dejé en el suelo, haciendo un sonido bastante peculiar.

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó para no haber asesinado a Annie cuando tenía la oportunidad?

De acuerdo a lo que me contaron mis compañeros más tarde, esto fue, más o menos, lo que ocurrió.

Supuestamente, iba a hacer el corte final, cuando me detuve en pleno movimiento. Lucía pensativa, como si cobrara conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me dijeron que eso me tomó como tres segundos. Después, a juzgar por lo que me contaron, hice dos cortes verticales, como lo había hecho la primera vez, y, mientras trataba de sacar a Annie del cuerpo del titán, cristal comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, y casi habría quedado atrapada junto con ella, de no haber retirado mis manos de las espadas en el momento justo.

De ese modo, la batalla había llegado a su fin, pero no me esperaba que mis compañeros de promoción mantuvieran cierta distancia conmigo. Incluso Hange y Erwin mostraban cierto recelo al felicitarme por haber acabado con la titán hembra en tan poco tiempo. Levi, por otro lado, no parecía sorprendido. Era más, lucía como si eso ya lo hubiera visto antes.

Sin embargo, la última persona que acudió a mi a felicitarme por mis acciones no fue otra que Krista. Tenía las manos juntas y miraba al suelo.

—Gracias… por salvar las vidas de esta ciudad —dijo, con una voz apagada que hablaba de su arrepentimiento por haber hecho lo que hizo—. Nosotros… nos quedamos paralizados de miedo, porque ninguno de nosotros había enfrentado a un titán antes. Olvidé todo lo que me habías enseñado, eso de pelear por las personas que te importan… lo siento.

Gracias al cielo que estaba lo suficientemente calmada para no mostrar ninguna reacción estomacal. De haberlo hecho, habría arruinado mi vida de formas en que ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar.

—No deberías desoír los consejos que te da la gente —dije, en un tono monocorde debo añadir—. Bueno, por lo menos ya no tengo que cumplir la promesa que te hice. Es un peso menos de mi espalda.

—Por lo menos ves el lado positivo de las cosas.

—Es algo que aprendí de ti —dije, dedicándole una mirada triste, o me imagino que fue de ese modo—. ¿Sabes lo otro que aprendí de ti? Aprendí que no se puede confiar en las personas. Que te vaya bien, Krista.

Y en realidad, no le deseaba el mal a ella. La calma ayudaba bastante a decir las cosas de forma correcta. Solamente había sacado la pajilla más corta en el juego del amor, y me iba a asegurar que jamás volviera a tener mala suerte. Percatándome de que todavía tenía las espadas en mis manos, las enfundé, y encaminé mis pasos hacia las barracas, donde podría encontrar un transporte de vuelta a Trost, y alejarme de todo lo que había pasado en Stohess.

En cuanto a Annie, la Policía Militar, cuya reputación se vio dañada por su falta de acción en la batalla de Stohess, permitió que ella pasara a manos del Cuerpo de Exploración, donde Hange tendría rienda suelta para experimentar con la envoltura de cristal que rodeaba a Annie, y, si se tenía suerte, averiguar un poco más sobre los titanes. Demás estaba decir que la Policía Militar nunca emitió un comunicado oficial, pidiéndome perdón por ser acusada injustamente. No me importaba, sin embargo. Después de la batalla, muchas cosas dejaron de importarme. Incluso agradecía que nadie quisiera tener una relación de pareja conmigo, aunque sí noté que Eren conversaba un poco más conmigo. Aquello era raro, porque él rara vez conversaba conmigo sobre temas intrascendentes. Era como si mi falta de preocupación hiciese que él se acercara más a mí.

Sin embargo, por fortuna o por desgracia, aquel no había sido el fin de mi historia con Krista.


	20. Donde hubo fuego

XX  
Donde hubo fuego…

Pasaron dos semanas desde la batalla contra Annie, y había varios de mi promoción que deseaban regresar a sus lugares de origen. Sasha, por ejemplo, venía de una aldea de cazadores en las montañas, Connie venía de un pueblo pequeño llamado Ragako, pero yo, Eren y Armin no teníamos ningún lugar al que volver, así que escogimos quedarnos en Trost. Sin embargo, había trabajo que hacer.

Mucho trabajo.

Catorce horas después de la decisión de volver a sus respectivos hogares, un miembro del Cuerpo de Exploración vino con una noticia que nos inquietó a todos. De acuerdo con su reporte, había avistado titanes dentro del muro Rose. Nadie sabía cómo habían entrado, porque Trost estaba sellado, y no había habido ningún indicio de que otros distritos hubieran sido atacados. ¿De dónde habían provenido entonces? Aquella era la respuesta que el comandante Erwin nos ordenó encontrar.

Nos ordenaron dividirnos en dos escuadrones, y cada uno de ellos buscaría cualquier hueco en el muro Rose que explicara la presencia de titanes al interior del muro. No iba a ser una tarea fácil, porque la sección del muro que debíamos explorar era bastante extenso, y, dada la urgencia de la misión, íbamos a partir de noche. Aunque sabíamos que los titanes eran menos activos a oscuras, nadie estaba dispuesto a correr demasiados riesgos, y, por obligación, debíamos llevar antorchas, todos y cada uno de nosotros. Lo bueno era que Eren y Armin me acompañaban en esto.

Íbamos a salir de Trost por la puerta norte, cuando escuchamos la noticia de que un miembro de la Policía Militar había sido secuestrado. Aquello no habría sido algo relevante, de no ser por el hecho que las vidas de los soldados de la Policía Militar valían más que las del Cuerpo de Exploración. Hubo una discusión bastante acalorada entre Erwin y Nile, el comandante de la Policía Militar, pero el capitán general de las ramas del ejército intervino, y decidió que la presencia de titanes al interior del muro Rose era mucho más preocupante que un soldado perdido. Nile no estaba contento, para nada.

Sin embargo, el capitán general pidió que un escuadrón pequeño del Cuerpo de Exploración se uniera al destacamento de la Policía Militar que iba a ir tras el soldado perdido. De todas formas, si había titanes allá afuera, tanto el secuestrador como el secuestrado iban a estar en peligro. Por desgracia, fui asignada a ese escuadrón, el que iba a perseguir al secuestrador, separándome de Eren y Armin, quienes iban a colaborar en averiguar por dónde habían entrado los titanes.

Viendo el lado positivo, había una chica en mi grupo que era bastante agradable. Se trataba de una joven pelirroja, que usaba el cabello corto y que parecía estar muy comprometida con la misión a mano.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, varias de ellas increíbles —dijo Nifa, la chica de la que hablé. Tenía una voz agradable, tal como la de Petra, que en paz descanse—. Contigo en el grupo, estoy segura que cumpliremos con la misión.

—Eso espero —dije, mientras subía a mi caballo, porque la misión iba a comenzar el cualquier minuto—. Separarme de mis amigos no es algo que me emocione, pero órdenes son órdenes.

—Sí, es verdad —repuso Nifa, dedicándome una sonrisa pequeña—. Noté que hablabas bastante con el joven del cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. ¿Es uno de tus amigos?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me digas que no conoces a Eren.

—No lo conozco —dijo Nifa, lo que me sorprendió—, porque no estaba en el castillo donde pasó el mes preparándose para la expedición número 57. He escuchado hablar de él, pero no lo conocí personalmente, así que no sabía cómo lucía. Él puede transformarse en titán, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —dije. Por alguna razón, no se me estaba haciendo muy difícil separarme de Eren y Armin, y asumí que tenía relación con Nifa—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—El miedo es algo con lo que tenemos que convivir —dijo Nifa, mirando hacia delante y espoleando a su caballo—. Son esos idiotas de la Policía Militar los que deben estar temblando del susto, sobre todo porque vamos a salir de noche.

—¿Sabes? Me estás cayendo cada vez mejor.

Ambas sonreímos, a medida que avanzábamos hacia la noche. No podíamos ir demasiado rápido, pues era vital hallar cualquier pista que nos condujera hacia el secuestrador. Un miembro del Cuerpo de Exploración iba a la cabeza, antorcha en mano, buscando en el suelo rastros de cualquier tipo. Era lógico, porque un soldado de la Policía Militar habría sido una pésima elección, porque ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia de campo. Solamente eran unos fanáticos del orden.

Por una hora, no ocurrió nada interesante. No había ninguna pista que seguir, una huella o cualquier cosa que indicara el paso de una persona. Por eso, aproveché el tiempo para seguir conversando con Nifa, pues me había caído muy bien. No sé, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando conozco mujeres con personalidades más, digamos, dóciles, como Petra y Krista. Sin embargo, no quiero que piensen que ellas, por ser dóciles, signifique que no sean competentes. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Se puede ser suave y fuerte a la vez, y yo soy un ejemplo de ello.

Conversando con Nifa, me di cuenta de un par de cosas interesantes sobre ella. Para empezar, había un contraste deslumbrante en su personalidad. Cuando el contexto era el correcto, ella podía ser una mujer muy profesional. Se expresaba con claridad y obedecía órdenes con la rigidez que lo ameritaba. Por otro lado, Nifa era una chica muy sentimental, y a menudo hablaba de su familia, y, al parecer, había la confianza suficiente entre nosotras para confesarme que le había dolido tener que abandonar a los suyos para enlistarse en el ejército, pero que había sido necesario. No me dijo qué había gatillado aquella necesidad, pero me imagino que tenía que ver con los titanes. La otra cosa interesante sobre Nifa era que parecía tener una marcada tendencia a evitar hablar sobre chicos. No parecía estar interesada, al menos románticamente, en ellos, y asumí que Nifa no era una chica particularmente enamoradiza. Pues, asumí mal.

—Me gustan las chicas —dijo ella, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa—. Lo descubrí en mi segundo año en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, mientras me duchaba junto con una compañera. Fue… incómodo al comienzo, pero luego, algo extraño me pasó, como que me fui acostumbrando. Claro, los chicos nunca me llamaron la atención, pero, al menos en un principio, asumí que no quería nada con el amor. Pues, asumí mal.

Me quedé mirando a Nifa como si acabara de conocerla. Me imagino que no hay una sola manera en que una mujer puede comenzar a sentirse atraída por otras mujeres. ¿Seremos todas nosotras de ese modo? De algún modo, no era plausible, porque había pocas mujeres que tenían esta peculiaridad.

—Por cómo me estás mirando, creo que a ti también te gustan las chicas —dijo Nifa, con una certeza que me desconcertó. ¿Tan obvio era?

—No… no es que me gustes…

—No dije eso. Solamente quería decir que tienes la mirada de una mujer que se siente más cómoda en compañía de otras mujeres. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

—Nunca dije que me avergonzara de ello —dije, un poco a la defensiva para mi gusto—. Lo que pasa es que… bueno… estuve con una chica hasta hace un mes atrás. Me separé de ella porque pasaron algunas cosas malas entre nosotros. Ahora, ella está con otra, y yo me quedé sola.

Nifa se quedó mirándome, como si hubiera visto algo en mi cara, o en mi mirada. Después, hizo algo que no me esperaba que hiciera: sonrió.

—Aún te gusta esa chica —dijo Nifa con suavidad, como si creyera que hablando en un tono más duro pudiera herirme—. Como dice el dicho, "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Yo pienso que deberías intentar recuperar a esa chica.

—No quiero recuperarla —dije, aunque no supe muy bien por qué lo dije. Tal vez me estaba protegiendo de la verdad, por miedo a salir lastimada otra vez—. No quiero forzar las cosas, sobre todo cuando esa mujer está con otra.

—No se trata de eso —repuso Nifa, sin mirarme esta vez, y asumí que estaba más pendiente de la misión—. Se trata de que hay una razón por la que ella estuvo contigo. Tal vez esa razón siga viva en su corazón, porque ciertamente, sigue viva en el tuyo.

Yo, como Nifa, miraba al frente, pero pensaba en sus palabras, largo y tendido. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por Krista en ese momento. Cuando me despedí de ella, después de haber derrotado a Annie, solamente había indiferencia en mi interior. Quería que le fuera bien, pese al hecho que no había contribuido en nada en la batalla de Stohess, pero después me di cuenta que aquella indiferencia era un simple escudo para no tener que sufrir. Había funcionado, al menos hasta que conocí a Nifa. Ella, de entre todas las mujeres, me hizo ver que, en realidad, Krista seguía ocupando un lugar especial en mi corazón. Era yo y mi mente quienes no querían admitirlo. Es típico de la mente humana rehuir asuntos del corazón, porque aquellos asuntos no son gobernados por la lógica y el pensamiento crítico. No hay ningún manual que instruya a alguien cómo amar a otra persona. Y yo había pasado ese mes, creyendo que podía escapar del dolor, simplemente pretendiendo que no había sentido nada por Krista. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, esos besos existieron, esos abrazos existieron, esos deseos de hacer el amor existieron. Pretender lo contrario no solamente era un esfuerzo vano, sino que podía causar daño también.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Nifa cuando vio mi expresión de entendimiento—. Aún sientes cosas por ella. Reconocerlo es un paso muy importante. Sabes lo que debes hacer ahora, ¿verdad?

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. No tenía idea de lo que iba a sentir cuando lo hiciera. Debía encontrarme con Krista otra vez, hablar de estas cosas, sin pretensiones, sin creer que la voy a recuperar o algo por el estilo. Debía hacer a un lado las fantasías y atenerme a los hechos. Lo único malo de todo el maldito asunto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo iba a ver a Krista nuevamente.

Por fortuna, aquella oportunidad la iba a tener más pronto de lo que pensaba.


	21. El secreto de Krista

XXI  
El secreto de Krista

Había amanecido, y todos en el grupo teníamos ojeras, pero continuamos buscando cualquier rastro del paso de dos personas, pero la labor era similar a encontrar una aguja en un pajar del tamaño de Trost. De hecho, tan difícil era la misión a mano que el soldado a cargo de la búsqueda dijo que solamente avanzaríamos unos diez kilómetros más, y luego, regresaríamos a casa. Pues seguimos buscando, pero nos dispersamos para cubrir más terreno. Sin embargo, yo permanecí cerca de Nifa. Era muy iluminador hablar con otra mujer a la que le gustaran las chicas.

—¿Y has hecho… ya sabes… cosas íntimas con otra chica? —pregunté, pensando que iba a poner roja a Nifa. No lo hizo.

—Claro que sí —repuso, sorprendiéndome una vez más—. Dos veces ya, con dos chicas diferentes. La primera vez fue un experimento que hicimos cuando nos pasamos un poco de copas en una fiesta. La segunda vez lo hice con mi actual pareja.

—¿Tienes pareja?

—Desde hace dos años ya —dijo Nifa, quien se puso ligeramente colorada al recuerdo de su novia—. Es soldado en la Tropa de Guarnición en Trost, por lo que nos vemos a menudo. Ella no me criticó cuando quise entrar al Cuerpo de Exploración, pero siempre me dice que tenga cuidado cada vez que voy a una expedición.

—No lo dice sin razón —dije, y ambas soltamos unas carcajadas, justo cuando el líder del grupo nos hizo detener. Cuando vimos lo que hizo que frenáramos nuestro avance, todos fruncimos el ceño.

Eran huellas. Huellas más grandes que las que dejaría un humano. Iban directamente hacia el sur.

—¡Todos hacia el sur! —ordenó el líder de la expedición—. ¡A todo galope!

Aquella fue, por desgracia, la última vez que pude hablar con Nifa en lo que iba de la cabalgata. La misión era la prioridad, y seguí a los demás a la carrera, esperando alcanzar a quienquiera que fuese el secuestrador.

Creo que pasaron unos veinte minutos desde que encontramos las huellas hasta que alcanzamos al secuestrador. Como era obvio, estábamos persiguiendo a un titán, y uno muy rápido. Usaba las cuatro extremidades para correr, pero no podíamos ver a ninguna persona encima o en las manos del titán. Noté que muchos de los que me acompañaban tenían caras de estupor, y razoné que debían estar preguntándose por qué un titán secuestraría a un miembro de la Policía Militar. Yo, por supuesto, sabía que perseguíamos a otro de esos titanes cambiantes, pero no podía imaginar quién haría algo así. El aspecto de ese titán no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era bastante pequeño en comparación a los otros dos titanes cambiantes que conocía, y tenía los dientes muy afilados.

—¡Necesitamos que alguien se encargue de ese titán! —exclamó el líder, y dos miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración, como era obvio, se aproximaron al titán, uno por cada lado, y emplearon sus equipos de maniobras. No obstante, el titán era muy ágil. Frenó casi en seco, y ambos soldados se catapultaron al suelo, rodando por el pasto. Aquella era una oportunidad de atacar, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Tratando de imitar la sensación que tuve cuando me enfrenté a Annie, salté de mi caballo, y clavé ambas líneas en la espalda del titán. Anticipando cualquier movimiento sorpresivo, no me dirigí directamente al cuerpo del titán, sino que un poco desviado hacia la izquierda. Cuando el titán dio media vuelta para encararme, yo había ganado suficiente inercia para columpiarme horizontalmente, y su movimiento ayudó a que yo ganara aún más velocidad. Sabiendo que ver al titán había cambiado los parámetros de la misión, necesitaba sacar a la persona dentro del titán con vida, por lo que apunté a las piernas, y corté ambos tendones al mismo tiempo, claro que había un espacio más reducido entre las piernas, lo que hizo que yo tocara el suelo, y rodara por éste, haciéndome daño en las rodillas. Eso no me detuvo, sin embargo.

Me trepé a la espalda del titán y, haciendo lo mismo que hice con Annie en la primera oportunidad que me enfrenté a ella, hice dos cortes verticales, e hice palanca con las espadas…

No esperé ver lo que vi cuando extraje a la persona que manejaba al titán.

Se trataba de un soldado de la Policía Militar, y tampoco era cualquier soldado.

—¿Qué mierda? —dije, cuando vi a Ymir, consciente a medias. Sabiendo que el cuerpo del titán ya se estaba evaporando, arrastré a Ymir hacia el suelo, y pedí a uno de mis compañeros que la atara de brazos y piernas. Necesitaba saber por qué había escapado de Stohess, dónde estaba la persona a la que había secuestrado, y por qué lo había hecho. Pero esas preguntas debían esperar, porque yo no era quien estaba a la cabeza de la misión.

—¡Señor! —exclamó uno de los soldados, y vi que se encontraba junto al titán, del cual solamente se podían ver sus huesos—. ¡Encontré algo!

El líder apartó la mirada de Ymir, y caminó a paso raudo hacia los huesos del titán. Cuando vio lo que el soldado le había indicado, se quedó mudo por unos segundos, y asumí que había encontrado a la persona que Ymir había secuestrado. No sabía por qué sentía una urgencia en mi pecho, como si algo muy importante estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Mientras veía a un grupo de soldados recoger el cuerpo de una persona, que también usaba el uniforme de la Policía Militar, noté un detalle de ese cuerpo que me robó el aire de los pulmones.

Ese cabello rubio y largo lo podía reconocer en cualquier parte.

Con mi corazón latiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, me aproximé al grupo de soldados, solamente para comprobar que, en efecto, se trataba de Krista. Fue cuando entendí que Nifa siempre había tenido la razón sobre mí. Se suponía que debía mostrar indiferencia ante el hecho, pero mi corazón contradecía todo lo que me había propuesto hacer si es que la volvía a ver. Era como si los eventos inmediatamente después del juicio jamás hubieran ocurrido.

Recostaron a Krista sobre una camilla improvisada, y uno de los soldados le tomó el pulso. Asintió con la cabeza.

El líder de la expedición, a sabiendas que no era su jurisdicción, indicó a un integrante de la Policía Militar a que le hiciera un interrogatorio rápido a Ymir, para luego regresar a Karanes. Desde allí, la Policía Militar se encargaría de llevarla hasta Stohess, donde probablemente sería ejecutada por su crimen. Yo, sabiendo que Ymir era un titán cambiante, una ejecución no resolvería el problema en absoluto. Solamente haría las cosas peor.

El efectivo de la Policía Militar acabó con la ronda de preguntas, y el grupo se preparó para el regreso, pero yo necesitaba saber algunas cosas, porque sabía que la Policía Militar no tenía idea de que la revelación de Ymir como titán cambiante tenía más implicaciones de lo que ellos podía imaginar. Con ese afán, le pedí al líder formularle unas preguntas adicionales, que no me tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo, y que podrían prepararse para la partida mientras tanto. Él no se opuso.

Me acerqué a Ymir, y noté que ella tenía una sonrisa de petulancia en su cara. Había varias razones por las que ella pondría esa cara, y ninguna de ellas me importaba en ese momento.

—¿Por qué secuestraste a Krista?

Ymir se quedó en silencio por un breve instante, mirándome con un aire de suficiencia que decía claramente "yo la tuve en mis brazos antes que tú". Lo que ella no sabía era que a mí me importaba una mierda en los brazos de quién estuvo antes que yo. Al ver que yo no reaccioné de la forma en que esperaba, contestó mi pregunta.

—Veo que no tienes ego —dijo Ymir, quien no parecía estar al tanto de la gravedad de su situación—. Está bien, te lo diré, pero primero, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Alguna vez Krista te dijo por qué llegó al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento?

—¿Me debería importar?

—Lo tomaré con un no. La verdad es que no me sorprende. Si supieras las cosas que sé de Krista, tal vez no la verías del mismo modo. Es por las cosas que sé sobre ella que la secuestré. Hay gente que está interesada en sus secretos… o al menos en asegurarse de que sigan siendo secretos.

Me quedé mirando a Ymir con saña. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El hecho que ella hubiera raptado a Krista no solamente podría tener ramificaciones sentimentales, sino que también podría tener repercusiones políticas.

—Por eso cambiaste cuando te uniste a la Policía Militar —dije, arrodillándome frente a ella y dedicándole una mirada de puro veneno—. Te aseguraste de conquistar a Krista, solamente para que no opusiera resistencia. Abusaste de su confianza, te aprovechaste de su inocencia para tu propio beneficio.

—¡No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?! —exclamó Ymir, y noté que su rostro había cambiado. Ya no expresaba suficiencia, sino desesperación—. ¡Tengo que hacer esto, o voy a morir! ¡Ellos se van a asegurar de eso!

—¿Y se supone que debo creerte?

—Cree lo que quieras —repuso Ymir, recuperando un poco la compostura—. Si no les entrego a Krista, me puedo dar por muerta. Además, no creo que sigas interesada en ella si supieras la verdad. Ese ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre. Podrías ahorrarte la molestia de preguntarle tú misma y permitir que me la lleve.

—No voy a alzar mi espada en contra de mis compañeros —dije, poniéndome de pie nuevamente, desviando la mirada hacia Krista, quien ya había despertado, aunque lucía un poco débil—. En cuanto a ti, vas a ser procesada como manda la ley. Esos de la Policía Militar son bastante inflexibles cuando se trata de deserciones. ¿Estás arrepentida de haber entrado ahí?

Ymir no dijo nada, pero tampoco esperaba que respondiese. Di media vuelta y me aproximé a Krista, quien descansaba en una camilla improvisada. Me arrodillé a su lado, tratando de mirarla como si no me importase mucho. Mostrar necesidad, sobre todo en ese tipo de situaciones, no era un buen consejo.

—Hola, Mikasa —dijo ella en voz baja—. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Antes que todo, necesito saber si es verdad lo que Ymir me dijo de ti —dije, sin preámbulos. Krista tragó saliva, pero sostuvo mi mirada—. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, porque parece que hay gente que quiere usarte para propósitos políticos. Así que, no solamente quiero que respondas ante mí, sino que ante la población dentro de los muros.

Krista se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció un minuto completo, durante el cual tragó saliva en más de una ocasión. Daba la impresión que estaba reuniendo el valor necesario para decir lo que debía decir.

—Está bien, te lo diré —dijo, dedicándome una mirada triste—, pero solamente porque eres tú, y te debo lo suficiente para ser honesta contigo. Verás, Mikasa, mi verdadero nombre no es Krista Lenz. En verdad me llamo…

Krista se detuvo. Me imagino que ella sintió los temblores en la tierra. Eran del mismo tipo que cuando enfrentamos a la titán hembra, con la diferencia que no podía ser ella. Asumí que se trataba de titanes comunes y corrientes, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos: debíamos escapar, y pronto.

Solamente en dos minutos montamos nuestros caballos y nos preparamos para la partida. Sin embargo, cuando miré hacia la fuente de los temblores, me di cuenta que era solamente un titán. Tampoco era cualquier titán, a juzgar por la suerte de armadura que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Se trataba del titán acorazado.


	22. Shinzou wo sasageyo

XXII  
Shinzou wo Sasageyo

El titán acorazado, pese a su tamaño, no era tan veloz como la titán hembra, y pudimos mantener nuestra distancia. El líder nos indicó que nos dirigiéramos a Karanes a toda velocidad, y eso fue lo que hicimos. Por desgracia, el titán acorazado cambió de dirección, y comenzó a perseguirnos. Aquello significaba que nosotros poseíamos algo de importancia para él. Su comportamiento me indicó que debía tratarse de otro de aquellos titanes cambiantes, y asumí que el titán colosal también formaba parte de ese grupo. Me pregunté cuántos de ellos eran, pero aquel no era el punto en ese momento.

El titán acorazado se detuvo, y dio la impresión que se había rendido. Pero yo, recordando lo que me habían contado de la invasión a Shiganshina, supe que no se había rendido en absoluto. Se estaba preparando para alcanzarnos.

—¡No se dejen engañar! —exclamé a todo el grupo—. ¡Nos va a alcanzar! ¡Dispérsense, ahora!

Después de unos cuantos segundos de duda, el grupo me hizo caso y se separaron en diferentes direcciones, justo en el momento en que el titán acorazado reanudó la persecución. En esa ocasión, iba mucho más rápido que antes, levantando tierra y rocas detrás de él. Yo me había apartado del camino a tiempo, junto con otros soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración, pero unos pocos efectivos de la Policía Militar no fueron muy afortunados. El titán acorazado iba tan rápido que solamente el viento levantó caballos. No obstante, cuando me volteé para observar al titán, vi que había un hombre encima de uno de sus hombros. No pude ver de quién se trataba, pues se encontraba muy lejos, pero noté que había otra persona allá, atada de brazos y piernas. Decidí investigar más a fondo.

Lo malo era que no parecía haber ningún lugar al que me pudiera anclar, porque todo el cuerpo del titán estaba cubierto de un material que semejaba roca. No por nada le decían "titán acorazado". Pero luego, observándolo bien, me percaté de que había franjas y espacios que no estaban cubiertos. Si absolutamente todo su cuerpo estuviera protegido por aquella placa de roca, no podría moverse en absoluto. Pues, clavé la línea en un punto bajo la nuca, donde sabía que no había placa protectora, y ascendí rápidamente, de modo que pudiera treparme al hombro del titán. Fue cuando vi quiénes eran los tipos que había visto antes.

Eran Bertholdt y Eren. La consternación me invadió cuando entendí que era Eren el hombre atado de brazos y piernas. Bertholdt me miraba como si fuese una joven que no entendiese nada sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Pues todo lo que necesitaba entender era que estaba secuestrando a Eren, y que eso no podía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, no por algún impulso primigenio que me hiciera hervir la sangre, sino porque Eren era mi hermano adoptivo, y porque estaba segura que él haría lo mismo por mí.

—Suéltalo —dije, en voz baja, pero procurando que Bertholdt entendiera cada palabra—, o te irá muy mal.

—Deberías reconsiderar tus palabras —repuso Bertholdt, y vi en su mirada que era un tipo que había perdido la calma ante la situación. Era claro que nunca había secuestrado a alguien en su vida—. Esto no lo hacemos por gusto. ¿No lo entiendes? Necesitamos llevarnos a Eren. Es parte de nuestra misión.

—Oh, así que tenías un propósito oculto mientras considerabas entrar al Cuerpo de Exploración. Y ahora tienes la ocurrencia de aliarte con el enemigo.

—¡No somos el enemigo, Mikasa! —exclamó Bertholdt, con los ojos dilatados y una nota alta en su voz—. ¡Es necesario llevarnos a Eren! ¡Ahora que sabemos que es un titán cambiante, podría sernos de utilidad!

—No le harás nada mientras yo siga con vida —dije, desenvainando ambas espadas y acercándome a Bertholdt—. Te lo diré por última vez. Entrégame a Eren, o sufre la consecuencias.

—¡N-No puedo!

Por un momento, me refrené de actuar. En lugar de eso, medí las reacciones de mi oponente. Sus palabras y sus acciones parecían ser concordantes. Era obvio que no hacía lo que estaba haciendo por gusto. Aquello me trajo un paralelismo con Ymir, quien temía lo que le podía pasar si no secuestraba a Krista. Me pregunté qué tenían de especial ella y Eren para que despertaran tanto interés en personas que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran. Luego, recordé lo que Krista me había dicho cuando nos conocimos, eso de que ella escondía muchos secretos. ¿Podrían esos secretos ser peligrosos para alguien, o para algún grupo de personas? También recordé que Annie también tenía intenciones de secuestrar a Eren. ¿Para qué lo querrían?

Mientras pensaba, escuché el sonido de un montón de cascos. Di media vuelta, y vi a toda una tropa de caballos aproximarse a Reiner, todos liderados por un hombre de cabello rubio. Solamente podía tratarse del comandante Erwin Smith. Aquello pareció cambiar las prioridades del titán acorazado, porque cambió de dirección, dando una amplia U hacia el sur. Toda la división del Cuerpo de Exploración le siguió, y yo supe que había llegado el momento de rescatar a Eren. Bertholdt, pese a que era un miedoso de pacotilla, no iba a cambiar de opinión. Sujeta por los cables del equipo de maniobras, di un impulso muy breve, y le propiné una patada doble a Bertholdt, quien perdió el equilibrio y hubiera encontrado un triste final de no haber sido rescatado por el mismo titán acorazado. Sin perder tiempo, desaté a Eren, y lo cargué en mi espalda, para luego descender hasta el suelo, donde estaría relativamente a salvo.

El grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración se acercó a mí, y Erwin ordenó que me asignaran un caballo, y, de paso, felicitándome por rescatar a Eren. Sin embargo, esto solamente hizo que el titán acorazado volviera sobre sus pasos, hacia nosotros.

—¡Tenemos que llegar a Karanes! —exclamó Erwin, dando media vuelta y enfilando hacia el noreste—. ¡No permitan que Eren vuelva a caer en manos del enemigo!

La mayor parte de los soldados se puso detrás de mí, de modo de protegernos del titán acorazado.

—Malditos —dijo Eren por primera vez desde que lo rescaté de las manos de Bertholdt—. Malditos traidores.

Me quedé mirando a Eren. ¿Era yo, o él sabía quién era el titán acorazado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre estuvieron delante de nosotros —continuó Eren, con la cara contorsionada por la rabia—, pretendiendo ser nuestros amigos, compañeros… cuando en realidad son lo peor que puede haber en este mundo.

—¿Sabes quién es el titán acorazado?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —gruñó Eren, notando que tenía muñones en lugar de manos, y asumí que tenía ganas de crispar los puños—. Es Reiner, siempre fue Reiner. Y Bertholdt es el titán colosal, el mismo que nos arruinó la vida en Shiganshina. ¡Él es el responsable de la muerte de mi madre!

Lo que eran las vueltas de la vida. Bertholdt y Reiner nunca me cayeron mal o algo por el estilo. Pero saber que ambos habían sido responsables de que nosotros no tuviéramos familia era algo de lo que no resultaba fácil librarse, especialmente cuando pasaste tres años compartiendo con traidores. Pese a que no tenía la misma rabia en mi interior que Eren, de igual forma quería verlos muertos. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, necesitábamos escapar de Reiner, porque no era posible matarlo con nuestras armas, y Eren aún no se había recuperado (tenía sus manos y pies cortados, y se estaban regenerando).

Pero Reiner no era el único problema con el que debíamos lidiar.

Directamente al frente, había un grupo de diez titanes que se acercaban a nosotros a toda velocidad. Iba a ser muy difícil escapar de ellos sin que se perdieran vidas humanas. Y pensé que había visto suficiente muerte entre la invasión de Shiganshina, la defensa de Trost y la batalla de Stohess.

—¿Órdenes, comandante? —preguntó uno de los soldados, mientras Erwin miraba con atención al grupo de titanes, que debían estar a menos de medio kilómetro de distancia. Al parecer, se le había ocurrido una idea.

—¡Tenemos que acercarnos al grupo de titanes lo más que se pueda! —gritó el comandante—. ¡Actuaremos de cebo para que se ocupen de Reiner y ganemos tiempo para que Eren llegue sano y salvo a Karanes! ¡Él es todo lo que importa! ¡No podemos perder nuestra mejor arma en esta guerra!

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada de los demás soldados, varios de ellos siendo efectivos de la Policía Militar, muy pocos de ellos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por alguien cuyos poderes aún eran inciertos. Pero Erwin Smith no había llegado a ser comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración solamente por disciplina, como lo comprobaría a continuación.

—¡Sé que vidas se van a perder en esta misión, pero si no protegemos a Eren, todas esas muertes serán en vano! —exclamó Erwin, a medida que los titanes se acercaban cada vez más a nuestra posición—. ¿Qué es lo que prefieren? ¿Sacrificar nuestras vidas para que otros puedan ser realmente libres, o vivir con la vergüenza de no haber hecho algo para lograr la libertad de la humanidad? ¡Así que, por nuestros hijos, por nuestra libertad y la de toda la humanidad, solamente les pido una cosa! ¡Entreguen sus corazones, por nosotros mismos y por los demás!

Hubo un momento en el que solamente se escucharon los cascos de los caballos. Luego, uno a uno, los soldados, al menos los que pertenecían al Cuerpo de Exploración, alzaron sus espadas y gritaron a coro. Noté que los efectivos de la Policía Militar presentes no parecían compartir el entusiasmo de los demás, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza era proteger a Eren de los titanes.

Liderados por Erwin, la caballería viró hacia el oriente, cuando los titanes se encontraban a unos doscientos metros de nosotros. Como era de esperarse, nos siguieron, pero al menos se interponían entre nosotros y Reiner. Varios soldados usaron sus equipos de maniobras para distraer a los titanes y enlentecerlos. Todos perdieron sus vidas a manos de ellos, pero lograron algo que nos benefició bastante. Gracias al sacrificio de aquellos soldados, los titanes se retrasaron lo suficiente para que se percataran de la presencia de Reiner, y empezaran a atacarlo a él en lugar de a nosotros.

Estábamos a punto de cantar victoria, cuando, a lo lejos, vimos a otro titán emerger entre unos árboles, pero era muy diferente a todos los titanes que habíamos visto hasta ese entonces. Tenía un rostro simiesco, orejas puntiagudas y estaba cubierto de pelo, aparte de tener los brazos extrañamente delgados. En una de sus manos sostenía una roca enorme, y daba la impresión que iba a lanzarla.

No me equivoqué.

—¡Dispérsense! —exclamó Erwin, justo cuando el titán peludo arrojó la roca.

Hubo un sonido ominoso, como el que haría el viento cuando uno cabalga muy rápido, y, mientras todos nos alejábamos del punto de impacto, la roca cayó al suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra, y varios de nosotros caímos al suelo por la onda de choque. El polvo no me permitió ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Eren! —exclamé al tope de mi voz, pero no escuché a nadie llamar de vuelta—. ¡Eren, ¿dónde estás?!

Mientras tanto, podía sentir los pasos del titán bestia acercarse.


	23. Lágrimas de victoria

XXIII  
Lágrimas de victoria

El polvo se disipó, y vi que el titán bestia estaba muy cerca de nuestra posición. No había margen para escapar. La única alternativa era pelear.

Con el corazón en un puño por no saber nada de Eren, me puse de pie y empleé el equipo de maniobras para luchar contra el titán bestia. Trató de agarrarme, pero me escurrí entre sus manos, y subí a toda velocidad, con las espadas preparadas.

El primer corte fue profundo, pero no lo suficiente para frenarlo. Por eso, aproveché la inercia del impulso inicial, y clavé la línea en la nuca, de modo que pudiera columpiarme y cortar los tendones de sus piernas. Todo iba bien, hasta que el titán bestia dio media vuelta, demasiado rápido para ser cierto, y eso hizo que me desviara, errando sus piernas por varios metros. Sin embargo, la línea seguía clavada en su nuca, así que volví a columpiarme, esta vez hacia el frente. Cuando estaba a medio camino, solté la línea, y dejé que la inercia hiciera todo el trabajo. En el momento que iba cayendo, preparé las espadas para el corte en la nuca, pero, como ocurría con la titán hembra, sabía que yo iba por su punto débil. Fue cuando cobré conciencia de que el titán bestia era otro de aquellos titanes cambiantes. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiera acabar con mi oponente, sí podía inmovilizarlo, de forma que no fuese una amenaza.

Iba a clavar la línea en la espalda del titán bestia, cuando sentí que algo me apretó con una fuerza que no era humana. Mis huesos crujieron, y varios de ellos se rompieron, lo que me ocasionó un dolor insoportable. Lagrimeando a causa de mis heridas, vi que un titán común me había agarrado. Por mucha fuerza que poseyera, el agarre de un titán era aún más poderoso. Eso no impidió que tratara de zafarme, aunque fuese un esfuerzo inútil. Desvié la vista del titán que me tenía atrapada, y vi que los titanes que perseguían a Reiner habían llegado ya, y los soldados peleaban de forma desesperada en contra de sus enemigos. Unos metros más allá, pude ver a Eren, quien estaba solo frente al titán bestia, y, sin poder transformarse, era presa fácil.

Cuando me di cuenta que Eren estaba en peligro, traté con más ahínco de zafarme, mientras que el titán que me había atrapado me llevaba lentamente a su boca, y, en ese momento, creí que iba a ser mi fin, al menos hasta que escuché un grito de mujer, un grito ronco.

—¡SUÉLTALA!

Al principio, no supe de quién se trataba, pero sí noté que el agarre del titán se iba tornando más flojo, hasta que pude soltarme. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en mi torso, clavé la línea en una de las manos del titán bestia, la que estaba más cerca de Eren, y, usando un poco más de gas, me columpié como un péndulo, y agarré a Eren por la cintura, alejándome lo más posible del campo de batalla. Todo eso había ocurrido antes que el titán que me había agarrado cayese al suelo, y vi la estela de gas que dejaba el equipo de maniobras de un soldado de la Policía Militar, que tenía el cabello rubio y largo. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Krista para entender que ella me había rescatado del titán, y una oleada de agradecimiento hizo que casi dejara caer a Eren.

La alegría no duró mucho, sin embargo. Cuando creí que estaba a punto de escapar, otra roca cayó cerca de mi posición, y ambos caímos al suelo, rodando por éste, hasta detenernos junto a un árbol. El dolor en mi pecho era tal que ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie. Eren ya se había incorporado, pero parecía extraviado, como si no supiera qué hacer. Unos segundos después, una figura aterrizó cerca de mí, y vi que se trataba de Krista. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor me lo hizo imposible.

—No te muevas —dijo Krista con una voz suave pero audible—. Es mi turno para protegerte.

Después de decirme esas palabras, se acercó a Eren, asumo que para animarlo, porque lucía como el capitán de un barco que estuviera a la deriva en medio de una tormenta. Y mientras tanto, los titanes seguían acercándose, y Reiner lidiaba con el resto del Cuerpo de Exploración. Erwin había ordenado que lo distrajeran hasta que Eren estuviera a salvo, pero aquella había sido una maniobra bastante arriesgada. Parecía ser que tomar riesgos formaba parte de la forma de operar de Erwin Smith.

—Eren —escuché decir a Krista, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo moral—, sé lo que se siente no tener opciones, pero, si algo he aprendido de todo lo que me ha pasado, es que siempre hay una opción. Y sé qué es lo que una persona como tú escogería: pelear, hasta el final, hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas. ¿No era eso lo que te motivó a entrar al Cuerpo de Exploración?

Vi que Eren se mantenía quieto, pero había algo en su postura que me decía que había entendido las palabras de Krista, pero, a esas alturas, no tenía forma de entender lo que realmente había ocurrido con él.

Los titanes al fin habían llegado donde estábamos nosotros, y, por desgracia, a Krista le quedaba poco gas. No había lugar hacia el cual escapar, y si pudiéramos, los titanes nos agarrarían y nos comerían. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo…

—¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ! —exclamó Eren, y, como si alguna clase de hechizo hubiera caído sobre los titanes, se detuvieron en seco, como si hubieran perdido todo deseo de comernos.

—¡MÁTENLOS! —volvió a gritar, y los titanes normales dieron media vuelta, y, en lugar de atacar a los soldados, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban el titán bestia y Reiner. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que un soldado, quien llevaba un par de caballos, se acercara a nosotros. Eren montó uno de los caballos (ya se había recuperado de sus heridas), mientras que yo y Krista compartimos el otro. Ella fue quien tomó las riendas, porque yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer movimientos bruscos.

Al parecer, Erwin había ordenado que nos llevaran caballos, porque había comprendido temprano que los titanes habían dejado de atacar a los humanos. Cuando pasé cerca de él, noté que había perdido uno de sus brazos, pero lideraba el escape como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Los sobrevivientes seguimos al comandante hacia el nororiente, lejos de la refriega entre los titanes comunes y los cambiantes. No fue hasta que el sol se puso en el poniente cuando nos sentimos más seguros.

Una hora más tarde, entramos en Karanes, comimos y descansamos un poco, antes de reanudar nuestro camino hacía Stohess, donde entregarían a Ymir a la Policía Militar, los que finalmente tenían la atribución de decidir qué hacer con ella. Me imaginé que la iban a diseccionar, tal como pretendían hacer con Eren durante ese maldito juicio, porque ellos sabían a estas alturas que ella era un titán cambiante.

En el breve tiempo que estuvimos en Stohess, noté que Krista había solicitado hablar con Nile y Erwin al mismo tiempo. Desconocía el motivo por el que ella haría tal cosa, al menos mientras descansaba un poco en las barracas de Stohess. Era claro como el agua que los de la Policía Militar no les gustaba tenernos de huéspedes, pero el capitán general había ordenado que el Cuerpo de Exploración pudiera quedarse dos horas en los cuarteles de la Policía Militar, antes del regreso a Trost.

Cuando estuvimos listos para la partida (y yo había recibido atención médica a causa de mis heridas), yo y Krista volvimos a montar el mismo caballo, y yo ardía en preguntarle qué le había pedido a Nile y a Erwin. Por fortuna, no tuve que preguntarle nada, porque ella misma me dijo la respuesta. Aparentemente, Krista también tenía ganas de compartir aquella noticia conmigo.

—Pensé que debías saberlo —dijo, mientras salíamos de Stohess, rumbo hacia el sur—. Hablé con Nile y con Erwin para discutir una posibilidad de que me trasladen desde la Policía Militar al Cuerpo de Exploración. Aquello normalmente no ocurre, porque la gente quiere estar en la Policía Militar por un asunto de estatus socioeconómico. Admito que mis razones eran otras, pero, después de lo que pasó en Stohess, bueno, pensé que había cometido un error al entrar a la Policía Militar. Me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que yo no quería ser, sobre todo después de todo lo que me enseñaste durante nuestro entrenamiento.

—Y el hecho que estés aquí me dice que te permitieron unirte al Cuerpo de Exploración.

—Nile no puso muchos problemas —dijo Krista, sonriendo—. Dijo que era muy inusual que un soldado decida dejar la Policía Militar, pero como yo había estado entre los diez primeros de nuestra promoción, dijo que era mi decisión, y que solamente debía presentar el papeleo correspondiente tanto a él como a Erwin. Él aceptó de buen grado que yo entrara al Cuerpo de Exploración, y ahora tengo las Alas de la Libertad en mi uniforme.

Yo, entre el jolgorio que había en mi corazón al volver a ver a Krista, recordé que ella había escogido entrar a la Policía Militar a causa de los secretos que ella ocultaba.

—¿Y qué hay de las razones que te empujaron a irte a Stohess?

—Es una fortuna que hubiera pasado un tiempo en la Policía Militar —repuso Krista, dedicándome esa mirada que había dañado los muros de mi corazón—. Me dieron el tiempo que necesitaba para decidir cuáles eran mis prioridades. Y descubrí que mis secretos no son tan importantes cada vez que me iba a acostar. Tal vez Ymir fuese una buena amante, pero nuestra relación era más que nada sexo. Contigo siento que puedo tener algo mucho más importante que solamente contacto físico. Me lo has demostrado varias veces ya. Además, me imagino que Ymir nunca me quiso realmente. Solamente me sedujo para que le fuese más fácil secuestrarme. Era todo lo que le importaba.

—Se merece todo lo que asumo que le van a hacer —dije, con un poco de enojo debo añadir—. Jugó contigo para cumplir un objetivo.

—Pero no creo que se merezca nada —dijo Krista, y yo fruncí el ceño, creyendo que ella se había vuelto loca—. Ella me explicó que si no me secuestraba, iba a morir pronto. Supongo que cuando llegó la noticia de que titanes habían sido vistos dentro del muro Rose, Ymir se dio cuenta que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que Reiner y Bertholdt la encontraran. Aunque haya sido algo atroz lo que me hizo, tampoco hay que olvidar que Ymir estaba bajo una presión enorme.

Me quedé mirando a Krista, sorprendida por sus palabras. Realmente ella tenía la virtud de ver lo mejor de las personas, sin importar lo que hubieran hecho. Yo misma había sido tratada de la misma forma, y, de forma invariable, te hacía sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Me sentía afortunada de hacer conocido a una chica como Krista.

—¿Y me vas a contar de una buena vez tu historia? —le pregunté, intuyendo que Krista debía estar lista para ser honesta conmigo. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso es lo primero que debes saber sobre mí —dijo Krista, mirando al horizonte con una sonrisa amplia, y asumí que, por primera vez en su vida, iba a hablar sobre sus secretos—. Mi verdadero nombre es Historia, Historia Reiss.


	24. La historia de Historia

XXIV  
La historia de Historia

Historia había decidido revelarme sus secretos cuando estuviéramos a solas. La idea era que yo los supiera primero, porque, eventualmente, tendría que comunicárselo a Erwin y al resto del Cuerpo de Exploración. Sin embargo, ella había adelantado que aquella información podría ser perjudicial para ciertos elementos de la monarquía. Después me enteré que aquello formaba parte de sus razones para dejar la Policía Militar, porque ellos, con toda seguridad, iban a tratar de proteger al gobierno, y estaba segura que no verían con buenos ojos cualquier cosa que desestabilizara la estructura de poder que regía a la población dentro de los muros. Pero, como dije antes, Historia me había prometido, por decirlo de algún modo, la primicia de saber sus secretos antes que nadie más.

Cuando llegamos a Trost, la idea era descansar apropiadamente de la misión que había culminado con el rescate de Eren y la revelación de cuatro titanes cambiantes. Pero Erwin dijo que necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas a Eren antes que pudiera irse a su habitación a descansar. Como yo estaba presente cuando Eren hizo que los titanes comunes atacaran a los cambiantes, e Historia también, nos llamó para prestar declaración complementaria.

Por suerte, al menos para mí e Historia, no estuvimos mucho rato compareciendo ante el comandante, porque la mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a Eren, por lo que nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Pero Historia no parecía tener muchas ganas de estar sola, a juzgar por lo que me dijo a continuación.

—No quiero estar sola esta noche —me dijo, pero se quedó callada después, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo lo interpreté como que quería estar conmigo, más que nada para compartirme sus secretos. No tenía forma de anticipar que aquello no era lo único que ella iba a compartir conmigo. Asentí a modo de aceptación, y la invité a que me acompañara a mi propia habitación.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos sobre la cama, y miré a Historia, invitándola a que me contara lo que quería contarme.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Historia Reiss, y soy la hija ilegítima de un gobernador local, quien vive al norte del muro Sina. Para serte honesta, no supe que era hija ilegítima hasta más tarde, pero el comportamiento de mi madre apuntaba a eso. Me alejaba de su presencia cada vez que yo me acercaba, y, como te dije, no lo supe hasta después.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—Justo después de la batalla contra el titán bestia —dijo Historia, lo que me sorprendió—. No sé por qué, pero mientras nos alejábamos hacia Karanes, todos los recuerdos de mi infancia volvieron de golpe. Me acordé de mi hermana mayor, de sus consejos, y de que, cada vez que ella se alejaba de mi, parecía perder la memoria de forma repentina. No tengo idea de por qué puedo recordar eso, pero el hecho es que tengo estos recuerdos en mi mente.

—¿Dices que no sabes cómo llegaron esos recuerdos a ti? —pregunté, e imaginé que la expresión de mi cara reflejaba incredulidad.

—No, no lo sé —dijo Historia, y supe que estaba siendo honesta—. En honor a la verdad, sabía que yo estaba ocultando secretos, pero no sabían cuáles eran. Desconocía muchas cosas sobre mi propia familia, incluyendo el hecho que tenía una media hermana, pero me había percatado de suficientes cosas para saber que mi familia se traía algo entre manos. Pero, después de escapar de los titanes, recuerdos extraños poblaron mi cabeza, incluyendo algunas cosas terribles.

—¿Cosas… terribles?

—Pude ver a mi propia hermana… transformándose en titán, y comerse al hermano de mi padre. Creo que era una especie de ritual familiar.

Me quedé estupefacta ante lo que Historia me estaba contando. ¿Qué clase de familia era la de Historia? ¿Qué clase de gente tenía por costumbre comerse a parientes, transformándose en titanes? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿cómo diablos lo hacían? Se suponía que nadie sabía de dónde provenían los titanes, pero la narración de Historia podría revelar cuál era el origen de aquellos seres.

—Dijiste que tenías una hermana. ¿Cómo era ella?

—Bueno, ella era mi media hermana —aclaró Historia, mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Era una buena chica. Ella es responsable de que yo sea una buena chica. Recuerdo que me prestó un libro que hablaba de una buena chica, que se comportaba como una dama con los demás y que siempre trataba de hacer el bien. Mi padre me puso mi nombre en honor a esa chica.

—¿Se llamaba Historia?

—No. Perdón que me haya explicado mal. Me refiero a que me puso Krista por la chica del libro. Por un tiempo traté de imitarla, de ser una buena persona y ser amable con los demás. Pero, después de que todos estos recuerdos llegaran a mí… no sé… pero ya no me siento como si fuese una chica buena, más que nada porque ya no quiero ser una chica buena. Ser una chica buena me hace débil, me hace vulnerable ante la gente que se aprovecha de las demás personas. Ya no quiero ser vulnerable. Quiero ser fuerte, como tú. Y, de algún modo, estos recuerdos me permiten intentarlo.

Miré a Historia con un poco de pena. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella era, precisamente, su amabilidad. Aunque no quería que perdiese esa cualidad, una parte de mí sabía que ella necesitaba cambiar, porque este mundo, como yo lo descubrí después de que me secuestraron, era cruel con las personas buenas y bienintencionadas. Lo que me preguntaba era si podía seguir queriéndola a pesar de ello.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

—Completamente —dijo Historia, y noté la decisión en su mirada. Allí me di cuenta que Krista Lenz no era más que una fachada, un intento por parte de su padre por ocultar lo que Historia era realmente—. Después de todo, es por lo que tú tuviste que pasar cuando eras niña. Recuerdo que me contaste que no fuiste la misma mujer después que te secuestraron. Te obligaste a ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que querías. Pero no por eso debes dejar de ser vulnerable. Conmigo lo eres, y contigo yo lo soy, sin importar lo que yo sea o lo que sepa.

Historia me miraba con unos ojos que había visto solamente en otra ocasión, cuando estábamos solas en esta misma habitación, y el decoro pudo más que nuestros deseos.

—¿O sea, sabías que ocultabas secretos, pero no sabías cuáles eran?

—No, no sabía cuáles eran —dijo Historia, desviando su mirada de la mía—. Aún no entiendo cómo esos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, pero sé que son hechos que realmente ocurrieron.

—¿Y ese asunto de la ceremonia, puedes recordar algo de eso?

—Pude ver que estábamos bajo tierra, y que las paredes estaban hechas de cristal —repuso Historia, componiendo una expresión como de perdida, pero sabía que estaba tratando de forzar su memoria—. Había varias personas vestidas de blanco, supongo que eran parte de mi familia. Mi padre sostenía un aparato alargado lleno de un líquido de color violeta. Después, pude ver una mano que le arrebató el aparato a mi padre, y, acto seguido, mi media hermana se transformó en titán. A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió confuso, como si yo estuviera peleando contra mi propia hermana. Pasó un rato hasta que conseguí derrotarla y… bueno… recuerdo haberle mordido la nuca, donde se supone que está el punto débil de los titanes.

Tuve que admitir que era, en efecto, una historia muy extraña. Por lógica, asumí que Krista no le habría hecho semejante cosa a su propia hermana, por lo que deduje que los recuerdos le pertenecían a otra persona. Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿a quién le pertenecían esos recuerdos? ¿Y por qué diablos había recuerdos de Historia metidos entremedio? El asunto era realmente confuso, por lo que no quise darle más vueltas. Mentes mejor preparadas que la mía iban a encontrarle más sentido. Por mi parte, me alegraba que Historia hubiera cumplido con la promesa que me hizo hace algún tiempo atrás.

—Cumpliste con tu promesa —dije, tomando el mentón de Historia y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos—. Ahora, déjame cumplir con la mía.

Historia me dedicó una expresión de extrañeza.

—Dijiste que no te veías en la necesidad de cumplirla.

—Lo dije cuando le había cerrado la puerta al amor, después de la batalla de Stohess —dije, lo que había sido cierto—, pero alguien me hizo ver que no lo había hecho después de todo. Solamente estaba herida por lo que, supuestamente, me habías hecho, y que no había analizado mi situación con la cabeza fría.

—¿Quién te abrió los ojos?

—Una compañera del Cuerpo de Exploración, a la que también le gustan las chicas.

—Ya veo —dijo Historia, mostrándome su sonrisa más dulce—. Hablaste con alguien que tiene los mismos gustos que tú y yo, lo que siempre es algo bueno. Y ahora, a lo que me importa en este momento. ¿Aún quieres cumplir con la promesa que me hiciste?

—Por cómo me estás mirando en este momento, claro que sí.

—Sin embargo, quiero que sepas algo primero, algo que debí haberte dicho cuando te fui a visitar a la prisión —dijo Historia, tomándome las manos y dedicándome una mirada penetrante—. Tuve sexo con Ymir tres veces, pero en todas aquellas ocasiones me imaginé que eras tú la que estaba encima de mí. No quiero que pienses que ella era mala en la cama, pero me imagino que siempre quise hacer eso contigo más que con cualquier otra persona. La vez en que casi nos dejamos llevar fue tan natural que me sorprendió que, aunque supiera que no estaba lista para eso, estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo de todas formas.

No dije nada. Pensé que iba a arruinar el momento si decía cualquier cosa. ¿No decían que una acción podía decir más que mil palabras? Pues, la mirada que me estaba dedicando Historia podía decir más de mil palabras. Era como si me estuviera diciendo "estoy lista para hacer el amor contigo", en un susurro dulce y sensual, tan distinto a lo que había hecho Annie que realmente me daban ganas de abalanzarme sobre Historia, y no soltarla en toda la noche. No obstante, yo tampoco quería marcarme un Annie y comportarme como una estúpida que no hubiera tenido acción en un lustro.

—Yo también estoy lista —dije, en un tono suave, mucho más suave que el que siempre usaba para referirme a Eren.

—Entonces, ven y bésame —susurró Historia, moviendo el dedo índice en un gesto invitador. Yo, sabiendo que no era capaz de oponer resistencia, me acerqué a ella, ya anticipando que esa iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada con respecto a esto último.


	25. Deseo, Parte I

XXV  
Deseo, Parte 1

Me acercaba lentamente a Historia, deslizando suavemente mi lengua por mis labios. Esto último no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero lo hice de todos modos. Su boca estaba muy cerca, nada podía impedir que la besara…

Me detuve.

Me separé de Historia, recordando que debía hacer algo antes de lo que me proponía hacer.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —me preguntó, mirándome con un poco de preocupación. Era entendible que se sintiera de ese modo, porque muchas veces, como decía el dicho "en la puerta del horno se quema el pan".

—Es que necesito decirte algo primero —dije, recordando mi conversación con Nifa, sabiendo que si no era honesta con mis sentimientos, lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir después carecería de sentido—. Necesito desahogarme de todo lo que pasó en Stohess.

Historia se sentó a la turca sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, denotando que me estaba prestando atención.

—Para empezar, no debí haberme molestado por haberte involucrado con Ymir —comencé, sintiendo que mi cuerpo vibraba cada vez más. Era como si ser honesta con Historia me pusiera nerviosa, y, en retrospectiva, era exactamente lo que me pasaba—. Estabas en tu derecho de hacerlo.

—No, Mikasa —dijo Historia, poniendo una expresión de tristeza—. Yo no debí hacer lo que hice. Me hiciste una promesa y debí esperar hasta que estuvieras lista para cumplirla.

—Pero te traté mal en Stohess —insistí, y soné como si quisiera que Historia se fuera de mi habitación para que no me tuviera lástima—. No te di muchas oportunidades para que me explicaras lo que había pasado, y, mientras peleaba contra Annie, estaba furiosa porque no hacías nada para proteger a los ciudadanos. Incluso estaba dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta al amor, pero después entendí que cerrándole la puerta al amor solamente iba a conseguir escapar del dolor, en lugar de enfrentarlo. Me dolió que tú te hubieras involucrado con Ymir, pero tengo que admitir que yo, en tu situación, habría hecho lo mismo, por mucho que me sintiera atraída por ti.

Vi que Historia no tenía intención de decir palabra alguna. Me miraba como diciéndome "continúa".

—Necesité de la ayuda de otra persona para darme cuenta de todo esto —continué, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada—. Pero supongo que no somos capaces de pensar correctamente cuando somos presas de las emociones. Por eso, antes de hacer lo que quiero hacer contigo, quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que hice, dije o pensé.

E Historia seguía sin decir nada, pero dejó de sentarse a la turca, y se acercó a mí, tomándome las manos.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo, sonriéndome y acercando su boca a la mía—. Todos actuamos así cuando somos secuestrados por nuestras emociones. Decimos cosas que no queremos decir, actuamos de formas en las que no queremos actuar, pensamos cosas que no queremos pensar. Es natural, Mikasa, por lo que no necesito perdonarte. Yo también cometí errores, y espero que esta noche pueda ayudarte a aliviar todas tus heridas.

Me quedé en silencio, a centímetros de los labios de Historia. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera atraída por una mujer que era tan buena conmigo? Ni siquiera parecía importarle que hubiera sido violada por Annie.

—Espero poder darte lo que quieres —dije suavemente, tomando a Historia por la cintura.

—Ya me lo estás dando —me dijo ella en un susurro. A partir de ese momento, ya no quise seguir oponiendo resistencia.

Jalé a Historia hacia mí, y la besé con un poco de avidez. Ella no se quejó, sin embargo. Apreté su cintura con un poco más de fuerza, e hice que ella se fuese inclinando hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostada sobre la cama. No quise perder tiempo, y me puse encima de ella, sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, pasando mis manos por su cuello, sus brazos, su cintura y sus muslos con suavidad. No quería hacer lo mismo que Annie; quería que Historia disfrutara estar conmigo, no que fuese una pesadilla para ella.

Por otro lado, me daba la impresión que Historia quería apresurar un poco las cosas, porque con una mano tomaba mi cuello, y con la otra, acariciaba mis pechos. No podía decir que no era agradable, pero me sorprendía que ella, de entre todas las personas, fuese tan impetuosa. No sé si había deseado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez era su forma de hacer las cosas, pero no podía negar que su entrega me atraía mucho.

—Vas rápido —dije en un susurro, mostrando una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

—Es que mi deseo por ser tuya es grande —dijo Historia, dedicándome esa mirada penetrante que ya había visto tres veces en el tiempo que la conocía—. Pero no quiero que pienses que soy… lujuriosa o algo por el estilo.

—No lo pensé ni por un segundo —dije, besándola una vez más, pero en esa ocasión, quise hacer algo que le vi hacer a Ymir en una ocasión. Cuando lo hice, Historia no objetó nada. Porque un beso con lengua no era algo que se hacía en público, e Historia respondía a mis acciones como si tratara de reflejar lo que yo hiciera.

Pronto, llegó un momento en el que ya no era posible dar marcha atrás. Ya estaba tan profundamente implicada en el acto que ya no quise separarme de Historia. Estaba encima de ella, dándole besos cortos, acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas, mi mirada fija en la de ella, sabiendo que aquello solamente podía terminar de una forma.

—Quítame la ropa —pidió Historia, y ya era sabido que yo no era capaz de decirle que no cuando ella me miraba de la forma en que lo hacía. Además, esa media sonrisa en su rostro de ángel hacía que me extraviara, e hiciera lo que fuese. Abandonando sus labios, lo que se me hizo horriblemente tortuoso, me separé un poco de ella para estar en una posición más cómoda, y desabotoné lentamente su blusa, queriendo descubrir su cuerpo de a poco, no como la imbécil de Annie, quien no era capaz de entender el poder de la anticipación a la hora de hacer el amor. Era algo que las chicas hacíamos de forma casi innata, y esperábamos que los chicos se comportaran del mismo modo con nosotras, lo que no siempre ocurría.

Cuando le quité la blusa a Historia, vi que su piel semejaba marfil, y sus pechos eran pequeños, pero me incliné sobre ella de todas formas, y se los besé, con suavidad y dulzura, y escuché los jadeos que provenían de su boca, diciéndome que le gustaba lo que yo le estaba haciendo. A veces humedecía su piel con mi lengua, y notaba cómo se le erizaba la piel, y sus jadeos se hacían un poco más constantes. Luego, descendí por su cuerpo, llegando a su vientre, introduciendo mi lengua en su ombligo, y ella sufrió un pequeño espasmo, lo que acompañó con unas carcajadas.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó—. Me da cosquillas.

—Creí que esa era la idea.

—No son cosquillas agradables.

Hice caso de su reclamo, y solamente besé y rocé su piel con mis labios. Asumo que aquello le hacía dar cosquillas más agradables, por lo que seguí haciéndolo, tomando el borde de su falda, y tirando con suavidad hacia abajo, mostrando sus muy hermosas caderas, su bajo vientre y sus piernas esbeltas. Ya me iba a ocupar de lo que había entremedio de estas últimas. Por ese momento, mi misión era memorizar su cuerpo con mis labios.

Le di un beso suave en su bajo vientre, e Historia arqueó un poco la espalda. Al parecer, aquel era un punto sensible de ella, pero después me daría cuenta que no era exclusivo de su cuerpo. Queriendo hacer que deseara que me hundiera en su intimidad, la bordeé, besando sus caderas, tomando sus muslos, notando la carne de gallina en su piel, y los jadeos no cesaban. Al parecer, ir por las ramas había sido una buena decisión.

—Me gusta mucho lo que haces —dijo Historia en un susurro que hizo que me diera un cosquilleo en mi propia intimidad, pero fue algo efímero. Pero la sensación me hizo cobrar conciencia de que yo también quería que Historia me acariciara y descubriera mi cuerpo, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Recorrí sus piernas con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar de su piel y del sonido de su voz al gemir de placer. Cuando llegué a sus pies, aproveché de darle una pequeña sorpresa, y le di un breve masaje en la planta de sus pies. Historia gimió un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero se notaba a la legua que disfrutaba mucho lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Qué rico —murmuró Historia, mirando al techo y resoplando cada vez que yo apretaba un punto sensible—. No sabía que necesitaba eso.

—Ahora lo sabes —dije, abandonando sus pies, y regresando a sus labios, besándola dulcemente, suavemente, abrazándola, queriendo fundirme con ella. Volví a acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas y sus hombros, esta vez con la yema de mis dedos, e Historia lo disfrutaba de forma grata.

Sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos me gritaba que le diera lo que ella ansiaba. Era eso precisamente lo que yo quería, y decidí que ya había esperado mucho tiempo.

Descendí por su cuerpo, besando su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre, todo en rápida sucesión, hasta que llegué a mi destino. Tomé sus piernas con gentileza, y las aparté. Lo que vi, hizo que deslizara mi lengua por mis labios. Era como si me acabaran de servir el plato más delicioso del mundo, y me iba a asegurar que disfrutara cada bocado de éste. Viendo que Historia me miraba con una urgencia rayana en la desesperación, ya no quise dejarla con ganas de más. Me zambullí en lo profundo de su intimidad.

Mientras mi lengua recorría lugares desconocidos, noté que Historia había sonado como si hubiera pasado debajo del agua por un par de minutos. Sus gemidos subieron de tono, y me llenaron de una electricidad que sacudió mi cuerpo. Era como si su placer fuese el mío también, haciendo que yo quisiera seguir adelante con ese juego, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mientras jugaba en medio de las piernas de Historia, tomé sus caderas y las acaricié, queriendo reforzar la idea de que yo también necesitaba adentrarme en ella. Y mientras tanto, sus gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más altos, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial. Todo eso estaba haciendo que yo deseara sentir lo que Historia estaba sintiendo.

—¡Oh, Mikasa! —gimió Historia, tomando mi cabeza y enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás—. Por favor… no te detengas.

¿Detenerme? Solamente lo haría cuando el volcán en su interior hiciera erupción


	26. Deseo, Parte II

XXVI  
Deseo, Parte 2

Por un momento temí que los gemidos de Historia fuesen demasiado ruidosos, porque no había que olvidar que había más gente viviendo en el mismo lugar que nosotras. Sin embargo, no hubo quejas, lo que me llamó la atención. Historia no parecía preocuparle el volumen de su voz, porque lo que yo le estaba haciendo le estaba causando un placer más allá de lo que ella había experimentado alguna vez, o al menos eso me transmitían sus gemidos.

Por mi parte, a medida que el cuerpo de Historia comenzaba a estremecerse, noté un sabor distinto en mis labios. No era capaz de describirlo en su momento, pero, después de reflexionar sobre el tema al día siguiente, entendí que no había sido otra cosa que el sabor de su propia feminidad. Volviendo al presente, Historia ya no tenía ningún control sobre sus brazos y piernas, y, si había tenido algún control sobre el volumen de su voz, ya no lo tenía en absoluto. De algún modo que yo no podía comprender, sus gemidos me excitaban, y me empujaban a desatar el delirio en su interior.

En el momento en que ella apretó mi cabeza con sus manos, supe que había estallado el volcán en su interior. Me daba la impresión que le faltaba el aire, porque respiraba agitadamente, y gemía de forma entrecortada. Su pecho se expandía y contraía como si acabara de hacer mucho ejercicio, y tenía su vientre tenso. Recordé lo que Ymir me había dicho el día en que me separé de Historia, y entendí que lo que ella acababa de experimentar era lo que Ymir llamaba "el placer más exquisito de la experiencia humana". Como nosotras habíamos entrado al ejército en lugar de seguir con nuestra educación normal, no teníamos idea de qué nombre colocarle a lo que Historia acababa de sentir. Pero, semántica al margen, yo no quería esperar a pasar por lo mismo que ella. Era la única manera de saber si se trataba del "placer más exquisito de la experiencia humana".

Abandoné su entrepierna, y le di un beso largo e intenso en sus labios, abrazándola, nuevamente con la intención de querer fundirme con ella. Apenas me separé de ella, se pasó la lengua por sus labios, sonriendo.

—Saben a ti —dije, también mostrando una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero saborearte —me dijo ella, y yo, ardiendo en ganas de sentir lo que ella había sentido, permití que ella se pusiera encima de mí, y yo la tomé por la cintura, jalando con suavidad, de modo que ella se pegara más a mí.

—Fuiste mía —dije, en un susurro que hasta a mí me erizó los vellos de la piel—. Ahora quiero ser tuya. Quiero sentir lo mismo que tú.

Noté que Historia no podía dejar de sonreír, y asumí que tenía que ver con lo que le había pasado hace un par de minutos.

—¿Estás segura? —me dijo en un tono dulcemente burlón—. Es un placer que puede matarte. Yo misma me sentí morir.

—No sería una mala forma de hacerlo —dije, en tono de broma claro estaba.

—Bueno —dijo Historia, a centímetros de mi boca, como queriendo que yo salvara la distancia que había entre las dos—. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella no besó mis labios, como yo esperaba que hiciera. En lugar, besó mi cuello, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Una sacudida recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero no fue como aquellas sacudidas cuando te enteras de algo desagradable, sino como si tu propia sangre se calentara, relajándote y haciéndote sentir bien. Lo siguiente que noté, fue que, tal como yo lo había hecho con ella, Historia desabotonaba mi blusa con lentitud, y yo me sentía como si ella no solamente estuviera desnudando mi cuerpo, sino que todo mi ser también, exponiéndome ante ella, dejándome vulnerable.

Cuando Historia arrancó mi blusa por completo, me miró con una mirada que nunca había visto antes. Claro, ella había dicho que no era su intención que yo la viera como una chica lujuriosa, pero su mirada estaba desafiando aquella idea a tal punto que me convencí finalmente de que ella había estado esperando hacer eso conmigo desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Tienes bonitos pechos —dijo Historia, tomándomelos suave y gentilmente, y yo sentía como algo cálido recorría mis venas. Después, se inclinó delante de mí, y me los besó, y ese algo cálido se volvió un poco más intenso.

—Qué rico —dije con suavidad, tomando su cabeza, presionando un poco hacia abajo, como queriendo que ella se hundiera más en mis pechos—. Lo haces muy bien.

—Tengo experiencia —dijo Historia, deslizando la punta de la lengua por mi piel, erizando mis vellos. Un cosquilleo se regó por todo mi cuerpo, y me estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor.

—Puedo verlo —dije, mirando cómo Historia abandonaba mis pechos, y seguía descendiendo por mi cuerpo, aunque supuse que, tal como yo lo había hecho, iba a pasar de largo mi lugar íntimo, haciéndome esperar por lo que tanto quería. El cosquilleo se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso, y yo no quería que el placer se detuviera. Era todo muy exquisito, tal como me había dicho Historia.

Cuando ella rozó sus labios con la piel de mi bajo vientre, supe que ese también era un punto sensible en mí. Mi cuerpo tembló por completo, y me vino la risa floja, porque las cosquillas eran casi insoportables, y a la vez, demasiado placenteras. Era tal la sensación que ni me di cuenta que Historia me estaba quitando la falda, mirando mi entrepierna como si no hubiera mejor vista que esa.

Para cuando me percaté de lo que ella estaba haciendo, permití que me desnudara por completo. Historia me miró de arriba abajo, sonriéndome suavemente.

—Eres hermosa, Mikasa.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, supe que solamente lo estaba diciendo para que me sintiera bien, porque no me consideraba atractiva. Cada vez que me miraba al espejo, me decía que tenía el físico de un hombre. Era cierto que me mantenía en forma cada vez que podía, pero juzgaba que no era normal que una mujer tuviera los abdominales tan marcados como los que yo poseía. También tenía los brazos y piernas más gruesos que el común de las chicas, y, claro, los músculos más acentuados.

—Te agradezco que me lo digas, pero no lo soy, en absoluto.

—Has sido buena conmigo —dijo Historia, desviando su mirada hacia mis ojos, sonriéndome, como siempre hacía cuando quería hacerme sentir mejor—. Me trataste con gentileza, me perdonaste por lo que hice con Ymir, me hiciste más fuerte de lo que era antes. Eres hermosa.

—No me refiero a eso —dije, e Historia volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo.

—Mikasa —dijo, con una suavidad tal que se me asomó una sonrisa involuntaria—, si no te hubiera considerado atractiva, habría ido con más tiento a besar tu cuerpo. No me importa que tu cuerpo sea un poco más… tosco que el del resto de las mujeres. Ya te dije que tenías bonitos pechos. También tienes lindas caderas, y tu piel es tan suave como la mía. No te estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas mejor. Te lo digo porque así te veo yo.

Historia no dijo nada más. Volvió a inclinarse delante de mí y, contra todo lo que esperaba, fue directo a mi intimidad.

Cuando su boca tocó mi piel, el aire escapó de mis pulmones y un calor súbito recorrió cada vena de mi cuerpo, causando un cosquilleo que me remeció de la misma forma en que un terremoto era capaz de remecer la tierra. Mis gemidos se confundieron con mis esfuerzos por recuperar el aire perdido. Pero el placer no se detuvo allí.

Historia podía ser muy sutil cuando se trataba de hacerme sentir bien. La punta de su lengua estaba haciendo que mis pensamientos abandonaran mi cabeza como pasajeros de un barco que se estuviera hundiendo. Ella había roto los muros de mi intimidad de la misma forma en que el titán colosal había roto el muro María, y pronto, sentí que iba a romper los muros de mi corazón, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Y allí, mientras el calor crecía y el cosquilleo en mis entrañas seguía creciendo, ya no era capaz de pensar de forma ordenada. Enredé mis dedos entre las hebras doradas del cabello de Historia, sin que lo hubiera pensado o decidido. Ella me estaba robando mi libre albedrío, usando solamente su lengua en el lugar correcto. Era absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan dulcemente embriagador que clamaba por más, sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. La sensación era como si tratara de acordarme de lo que pasó en una fiesta, después de una borrachera.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Historia, y yo respondí con gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Ella tomó mis caderas, y las acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, y los cosquilleos se estaban haciendo casi intolerables. El fuego en mis entrañas ya iba más allá de lo que alguna vez hube sentido en mi vida, y quemaba mi interior con una ferocidad que consumía el aire en mis pulmones. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial, mis gemidos cada vez más altos, y casi no podía pensar bien.

No supe si mi visión se fue a negro o mi consciencia se fue a negro, porque lo que sentí después, fue como si estuviera flotando en lugar de estar recostada encima de la cama. Era una sensación similar a cuando te duele la cabeza y cierras los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Al final, pareces dar vueltas, y no sabes dónde es arriba o abajo, con la diferencia que todo mi cuerpo vibraba con el placer más delicioso que alguna vez hubiese probado. Había un explosión en mi interior, y mis venas parecieron transportar lava en lugar de sangre.

El mundo volvió a cobrar sentido a medida que el calor en mi interior iba disminuyendo y el aire volvía a mis pulmones, pero aún respiraba de forma entrecortada, gimiendo cada vez más bajo, y viendo que Historia ya estaba encima de mí, mirándome con ojos penetrantes.

—¿Quieres probar de tu miel? —preguntó, en un tono sensual que no le había escuchado antes. Siempre había imaginado que Historia era demasiado pudorosa para comportarse de ese modo, pero después comprendí que no conocía realmente a Historia. Había conocido a fondo a Krista.

—Dámelo —dije, sonriendo, y ella me besó, sintiendo el mismo sabor que yo había sentido mientras llevaba a Historia al delirio. Al principio, me había parecido extraño, e incluso incómodo, pero ya me había acostumbrado al sabor de una mujer. El calor en mi interior se había apagado, y mi cuerpo funcionó normalmente otra vez.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, pero Historia no respondió de la forma que esperaba.

—¿Tan pronto quieres terminar?

Arqueé una ceja.

—Yo pensé que… —Historia me tapó la boca, dedicándome una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oh, no, Mikasa. Esto está recién comenzando.


	27. Deseo, Parte III

XXVII  
Deseo, Parte 3

No tenía idea de qué más podríamos hacer, pero luego me percaté del hecho que Historia tenía más experiencia que yo en este tipo de situaciones. Encogiéndome de hombros, decidí seguirle la corriente.

Historia se sentó sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia atrás, abriéndose de piernas, y sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Al principio pensé que ella quería volver a experimentar lo mismo que antes, pero cuando iba a inclinarme encima de ella, negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo mismo que yo, y acércate a mí.

Insegura sobre qué esperar de todo esto, imité la posición de Historia y me acerqué a ella.

—Procura que nuestras entrepiernas se toquen —me instruyó, y me acerqué un poco más, sintiéndome estúpida haciendo eso.

—¿Qué diablos quieres hacer? —pregunté, con una risa floja.

—Es algo que me enseñó Ymir mientras estábamos en la Policía Militar —repuso Historia, moviendo su cuerpo de forma que su intimidad rozara con la mía. En segundos, me di cuenta que aquella no era una ridiculez. Aquello era, en efecto, placentero. Imité a Historia, y el roce fue mayor, al igual que el calor, y, por consiguiente, el placer.

—Uy, qué rico —gemí, sintiendo aquella conocida sensación de tener fuego en mis entrañas—. ¿Y permiten hacer… oh… estas cosas allá?

—No durante las… uy… patrullas —dijo Historia, mirándome a los ojos, y yo hice lo mismo. Me di cuenta que haciendo eso reforzaba nuestra conexión y daba al momento un aire mucho más personal e íntimo—. Pero… oh… no nos vigilan cuando estamos en nuestras habitaciones.

—Yo… uy, uy… pensé que no permitían… oh, que exquisito es esto.

—¿Ves que fue una buena idea? —dijo Historia, elevando el tono de sus gemidos—. Oh, esto me gusta mucho.

—No dejes de mirarme —añadí, mientras el calor se regaba por mi cuerpo como un incendio sin control—. Tienes hermosos ojos.

—Tú también —gimió ella, y, después de eso, nos costó mucho trabajo decir algo coherente, porque el placer era tal que nos borraba las palabras de la cabeza cada vez que queríamos hablar algo racional. Era como si, de forma instintiva, le diéramos más prioridad a lo que estaba pasando donde nuestras intimidades se rozaban.

—Quiero más —dije, y era increíble que hace unos minutos atrás hubiera preguntado por la hora, como dando por asumido que nuestro momento de pasión hubiera acabado.

—Yo también —dijo Historia, mirándome con una intensidad que podía llegar a quemar. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y deslizaba la lengua por sus labios. Ese mero gesto hizo que mis movimientos fuesen más impetuosos. Ella también hizo lo mismo, viendo el mismo gesto en mi cara.

—Eres exquisita —gemí, e Historia se puso colorada—. Entrégate.

—Ya soy tuya —dijo ella, viendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. El mío también reaccionaba del mismo modo, y ambas supimos que íbamos a volver a sentir aquella sensación de desfallecer a causa del placer más exquisito de la experiencia humana.

Fue cuando escuchamos unos toques urgentes a la puerta.

—¡Todos los efectivos del Cuerpo de Exploración deben reportarse ante el comandante en cinco minutos! —exclamó la persona que había tocado a la puerta—. ¡Repito, todos los efectivos del Cuerpo de Exploración deben reportarse ante el comandante en cinco minutos!

Quedamos congeladas en medio de nuestro acto sexual por unos cuantos segundos, al cabo de los cuales tuvimos que separarnos y vestirnos con nuestros uniformes. Teníamos que limpiarnos la entrepierna primero, porque tanto yo como ella la sentíamos húmeda, a tal punto de resultar levemente vergonzoso. Por fortuna, aquello no tomó mucho tiempo, y en tres minutos, ya estábamos uniformadas. Salimos de mi habitación, y vi que un grupo nutrido de chicos salía de la habitación contigua, varios de ellos de nuestra promoción. Me pregunté por qué había tantos chicos en un mismo lugar, y asumí que estaban haciendo alguna suerte de fiesta. Cuando le dije a Historia lo que pensaba, ella se echó a reír.

—Ay, Mikasa, a veces puedes ser bastante ingenua —dijo, cuando se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa—. Es obvio que ellos estaban en la habitación de al lado para espiarnos. Cuando estaba en la Policía Militar, Ymir me dijo que a los chicos les gusta ver a dos chicas juntas. Y si están teniendo sexo, mucho mejor.

—¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? —pregunté. Pero después entendí que yo era una ignorante sobre muchas cosas sobre el mundo que había descubierto estando junto a Historia. Claro, nunca pensé que sentirme atraída físicamente por una chica fuese algo prohibido o cuestionable, creencia que compartía el resto de la humanidad dentro de los muros. E Historia, a diferencia de lo que pensaba de mí misma, era una chica muy hermosa y atractiva. No pensaba de ese modo cuando la conocí, creyendo que lucía como una niña de doce años, pero la experiencia de hace un rato me convenció, sin un ápice de duda, que su cuerpo no era el de una chica de doce años. Su cuerpo era mucho más femenino que el mío. Sus curvas delicadas, su piel suave y lechosa, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, la forma de sus caderas… el sólo imaginármela desnuda me hizo dar un cosquilleo allá abajo.

—El ser humano se siente atraído por los retos —explicó Historia, mirándome con un poco de curiosidad. Supe de inmediato que me miraba de ese modo a causa de lo acababa de pasar por mi cabeza, y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Y las mujeres que nos gustan otras mujeres representamos uno muy grande.

—Pero no al punto de querer espiarnos mientras tenemos sexo.

—Bueno, eso es otra cosa —dijo Historia, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una pena que no pudiéramos acabar nuestro asunto, pero somos soldados. Tenemos que estar listos para la acción, sin importar lo que estemos haciendo.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad —dije, abrazando a Historia por la cintura, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero con mis hombros—. Por cierto, hay algo que no te he dicho, y necesito decírtelo, antes que nuestra nueva misión no me permita hacerlo.

—¿Y qué es?

Miré a Historia, y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—Gracias por salvarme de ese titán durante la última misión —dije, usando un tono suave, de forma que ella supiera que estaba realmente agradecida por eso—. No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes por todo lo que pasó después.

—También tengo que agradecerte —dijo Historia, acercándose un poco a mí, y supe que quería besarme—. Si no fuese por lo que me enseñaste durante el entrenamiento, no habría podido rescatarte.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nos ayudamos entre nosotras —dije, también acercándome a Historia, sin saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos por estar más pendiente de nuestras propias miradas—. Ahora puedo decir con toda certeza que somos pareja.

—Oh, Mikasa.

Íbamos a besarnos, cuando chocamos con un caballo. Historia perdió el equilibrio, y hubiera caído al suelo si yo no la hubiera sostenido en el último momento. Noté que había varios presentes, quienes se reían y nos apuntaban con el dedo. Historia se puso colorada, pero yo no mostré ninguna reacción, lo que fue algo bueno, porque el comandante Erwin apareció. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca desde cuando emprendimos la misión de rescatar a Historia, y la ausencia de su brazo era aún más notoria. Los demás dejaron de reírse en el acto al ver a Erwin. Me di cuenta que no iba montado en un caballo, lo que me parecía extraño.

—Soldados —dijo el comandante con una voz alta y clara—. Seré totalmente honesto con ustedes. Por mucho tiempo hemos creído que los titanes eran nuestros únicos enemigos, pero hemos obtenido información que indica que habíamos estado equivocados. Un nuevo enemigo se acerca, pero esta vez, no viene de afuera de los muros, sino que desde nuestro mismo gobierno. La Policía Militar ha solicitado de manera formal que les entreguemos a Eren y a Historia. También ha dicho que si no cooperamos, el gobierno estará autorizado para poner bajo arresto a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Dado que no tenemos ninguna intención de entregar a estas dos personas, desde este momento en adelante, siempre tendremos que cuidarnos nuestras espaldas. Cuando la monarquía se entere de que no vamos a cooperar con ellos, vendrán directamente hacia mí. Es por esa razón que dejaré a un escuadrón especial en una casa franca del Cuerpo de Exploración. Los integrantes de dicho escuadrón serán escogidos por el capitán Levi. Su deber será proteger a Eren y a Historia a toda costa. Los demás deberán dispersarse entre los diversos distritos, de modo que a la Policía Militar le cueste más trabajo capturarlos.

Noté que muchos de los soldados tenían ciertas dudas sobre las nuevas órdenes del comandante, y supe que se trataba de Historia. Hay que recordar que ella aún no había puesto a Erwin al corriente de lo que ella sabía.

—Creo que es hora de que le cuente mi historia al comandante —dijo Historia, y yo asentí con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con ella—. Debe poseer toda la información posible, de modo que pueda entender qué es lo que quiere la monarquía conmigo.

—Estaré esperándote —dije, a sabiendas que era posible que no la volviera a ver en un buen tiempo—. Te prometo que acabaremos lo que dejamos inconcluso en mi habitación.

—Lo espero con ansias ya —dijo Historia, dándome un breve beso en mis labios antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse al comandante. Yo, por otro lado, me junté con mis compañeros de la 104. Los únicos que no me miraban raro eran Sasha y Eren. Yo sabía que Eren no había estado entre los que me estaban espiando, porque él tenía mucho en lo que pensar, sobre todo después de lo que pasó cuando, de algún modo, pudo controlar a los titanes que nos rodeaban. Sasha, por otro lado, estaba más pendiente de la patata cocida que estaba comiendo en ese momento. El resto me miraba como si yo perteneciera a una especie aparte. Yo sabía que trataban de disimular el hecho que habían escuchado cómo yo e Historia teníamos sexo, pero no dije nada. Sabía que si lo hacía, sería como echarle más leña al fuego.

Un tiempo después

Mi visión de la tumba estaba velada por las lágrimas. No podía creer lo que había pasado, y eso me traía una congoja que nunca esperé experimentar alguna vez. Saber que alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo haya tenido que dar su vida por la victoria en esa terrible batalla, era algo de lo que no me iba a recuperar en un buen tiempo.

Me arrodillé delante de la lápida, mirando el nombre de quien yacía bajo ésta, preguntándome cómo diablos habíamos llegado a eso. La escena me parecía surreal, como si formara parte de un sueño, a sabiendas de que no lo era. En absoluto.

Noté que Eren me tomaba un hombro, y yo tomé su mano. Era reconfortante su compañía, porque el frío en mi corazón me impedía decir siquiera una palabra.

—Te prometo que su muerte no será en vano—dijo Eren, quien también sonaba triste, pero soportaba estoicamente el dolor—. Ninguna muerte será en vano.

Por mi parte, yo sabía que ninguna vida iba a perderse en balde, porque logramos lo que nos habíamos propuesto hacer en esa misión. Pero no era justo el precio que debimos pagar por ello. Especialmente para mí. Una parte de mí había muerto ese día, y dudaba que hubiese tiempo suficiente para que mis heridas sanaran.


	28. Historias personales

XXVIII  
Historias personales

Levi había escogido a su nuevo escuadrón especial, y, por fortuna, yo formaba parte de éste. Digo que había sido afortunada porque mi deber era proteger a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha y Nifa eran los demás integrantes del escuadrón especial, o sea, gente que ya conocía y con quienes me llevaba relativamente bien.

Erwin había sugerido que nos refugiáramos en una casa franca del Cuerpo de Exploración, a unos veinte kilómetros al norte de Trost. Pues allí estábamos. Los que pertenecíamos a la 104 nos quedamos en la casa, cuidando de Eren e Historia y haciendo menesteres caseros. Hacíamos guardia de a dos, con rifles al hombro. En la mañana era el turno de Jean y Sasha, y en la tarde nos tocaba a mí y a Connie. Ni Eren ni Historia tenían permitido salir de la casa, salvo cuando Hange sacaba a Eren al descampado para ensayar la técnica de endurecimiento para nuestro eventual retorno a Shiganshina. Levi y Nifa salían a Trost de manera frecuente para enterarse de los últimos eventos relacionados con las nuevas órdenes de la Policía Militar de solicitar la entrega de Eren e Historia.

A lo largo de los días, me di cuenta que Eren dialogaba más con Historia, aunque ninguno de los dos se veía muy contento que digamos. Practicar la técnica del endurecimiento le dejaba agotado, y no parecía haber algún avance significativo al respecto. Eso le frustraba mucho, y normalmente era Historia quien trataba de hacerle sentir mejor cuando yo me encontraba de guardia. Por esa razón, ambos habían desarrollado una amistad cercana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa por primera vez, había solicitado al capitán Levi si podía compartir mi habitación con Historia. Como era natural, él estaba al tanto de que había una relación romántica entre las dos, y no puso problemas.

—Creo que sería mejor que ustedes compartan el cuarto —había dicho Levi en esa oportunidad—. De ese modo, Historia estará más protegida. Sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente que practiquen actividades privadas mientras estemos en esta casa. Recuerda que la Policía Militar nos está vigilando.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, capitán —dije, haciendo el saludo militar. De todas maneras, no tenía intención de hacer el amor con Historia hasta que todo esto hubiera pasado. Eso no impedía que hiciéramos otras cosas, no íntimas, pero sí románticas.

Recuerdo que una noche, cuando hubo acabado mi turno de guardia, comí algo y entré a mi habitación. Historia me esperaba, recostada de lado sobre la cama, y pensé, con un nudo en el estómago, que ella quería hacerlo conmigo, pero ella me tranquilizó, diciendo que estaba al tanto de las condiciones bajo las cuales el capitán Levi había permitido que las dos compartiéramos el mismo cuarto.

—Pensé que podríamos conocernos mejor —dijo ella, y me invitó a que yo la acompañara. Sonriendo levemente, me recosté de lado también, manteniendo el contacto visual, como venía siendo costumbre desde que comenzamos nuestra relación.

—¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

—¿Tienes una manía?

—Bueno, he notado que pronuncio muchas veces el nombre de Eren.

Historia soltó una carcajada. Si fuese otra la persona con la que estuviera hablando, no me hubiera parecido gracioso. En absoluto.

—Lo dices más veces que mi nombre.

—Es que, si te soy honesta, me gustaba más Krista.

—Pues hagamos algo. Cuando estemos solas, llámame Krista. En cualquier otra ocasión, llámame por mi verdadero nombre. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo —dije, tomándole la mejilla a Historia con suavidad—. Ese será tu nombre íntimo para mí.

—Es una buena forma de decirlo. Es tu turno de hacerme una pregunta.

—¿Con quién descubriste que te gustaban las chicas?

Historia mostró una sonrisa amplia.

—Contigo.

Apenas terminó de responder, arqueé una ceja.

—Pensé que había sido con Ymir. Pasabas más tiempo con ella.

—Por favor, Mikasa, el que a ella le gustasen las chicas desde el principio no significa que me hubiese inculcado los mismos gustos. De hecho, cuando me empezaste a gustar, no fue porque tuviera gustos previos por las mujeres. Simplemente, ocurrió. Y ahora que sé lo placentera que puede ser la compañía femenina, ya no quiero dar marcha atrás.

—Es suficiente para mí. Tu turno.

—¿Te tocas a ti misma?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —pregunté, golpeando el hombro de Historia a modo de broma—. Nadie puede vivir sin tocarse.

—¿Sexualmente?

—No. Jamás he hecho eso. Pensé que había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Historia, dedicándome una sonrisa traviesa—, pero me gustaría verte hacerlo, y, de paso, hacerlo yo también. De hecho, podríamos hacer eso juntas, una vez que hayamos salido de esta crisis.

—¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?

—Mikasa, ¿nunca has tenido curiosidad por tu cuerpo?

—¿Debería?

—No, pero es una buena forma de descubrir cosas íntimas sobre ti misma —dijo Historia, acercándose un poco a mí, como si quisiera besarme—. Si lo haces, podrías decirme dónde te gusta que te toquen, en qué parte de tu cuerpo te da más cosquilleos o, simplemente, tener placer cuando no estoy.

Después de eso, nuestro juego de preguntas y respuestas tomó derroteros más familiares, al menos por mi parte. Hablar de la familia de Historia era deprimente. Bueno, hablar de mi familia también lo era, pero Historia no conocía esa parte de mi vida.

—Eran otros tiempos en ese entonces —dije, cuando Historia me preguntó sobre mi familia—. Mi padre solía salir de caza en las tardes, y mi madre era dueña de casa. Me enseñó a tejer y a pelar patatas. Lo hice tanto tiempo que me volví una experta. También le gustaba usar sombreros de bambú. Tenía varios, pero tres de ellos eran sus favoritos.

—No son comunes los sombreros de bambú aquí —acotó Historia.

—Así es —dije, recordando que mi madre tenía rasgos que no concordaban con los de esta zona—. Es una costumbre de oriente, de los ancestros de mi madre. Por esos tres sombreros mi madre me puso Mikasa. Mi nombre significa, literalmente, "tres sombreros de bambú".

—Qué interesante —dijo Historia, sonriendo—. Pero, si eras tan feliz antes, ¿por qué cambiaste tanto?

—Mis padres fueron asesinados —dije, bajando un poco la cabeza, juzgando que era el momento en que Historia supiera la verdad sobre el destino de mi familia—. Unos hombres tenían la intención de secuestrar a mi madre porque ella era oriental pura. Seguramente se la iban a vender a un ricachón como esclava sexual. Por eso, mataron a mi padre, y trataron de llevarse a mi madre, pero ella se resistió, y fue asesinada también. Me llevaron con ellos como compensación. Habría estado en posesión de un degenerado millonario, de no ser por Eren. Él mató a dos de los secuestradores, y yo asesiné al tercero. Fue en ese momento en que descubrí mi fuerza y mi habilidad para el combate.

Historia puso cara de entendimiento.

—Por eso proteges tanto a Eren —dijo, cambiando su postura en la cama—. Te sientes en deuda con él porque te rescató de los secuestradores.

—Así es, pero no es la única razón por la que me siento en deuda con él —dije, tratando de suprimir las lágrimas, porque, aunque hubieran pasado años desde aquel incidente, aún pensaba en lo que pudiera haber ocurrido si esos malditos secuestradores no hubieran asesinado a mis padres—. Me había quedado sin familia, pero Eren y su padre me ofrecieron vivir con ellos. Fue en ese momento en que Eren me entregó su bufanda, la misma que tengo puesta ahora mismo.

—¿Él te la dio?

—Es un testamento de lo que él hizo por mí, y de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer por él.

Historia se quedó en silencio por un rato, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo específico. Cuando habló, lo hizo con cierto arrepentimiento.

—Tengo que pedirte disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por creer que sentías cosas por Eren. —Historia tomó asiento sobre la cama, y me invitó a que hiciera lo mismo—. Lo único que estabas haciendo era protegerlo, haciendo honor a la promesa que te hiciste a ti misma. Es normal que reacciones así con alguien que te salvó, y en más de una forma. Ahora estoy completamente segura de que eres para mí, y de que yo soy para ti.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—No dudaba de tus sentimientos —se explicó Historia, tomándome ambas manos—. Dudaba de tus sentimientos por Eren. Pero ahora que sé que no es lo que yo creía, me siento más tranquila.

—Me alegro —dije, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, de las pocas que había mostrado en lo que iba de mi vida después del asesinato de mis padres.

—Ahora, te tengo que preguntar algo muy importante.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Ya sé que darías todo para que Eren esté a salvo. ¿Harías lo mismo conmigo?

Por un momento, pensé que Historia me estaba tomando el pelo, pero después me di cuenta que ella necesitaba una respuesta clara de mi parte. Las mujeres necesitábamos este tipo de actos.

—Por supuesto que lo haría.

—Me alegro —dijo, tirando mis manos, de modo que yo me acercara a ella—. Yo también daría todo para que no tengas que exponerte al peligro. Aunque no sea tan fuerte o hábil como tú, estoy preparada para incluso dar mi vida por ti.

—¿Lo harías? —pregunté, y, aunque no quise sonar escéptica, me dio la impresión que mi tono de voz había sonado de ese modo. No era que dudara de su determinación, pero creía que aún era muy temprano en nuestra relación para que ella dijera ese tipo de cosas.

—No me crees.

—Oh, disculpa si te di esa impresión —dije, tratando de reparar el daño, pero ella sonrió de todos modos.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas —dijo Historia, acercándose a mí, sin dejar de tomar mis manos—. Espero que jamás tenga que hacerlo, pero si la necesidad lo amerita, ten por seguro que lo haré, sin vacilar, sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? —pregunté, sintiendo una sensación similar a cuando uno se salta un peldaño mientras baja una escalera.

Historia dejó de tomar mis manos, y las puso en mis mejillas.

—Porque te amo.


	29. Emboscada

XXIX  
Emboscada

Al día siguiente, me levanté de buen humor. No dije nada mientras me preparaba el desayuno, pero mis compañeros me miraban con expresiones de desconcierto, como si yo tuviera una mancha de grasa en la cara. No era exactamente una mancha de grasa, pero si se trataba de algo que no había hecho de forma muy frecuente desde que mis padres murieron.

—Estás… feliz —observó Sasha, mientras comía un pan—. No te había visto así… bueno… nunca.

—Está enamorada —añadió Nifa, quien había llegado recién, dedicándome una mirada de complicidad—. Por cierto, tengo noticias que informarles, y no son buenas. Levi y Hange vienen en camino en este momento. Cuando lleguen, nos reuniremos para discutir un nuevo plan de acción.

Los demás pasaron de mirarme con curiosidad a mirarse entre ellos con preocupación. Yo, como era obvio, sabía lo que eso implicaba. Esa casa franca ya no era segura, y mientras más pronto nos fuéramos de allí, mejor. Historia era quien se hallaba más nerviosa que el resto. Entendía su preocupación. Después de lo que dijo aquel miembro del Culto de los Muros, la Policía Militar la buscaba con afán. Yo sabía que la Policía Militar era el brazo derecho del gobierno, por lo que las intenciones de la Policía Militar eran las intenciones del gobierno. Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué sus secretos eran tan importantes para la monarquía? ¿Querían obtener sus secretos, o asegurarse que permanecieran de ese modo, tal como había dicho Ymir?

—Mikasa, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —dijo Nifa, y yo, asumiendo que quería platicarme sobre Historia, me acerqué a ella, indicándole un lugar apartado, de modo que los demás no nos escucharan.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir que estoy enamorada? —dije, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas, contradiciendo mis palabras.

—No son tus palabras las que deciden eso —repuso Nifa, tomando una silla y sentándose en ésta. Yo, por otro lado, decidí permanecer en pie—. Son tus acciones. Por lo que me han dicho, nadie te había visto sonreír de ese modo. ¿Y qué me dices de lo sonrojada que estás ahora? Tus acciones gritan a los cuatro vientos que estás enamorada, y aun así, no quieres reconocerlo.

—Es que vamos muy rápido —dije, pero sonó más como una excusa que como una real preocupación—. Es cierto que somos más unidas después que tuvimos sexo, pero no como para afirmar algo tan radical…

Nifa se quedó en silencio por un rato, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Cuando retomó la palabra, lo hizo sonriendo.

—Ustedes se conocieron el primer día en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía la sensación que si decía algo, me iba a arrepentir después.

—Ahí lo tienes. Pasaron tres años conociéndose. Si comenzaron a gustarse al cabo de ese tiempo, no me extrañaría que el amor naciera entre ustedes. Además, si hicieron algo tan íntimo como tener sexo, entonces eso debería abrirte los ojos ya. Una mujer no acepta hacer el amor con otra persona si no hay una conexión profunda entre ambos, al menos las que no cobramos dinero por eso.

No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Nifa tenían mucho sentido. Claro, había hecho el amor con Historia, pero no fui capaz de dimensionar lo que realmente implicaba hacer algo así con otra persona.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Nifa, haciendo más amplia su sonrisa—. Hablas como una persona que solamente se siente atraída por otra persona, pero actúas como una chica enamorada. Ya es hora de que lo aceptes. Mientras más pronto lo hagas, mejor será para ti y para la relación. Te lo digo porque yo también pasé por lo mismo. No quería aceptar que estaba enamorada de mi actual pareja, pero fue ella misma quien me hizo las cosas fáciles. Siempre es difícil reconocerlo, porque mucha gente interpreta estar enamorada como una debilidad, sobre todo los hombres. Pero, tarde o temprano, verás que eso no es una debilidad. Te lo garantizo.

Ambas escuchamos que la puerta principal se había abierto, y supimos que nuestra conversación había llegado a su fin. Nifa se puso de pie, y yo la acompañé hasta el comedor, donde Levi y Hange ya se encontraban sentados, junto al resto del escuadrón especial. Yo tomé asiento junto a Historia, y Nifa hizo lo propio entre Hange y Eren.

—Tenemos malas noticias que entregarles —comenzó Levi, mirándonos a todos con una expresión grave—. Hange me comunicó anoche que el pastor Nick fue asesinado. Aún no está claro quién lo hizo o por qué, pero sospechamos que la Policía Militar está atando cabos sueltos. Creemos que el asesinato del pastor Nick fue una medida preventiva para que nosotros no supiéramos nada sobre los secretos de los muros, pero, como ya sabemos, Historia decidió compartir lo que ella sabía sobre su familia, y estamos seguros que la familia Reiss tiene relación con los muros.

—Además —añadió Nifa, luciendo preocupada—, la Policía Militar ya ha puesto al comandante Erwin bajo arresto. Planean interrogarlo para luego ejecutarlo públicamente. Tenemos que actuar rápido. No podemos permitir que el comandante…

—Eso no ocurrirá —interrumpió Levi, mirando a todos los presentes, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. Sabemos que ellos están buscando a Eren y a Historia. El gobierno no ejecutará a Erwin sin un interrogatorio, y tampoco lo harán mientras Eren e Historia estén con nosotros. Ejecutar a Erwin no les reportará ningún beneficio si no están en posesión de todas las cartas.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Jean—. ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta que nos encuentren?

—Esa ya no es una opción —dijo Levi, haciendo que Jean tragara saliva—. Esta casa franca ya no es segura.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso? —volvió a preguntar Jean.

—Encontramos muerto a uno de los nuestros mientras regresábamos de Trost —repuso Levi, sin aumentar o disminuir su tono de voz siquiera una octava—. Era uno de nuestros mensajeros. La Policía Militar ya está al tanto de nuestros movimientos. Debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible.

—¿Y adónde iremos?

—A Trost —fue la respuesta de Levi—. Usaremos capas neutrales para no llamar la atención de la Policía Militar. Lo más inteligente, por el momento, es escapar de su área de influencia. Para eso, tendremos que adentrarnos en territorio dominado por los titanes. La idea es mantener a Eren y a Historia lejos de las manos de la monarquía, al menos hasta que la situación cambie.

Cuando Levi terminó de hablar, noté que el capitán no se había expresado como si no supiera cuándo la situación podía cambiar, sino como alguien que estaba seguro que aquello iba a ocurrir. ¿Tendrá algún plan para enfrentar esta situación? Después recordé que era Erwin quien desempeñaba ese rol. ¿Qué estaba tramando el comandante?

No obstante, no hubo tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque el capitán nos ordenó partir de inmediato. Colaboré en cargar lo estrictamente necesario, me puse la capa neutra, monté mi caballo, el que iba a compartir con Historia. Cuando ella me acompañó, me tomó por la cintura y se aferró a mí. Al principio pensé que lo había hecho solamente para evitar que se cayera durante la cabalgata, pero después me di cuenta que también lo había hecho a modo de cariño.

—Confío en ti —dijo ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi espalda. Sonreí de forma involuntaria.

Llegamos a Trost en una hora. Hange había decidido que, para proteger mejor a Eren y a Historia, íbamos a usar dobles. El capitán Levi había anticipado que el gobierno iba a tratar de secuestrarlos apenas entráramos en la ciudad. El problema era quiénes iban a desempeñar aquellos roles. Al final, después de pensarlo un poco, ella escogió a Jean y a Armin para actuar como los dobles de Eren e Historia respectivamente.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —protestó Jean, mirando a Eren como si él le hubiera ofendido seriamente—. ¡No quiero ser el doble de él!

—¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa? —inquirió Hange, poniendo los brazos en jarras y taladrando con la mirada a Jean—. Bien, no lo hagas. Quedas fuera de esta misión, y arréglatelas por tu cuenta para no caer en manos de la Policía Militar.

Jean se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Al cabo de un rato, tomó las vestimentas y la peluca que Hange sostenía, y se vistió. Armin ya se había puesto la peluca y sus respectivas ropas. Me sorprendió lo parecidos que eran él e Historia cuando los vi lado a lado.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, así que no digas nada —dijo Armin, quien lucía bastante avergonzado, pero, a diferencia de Jean, no había puesto ninguna objeción a disfrazarse de Historia.

Cuando Jean hubo acabado su transformación, él y Armin se subieron a la carreta, mientras que los verdaderos Eren e Historia iban cubiertos por sus respectivas capas, de modo que fuese más difícil verles la cara.

Avanzamos por las calles de forma casual, como si no tuviéramos nada que ocultar. Veíamos a soldados de la Policía Militar arrojar pan a los ciudadanos, como parte de la celebración del aniversario de la coronación del rey Fritz. Seguimos nuestro camino, algunos discutiendo sobre la decisión del rey de regalar comida, lo que ayudaba a que nuestra comitiva luciera casual.

Fue cuando escuchamos el sonido de unos cascos aproximarse a gran velocidad. Para cuando nos volteamos, los jinetes ya habían raptado a Jean y Armin, tal como Hange esperaba. Sin embargo, por un momento, Sasha estuvo a punto de arruinar el plan, casi llamando a Jean por su nombre. Todos nos quedamos mirándola, y ella, enrojeciendo, gritó el nombre de Eren para corregirse.

Por mi parte, el capitán me había indicado que, en caso que los secuestradores hubieran picado el anzuelo, siguiera a los caballos de forma inmediata. Y eso fue lo que hice. Colándome en un callejón, usé el equipo de maniobras para seguir a los secuestradores desde las alturas.

Finalmente, los caballos entraron en una especie de bodega, y yo aterricé en el techo del edificio, encontrándome con el capitán Levi.

—Están dentro —informé.

—Bien. —Levi se sobó brevemente la pierna, y recordé cuando entre los dos derrotamos a la titán hembra en aquel bosque.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —pregunté.

—Mejor —repuso él, poniéndose de pie y moviendo la pierna, de forma de comprobar que funcionaba bien—. Ya puedo moverme con mayor libertad. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Todo bien, por ahora —dije, sabiendo que Levi se refería a mis lesiones durante nuestra última misión.

—Supongo que puedes encargarte sola de esos idiotas.

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo. —Levi dio media vuelta e iba a saltar del tejado, cuando dijo unas últimas palabras—. Cuando te reúnas con los demás, comunícales que es posible que tengan que asesinar a otros humanos. No puede haber ni un ápice de duda en esto.

Hice el saludo militar a modo de aceptación, y el capitán se marchó, dejándome sola en el techo. Confiaba en que mis compañeros de escuadrón acudieran rápido a mi posición, porque, si bien me creía capaz de neutralizar a los hombres en la bodega, estaba la posibilidad de que poseyeran armas de fuego. Al final, después de pensarlo un poco, decidí entrar en acción.


	30. Tiroteo en Trost

XXX  
Tiroteo en Trost

Pensé que los sujetos que habían secuestrado a Jean y Armin iban a ser oponentes más preparados. Pensé mal. Ni siquiera armados supusieron un riesgo para mí. Mis compañeros llegaron justo a tiempo para asegurar la zona y maniatar a los secuestradores. Después habría tiempo para interrogarlos.

—El capitán quiere que yo les pase el siguiente mensaje —dije, mirándolos a todos con seriedad—. Es muy posible que tengamos que enfrentarnos a otros humanos, y, posiblemente, matarlos.

Todos reaccionaron con espanto ante el comunicado del capitán.

—¿Matar… a otros humanos? —balbuceó Sasha. Armin y Jean lucían estupefactos. Podía entender sus reticencias. Hasta ese minuto, el Cuerpo de Exploración se había limitado a matar titanes. Matar otros humanos iba en contra de todo lo que habían aprendido en aquella rama del ejército.

—Ese es el mensaje del capitán —dije, aunque yo también estaba un poco desconcertada por eso. Claro, había peleado contra otras personas, pero no al punto de matarlas. Se suponía que la primera vez que una persona mataba a otra era un punto de inflexión en su vida, y uno no muy bueno que digamos—. Vamos. Tenemos que regresar al punto de reunión.

Los demás asintieron en señal de aceptación, y nos dirigimos al norte de la ciudad. Sin embargo, apenas pasamos el primer edificio, escuchamos un estampido que espantó a los pájaros cercanos. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un hecho sin relación con nuestra misión, pero cuando escuchamos otros estampidos, en rápida sucesión y que provenían del mismo lugar que el primero, nos percatamos que aquello no podía ser fruto de la casualidad. Decidí investigar el asunto, y los demás me siguieron.

Fue cuando vi al capitán Levi huir de unos sujetos que también parecían usar equipos de maniobras. Sin embargo, sus equipos no eran como los que usábamos nosotros. En lugar de tener dos cilindros de gas a cada costado, usaban uno solo, ubicado en la espalda. Las líneas eran disparadas desde las manos en lugar de las caderas, como era nuestro caso. Lo otro que noté de su equipo fue que no portaban espadas en absoluto. En lugar de eso, empleaban armas de fuego, y los cartuchos estaban ubicados en los muslos, de modo que fuese fácil recargar las armas.

—¡Vayamos a ayudar al capitán! —exclamé, y los demás me siguieron hasta donde el capitán iba escapando. Pero luego de ver la escena con más detalle, vi que Levi no estaba exactamente huyendo. Iba en persecución de la carreta en la que iban Jean y Armin, con la diferencia de que, en lugar de ellos, se trataba de Eren e Historia, los verdaderos. Un acceso de rabia me vino encima cuando vi que ambos yacían inconscientes sobre la carreta. Uno de los sujetos del mismo grupo que trataba de detener a Levi tomaba las riendas de la carreta.

—¡Armin, Jean! —exclamó Levi cuando nos vio—. Retomen el control de la carreta. Nosotros les proveeremos cobertura.

Vi que Jean dudó por unos segundos, pero Armin le indicó que le acompañara, y ambos flanquearon a la carreta. Por mi parte, ardía en ganas de ser quien le diera su merecido a esa estúpida que conducía la carreta, y, empleando un poco más de impulso, me puse por delante de la carreta. Usando la inercia anterior, me columpié hacia la mujer que tomaba las riendas, y la golpeé con una rodilla, arrojándola hacia los pies de Jean. _Mátala_ decía para mis adentros, pero Jean, tozudo como él solo, se limitó a apuntarle la espada. Su presa vio su vacilación, y aprovechó de golpearle en las piernas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. _Tonto, _me dije, lanzándome hacia la desgraciada, con la intención de rebanarle el cuello, cuando escuché un estampido.

De entre todas las personas que pudieron haber percutado ese tiro, Armin era el que menos esperaba que hiciera algo así. Pero lo hizo. Cuando vi el desenlace de la escena, decidí tomar las riendas de la carreta, pero otros tres sujetos aparecieron, disparándonos. Tuvimos que dispersarnos, pero yo no iba a permitir que les fuese tan fácil apoderarse de Eren e Historia.

Apenas los sujetos retomaron el control de la carreta, me propulsé hacia delante, cayendo a unos cincuenta metros por delante de los caballos. Desenvainando mis espadas en el momento justo, me hice a un lado, y corté las patas de los caballos. Cuando me puse de pie nuevamente, la carreta había quedado volteada, y los sujetos habían quedado atontados. Eren e Historia seguían inconscientes, pero se encontraban a mi alcance. Miré hacia arriba, y vi a mis compañeros acercarse.

—¡Excelente trabajo! —exclamó Sasha, y todos, incluyendo al capitán Levi, manifestaron su aprobación.

—Jean —dijo Levi—. Lleva a Eren. Mikasa puede hacer lo propio con Historia. Yo mantendré ocupados a esos imbéciles. Los demás que sirvan de escolta a Jean y Mikasa.

—¿No necesita apoyo? —preguntó Armin, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—No necesito matarlos —repuso Levi, mirando hacia atrás—. Solamente necesito entretenerlos. Lo más importante en este momento es que Eren e Historia permanezcan a salvo.

Con nuestras instrucciones claras como el agua, partimos hacia el punto de reunión, donde esperaban Hange y sus soldados. Jean llevaba a Eren como si él fuese un costal de harina, mientras que yo llevaba a Historia en brazos. Por varios minutos no tuvimos ninguna clase de oposición, y creímos que íbamos a lograrlo.

Fue cuando vimos a diez hombres rodearnos, todos con pistolas en mano.

—¡Entre las casas! —grité, y los demás se escurrieron entre las calles. Yo, como llevaba a Historia a cuestas, no podía maniobrar con la ligereza que me caracterizaba, y tuve que columpiarme entre callejones y edificios, de modo que les fuese más difícil a nuestros perseguidores atraparnos. Sin embargo, por mucho afán que pusiese en doblar esquinas y pasar por lugares estrechos, uno de los hombres me seguía de cerca. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo , vi que se trataba de un hombre mayor, que usaba un sombrero de ala ancha, y tenía una sonrisa como de vicioso.

Varias veces trató de dispararme, pero los obstáculos le impedían tener un tiro limpio. Por otra parte, yo sabía, a juzgar por el tipo de edificios que me rodeaban, que ya estaba cerca del muro Rose. Un poco más, y ya estaría relativamente a salvo.

De pronto, escuché un estampido y sentí que caía rápidamente al suelo. Cuando miré hacia arriba, vi que mi perseguidor había cortado los cables de mi equipo de maniobras con un disparo. Cómo había hecho semejante proeza, no tenía idea. Lo que sí sabía era que iba a caer duro al suelo, por lo que puse a Historia encima de mí, y procuré ponerme de espaldas, de forma de amortiguar un poco la caída.

El golpe fue duro, pero no lo suficiente para romperme la columna. Lo bueno fue que Historia no sufrió ningún daño. Me puse de pie lentamente, y el sujeto que me seguía aterrizó frente a mí. Seguía con esa sonrisa de vicioso, mirándome con un poco de interés.

—No eres un soldado común —dijo, con una voz rasposa que me hizo pensar que a ese tipo le gustaba fumar—. No cualquiera puede maniobrar entre tantos obstáculos sin lastimarse. Pero ahora estás entre la espada y la pared. Entrégame a Historia, y te dejaré vivir.

—Eres bastante ingenuo si crees que voy a hacer eso —dije, desenvainando ambas espadas, a sabiendas que ya no podía usar mi equipo de maniobras—. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—Si eso es lo que se requiere…

Al parecer, ese hombre tenía honor, porque no parecía muy inclinado a usar sus armas de fuego. En lugar de eso, sacó una cuchilla, y la esgrimió hacia mí. Yo permanecí en mi lugar, sabiendo que era él quien estaba interesado en capturar a Historia.

Y atacó.

Me hice a un lado justo a tiempo. Iba a hacerle un corte en el cuello, cuando él también se hizo a un lado, y me dio un puntapié en las piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Tuve que emplear mis manos para no caer y, al mismo tiempo, rebanarle los tendones. A juzgar por el quejido que escuché, conseguí hacerlo. Cuando recobré mi postura normal, él se apoyaba más en su pierna derecha.

—Eres hábil —dijo el sujeto, arqueando una ceja—, más que el común de tu calaña. ¿De casualidad tu apellido paterno es Ackerman?

Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo diablos ese hombre pudo saber eso?

—¿Acaso eso importa?

—Debería importarte —dijo mi oponente, maniobrando su cuchilla con habilidad—. Tal vez no tengas idea de esto, pero hay ciertas personas que poseen habilidades más allá de lo ordinario, y todas ellas se llaman Ackerman. Y, a juzgar por lo que he visto de ti, tú podrías muy bien ser parte de ese grupo de personas excepcionales.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

—Si eres un Ackerman, entonces serías una excelente adición a nuestras filas. Ya no tendrías que estar arriesgando tu vida luchando contra esos titanes. Tendrías una vida de confort en el interior del muro Sina.

—Si vivir una buena vida implica no tener a Historia a mi lado, entonces puedes guardarte tus ofrecimientos donde te quepan —dije, esgrimiendo mis espadas en contra de mi oponente—. Ahora, ven y pelea.

El sujeto mostró una expresión de decepción.

—Entonces, muere.

La pelea siguiente fue encarnizada. Me di cuenta que él tenía más ganas de matarme que antes, y me era cada vez más difícil esquivar sus ataques. Cada vez que bloqueaba su cuchillo, me sentía como si estuviera peleando contra un titán de cuatro metros. Para ser un tipo entrado en años, tenía una fuerza brutal, y una agilidad que ya quisiera un soldado adulto entrenado por años. Por desgracia, pese a mis mejores intentos, no conseguí herirlo nuevamente. No se movía como su tuviera uno de sus tendones cortados.

Tres veces me levanté nuevamente para pelear, pero mis fuerzas estaban llegando al límite. Tenía cortes en mi espalda y en mis dos muslos, lo que me impedía moverme con total libertad. Mi oponente se abalanzó contra mí una vez más, y, pese a que empleaba mis dos espadas contra un simple cuchillo, era como si tratara de contener la carga de algún animal en estampida. Traté de pensar en Historia, en lo que podía pasar si llegaba a perder aquella batalla, pero ni siquiera aquello me daba nuevas fuerzas.

Finalmente, después de aquel desigual tira y afloja, mi oponente finalmente rompió mis defensas, y hundió su cuchillo no una ni dos, sino que tres veces en mi pecho.

Un dolor punzante y debilitante me envió de rodillas al suelo. Me miraba el pecho, del cual brotaba sangre como agua de un manantial. Mi visión se iba nublando, pero, a medida que iba cayendo de lado al suelo, vi cómo ese hombre se llevaba a Historia y se elevaba en el aire. En mis últimos momentos de lucidez, juré ver que ella abría los ojos y me dedicaba una última mirada antes que yo cayese en las tinieblas.


	31. Convalecencia

XXXI  
Convalecencia

Desperté con un dolor punzante en mi pecho. A juzgar por el color del techo, asumí que me encontraba en un hospital. Me miré el pecho, y vi que se encontraba tapado con vendas. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor se hizo mucho más intenso. Al final, decidí que era más sensato permanecer en cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a tomar recuperarme de mis heridas, pero no quería pasar demasiados días en el hospital.

Un enfermero entró a mi habitación, y, al verme despierta, se acercó a mí, y me tomó la frente.

—No tiene fiebre —dijo, sonando aliviado—, y se mantiene en cama. Debe mantener reposo por un par de días más. Sorprendentemente, fue la pérdida de sangre lo que más nos costó resolver, pero sus heridas, pese a que eran muy graves, fueron fáciles de atender. No tiene huesos rotos o algún vaso sanguíneo importante comprometido. Si evoluciona bien, podrá irse de aquí en menos tiempo del que cree.

—¿Y qué hay de mis compañeros? —pregunté, recordando que, antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba escapando de unos sujetos que querían capturar a Eren e Historia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Tres días, y, hasta donde yo sé, sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia el norte anoche —repuso el enfermero—. Aunque me temo que no fueron las únicas novedades que ocurrieron mientras usted se encontraba inconsciente.

El enfermero se acercó al único mueble de la habitación, una mesa con tres cajones, y tomó el periódico que yacía sobre ésta. Me lo tendió sobre mi regazo, y lo tomé, mirando la primera plana.

Casi tuve la tentación de sentarme.

Al parecer, había información explosiva sobre la monarquía. El rey había resultado ser una completa farsa. Se trataba de un simple actor, pagado por quienes estaban realmente gobernando. La reacción popular a este trozo de información fue predecible. Hubo desórdenes en las calles de todos los distritos de los muros, y la Policía Militar se vio tan sobrepasada que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para enjuiciar a Ymir por sus crímenes. El cómo había ocurrido un hecho tan importante en tan solo tres días estaba más allá de mis capacidades de razonamiento, por lo que no le di más vueltas. El punto era que la Policía Militar ya no andaba detrás del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Leyendo más sobre el asunto, vi que Erwin había sido exonerado de todos los cargos, y el Capitán General había solicitado expresamente a Nile que entregara una declaración oficial, pidiendo disculpas por la tortura y las acusaciones falsas. Hojeando el periódico, vi que un grupo especial del Cuerpo de Exploración había regresado desde el distrito de Orvud con una noticia que había sacudido a toda la humanidad.

Cuando leí aquella parte, sentí un violento retortijón de tripas, tanto que hizo que las heridas me volvieran a doler. Claro, habían descubierto que el rey era una farsa, pero también habían descubierto al real heredero del trono. Era eso lo que me tenía con las entrañas revueltas, porque la heredera al trono no era otra que Historia.

_Historia, ¿reina? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?_

Como si la realidad estuviera adaptándose a mis pensamientos, se oyeron unos toques a la puerta. El enfermero puso cara de entendimiento, y yo asumí que sabía quiénes esperaban afuera de la habitación. Bueno, el caso fue que, cuando el enfermero abrió la puerta, mis compañeros entraron en ordenada formación, y rodearon mi cama. Al centro del grupo se encontraban Eren y Armin, Sasha y Connie me miraban con sendas sonrisas a la izquierda, mientras que Jean y Levi miraban mis heridas, luciendo aliviados. Sin embargo, echaba de menos a dos personas. La ausencia de Historia era dolorosamente obvia, pero también recordaba que Nifa también formaba parte del escuadrón especial. Levi, al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando, y se adelantó a los demás.

—No te preocupes, Mikasa —me dijo Levi, sin sonreír, por lo que asumí que debía traer malas noticias—. Historia viene en camino. Está muy preocupada por ti. Y, en cuanto a Nifa, lamento tener que informarte que ella murió.

Cuando escuché las últimas palabras del capitán, se me hizo un nuevo nudo en el estómago, acompañado de un desagradable vacío en mi pecho. Cualquier incomodidad que hubiera tenido antes, ya no la sentía. Ella me había ayudado a recuperar la fe en lo que sentía por Historia, y, tal como había pasado con Petra, había compartido varias cosas con ella. Saber que ya no estaba era como si una parte de ti hubiera muerto. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte con las amigas? ¿Era el mundo así de cruel, más de lo que había pensado en un principio?

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Fue asesinada, por el mismo sujeto que trató de matarte —repuso Levi, hablando como alguien que entregaba un reporte de campo a su superior—. En caso que te andes preguntando por qué no pudiste derrotarlo, pues te tengo noticias. Él no era como los demás miembros de su equipo. Su nombre era Kenny Ackerman.

Fue cuando recordé la conversación que había tenido con ese tal Kenny. ¡Por eso me había preguntado si mi apellido era Ackerman! Él también tenía el mismo apellido que yo. Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿eso implicaba que él fuese un pariente de mi padre? Levi notó mi expresión de sorpresa, y añadió.

—A juzgar por lo que él me contó, él era hermano de mi madre, pero tu padre no pertenecía a la misma rama familiar. Kenny era mi tío.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron cobrar conciencia de lo que realmente implicaba todo ese asunto. Si Kenny era tío de Levi, eso significaba que él también debía poseer el mismo apellido que yo. De pronto, muchas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido. Al parecer, allí residía la explicación de mi fuerza y habilidad superiores. Tanto Kenny como Levi y yo éramos más hábiles y fuertes que el resto de los soldados, y los tres teníamos el mismo apellido. ¿Eso significaba que mi padre también podría haber tenido las mismas cualidades? Sin embargo, cuando le planteé el tema a Levi, él negó con la cabeza.

—No todos los Ackerman despiertan ese poder —explicó, y yo noté que los demás me miraban como si fuese la primera vez que me hubieran visto en sus vidas—. Mi madre jamás mostró poderes especiales, y asumo que tu padre tampoco, porque, de otro modo, no hubiera sido asesinado así de fácil.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Levi, entendí que su explicación tenía sentido. Si todos los Ackerman en existencia tuvieran poderes, la guerra contra los titanes hubiera acabado hace tiempo ya. Pero, como no era el caso, entonces era lógico suponer que solamente algunos miembros de la familia desarrollaran esos poderes.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese imbécil que mató a Nifa?

—Está muerto —dijo Levi con una voz pesada, como si realmente le causara alguna especie de congoja aquel hecho—. La catedral de cristal de la que Historia nos platicó colapsó e hirió mortalmente a Kenny. No se fue sin contarme una historia muy interesante sobre la familia de Historia y él mismo. Cuando te hayas recuperado, te pondremos al corriente. La reina Historia debería llegar pronto.

Dicho esto, el capitán Levi abandonó la habitación, pero los demás permanecieron en sus lugares. El primero en hablar fue Connie.

—Mikasa, debiste haber visto a Historia —dijo, luciendo emocionado—. Se puso los pantalones en la catedral de cristal. Eren se puso a lloriquear, y ella le hizo entrar en razón.

—Así es —añadió Sasha, igual de emocionada que Connie—. Quería que se lo comieran porque se sentía culpable de que su padre le hubiera robado el poder titán a la hermana de Historia. Después, las cosas se pusieron muy malas. ¡Vimos al titán más grande que jamás hubo existido!

—Peleamos contra ese titán en el distrito de Orvud —dijo Jean, quien, por alguna razón, lucía apesadumbrado—. Los cañones no le hacían daño alguno. Fue Erwin quien ideó el plan para acabar con Rod Reiss. Sí, el mismo padre de Historia se transformó en ese titán gigantesco. Tuvimos que usar un montón de pólvora para volar al titán en pedazos.

—En esa batalla, Historia estuvo sensacional —dijo Connie, quien no podía controlarse, a juzgar por lo rápido que hablaba—. Ella fue quien le dio el golpe final a Rod Reiss. Al principio, Erwin había decidido pretender que Historia fuese quien lo hiciera, pero lo que pasó realmente fue mucho mejor. Todos vieron cómo ella acabó con ese titán, y desde luego, todos se enteraron que ella era la verdadera heredera al trono.

—La coronación tendrá lugar dentro de un par de días —agregó Sasha, quien, como Connie, no podía contenerse—. Deberías estar en pie para ese entonces. Aún no puedo creer que esa joven tan enclenque se convirtiera en nuestra reina.

Yo, pese a la emoción en las palabras de Sasha y Connie, no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar con mi relación con Historia, siendo ella reina de los muros. Tal vez necesite distanciarse de mí, no porque no haya amor entre nosotras, sino por las posibles repercusiones políticas que nuestra relación pudiera desencadenar. Después me pregunté si nuestro amor era capaz de sobreponerse a la política. Supongo que mis preocupaciones se mostraron en mi cara, porque Eren me dirigió la palabra.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, Mikasa —dijo Eren, mostrándome una sonrisa breve—. Estoy seguro que Historia no sacrificaría tu relación por su nueva posición. En todo caso, según Armin, no hay ninguna ley que prohíba a la reina tener pareja.

—Cuando nos enteramos que Historia era la verdadera heredera al trono, me puse a buscar alguna norma que impidiera que ella pudiera tener una relación de pareja, pero no encontré nada —añadió Armin en un tono tranquilizador—. Además, si conozco bien a Historia, ella no te dejaría solamente por ser reina.

No obstante, pese a las palabras de Eren y Armin, aquella preocupación no desapareció de mi cabeza. La única forma en que dejara de sentir mis entrañas retorcidas era que Historia me dijera de su boca que todo iba a estar bien.

De pronto, escuché un golpe a la puerta, y el enfermero, quien no había dicho nada durante todo ese rato, la abrió, y, en el umbral, vi a la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento.

Cuando Historia me vio en la cama, con vendas en mi pecho, pareció relajarse bastante, y se acercó a mí. Los demás entendieron que su presencia no era necesaria, y abandonaron la habitación, dejándome a solas con ella. Por un momento, no hicimos otra cosa que mirarnos, y noté que Historia tenía los ojos brillantes. Y, a juzgar por el ardor en mis ojos, yo también pasaba por lo mismo. Después de un minuto completo de silencio, ella fue la que tomó la palabra.

—Pensé que habías muerto —dijo, con un hilo de voz—. Cuando ese sujeto me tomó, vi cómo caías al suelo, tu pecho empapado de sangre. Estuve todo este tiempo tratando de aceptar que ya no ibas a volver a mi lado, pero cuando llegamos a Orvud, el comandante me comunicó que habías logrado sobrevivir. Le dije que no lo iba a creer hasta que te viera con mis propios ojos. Y ahora que te veo, me siento mucho más tranquila.

Yo no dije nada. Lo único que quería era que ella me abrazara. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, quería que ese momento fuese real para mis sentidos. Y, al parecer, Historia se dio cuenta de lo que yo quería, y me abrazó, derramando algunas lágrimas. Yo también lo hice, aferrándome a ella como si un huracán quisiera arrancármela de mis brazos. Sin embargo, sabía que, pese a que me estaba sintiendo mejor que en los últimos tres días, la conversación que iba a tener lugar después iba a decidir el futuro de nuestra relación.


	32. Coronación

XXXII  
Coronación

Cuando Historia se separó de mí, tomó asiento sobre la cama, y me miró con la misma mirada que siempre reservaba solamente para mí. Después, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me preguntó.

Por un momento, me dio miedo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero, como venía siendo usual, su mirada me estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Era como si me estuviera diciendo "no tengas miedo, no te voy a juzgar por lo que sea que me digas". Me sentí un poco más tranquila.

—Es que… no puedo evitar pensar en que nuestra relación va cambiar con esto de que tú serás reina de los muros. No creo que sea… inteligente… que yo siga a tu lado cuando te conviertas en la soberana de la humanidad. No se vería bien.

Historia me miró por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pensando en mil desenlaces posibles para esa conversación. Era lo que siempre ocurría cuando estás a punto de ganar (o perder) algo —o alguien— muy importante en tu vida.

Y ella habló.

—Es cierto —dijo, y mis entrañas se retorcieron dentro de mí—. Saber que soy la verdadera heredera al trono lo cambió todo, excepto lo que siento por ti. Mikasa, quiero que sepas que lo que te dije la noche antes de irnos a Trost sigue siendo cierto. Te amo, y no voy a abandonarte solamente porque soy la reina y deba seguir protocolos. Claro, los seguiré si eso no implica separarme de ti.

Al oír las palabras de Historia, me di cuenta que había pecado, una vez más, de pesimista. Incluso se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque no podía hablar. Debí haber sabido que Historia diría algo así. Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntas, desde el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento hasta aquella sala de hospital, no iban a ser en vano, y ella también lo sabía. Era imposible echar por la borda todo lo que vivimos sin perder una parte de tu alma en el intento.

—No he aprendido nada —dije, e Historia frunció el ceño—. Hace años me enseñaste que no había que perder las esperanzas, y Eren me dio esa misma lección antes que tú. Y aun así, sigo siendo tan pesimista como siempre.

Historia se recostó a mi lado, dedicándome una mirada tan dulce como la miel.

—Pues para eso estoy —dijo, acercándose a mí, cuidando de no tocar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo—. Para darte esperanzas. Te juro, Mikasa, que mientras esté contigo, siempre haré lo que pueda para que sigas adelante, ya sea con una palabra, con un beso, un abrazo, o simplemente, estando presente.

Les juro que yo no soy una chica demasiado emocional. Es una buena cualidad para un soldado, sobre todo para un soldado como yo. Necesitas tener la cabeza fría si quieres matar titanes, porque no importa si tienes mi fuerza o mi habilidad… o ambas… serás comida de titán si no logras enfriar tu cabeza. Las emociones eran para momentos como ese, cuando mi visión se nubló a causa de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, sentí los labios húmedos y cálidos de Historia besar los míos. Aquello evitó que me pusiera a llorar como una tonta. La hubiera abrazado, pero aquello habría sido muy malo para mis heridas. Me conformé con su beso, el cual fue breve, pero más no necesitaba. Cuando ella se separó de mí, me limpié las lágrimas, entendiendo al fin lo que Nifa me había querido decir la mañana del día en que ella perdió la vida.

Estaba enamorada, realmente enamorada de Historia.

Me sorprendió que tardara tanto tiempo en reconocerlo, pero, de nuevo, Nifa volvía a tener razón. Existía esta creencia de que el amor te hacía débil, te hacía presa fácil de las malas personas, y era por eso que mucha gente evitaba hacerlo, sobre todo con un clima tan nefasto como el que estaba viviendo en esos tiempos. Pero, ahora que había entendido lo que mi corazón me había estado gritando desde hace días ya, no quise esconderlo más tiempo.

—Parece que te sacaste un mundo de estrés de encima —dijo Historia, e imagino que notó la sonrisa que había compuesto—. Bueno, debo irme. Tengo que asistir a los preparativos de mi propia coronación. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente.

—Cuenta con ello —dije, sonriendo.

Cuando Historia me dejó sola, volví a acomodarme en la cama, notando que el dolor había vuelto. La conversación que había tenido con ella me lo había anestesiado, pero ahora, debía convivir nuevamente con él. Tal vez se trataba de algo bueno. Tal vez, convivir con el dolor me haría sanar más pronto. Además, estaba el asunto de la coronación. Eso no me lo iba a perder por nada, aunque tuviera que asistir con muletas.

Dos días después

Se suponía que el escenario que había montado la Policía Militar iba a ser destinado para la ejecución del comandante Erwin. Sin embargo, dados los nuevos acontecimientos, aquel escenario iba a ser empleado para la coronación de Historia como la reina dentro de los muros. O al menos eso fue lo que me contaron Eren y Armin el día antes del que se suponía que debían darme de alta.

En la mañana, el enfermero me había ido a visitar para informarme que estaba en condiciones de dejar el hospital, aunque me recomendó que no hiciera movimientos demasiado bruscos. Antes de dejar la habitación, sin embargo, el enfermero retiró los vendajes que cubrían mi pecho antes que pudiera vestirme.

Aún tenía un leve dolor en el pecho cuando salí del hospital, rumbo a las caballerizas. La coronación iba a tener lugar en la capital, por lo que debía darme prisa si no quería perderme el evento. Tomé un caballo, y salí de Trost a todo galope. El sol apenas había salido por el horizonte, y ya llevaba unos diez kilómetros recorridos. Lo único malo de todo el maldito asunto era que no había llevado nada para comer o beber, ni siquiera una mísera ración de combate.

Para cuando llegué al perímetro del muro Sina, mi estómago clamaba en protesta por algo de comida. Sin embargo, hice caso omiso de lo que estaba pidiendo mi cuerpo, y atravesé Stohess como una exhalación. El sol casi estaba en la cúspide de su recorrido por el cielo cuando salí de Stohess, rumbo a Mitras, la capital.

La tarde ya había avanzado bastante cuando finalmente llegué a la capital. Me identifiqué con los efectivos de la Policía Militar que custodiaban la entrada, dejándome pasar a regañadientes. Supongo que Historia había movido unos hilos para que yo pudiera entrar, porque, por norma general, solamente los efectivos de la Policía Militar podían entrar allá. Como fuese, cabalgué hasta el palacio de gobierno, frente al cual se encontraba el escenario. Había mucha gente reunida, varios soldados de la Policía Militar y, encima del escenario, estaba el comandante de la Policía Militar, el capitán general, el comandante Erwin y el comandante Dot Pixis, encargado de la zona sur de la Tropa de Guarnición. Descendí del caballo y me hice un camino entre la multitud, encontrado a mis compañeros de la 104.

Sasha y Connie lucían como si estuvieran en una fiesta en lugar de una ceremonia formal. Jean seguía taciturno, aunque las razones de su estado eran un misterio para mí. Levi seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, mientras que Eren y Armin tenían los ojos clavados en el escenario, donde, en cualquier momento, aparecería Historia.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para que la nueva reina ascendiera al escenario. Mirando con más detalle, vi que el capitán general tenía la corona en sus manos. Pero eso me importó poco, porque mis ojos se desviaron solos hacia Historia. A diferencia de todas las otras ocasiones en las que habíamos estado juntas, ella tenía el cabello recogido y vestimentas típicas de una reina. De algún modo, la combinación le sentaba de maravillas, porque le hacían ver mayor de lo que realmente era. Me costaba trabajo pensar que Historia solamente tuviera dieciséis años.

—Que nuestra soberana se arrodille —dijo el capitán general, y se hizo un silencio tan profundo que daba la impresión que hasta el aire se había quedado quieto. Historia obedeció, y se arrodilló, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Desde este momento, proclamo a Historia Reiss, reina dentro de los muros.

El capitán general puso la corona sobre su cabeza, y ella se puso de pie nuevamente. Erguida en toda su estatura, hizo el saludo militar, y todos los soldados presentes la imitaron. Después, el silencio se rompió en una caterva de aplausos y vítores. Yo, por otro lado, hacía el saludo militar, enormemente orgullosa de mi novia. Historia había pasado de ser una chica perseguida por su pasado a ser la regidora de toda la humanidad.

—¡Larga vida a la reina dentro de los muros! —exclamó el capitán general, y todo el público dijo las mismas palabras en un coro que me estrujó el corazón. Historia dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante, mirando al frente. No tenía idea de lo que pretendía hacer, pero sentí como mi corazón se daba prisa por latir.

—Que Mikasa Ackerman suba a este escenario, por favor.

Mis compañeros se quedaron mirándome como si yo acabara de caer muerta frente a ellos. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé enraizada al suelo. Me dio la impresión de que mis piernas se habían convertido en granito. _Muévete_ le ordené a mi cuerpo, y, lenta y tortuosamente, mis piernas cobraron vida, y subí las escaleras, ganando confianza a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegué al frente del escenario, noté cómo mis compañeros tenían sus bocas abiertas. Levi era el único que no mostraba emoción alguna. Era una roca ese sujeto.

No pasó mucho rato para sentir que una mano tomaba la mía. Era la mano de Historia. Fue aquel gesto lo que terminó de tranquilizarme.

—Para todos los que no la conocen, ella es Mikasa Ackerman, la mejor soldado de la 104 —dijo Historia, y yo noté que muchas personas nos señalaban con el dedo, luciendo desconcertados—. En vista de todo lo que ha hecho por defender no solamente a la humanidad, sino que a mí también, a veces arriesgando su vida para ello, he decidido ascenderla al rango de capitán. Pero esa no es la única razón por la que la he llamado a este escenario.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual se escucharon murmullos, e imaginé que elucubraban sobre qué tipo de anuncio haría.

Y ella siguió hablando.

—Ella está presente aquí, a mi lado, porque quiero anunciar mi compromiso con ella —continuó, y yo tragué saliva, aunque traté de disimular mi conmoción lo mejor que pude. Asumo que no fui la única que reaccionó así, porque el murmullo fue aún mayor—. La boda tendrá lugar después de la misión que llevará a cabo el comandante Erwin Smith para retomar la ciudad de Shiganshina.

Todos los presentes dialogaban entre ellos, asumo que por la noticia del casamiento. Personalmente, creía que era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso. Aunque era cierto que habíamos pasado por mucho juntas, también lo era que un casamiento era otro nivel de compromiso, para el cual no creía que estuviéramos listas… aún. No obstante, por increíble que pudiera sonar, aquel no iba a ser el anuncio más desconcertante de todos.

—En relación con esto último, quiero anunciar que, dada la naturaleza crucial de la misión que el Cuerpo de Exploración va a emprender… —Al escuchar estas palabras, sentí un retortijón de tripas que nada tenía que ver con el posible casamiento—… he decidido participar de forma activa en dicha misión. Sí, como lo escuchan. —Historia tuvo que alzar la voz para que se escuchara entre los dimes y diretes de la gente—. Iré a Shiganshina como un soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración.


	33. Amor real, Parte I

XXXIII  
Amor real, Parte 1

Yo e Historia estábamos en la habitación real, discutiendo lo que había ocurrido después que ella hubiera hecho todos aquellos increíbles anuncios. Sin embargo, eso de que ella iba a participar en la misión de retomar Shiganshina no era lo que más me preocupaba.

—Historia —comencé, con las entrañas retorcidas. Las tenía así desde que ella anunció nuestro compromiso—, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para… casarnos?

—Hemos pasado por mucho juntas —dijo ella, quien se miraba al espejo para soltarse apropiadamente el cabello.

—No por lo suficiente —protesté, apenas atreviéndome a creer que Historia estuviera considerando aquella idea de forma seria—. Un matrimonio no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera.

—No, no lo es —repuso Historia, mirándose atentamente al espejo, como si hubiera algo malo con su imagen—. Estoy segura que la misión que nos espera nos pondrá a prueba de formas que no somos capaces de imaginar. Si podemos superar aquellos desafíos, podremos decir que estamos listas para dar el siguiente paso.

—Estás comenzando a sonar como Erwin —bromeé, aunque no creía que estuviera bromeando. La propuesta de Historia dependía mucho del desenlace de la misión en Shiganshina, lo que era una incógnita de proporciones inimaginables. Sin embargo, debía admitir que su lógica tenía un extraño sentido. Si todo lo que había dicho ella sobre la misión era cierto, y aun así, lográbamos salir con la frente en alto, entonces no se me ocurría nada que nos pudiera separar.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr —dijo Historia, quien seguía mirando al espejo, como su hubiera visto una imperfección en éste—. ¿No crees que tengo el pelo muy largo?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que no pude responderle de inmediato. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, yo no era de esas chicas que se fijaba demasiado en la apariencia, y sin embargo, mis mejillas enrojecieron cuando me imaginé a Historia desnuda. ¿Era, en efecto, una chica superficial, o solamente era así con las personas que amaba? Quería creer que era por esto último, pero… bueno… uno nunca sabe.

—No me importa si lo tienes largo o corto.

—Era eso lo que quería escuchar —dijo Historia, tomando una tijera y mirándola como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas—. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

En el momento que la vi tomar la tijera, supe qué era lo que ella quería. Acercándome a Historia, humedecí su cabello con agua que extraje de un cántaro cercano, e iba a cortarle el pelo, cuando me percaté que no le había hecho una pregunta muy importante.

—¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Como el tuyo —dijo Historia, lo que me sorprendió—. Con el mismo flequillo que cae sobre tu nariz.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, aunque sabía que la pregunta era en balde.

—No quiero que mi equipo de maniobras se enrede con mi cabello.

Pese a que la respuesta de Historia había sido buena, sabía que era una mentira. En realidad, ella había escogido ese corte en específico por mí, y eso me alegró el corazón. Saber que has sido una fuente de inspiración para otra persona siempre te alegraba el corazón, y yo no podía (ni quería) pretender ser diferente a los demás. Con una sonrisa, comencé a cortarle el cabello, basándome en el estilo de mi propio cabello. De vez en cuando humedecía nuevamente su cabello, de forma que me fuese más fácil hacer mi trabajo.

Cuando hube acabado, me quedé de pie, mirando a Historia, esperando a que me manifestara su opinión.

—Te faltó algo.

En el momento en que la miré a través del espejo, entendí qué era lo que hacía falta. Busqué encima de la mesa y hallé lo que estaba buscando. Se trataba de ese mismo líquido viscoso que ella misma había empleado conmigo la noche en que la conocí, esparciéndolo por su cabello, y poniéndole una toalla encima de su cara. Historia, sabiendo que debía recostarse, se dirigió a su cama, procurando no recostarse de lado, así como lo había hecho yo en su momento.

—Oye, Historia.

—Dime.

—¿Estás segura que quieres ir a Shiganshina con nosotros?

—Completamente —repuso ella, y no percibí vacilación en su voz. A veces me costaba trabajo creer que fuese Historia la mujer con la que estaba hablando. Desde la vez que me rescató de acabar en el interior de un titán, ella había ido convirtiéndose en un soldado cada vez más competente, al punto de acabar con el titán más grande jamás visto en la historia.

—¿Y no te importa morir? Recuerda tu nueva posición.

—Mikasa, yo, mejor que nadie, sé cuál es mi posición —dijo ella con más aplomo, algo que era muy raro en ella. Normalmente, se expresaba de forma conciliadora, de forma que no pudiera ganarse enemigos. Pero me imaginé que pasar de llamarse Krista a Historia no había sido un mero cambio cosmético. Era cierto, entonces. Ella necesitaba dejar de ser una chica buena. Era una buena cualidad para una ama de casa, pero no para una reina—. Sé lo que puede pasar si llego a perder la vida. Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. No quiero ser una espectadora en algo que es tan trascendental para la humanidad. Es cierto que ahora soy la soberana del interior de los muros, pero quiero ser más que una simple reina.

—¿Y has pensado en las repercusiones políticas de tu posible muerte en la misión?

—No realmente —dijo Historia, quien ya tenía claro lo que debía hacer si lo peor llegaba a pasar—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es nombrar a un sucesor y ya.

—No es tan simple —insistí—. La persona que deba ascender al trono debe ser tu descendiente. Y, hasta donde yo sé, no tienes hijos. Eres el único miembro sobreviviente de la familia Reiss.

—¿Y quién dijo que eso no se puede cambiar? —dijo Historia, y yo quedé en silencio. Había dado por asumido que el traspaso de poder siempre debía darse dentro de la misma dinastía, pero había olvidado que el rey tenía la facultad de nombrar a un sucesor fuera del círculo familiar. Tal vez fuese para mejor. Había personas más que capacitadas para regir a la humanidad, si es que Historia no regresaba de Shiganshina con vida. Sin embargo, yo no quería que ella tuviera que dar su vida por la causa.

—No quiero perderte —dije, juzgando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el líquido hubiera hecho efecto, y retiré la toalla de su cabeza. Su cabello tenía exactamente el mismo estilo que el mío. No disminuía en absoluto la belleza de sus facciones, eso lo tenía claro.

—No me vas a perder —dijo Historia, pero yo no me sentía convencida de ello. No teníamos idea de con qué nos íbamos a topar cuando entráramos en Shiganshina, pero luego me pregunté por qué desconfiaba de Historia. Era mi novia, con un demonio. Mi deber era apoyarla, no criticarla.

—Está bien —dije, tomando asiento al lado de Historia, quien me dedicaba una mirada intensa—. Confío en ti.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si retomamos lo que dejamos pendiente en tu habitación?

No era necesario decir nada más. Poniéndome encima de ella, le di un beso en sus labios, aferrándome a ella y acariciando su cabello. No podía creer que hubiera reaccionado de ese modo, estando dentro del palacio real. Existía una posibilidad muy alta de que Historia fuese solicitada para alguna reunión junto con sus consejeros. Al parecer, cuando dejé de besarla, mi preocupación se debió reflejar en mi cara, porque Historia mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse —me dijo, en un tono suave y dulce—. Dejé instrucciones muy explícitas de que no nos molestaran durante el resto del día. Cualquiera que desobedezca mis órdenes, será castigado.

Arqueé una ceja ante las palabras de Historia.

—Asumo que no vas a castigar al transgresor con la muerte.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo mi novia con una risita—. Los efectivos de la Policía Militar, como sé bien, son muy arrogantes y orgullosos. Basta con otorgarles una tarea vergonzosa y ya está. Así que, mi amor, te tengo esta noche solamente para mí.

—¿Y está bien que un soldado tenga un romance con la reina?

—No es que alguien me pueda cuestionar al respecto —dijo ella, tomándome del cuello y penetrando mi alma con su mirada—. Ahora, deja las preguntas de lado, quítame la ropa y hagamos el amor de una vez.

—¿Y por qué la prisa? Pensé que me tenías para ti el resto del día.

—Es que no quiero esperar —dijo Historia con un poco de urgencia—. Ahora que sé que nadie nos va a molestar, quiero llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quiero hacer esas cosas de las que hablamos cuando estábamos en esa casa franca… aparte de lo que no terminamos en tu habitación.

Yo, mirando a Historia, me puse a pensar nuevamente en cuánto había cambiado la mujer debajo de mí. La primera vez que intentamos algo como lo que estábamos a punto de hacer en ese momento, el pudor pudo más que nuestros deseos. En esa ocasión, no había cantidad de pudor que pudiera evitar lo que venía a continuación. Las dos queríamos esto, y, el hecho que existiera una posibilidad de que no volviéramos a hacer el amor jamás, nos empujaba más aún a hacer esto.

—Tenemos tiempo para eso y más —dije, tomando el vestido de Historia por el borde, y alzándolo hacia arriba, desnudándola de inmediato. Me quedé un momento admirando su cuerpo, hallando todo lo que me gustaba de él, mostrando una sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo, mirándome como diciendo "es todo tuyo". Por supuesto que era todo mío. No había ninguna duda de eso. También había otra cosa que estaba más allá de cualquier duda.

—Quítame la ropa —le susurré a Historia, y me recosté sobre la cama. Ella, sin decir nada, solamente deslizando la lengua por sus labios, me quitó la blusa lentamente, como la primera vez. Yo solamente podía sonreír. Aunque existiera la probabilidad que esa fuese la última vez que compartiéramos nuestros cuerpos, me sentía contenta de vivir ese momento con Historia, ahora que ya sabía, tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón, que la amaba.


	34. Amor real, Parte II

XXXIV  
Amor real, Parte 2

Cuando Historia me quitó la falda, dejándome desnuda en su totalidad, pude ver que ella me deseaba de la misma forma en que yo a ella. Con indiferencia de lo que yo pensara sobre mi propio cuerpo, Historia me aceptaba como si no hallara nada malo con éste. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto raro cuando miró mis abdominales marcados.

—Muchas mujeres darían un brazo y más por tener un cuerpo como el tuyo —dijo Historia, y yo, sabiendo que no ganaba nada con refutarle lo que acababa de decir, me quedé en silencio—. Eres la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad, y estoy segura que muchas chicas estarían fascinadas por cómo siempre procuras estar en forma.

—Es importante para un soldado estar en forma, siempre —dije, lo que era cierto. Perder la forma física era una de las peores cosas que un soldado podía hacer, porque le impedía hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera—. ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome, o vas a besarme?

Por supuesto, Historia no había olvidado su propósito. Se inclinó sobre mí, dándome un abrazo muy apretado, y besó mis labios con una suavidad y ternura que no había experimentado antes. Era una sensación muy dulce, como si tus labios probaran miel, o algo así. Sin embargo, en lugar de un beso largo y sostenido, ella me fue dando besos cortos y rápidos, como si no pudiera contener el deseo en su interior. Noté que respiraba de forma más agitada, y yo, contagiada con su deseo, hice lo mismo.

—Te deseo, Mikasa —susurró Historia cuando hubo acabado con mis labios.

—Yo también —repuse, también en un tono bajo de voz.

Me senté sobre la cama, e Historia hizo lo mismo. Nos abrazamos y nos volvimos a besar, perdiendo lentamente el control. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron aún más agitadas que antes, y había ocasiones en las que yo besaba su cuello, y escuchar sus jadeos cada vez que hacía eso era excitante y dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Disfrútame —me dijo Historia, y yo descendí hasta sus pechos, besándolos con avidez, como quien llevara días en el desierto y, de golpe y porrazo, se encontrara con una fuente de agua. Ella me tomaba de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello y arqueando su propia cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Cuando me hube entretenido lo suficiente con sus lindos pechos, me fui directamente a su cuello, besándolo, y a veces dándole un suave mordisco. Cada vez que lo hacía, Historia pegaba un pequeño salto, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Ay, Mikasa —decía en esas ocasiones, y yo solamente me limitaba a sonreír.

Después fue mi turno para recibir mi ración de cosquilleos. Historia tomaba y besaba mis pechos como si fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida. Después recordé que a ella le gustaban, y me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar, cuando recibí un trago de mi propia medicina. El cosquilleo que yo sentía cada vez que ella mordisqueaba mi cuello me hacía saltar, y, tal como le pasaba a ella, me venía la risa floja.

A partir de cierto momento, ambas habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que debíamos ir más allá. Nos acomodamos como la última vez que estuvimos en esa misma situación, de forma que nuestras entrepiernas estuvieran juntas. A partir de ese momento, ya sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer.

Al principio, el movimiento era suave y sensual, y el calor en nuestras intimidades crecía de a poco. No fue el golpe sensorial que nos remeció de pies a cabeza la primera vez. Fue, más bien, como si aquella sensación de tener agua caliente dentro de nuestros cuerpos fuese aumentando más lentamente. Eso no lo hacía menos exquisito, sin embargo. Y el contacto visual siempre era muy importante. Historia me sonreía mientras me miraba a los ojos y, como la primera vez, aquello hacía que nuestro encuentro fuese mucho más personal e íntimo, y eso a mí me excitaba mucho.

—Había olvidado lo rico que es esto —dije, haciendo mis movimientos un poco más rápidos, sin que mi mente hubiera ordenado tal cosa.

—Yo también —dijo Historia, gimiendo de vez en cuando, y arqueando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás—. Oh, Mikasa, esto me gusta mucho.

—¿Quieres más?

—Por supuesto.

Con la promesa de que nadie nos iba a interrumpir, toda la habitación parecía haber sido construida para nosotras. Era como si el mundo exterior no pudiera intervenir en lo que estábamos haciendo. Todo ese conflicto contra los titanes ya no era tan importante. De hecho, parecía un asunto lejano, sin importancia para nosotras. Ningún problema nos podía afectar. Estábamos dentro de una burbuja, aisladas del resto de la gente. Allí, nadie nos podía ver, nadie nos podía alcanzar, nadie podía causarnos problemas. Todo lo que me importaba estaba delante de mí, mirándome con dulzura y sensualidad, gimiendo dulcemente, dándome lo que ninguna otra persona me había dado antes.

Pronto, la urgencia en querer sentir la experiencia más exquisita de la experiencia humana nos hizo menos prudentes. Nuestros movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos e impetuosos. Era como si nuestros cuerpos supieran lo que había que hacer para alcanzar el cielo con las manos.

A partir de cierto punto, ya no podíamos decir nada, porque nuestros gemidos hablaban por nosotras. A Historia le costaba trabajo no arquear el cuello, porque quería, a toda costa, mantener su mirada fija en mí. Lo mismo me ocurría a mí, pero yo, por lo menos, no hallaba tan complicado mantener el contacto visual con Historia. Pero eso no quitaba que el aire de nuestros pulmones se estuviera volviendo insuficiente para seguir respirando normalmente. Aquello se oponía a la intensidad de nuestros gemidos, aparte de que nuestras pieles comenzaron a brillar por el sudor.

El placer en nuestro interior ya no tenía control. Se regaba por nuestras entrañas como fuego por pasto seco, calentando nuestra sangre, quemando el oxígeno y haciendo que nuestros movimientos se volvieran frenéticos. Hace rato que nuestras mentes conscientes se habían ido de paseo, lejos de la burbuja que nos rodeaba, la misma que nos aislaba del mundo exterior, realzando lo íntimo de ese momento. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que había menos luz solar filtrándose por las cortinas. Sin embargo, la oscuridad era bienvenida en nuestra burbuja, porque hacía de esto algo exclusivo de las dos, y eso, lo quisiéramos o no, nos excitaba aún más.

Bum.

Nunca supe si nuestros gemidos se escucharon en otras habitaciones o no, pero el punto era que no podíamos controlarnos bajo ninguna circunstancia. El aire brillaba por su ausencia, respirábamos como si hubiéramos trotado por horas, y el sudor hacía relucir nuestras pieles. Noté que Historia tenía tanto sus pechos como su abdomen tensos, y lo mismo podía decir de mí misma. Al fin, después de algunos contratiempos, logramos experimentar aquello que tanto nos gustaba, y al mismo tiempo, lo que era mucho mejor. Por boca de Ymir sabía que la probabilidad que dos personas llegaran al éxtasis al mismo tiempo era casi imposible. Si aquello era cierto, entonces lo que acabábamos de sentir había sido algo único, irrepetible, y me sentía muy contenta por haber compartido ese momento tan especial con Historia.

Cansada como pocas veces en mi corta vida, caí sobre la cama, rebotando sobre ésta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Historia se recostó sobre mí, tomándome la cabeza, y dedicándome una mirada dulce.

—Lo conseguimos —dije, suspirando, acariciando su mejilla con una mano, y con la otra tomaba su cintura—. Y nadie nos interrumpió.

—Te lo dije. —Historia me dio un beso breve en la punta de la nariz, lejos el gesto más tierno que jamás hube recibido en toda mi vida—. Ser la reina tiene sus beneficios, sobre todo para su futura esposa.

—Aún me sorprende que quieras casarte conmigo —dije, aunque ya no podía exactamente criticar su decisión, no después de lo que hicimos hace unos minutos atrás—. Aún no somos mayores de edad.

—¿Y quién dijo que debíamos serlo para casarnos? —dijo Historia, y supe que aquella había sido una pregunta retórica, por lo que no dije nada—. Por cierto, ¿te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?

—Me gustó mucho —dije, lo que era cierto. Había disfrutado cada segundo de ese momento, y quería experimentar más de ellos, de preferencia con la persona que yacía encima de mí—. Por esto y más es que no quiero perderte. Pero, si quieres ir con nosotros a Shiganshina, no voy a objetar tu decisión. Supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer, en todo caso. Eres la reina.

—No me perderás, porque sé que tú me vas a proteger. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

—Ya lo has hecho —dije, recordando la vez en que ella me rescató del titán que estuvo a punto de comerme.

—Tú también —dijo ella, dándome un beso corto en mis labios—. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí cuando tratabas de protegerme de ese tipo del sombrero. El capitán Levi dijo que él había muerto después de que derrotamos a mi padre.

—Una pena. Quería encargarme de él yo misma.

—No habrías podido derrotarlo —dijo Historia, y yo arqueé una ceja—. Por lo que me contaron, él era mucho más hábil y fuerte que tú. El único capaz de hacerle frente y sobrevivir es el capitán Levi.

—¿No me tienes fe?

—No se trata de eso —dijo Historia, imagino que tratando de escoger bien sus palabras—. Tampoco se trata de que haya sido malo que intentaras defenderme. Es sólo que… bueno… hay batallas que uno, por mucho que intente ganarlas, no puede.

No dije nada. Supongo que Historia tenía razón. No se trataba de escoger sus batallas de modo de siempre ganarlas. Se trataba de escogerlas de modo que estés haciendo algo bueno. Y yo, pese a haber perdido contra Kenny Ackerman, le había dicho a Historia lo mucho que ella me importaba.

—Pero peleaste por mí, y eso, más que el hecho que hayas perdido el combate, es lo que me importa. Peleaste por mí de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho antes.

—No quería que te secuestraran.

Historia dejó de estar encima de mí, y se recostó de lado. Yo la imité, ninguna de las dos con la menor intención de vestirse. Esa noche iba a ser de las dos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Historia, sonriéndome y tomándome por el hombro, acercándose un poco más a mí, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo—. Cambié de idea con respecto a eso de tocarnos a nosotras mismas. Por esta vez, quiero tener un momento realmente romántico contigo, ahora que estamos a solas.

—Me parece bien —dije, sosteniendo la mirada de mi novia, acercándome a ella, y abrazándola—. Aunque no creo que sea necesario que nos vistamos para eso.

Historia sonrió.

—En lo absoluto.


	35. Amor real, Parte III

XXXV  
Amor real, Parte 3

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —me preguntó Historia, tomándome mi mejilla, en un tono bajo e íntimo—. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Daba la casualidad de que había algo que quería saber de ella. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría abstenido de hacerlo, pero, después de lo que hicimos, aquella pregunta ya no era difícil de formular.

—¿Cómo fue tu tiempo con Ymir?

Historia, de forma inmediata, frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

—Segurísima —dije, sonriendo—. Después de esto, es imposible que ella nos pueda separar.

—Buen punto —dijo ella, acomodándose en la cama, de modo que ella quedara de espaldas, y yo me acerqué más, siempre recostada de lado, acariciándola con un dedo—. Bueno, Ymir no es una mala chica, eso tenlo por seguro. Le encomendaron una misión fea, eso es todo. Creo que, en el fondo, ella me amaba de forma sincera, pero no tenía permitido involucrarse sentimentalmente conmigo. Lo hizo de todas formas, a conciencia de lo que arriesgaba si permitía que yo entrara a su corazón. Tal vez por eso pretendió que nuestra relación fuese estrictamente sexual.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de todo eso? ¿Ella te contó?

—Así es. Nunca me dijo cuál era esa misión de la que hablaba, pero después de recuperar la consciencia, entendí que Ymir había armado todo solamente para secuestrarme y cumplir con su objetivo. Su amor era sincero, sin embargo. No tenía permitido mostrarlo.

—¿Por eso no le correspondiste?

—Mikasa, no le habría correspondido a Ymir ni a palos. Por mucho que hubiera tenido sexo con ella, no significaba que yo la amara. Quería pasar un buen rato con ella, nada más. Además recuerda que ella misma me dio a entender que solamente quería diversión. Y, como te dije en otra ocasión, cada vez que estaba en la cama con Ymir, me imaginaba que eras tú. Un error tonto que cometí. Pese a que eres muy fuerte, eres muy inocente en la cama, mientras que a Ymir le gustaba dominar.

Fruncí el ceño cuando le escuché a Historia decir que yo era inocente en la cama.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con "inocente"?

—Nada malo —repuso Historia, soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Pasa muchas veces con las chicas fuertes y rudas. Ellas tienen una debilidad natural por las chicas sumisas y dulces, y, cuando se trata de sexo, ellas siempre temen hacerle daño a sus compañeras, y es por eso que son más inocentes.

—Eso jamás pasó por mi cabeza.

—Es porque ese sentimiento no está en tu cabeza, Mikasa —explicó Historia, sonriendo para que yo no me sintiera incómoda—. Es bueno que tengas esa faceta más tierna de tu persona. Haces todo más familiar y placentero. Además, Ymir era un poco… bueno… brusca para sus cosas. También es excitante que te traten así, pero no está entre mis preferencias. Me gusta más lo que haces tú, y te pido encarecidamente que no cambies.

—¿Ni siquiera una vez?

—Bueno, una vez, pero no más. —Historia acarició mi espalda con un dedo, y un cosquilleo muy delicioso se regó por toda mi columna—. Bueno, es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta, y estoy segura que va a ser muy incómoda.

—Ya lárgala —dije, en tono de broma.

—¿Qué sientes por Eren?

Era, en efecto, una pregunta incómoda… hace unos meses atrás. En honor a la verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en él como una opción para tener una relación de pareja, menos como un compañero sexual, desde que me sentí atraída por Historia. Y pensar que, desde que entramos al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, mis sentimientos por Eren cambiaron de la noche a la mañana. Había veces en las que apenas podía dormir, pensando en la posibilidad, aunque remota, de que él se fijara en mí, pero jamás lo hizo. Supongo que estaba muy ocupado preparándose para convertirse en un soldado y luchar contra los titanes. Hablo de aquellos tiempos en los cuales Krista era mi amiga, y solamente mi amiga. Pensándolo bien, no habría podido anticipar que me enamoraría de ella, olvidándome completamente de lo que sentía por Eren.

—Tengo que reconocer que sí lo veía como más que un hermano adoptivo —dije, pero Historia no hizo ningún gesto. Solamente se quedó mirándome, con una media sonrisa, escuchándome atentamente—. Eso fue en los tiempos en que nosotras éramos amigas.

—Qué tiempos aquellos —acotó Historia con una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Lo deseabas sexualmente?

—Nunca apareció en mis sueños húmedos —dije, lo que no era exactamente cierto. En realidad, había aparecido en mis sueños, pero no en uno de los húmedos—. Nunca deseé a Eren de ese modo. Había veces en que lo veía como mi pareja, tener hijos con él, envejecer juntos… esa clase de cosas.

—No te creo —dijo Historia con una risita—. ¡Dime la verdad!

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —exclamé, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre a Historia, y ella farfullaba de la risa—. ¡No… te… estoy… mintiendo!

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —gritó Historia, y yo dejé de hacerle cosquillas, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Está bien, está bien… te creo ahora.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Ahora recuerdo que, en esos tiempos, no eras del tipo de chica que tuviera sueños húmedos. Además, si los hubieras tenido, me lo habrías dicho. Éramos buenos confidentes.

—Lo somos aún —corregí, e Historia me sonrió—. Para serte honesta, nunca tuve algún deseo primitivo por poseer a Eren. Ese honor recae en ti.

—Y me lo has demostrado dos veces ya.

—Así es.

Hubo un silencio prolongado después de esas palabras. Era un silencio tranquilizador, porque podía estar mirando a los ojos de mi novia por varios minutos, sin desviar la vista. No se escuchaba ninguna conversación de fondo, ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de algún pájaro. Éramos solamente ella y yo, y me encantaba la noción.

Pero aquella no era la única cualidad mágica de nuestra situación. Resultaba que la luna había aparecido por el horizonte mientras teníamos nuestro orgasmo (y al fin supe cómo mierda se le denominaba al placer más exquisito de la experiencia humana), y su luz se filtraba por las cortinas, cubriendo con su manto plateado la cama, y dibujaba una hermosa silueta en el cuerpo de Historia. Le daba un aire místico y divino, como si perteneciera a otra realidad. Lo que no sabía, en ese momento, era que Historia estaba percibiendo las mismas cosas, pero en mí. Nos amábamos en silencio, respirando, sonriendo, mirándonos, diciéndonos lo que las palabras fallaban en retratar. Me encantaba el sonido de su respiración, la dulzura de su mirada, el brillo de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de su sonrisa. En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, cobré conciencia de lo mucho que amaba a Historia. No lo sabía en su momento, pero, desde que me enamoré de ella, las cadenas que parecían atarme a Eren se rompieron. Claro, seguía queriendo protegerlo, pero ya no con esa urgencia primigenia que me caracterizaba, sino porque se había convertido en mi familia, y era mi deber velar por su seguridad, así como el deber de él era velar por la mía. En otras palabras, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba escogiendo mi destino, no dejándome llevar por él.

—Te amo, Historia —dije suavemente, abrazándola y aferrándome a ella, ya no por urgencia, sino por cariño.

—Yo también te amo, Mikasa —me dijo ella, abrazándome también, notando que sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. Yo quería esto, quería dormir junto a ella, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y el sonido de su respiración—. Recíbeme en tus brazos.

Yo estreché el abrazo que le estaba dando, y ella puso su cabeza por debajo de la mía, apoyándose en mi pecho. En cuanto a mí, yo fui cerrando lentamente los ojos, aspirando el perfume de su cabello y sintiendo que me hundía en el agradable mundo de los sueños…

Desperté con la primera luz del amanecer. Vi que Historia seguía durmiendo en mis brazos, pero no quise despertarla. En lugar de eso, me dediqué a mirarla. Era una visión que me enternecía. Ver sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su cara me hacía sentir muy bien. Se sentía cómoda conmigo, e incluso buscó una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo.

Finalmente, los rayos de sol fueron demasiados para que Historia pudiera seguir durmiendo. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los míos, haciendo más amplia su sonrisa.

—Hola, cosita —me dijo, y sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi entrepierna.

—Dormiste bien, al parecer.

—Estaba en buenas manos —dijo, tomándome por el cuello—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravillas.

—Entonces es hora de una ducha —dijo Historia, abandonado mis brazos, y dejando la cama, sin vestirse—. Y no quiero hacerlo sola.

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de bañarme con Historia, dejé la cama también, y ambas nos dirigimos al baño. La habitación real poseía uno propio, y cuando entré en él, juzgué que estaba muy lejos de los baños del campo de entrenamiento. Para empezar, las dimensiones eran diferentes. Segundo, la ducha era más reducida, porque solamente estaba pensada para una, a lo sumo dos personas. Tercero, estaba mucho más limpio. Me imaginé que unos sirvientes acudían todos los santos días a asear el baño de la reina. Pero, razoné, Historia era una chica que cuidaba mucho su apariencia, y no daba muchos problemas a quienquiera que aseaba su baño particular.

Se me olvidó añadir una cuarta cosa. Cuando ambas nos metimos en la ducha, y largamos el agua, comprobé que ésta se encontraba temperada, lo que era muy agradable. No era como en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, donde teníamos que ducharnos con agua fría. Pese a que me había acostumbrado a esto último, sentir el agua tibia en mi piel era muy reconfortante, sobre todo cuando te dolían los brazos y las piernas por tener mucho sexo.

—¿Te gusta? —quiso saber Historia, tomándome de la cintura y mirándome con intensidad.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Esto es… muy rico.

—No es lo único rico que podrías sentir.

Arqueé una ceja. Había olvidado que Historia podía ser una chica muy ardiente, lo que me tenía sorprendida. Hasta el día de hoy me sorprende.

—Pensé que íbamos a ducharnos.

—Eso haremos —dijo ella, acercando sus labios a los míos—. Pero no tiene que ser la única cosa que hagamos aquí.


	36. Una cana al aire

XXXVI  
Una cana al aire

Una semana había transcurrido desde aquella memorable noche en la alcoba de Historia, y los preparativos para nuestra incursión en Shiganshina ya habían acabado. Eren había conseguido dominar la técnica del endurecimiento, aunque era obvio que las prácticas repetidas no eran buenas para su salud. Cada vez que se reunía con nosotros después del entrenamiento, tenía muestras de haber sangrado por la nariz. Pese a que nos decía que no nos preocupáramos por eso, de todas formas, Armin se ofrecía a hacerle una curación.

Honestamente, lo que más me causaba gracia (y era algo increíble que algo me causara gracia), era la reacción de mis compañeros de promoción al verme de la mano con Historia. Bueno, no habría causado tanta conmoción en ellos, de no ser porque yo tenía por pareja a la mismísima reina dentro de los muros. Para serles franca, el hecho que mi novia estuviese en tan alta posición no me importaba mucho. Cuando estábamos en aquella cama, Historia no se comportó exactamente como una soberana, y disfrutó estar conmigo de la misma forma en que lo haría una chica normal. Eso era algo que hacer el amor conseguía muy bien. Cuando estás en esa situación, los rangos no valen, las diferencias sociales carecen de sentido. El amor, tal como las enfermedades, no distingue entre esa clase de cosas. Pero, al parecer, a mis compañeros sí les importaba que un soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración tuviera por pareja a la reina.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntaba Connie como tres veces al día, y ya se estaba volviendo exasperante.

—Asumo que disfrutas de banquetes suculentos —decía Sasha, quien salivaba como perro rabioso.

La verdad, jamás comí en el palacio real. De todas formas, ese no era mi lugar. No obstante, cada vez que Historia quería comer conmigo, íbamos a otra parte, a lugares más concurridos por la gente común. Cada vez que hacíamos eso, los comensales nos miraban con la boca abierta, o mejor dicho, a mí me miraban de ese modo. No hablábamos como si fuésemos amigas en ninguna de las ocasiones en que salíamos juntas, y, pese a que había muchos que ya sabían de nuestro compromiso (lo que aún me asustaba), de igual forma nos miraban con desconcierto. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho que no nos habían visto abrazadas, caminando por el palacio real desde… bueno… nunca.

Esa tarde, el comandante Erwin había decidido hacer preparativos para una fiesta. Normalmente, no formaba parte de sus deberes hacer cosas como esa, pues él era un creyente de la disciplina y del orden, pero él explicó que no valía la pena ir a la misión sin un momento de distensión. Para ello, había arrendado un bar en Trost (con el Cuerpo de Exploración gozando de una buena reputación, era muy difícil decirle que no a Erwin), y había estado realizando unas cuantas gestiones para conseguir comida y bebida de calidad. Normalmente, aquello habría sido difícil, pero Historia, aunque fuese la reina, seguía formando parte del Cuerpo de Exploración (gracias al anuncio que hizo durante su coronación), y ella tiró de unos cuantos hilos para conseguir los mejores insumos para la fiesta.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el recinto abrió. Solamente se permitían miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración, por lo que Historia pudo ingresar sin problemas. Por protocolo, el rey o la reina no tenía permitido compartir con soldados del ejército, o con personas que no estuvieran en su círculo más inmediato, pero Historia estaba rompiendo todas aquellas normas, yendo a esa fiesta. Cuando le preguntaron sobre el asunto, ella dijo que no le gustaba aislarse del resto de las personas. Se suponía que ella era la reina, y la reina debía velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de la población, añadiendo que no siempre podía hacer eso desde un trono.

—Soy una persona más que vive dentro de estos muros —había dicho a sus consejeros—. Respiro el mismo aire que ellos, bebo la misma agua que ellos, tengo una cabeza, un corazón, un par de pulmones, sangre en mis venas, como todos. Es peligrosamente arrogante decir que soy mejor que los demás solamente porque tengo un título.

Después de esas palabras, mi admiración por ella creció aún más.

Al principio, la fiesta discurrió de forma bastante comedida. Todos comían, bebían, dialogaban de forma amistosa, realzando los lazos entre los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración. Aparentemente, aquello era precisamente lo que Erwin pretendía lograr con aquella tertulia.

En retrospectiva, debí haber pensado que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Cuando acabé con mi comida, le dediqué una mirada de soslayo a Historia, y ella me sonrió, diciéndome que había captado la indirecta. Me puse de pie, alegando que debía ir al baño, y procuré desaparecer entre la gente que bailaba en el centro del bar. Sin embargo, no fui al baño. Salí del bar, y me escurrí por un callejón adyacente al edificio. Allí esperé, apoyada en la pared, de brazos cruzados, hasta que Historia apareció. Ablandé mi postura de inmediato, y la recibí en mis brazos, dándole un beso intenso en sus labios.

—Solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que se arme la grande —dijo Historia, y yo solté una pequeña carcajada—. Jean andaba un poco pasado de tragos.

—Y Sasha se ha comido casi toda la carne —añadí, recordando la forma en que ella devoraba la carne, el pan y las patatas—. Si Jean no inicia la pelea, los demás lo harán de seguro. Estamos más a salvo aquí.

Por un momento no dijimos nada. Permanecíamos abrazadas, mirándonos, a veces escuchando el sonido de un vaso romperse. El resto de los soldados podían pelearse entre ellos o andar de parranda, pero a nosotras no nos iban a arrastrar a sus jueguitos, eso sí que no.

—¿Estás lista para lo que viene? —le pregunté a Historia, tomándole una mejilla.

—Lo estoy —repuso ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros—. Aunque debo admitir que tengo miedo. A veces pienso en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando hice esos anuncios. Pero no te preocupes. No te voy a abandonar en esta misión. Iré contigo, y pelearemos lado a lado, corazón con corazón.

—Esa es mi chica —dije, dándole un beso en la frente—. ¿Sabes? Mi padre una vez me dijo que el coraje no es la falta de miedo, sino que se trata de actuar, pese al miedo. Eres una mujer valiente, Historia, más de lo que yo soy.

—No digas eso —me dijo Historia, y esta vez fue ella quien me dio un beso en la frente—. Tú eres la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad. Tú contribuiste en que yo sea la mujer que soy ahora. Mis logros son los tuyos también. Tú me enseñaste a ser fuerte, a ser hábil y a saber actuar, a pesar del miedo. Lo único que lamento es haber entrado a la Policía Militar. Actué por miedo de que mis secretos fuesen revelados. Si hubiera entrado al Cuerpo de Exploración… tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

—No vale la pena pensar en eso —dije, con mi tono normal de conversación, aquel tono bajo, monocorde e inexpresivo que me caracterizaba. Le doy importancia a esto, porque, por alguna razón, Historia se sentía más segura cada vez que yo hablaba de ese modo—. Lo que importa es que pasaste muchas pruebas durante esa misión. ¿Las habrías superado si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste?

Historia se quedó en silencio. Aquella era suficiente respuesta para mí.

—Todo ocurre por una razón —dije, acercándome a mi novia más, de forma que ambas estuviéramos juntas—. Si no hubieras escogido entrar a la Policía Militar, no te habrías convertido en la mujer que eres ahora. Si yo no te hubiera conocido, probablemente nunca habría encontrado la felicidad, y tampoco el amor. Todavía estaría atada a Eren, y quién sabe adónde me habría llevado ese camino.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en el callejón. Los sonidos de vasos rotos se hicieron más frecuentes, y se escuchaban gritos. Seguramente alguien estaba teniendo una pelea y los demás habían escogido lados.

—¿Estás segura que quieres llevar esto al siguiente nivel? —le pregunté a Historia, y me imagino que la preocupación se notó en mi cara, porque ella me mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Completamente —dijo ella, dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Aun a riesgo de que nuestra misión nos separe. Y creo estar en lo cierto que solamente la muerte de al menos una de las dos puede hacer eso. Lo que me recuerda que debo comunicarte algo, algo muy importante.

Por alguna razón, las tripas se me revolvieron. Asumí que era algo mucho más que importante.

—Ya sé quién será mi sucesor en caso que yo no regrese de Shiganshina.

—¿Y quién es? —pregunté, imaginando que sería alguien cercano a mí.

—Serás tú —dijo Historia con suavidad, como si haciendo eso pudiera alivianarme el shock que supondría escuchar esas palabras—. Tú serás mi sucesora si es que llega a pasar lo peor.

No, no había sido shock lo que sentí. Lo que fuese que estaba pasando en mi interior, iba mucho, pero mucho más allá del shock. No sentía mis entrañas en mi interior y mi mente se había quedado en blanco. ¿Yo, sucesora del trono? ¡No podía haber alguien menos apta para aquel rol que yo! No tenía capacidad de liderazgo, ni tenía madera de gobernante. Iba a decir que se trataba de una pésima idea, cuando Historia siguió hablando.

—Justo después de que hicimos el amor, vi una especie de marca en tu antebrazo —dijo Historia, lo que era cierto, aunque aún no tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba. Tenía la impresión que ella había, de algún modo, averiguado qué había detrás de esa marca—. Era como una "A" encerrada en un círculo. Ordené a mis eruditos investigar más sobre el tema, y me comunicaron que aquella era la marca de la familia real de los orientales, los Azumabito. Créeme que costó mucho trabajo desenterrar esa información, porque los orientales están casi extintos, y no hay libros que hablen sobre el tema. Fue cuando uno de mis eruditos halló a un oriental que vivía cerca de Karanes, le mostramos el símbolo, y nos dijo lo que te acabo de decir. Así que, créelo o no, eres una princesa, de las de verdad, no aquellas que aparecen en los cuentos.

Aún no podía sentir las entrañas en mi interior, y aquella nueva pieza de información me dejó helada. Aunque debía admitir que no conocía realmente sobre mis antepasados, el hecho que todo este tiempo fuese descendiente de la familia real oriental me tenía rígida como piedra. No fue hasta después de varios minutos que pude recomponerme lo suficiente para decirle a Historia que todo eso era una mentira, pero, de algún modo, no podía hacerlo. Es que era abrumador darse cuenta que tu novia sabía más sobre tu pasado que tú misma, al tiempo que había vivido una década y media sin saber cuál era mi real ascendencia.

—Es por eso que he decidido que tú debes ocupar mi lugar en caso que yo muera. Tienes la sangre de una reina corriendo por tus venas, y, tarde o temprano, va a surgir, y te convertirás en una auténtica líder. Eso siempre y cuando yo no salga con vida de esta misión, claro. Si ambas sobrevivimos, podremos olvidarnos de todo este asunto y vivir juntas y, si es posible, adoptar un par de retoños.

Por mi parte, seguí en silencio, notando que la algarabía había acabado ya. Era seguro volver a entrar al bar. Cuando lo hicimos, vimos a Eren y a Jean en el suelo, y al capitán Levi delante de ambos. Asumimos que fue él quien había puesto fin a la pelea. También notamos que Sasha estaba atada de manos y pies a un poste, probablemente para que no siguiera acaparando la comida. Soltando unas carcajadas, nos unimos a los que quedaban para seguir comiendo, bailando y, si se daban las cosas, pasar otro momento de pasión con mi novia… o mejor dicho, prometida.


	37. Encerrona

XXXVII  
Encerrona

Había una cosa que me preocupaba mucho.

Desde que partimos de Karanes hacia Shiganshina, noté la presencia de una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, que, por alguna razón, se me hacía muy familiar. Pero no podía prestarle demasiada atención. Mi nuevo rango implicaba nuevas responsabilidades, y Erwin me había solicitado formar mi propio escuadrón especial, tal como lo había hecho el capitán Levi. También me dijo que podía escoger a mis compañeros, y otros dos más. Como me había acostumbrado a trabajar con Jean, Sasha y los demás, decidí que ellos estarán bajo mi mando. El problema serían las dos vacantes dejadas por Nifa y yo misma.

Después de inspeccionar a la totalidad de los soldados que iban a participar en la misión, escogí a un hombre con peinado de hongo y rostro alargado que respondía al nombre de Marlo Freundenberg. La segunda persona que me faltaba se había ofrecido voluntariamente a integrar mi escuadrón. Como seguramente se habrán imaginado, aquella persona era Historia.

—No te preocupes por la cadena de mando —me dijo ella cuando solicitó integrar mi escuadrón—. Puede que yo sea la reina, pero en el campo de batalla, seguiré tus órdenes.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada por las palabras de mi prometida. Por una parte, me tranquilizaba el hecho que la reina iba a respetar la cadena de mando en la misión, pero por otra, estaba la presión de tener su vida en mis manos. Si ella llegaba a morir por alguna orden mía, fuese buena o mala, todos me señalarían con el dedo y llevaría un estigma del que me sería imposible deshacerme. Sería una persona marcada de por vida. Y a eso había que añadirle mi propio dolor por haber matado a la persona que se iba a convertir en mi esposa. Aparentemente, Historia había percibido mis temores, a juzgar por lo que me dijo a continuación.

—Si llego a morir, no será tu culpa —me dijo, tomándome ambas manos, y mirándome con una sonrisa, como ya era costumbre en ella—. Me aseguraré de que nadie te apunte con el dedo si eso llega a pasar. Pero, lo que quiero que entiendas es que, aunque mi vida esté en tus manos, no significa que debas culparte por eso. Yo escogí formar parte de tu escuadrón, más que nada porque quiero luchar a tu lado.

Era de noche aún cuando divisamos la línea que señalaba el muro María. Al otro lado… Shiganshina, mi hogar, el de Eren y Armin. No había que decir algo para darnos cuenta que teníamos sentimientos encontrados dentro de nosotros tres. Por una parte, nos asaltaba la nostalgia de todos aquellos momentos de nuestra niñez que vivimos en sus calles, jugando, corriendo, peleando con los bribones de turno, haciendo desorden. Pero por la otra, era imposible no olvidar la aparición del titán colosal por encima del muro, la irrupción de los titanes en las calles, el pánico de la gente…

El comandante decidió aprovechar la oscuridad para penetrar en Shiganshina sin que ojos vigilantes estuvieran observado desde las cercanías. No encontramos oposición, ni en el trayecto ni en la entrada a la ciudad. Un rápido reconocimiento de la zona nos dijo que no había un alma en aquellas calles. Después, Erwin nos ordenó que ascendiéramos hasta el tope del muro, y allí entregarnos las instrucciones para la misión.

—De acuerdo. El objetivo principal de la misión es sellar ambas entradas a la ciudad. Eren será quien desempeñe esa función. Como él forma parte del escuadrón Mikasa, será éste quien desempeñe la labor de escolta. Los demás permanecerán aquí, en caso que las cosas se compliquen.

Las órdenes fueron bastante simples. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué tenía la impresión que las cosas iban a complicarse más tarde. Y la expresión de Armin reforzó aquella idea, pues miraba un objeto que tenía entre sus manos, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunté, pero él no despegó su vista del objeto. Cuando me acerqué más, vi que se trataba de una taza de metal.

—Encontré esto junto a la entrada norte de la ciudad —dijo, después de un prolongado silencio—. Tiene una especie de líquido negro en su interior. Lo probé, y tiene un sabor amargo. No es un trago conocido dentro de los muros.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, quienquiera que dejó esta taza atrás, viene desde fuera de los muros —repuso Armin, apartando la mirada de la taza, y posándola en mis ojos—. Pero lo que más importa, es que no estamos solos. La taza está tibia, por lo que fue abandonada hace poco—. Armin permaneció en silencio por un rato, imagino que ponderando las implicaciones del hallazgo de aquella taza, al cabo del cual, abrió la boca para hablar, luciendo alarmado—. Dudo mucho que la persona que dejó esta taza haya acampado en el mismo lugar donde la encontramos. A juzgar por la proximidad de la taza con la pared interior del muro, pienso que debió estar en la cima de éste.

—Debes comunicárselo al comandante —dije, tratando de que sonara como una orden más que como una sugerencia. Hay que recordar que yo estaba en una posición de mando, e imagino que Armin y los demás estaban al tanto de ello.

—Lo haré —dijo él, haciendo el saludo militar, y dirigiéndose hacia el comandante. Por mientras, miré en lontananza, viendo las casas dañadas, las calles vacías, escombros por doquier, y sentí aquella conocida sensación de que te pica la nuca, como si estuvieras siendo observada. Aquella tranquilidad era engañosa. Lo intuía más que lo sabía.

—En vista de la nueva información, he decidido que Armin liderará el equipo de búsqueda —dijo Erwin, sonando un poco preocupado—. Su objetivo será hallar a quienquiera que se oculte dentro de la ciudad, ya sea Reiner o Bertholdt, o ambos. Tenemos que asumir que se encuentran en algún lugar del perímetro. Mientras tanto, se dará inicio a la operación para sellar las entradas a Shiganshina. Ackerman, sabes lo que debes hacer.

Con eso, supe que Erwin se había dirigido a mí, por lo que entregué las nuevas órdenes a mi escuadrón. Para mi sorpresa, nadie me cuestionó, ni siquiera Jean, quien siempre hallaba una excusa para hacer precisamente eso. Decidí que lo primero que debíamos hacer era sellar la entrada sur, de modo que no entraran más titanes desde el exterior. Dado que Eren era vital para lograr el objetivo de la misión, yo misma me encargué de ir a su lado, mientras que los demás nos iban a proporcionar cobertura en caso que fuésemos atacados.

Por fortuna, nadie nos salió al encuentro. Llegamos a la puerta sur sin complicaciones, y Eren se transformó en titán. Pese a que estábamos acostumbrados a que Eren se transformara, siempre era un impacto visual ver cómo el cuerpo del titán se formaba alrededor de él. Los demás nos quedamos en los alrededores de la puerta, viendo cómo Eren se posicionaba delante de la puerta, y su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse en piedra. Vimos cómo la roca parecía ramificarse desde su cuerpo hacia las paredes interiores de la puerta, como fusionándose con éstas.

Para cuando el espectáculo hubo acabado, Eren ya había salido por sus propios medios del titán. No lucía débil o herido de ninguna forma. Usó su equipo de maniobras para reunirse con nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, viendo que él lucía confiado en el éxito de la misión.

—Sin sangrar, por ahora —dijo él, sonriendo—. Puedo sellar la otra entrada ahora mismo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a todo mi escuadrón.

—Ya lo oyeron. Iremos a la entrada norte. Seguiremos la misma formación anterior. ¡En marcha!

Como la primera vez, yo me encargué de ir junto a Eren, mientras que el resto nos flanqueaba. En poco tiempo llegamos a la entrada norte, y vimos que había soldados inspeccionando los muros. Me imaginaba que Armin había dado tal orden, y que la búsqueda entre los escombros y las calles de la ciudad no había rendido frutos. Eren iba a transformarse nuevamente, pero el comandante nos ordenó que no hiciéramos nada mientras se aseguraban que no hubiera nadie escondido en los muros, tal como Armin había insinuado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, uno de los soldados halló una pared falsa. Pero, momentos más tarde, ese mismo soldado soltó un grito ahogado. Todos fuimos testigos de cómo Reiner salía de un agujero en el muro, y atravesaba con su espada al pobre soldado. Aquella fue la primera baja en la misión, pero, por desgracia, no sería la última.

Cuando Reiner salió de su escondite, el capitán Levi se lanzó en picada, ambas espadas en ristre. Reiner fue atravesado por ambas hojas, cayendo al suelo a velocidad vertiginosa. En ese momento, todos pensamos que ese había sido el fin de Reiner, pero, como ustedes sabrán, aquello no era cierto.

El cuerpo de Reiner comenzó a brillar, y Levi se replegó hacia la cima del muro, justo en el momento en que un rayo dorado impactó el suelo. Fue cuando todos supimos que la misión estaba a punto de complicarse, porque Reiner acababa de transformarse en el infame titán acorazado. Sin embargo, al ver a Reiner, me pregunté dónde estaba Bertholdt, porque ambos rara vez se les veía separados. Pero, por desgracia, aquello no era todo.

Un estruendo se sintió desde fuera de los muros, y vimos múltiples resplandores dorados, destellando en un amplio radio, formando un arco de luz que rodeaba la ciudad. Cuando nos preguntábamos cuántos titanes habían aparecido prácticamente de la nada, vimos al titán bestia, directamente al frente, sosteniendo una piedra enorme, tal como lo había hecho en la misión anterior. También noté que los titanes más pequeños avanzaban hacia nuestra posición, mientras que los más grandes permanecían en la misma línea que el titán bestia.

—Nueva estrategia —dijo Erwin de repente—. La mayor parte de los soldados se encargará de proteger a los caballos. El titán bestia quiere usar a los titanes pequeños para neutralizar nuestro único medio de escape en caso que las cosas salgan mal. No enfrenten a los titanes si no es necesario hacerlo. El escuadrón Levi se encargará del titán bestia, mientras que el escuadrón Mikasa lo hará con Reiner. La idea es neutralizar las amenazas por el tiempo suficiente para que Eren pueda taponar la entrada norte. En caso que Bertholdt haga su aparición, Hange y sus hombres apoyarán al escuadrón Mikasa. Armin brindará apoyo estratégico a estos dos últimos escuadrones. ¡A luchar!

Todos hicimos el saludo militar, bueno, todos a excepción de Levi, quien siempre había sido un caso aparte en cuanto a su forma de expresar obediencia a las órdenes que le entregaba el comandante. Yo, por mi parte, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al entender que dependía de mí y de mis soldados acabar con Reiner. Por una parte, agradecía el voto de confianza de Erwin por poner aquella responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, pero por otra, no estaba segura de si podía cumplir mi objetivo sin tener que sacrificar las vidas de los miembros de mi escuadrón, especialmente cuando mi futura esposa estaba en ese escuadrón.


	38. El arma secreta de Hange

XXXVIII  
El arma secreta de Hange

Antes de adentrarnos en la ciudad, Hange nos llamó, diciéndonos que debía entregarnos implementación adicional de combate. Por supuesto, nosotros ya sabíamos de qué se trataba, porque habíamos practicado con aquellas nuevas armas. Lanzas relámpago las había bautizado Hange, y fue gracias a la renovada credibilidad del Cuerpo de Exploración que se pudo desarrollar aquellas armas. Después de derrotar a Rod Reiss, Hange había tenido acceso a prototipos de armas de control de disturbios, principalmente para la Policía Militar, y, modificando uno de esos prototipos, consiguió elaborar las lanzas relámpago. Éstas, como nosotros sabíamos, fueron pensadas para un posible reencuentro con Reiner, porque las lanzas relámpago estaban diseñadas para estallar cuando se activara el detonador. La forma en que se hacía era tirando del cable en su parte trasera, el cual era del mismo tipo que se empleaba en nuestros equipos de maniobras. Como eran propulsadas por gas, entonces debíamos tener mucha cautela al apuntar, y era por eso que necesitábamos practicar.

Cada miembro de mi escuadrón era capaz de llevar hasta dos lanzas relámpago, una por cada brazo, con la posibilidad de replegarnos para cargar con dos más. El escuadrón de Hange también había sido provisto con aquellas armas, en caso que nosotros necesitáramos apoyo. No obstante, nuestra mejor carta para vencer a Reiner era, como era obvio, Eren. Después de semanas de practicar la técnica del endurecimiento, había conseguido focalizarlo en sus manos o pies, de modo de asestar el mayor daño posible.

Como yo era superior de Eren, me encargué de comunicarle las órdenes de Erwin y las estrategias de Armin, de modo que tuviera claro lo que debía hacer. Cuando acabé, Eren lucía decidido.

—Ya verás que Reiner morderá el polvo —me dijo, mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, noté que Historia llevaba una lanza relámpago extra en la espalda, aparte de las dos que cargaba en sus brazos. Desde luego, yo podía cargar con cuatro, pero pensé que no debía sacrificar mi agilidad por tener más poder de fuego, aparte que el peso extra podía afectar a la precisión con la que iba a emplear las lanzas.

—¿Estás segura que puedes llevar tres lanzas? —le pregunté, justo cuando escuché el estruendo típico de cuando alguien se transforma en titán—. Recuerda que el peso extra puede que te dificulte apuntar bien. No podemos desperdiciar lanzas en esta batalla.

Historia se mordió el labio, luciendo un poco taciturna.

—Es que quiero asegurarme de que no mueras en esta batalla —me dijo, y, aunque en mi interior me sentía conmovida por sus palabras, tenía que tragarme los sentimientos y decidir lo que era mejor para el escuadrón.

—Historia —dije, en un tono conciliador—, entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero no soy el único miembro de este escuadrón. Aquí, todos nos protegemos entre todos, sin excepciones. Y la mejor forma de hacer eso es que todo estemos en plena forma de hacerlo. Si te quedas sin lanzas, sigue el protocolo y parte a buscar más.

—Pero…

—Es una orden, Historia —dije, con un poco más de firmeza. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero noté que sus ojos brillaban. Enseguida, me di cuenta que había sido muy dura con ella, por lo que añadí—. Dijiste que en esta batalla, yo daba las órdenes, y que las ibas a seguir. Lo único que quiero es que seas firme con tu palabra.

Por un momento, Historia permaneció en silencio, como tratando de decidir si seguir firme a su palabra, o romperlas en aras del amor que sentía por mí. Yo esperaba que respetara lo que me había dicho antes de partir hacia Shiganshina, y que se guardara, al menos de momento, sus sentimientos.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa—. Esta misión es mucho más importante que el amor en este momento. Obedeceré tus órdenes sin cuestionar.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamé, sin darle alguna muestra de cariño. Los arrumacos vendrían después.

Después de asegurarme que Historia devolviera la tercera lanza relámpago, ordené a mis soldados que nos internáramos en la ciudad. Yo iba al frente, mientras que los demás me seguían en un grupo apretado. Los estampidos que escuchábamos a lo lejos y las nubes de polvo que brotaban desde los edificios lejanos, nos hizo entender que Eren y Reiner ya habían comenzado a pelear.

Hice una seña para que todos se detuvieran encima de una casa de tres pisos. La idea era esperar a que hubiera una ventana para atacar a Reiner con las lanzas, sin que él nos descubriera, al menos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para él. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Hange y a sus hombres en un techo cercano.

Mientras veíamos a Eren y Reiner pelear a muerte, derrumbando casas y soltando escombros por doquier, yo esperaba por el momento preciso. Relajé mi cuerpo, de modo que mi mente pudiera pensar con claridad. Por el momento, ninguno de los dos se daba tregua, al menos hasta que Eren pudo sostener a Reiner con una llave, de aquellas que había aprendido en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento mientras peleaba con Annie. Vi que la nuca de Reiner estaba expuesta. Era el momento de actuar.

—Jean, Marlo, ¡ataquen! —ordené, y ambos salieron disparados hacia Reiner, mientras que otros dos soldados del escuadrón de Hange hicieron lo mismo. Usando el mismo edificio para columpiarse y ganar inercia, los cuatro arrojaron una lanza cada uno, y todas se clavaron en la nuca de Reiner. Como habían sido instruidos en los entrenamientos, usaron el mismo equipo de maniobras para retroceder, y, al mismo tiempo, activar los detonadores.

Las explosiones atronaron en toda la ciudad, mezclándose con los estampidos de las rocas que arrojaba el titán bestia, y las pisadas de los titanes que penetraban por la entrada norte. Esperaba que los soldados pudiesen contener a los incursores y proteger a nuestro único medio de escape, en caso que las cosas salieran mal.

Por fortuna, Eren no salió gravemente lastimado por las explosiones, quien se salió desde debajo de Reiner, quien sufrió daños importantes en la coraza que cubría su nuca. Aquello era una prueba tangible de que las lanzas relámpago funcionaban. Había que acabar con el trabajo, y pronto. Sabiendo que Reiner podía escapar para evitar más daños, decidí actuar rápido.

—¡Sasha, Connie, Historia, es su turno! —exclamé, y todos ellos imitaron los movimientos de Jean y Marlo. El resto del escuadrón de Hange hizo lo mismo, y, pronto, no menos de ocho lanzas relámpago quedaron clavadas en el boquete que había dejado el ataque anterior.

Justo antes de la explosión, Reiner lanzó un grito que sacudió las casas cercanas, aunque no sabríamos por qué lo había hecho hasta más tarde. En ese momento, todas las lanzas relámpago estallaron, y todos creímos que ese sería el fin de Reiner. Había suficiente explosivo en esas lanzas para volarle la cabeza a un titán de gran tamaño, y celebramos que, al fin, hubiéramos matado a ese infeliz.

Cuando el humo se disipó, vimos que el cuerpo del titán de Reiner había quedado boca abajo. Además, las lanzas le había volado la cabeza, y el cuerpo de Reiner sobresalía del interior de su cuello. Para nuestra sorpresa y júbilo, toda la parte superior de su cabeza había desaparecido, asumo que producto de las explosiones. Fue cuando escuché las voces de Sasha y Connie, celebrando con más brío aún. Marlo tenía una sonrisa en la cara, e Historia lucía satisfecha. El único que parecía tener un problema con lo que acabábamos de hacer era Jean. Miraba los restos del titán acorazado con una expresión de horror, como si hubiéramos hecho algo terrible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

—Es que… bueno… por mucho que él fuese un traidor, fue uno de nuestros compañeros —dijo, recomponiéndose de a poco—. Compartimos con él, incluso peleó por nosotros. Le salvó la vida a Connie en ese castillo, ganó tiempo para que Armin y yo pudiéramos escapar del titán hembra. No podemos desconocer lo bueno que ha hecho, por mucho que sea considerado un traidor.

—Jean —dije, con firmeza y severidad—, si vas a estar lamentándote por lo que acabas de hacer, entonces no te necesito en mi escuadrón. Todos sabíamos a lo que veníamos cuando aceptamos participar en esta misión. Sabías, al igual que todos nosotros, que podríamos encontrarnos con Reiner aquí, y lo que pretendíamos hacer con él si eso llegaba a pasar. Te sugiero que lo aceptes y que sigas adelante con nuestra misión.

Después de hablar con Jean, me reuní con Hange, para ver si podíamos colaborar con la defensa de los caballos, pues ya habíamos derrotado a Reiner, y aquel era nuestro objetivo principal. Hange iba a hablar, cuando vimos un objeto surcar el cielo a gran velocidad. Para cuando el objeto estuvo justo encima de nosotros, un hombre salió de éste. Me imaginé que solamente podía ser una persona.

—Es Bertholdt —dijo una voz atrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que se trataba de Armin. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté—. Pensé que estabas junto con Erwin.

—Es que él piensa que la misión está yendo de acuerdo a lo esperado, y no cree que sea necesario un cambio de estrategia, así que me indicó que regresara a tu mando.

—¿Pero viniste aquí solamente para decirme que es Bertholdt quien salió de ese objeto?

—No —repuso Armin, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Reiner tirado, y vi que Bertholdt había aterrizado sobre él—. Pensé que podríamos resolver esto de una forma relativamente inocua.

—¿Quieres dialogar con él?

—Es la única manera de terminar con esto sin que se transforme —dijo Armin, quien tenía una especie de urgencia en su mirada—. Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez que Bertholdt se transformó en el titán colosal. Puede devastar esta ciudad en un parpadeo. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Además, ya sabemos cuál es su punto débil. Tenemos que intentarlo si no queremos sufrir demasiadas bajas.

Por mi parte, pensaba que aquella era una mala idea, y, como su superior, tenía el poder de ordenarle que no hiciera lo que se proponía hacer. Pero, por alguna razón, no pude decirle nada. Pese a que el diálogo nunca fue una opción en esta misión, Armin podía ser bastante persuasivo con sus argumentos.

—¿Cuál punto débil? —pregunté, notando un detalle en las palabras de Armin que casi pasé por alto.

—Annie —dijo Armin, sin un ápice de duda—. Noté que la miraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cuando sepa lo que le estamos haciendo en el sótano de una de las bases del Cuerpo de Exploración, o lo que supuestamente le estamos haciendo, estoy seguro que bajará la guardia, y tú podrás acabar con él sin problemas.

Me quedé en silencio, ponderando el plan de Armin. Si aquello evitaba la destrucción de la ciudad y múltiples bajas en nuestras filas, bien valía la pena intentarlo. Además, Armin jamás actuaba sin un propósito.

—De acuerdo —dije, sonriendo—. Lo haremos a tu modo.


	39. Los dos titanes

XXXIX  
Los dos titanes

—¡Bertholdt! —exclamó Armin al tope de sus pulmones.

Por mientras, le indiqué a mi escuadrón a que buscara cobertura, en caso que Bertholdt decidiera transformarse. Por mi parte, me escabullí entre las casas, por detrás de su posición, de modo que él creyera que yo iba a buscar cobertura.

Cuando llegué a mi posición, escuché el diálogo entre Armin y Bertholdt. Me daba la impresión que este último se escuchaba más decidido que cuando lo enfrenté por primera vez. Puede que estuviera al tanto de que había mucho más en juego que antes, como también podía no estar al tanto de que estábamos en posesión de Annie. Como fuese, tuve la impresión que Bertholdt no iba a ceder sin pelear.

Pero me equivoqué.

Cuando Armin mencionó a Annie siendo torturada en el sótano de una de las bases del Cuerpo de Exploración, Bertholdt se quedó rígido, con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta. _Es mi oportunidad_ me dije, y salí de mi escondite, propulsándome con mi equipo de maniobras, alzando las espadas por encima de mi cabeza, y empleando la velocidad de la caída para hundirlas en ambos hombros de Bertholdt.

La sangre saltó a borbotones cuando retiré las espadas de su cuerpo. Bertholdt quedó sin reacción, pensando que aquel había sido su fin. De todas formas, mis espadas habían penetrado hasta los pulmones, y con esa clase de herida, era virtualmente imposible que se recuperara alguna vez. Por eso me quedé petrificada cuando rayos dorados comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo. Fue cuando recordé que Eren se transformaba en titán haciéndose daño. Y aquel había sido un daño tan extenso que prácticamente le había abierto la puerta a Bertholdt para que se transformara. Maldiciendo, tomé a Armin del brazo, y me columpié entre las casas y llegar adonde el resto de mi escuadrón estaba refugiada. Connie, Sasha y Jean se habían trepado al hombro de Eren (quien seguía como titán después de la pelea con Reiner), mientras que Marlo e Historia estaban a sus pies.

—¡Todos, sosténganse de Eren con sus equipos! —exclamé cuando llegué con mis soldados. Yo y Armin hicimos lo propio, justo en el momento en que todo tembló.

Las casas adyacentes se tiñeron de un color dorado, y empezó a hacer calor, tanto que comenzaba a ser insoportable. Un estampido apocalíptico remeció las paredes, y se podía oír el sonido de escombros siendo arrojados lejos, casas arrancadas de sus cimientos, y, mientras tanto, el suelo se sacudía como si estuviéramos en medio de un sismo. Después, un viento poderoso nos levantó, y hubiéramos sido arrojados como muñecos de trapo si no hubiéramos estado anclados a Eren, quien se cubría con una casa de tres pisos.

Cuando el estruendo y los temblores acabaron, nos pusimos de pie. Yo subí al techo de la casa con la que nos estábamos cubriendo, y vi al titán colosal, en medio de una amplia extensión de nada. No había ninguna casa en pie, ni siquiera un trozo de mampostería, en un radio de unos cien metros. Era tierra yerma, aparte del cráter que había dejado la explosión. Unos siseos me dijeron que los demás también habían llegado al techo, y miraban, con expresiones de terror, la devastación causada por el titán colosal.

Fue cuando sentimos otros temblores. Eran suaves pero rítmicos. Algo grande se acercaba a nosotros. Todos giramos nuestras cabezas en la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos, y, entre unas casas, el titán acorazado venía a nuestro encuentro. Mientras me preguntaba cómo diablos había podido sobrevivir ese maldito de Reiner, también me di cuenta que nos esperaba la batalla más difícil de cuántas hubiera librado en toda mi carrera militar.

—Vamos a tener que dividirnos si queremos sobrevivir a lo que viene —dije, haciendo que los demás me miraran con caras que denotaban claramente el miedo que sentían en sus corazones—. Armin, tú eres el que tiene las mejores ideas. ¿Cómo crees que debemos distribuir nuestras fuerzas para tener la mayor probabilidad de vencer?

Pero Armin parecía no escuchar mis palabras. Miraba al titán colosal como si fuese su culpa que Bertholdt se hubiera transformado. No lo era, pero tampoco podía pretender que él me entendiera.

—Armin —le dije, tomándole ambos hombros—. No es tu culpa lo que ocurrió. Yo soy responsable de las decisiones que tomen mis soldados, así que no quiero que sigas actuando de ese modo. Además, si puedes concebir un buen plan, nos vas a salvar a todos.

Pero él parecía no tener oídos, porque nada de lo que le dije le entró en la cabeza. Al final, viendo que Armin no reaccionaba, decidí que había que darle un poco de tiempo para que procesara la culpa que sentía. Para empezar, teníamos que escapar a un lugar más seguro. También podíamos regresar al muro para que mis soldados se reabastecieran de gas y lanzas relámpago. Al final, tomé la decisión de volver al muro. El problema era que Reiner estaba entre nosotros y el muro.

—Pero nosotros somos más rápidos que él —dijo Jean, dando unas palmadas al cilindro de gas en su costado izquierdo—. Lo único que debemos hacer es circundarlo y reunirnos a medio camino.

—No serviría —dijo de repente Armin, tomando asiento sobre el techo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Fíjense en la dirección en la que está yendo el titán colosal. Va hacia el muro. Quiere matar a los caballos. Seguramente ya sabe que los titanes fallaron en hacer eso. No podemos permitir que Bertholdt llegue a los caballos.

—Pero, ¿cómo mierda lo vamos a frenar? —inquirió Jean, indicando con un dedo al titán acorazado—. Además, tenemos que lidiar con Reiner.

—No tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Armin, sacando la mano de su frente—. Eren puede frenar a Bertholdt mientras que los demás nos encargaremos de Reiner. Aún tenemos una lanza relámpago cada uno, y Mikasa no ha usado las suyas. Existe una buena posibilidad de que Eren pueda detener a Bertholdt el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros hagamos lo nuestro con Reiner. Lo principal es evitar que ninguno de los dos llegue a los caballos.

—Ya lo oyeron —dije, reemplazando las espadas por las lanzas relámpago que llevaba a las espaldas—. Dejemos que Eren trate de detener al colosal, y nosotros derrotaremos a Reiner de una vez por todas. ¡No podemos fallar!

Eren se incorporó en toda su estatura y corrió a interceptar al titán colosal. Nosotros fuimos al encuentro de Reiner, lanzas relámpago en ristre.

Tal vez Reiner percibió el peligro, porque comenzó a correr más rápido, de modo que el viento que generaba su enorme masa nos mantuviera alejados de él. De hecho, cuando estuvimos frente a él, tanto Jean como Marlo iban a arrojar sus lanzas, pero Reiner no hizo ningún intento por atacarles, y ellos salieron catapultados hacia afuera, cayendo de espaldas sobre unas casas cercanas. Al principio no entendí la actuación de Reiner, pero, cuando escuché un estruendo que provino del muro, vi que Eren había sido lanzado lejos, probablemente por el titán colosal. Teniendo en cuenta que tanto Bertholdt como Reiner tenían por objetivo principal capturar a Eren, tenía que detener a ambos… de algún modo.

—¿Ese fue Eren? —quiso saber Sasha, quien tenía la boca abierta al verlo encima del muro, como si el titán colosal lo hubiera pateado lejos. En retrospectiva, aquello fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Pero eso no significaba que dejase escapar a Reiner. Usando más gas de lo que era prudente, seguí a Reiner, hasta que estuve a la distancia suficiente para usar una de mis lanzas. Apuntando cuidadosamente, arrojé la lanza, la que se clavó en una de las rodillas del titán acorazado. Cuando estalló, Reiner perdió el equilibrio y se desplazó varios metros antes de caer al suelo, levantando mucho polvo.

—¡Esa es nuestra capitana! —exclamaron Connie y Sasha.

Pero aquel no había sido el final de la historia. Sabía que no contábamos con las suficientes lanzas para romperle la nuca al titán acorazado, por lo que debíamos emplearlas de forma inteligente. La única forma que se me ocurría de minimizar el uso de las lanzas era colar una a través de la única parte que no estaba cubierta por armadura: el interior de su boca. Ahora, para hacer que Reiner la abriera… ese era el problema. Aunque no fuese tan difícil después de todo.

Mientras Reiner no podía moverse, reuní a mi escuadrón para plantearles la estrategia que íbamos a tomar, cuando me di cuenta que Armin no estaba presente. Miré hacia atrás, y vi una estela de gas dirigirse al muro. Seguramente fue a ayudar a Eren, me dije. Aunque necesitaba a cada uno de mis soldados para hacer lo que íbamos a hacer, también recordé que Armin no hacía nada sin un propósito.

—De acuerdo —dije, mirándolos a todos con seriedad, notando que mis soldados ya tenían heridas y magulladuras. _Es inevitable_ me dije, tratando de tranquilizarme a mí misma—. La única forma de derrotar a Reiner es darle de comer una lanza relámpago. Para eso, tenemos que asegurarnos de que mantenga la boca abierta. Connie y Sasha se encargarán de eso. Jean y Marlo lo van a distraer, de modo que Reiner no sepa lo que estamos planeando. Yo seré quien le daré el golpe de gracia a ese infeliz. Historia, tú me vas a cubrir las espaldas en caso que me ataquen por detrás. Necesito estar bien posicionada y concentrada para efectuar el lanzamiento.

Todos hicieron el saludo militar a modo de aceptación de las órdenes. Jean y Marlo se dirigieron hacia Reiner, de modo que su foco de concentración estuviera en ellos. Cuando me aseguré que él estuviera distraído, asumí mi posición en una casa justo frente a Reiner, e hice señas a Connie y Sasha para que se posicionaran a ambos lados de él. Historia pasó por mi lado, y vi por el rabillo del ojo que se había detenido en un techo aledaño, una buena posición para defenderme.

Desde la distancia, pude ver que Jean había tenido una excelente idea al indicar a Marlo a que lanzara su lanza relámpago restante a uno de los ojos de Reiner. Jean había hecho lo propio con el otro ojo, dejando a Reiner ciego. Ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

Hice otra seña para que Connie y Sasha atacaran al mismo tiempo. El objetivo era destruir los tendones que mantenían cerrada la boca de Reiner, de modo que yo pudiera colar mi lanza dentro de ésta, expulsándolo de su titán.

Fue cuando varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Sentí un calor súbito mientras que Reiner, al estar ciego, comenzó a batir los brazos de forma aleatoria, justo en el momento en que Connie y Sasha arrojaron sus lanzas, las que estallaron en las manos de Reiner. Aparte de todo eso, las explosiones lanzaron lejos a Connie y a Sasha, rodando por el techo de unas casas y quedando inconscientes. Por si no fuera poco, uno de los manotazos de Reiner golpeó a Marlo y a Jean, estampándolos contra una pared, y cayendo al suelo. No tenía idea de si estaban inconscientes o muertos, pero sí sabía que el plan había fallado de forma monumental. El único miembro de mi escuadrón que podía ayudarme estaba detrás de mí.

Y, mientras tanto, el titán colosal emitía ola tras ola de calor, sin saber que la vida de uno de mis soldados se encontraba en peligro.


	40. Un sacrificio histórico

XL  
Un sacrificio histórico

Mientras veía cómo mi plan se derrumbaba en pedazos delante de mis ojos, no fui consciente de que alguien se acercaba a mí. No era un titán, porque no se sentían temblores en el techo de la casa. Era una persona, y, aunque sabía de quién se trataba, mi mente estaba en otro lugar… al menos hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—Mikasa —dijo Historia, pero su voz la escuché como si proviniera desde el fondo de una piscina—. Nosotras podemos vencer a Reiner. Sé que podemos hacerlo.

La voz se me antojaba un poco más clara, pero aún no podía entender bien lo que Historia estaba diciendo.

—Vamos, Mikasa, tú puedes salir de ésta —insistía Historia, sonando con más claridad que antes—. Estoy contigo, hasta el final.

Aquellas últimas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad. Pude ver a Reiner llevándose ambas manos a los ojos, de los que brotaba vapor. Vi al resto de mi escuadrón, tirados en diversas partes, sin saber si estaban inconscientes o muertos. La situación no pudo haber empeorado más.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada con respecto a esto último.

—Bueno, nuestro único plan era abrirle la boca a Reiner usando lanzas relámpago —me oí decir, sintiéndome derrotada—. Pero ahora no tenemos suficientes lanzas. No veo otra alternativa para derrotar a Reiner.

Sin embargo, Historia estaba sonriendo.

—Hay otra forma de hacerlo —dijo, y se lanzó hacia Reiner, quedando colgada entre dos casas, esperando a que los ojos se le regeneraran. Al principio, no supe en qué diablos estaba pensando. ¿Se estaría ofreciendo a modo de distracción? No lo hallaba plausible. No entendí el movimiento de Historia hasta que Reiner pudo ver.

—¿Me querías? —exclamó Historia de repente, y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Historia estaba apelando a los sentimientos de Reiner. Desde el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento que me había dado cuenta que Reiner miraba con mayor frecuencia a Historia (en ese entonces, Krista), pero ella, aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta. Un poco después de que yo e Historia fuésemos pareja, ella me confesó que Reiner también estaba interesado en ella. No le dijo nada, para no romperle el corazón. Sin embargo, en esa coyuntura, no haber matado las ilusiones de Reiner había sido una muy buena decisión—. ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ya no estoy con Mikasa, si es eso lo que quieres saber! ¡Somos muy diferentes, y no podemos estar juntas! ¡Ya estoy harta de esconder secretos y de tener responsabilidades! ¡Si me quieres, aquí estoy! ¡Llévame contigo!

Cuando escuché a Historia gritar, comprendí que estaba intentando distraer a Reiner, de modo que yo pudiera atacarlo. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo, si no tenía la boca abierta?

Reiner, mientras tanto, se había quedado mirando a Historia, sin moverse. Parecía estar considerando su propuesta, y, mientras tanto, ella había desenvainado sus espadas, como si quisiera atacar a Reiner, pero no lo hizo. Las bajó, seguramente para denotar que no era una amenaza. Mientras los segundos pasaban, observé a Reiner por un momento, y vi que las lanzas relámpago de Connie y Sasha habían dañado severamente sus manos y sus respectivos tendones, destruyendo varios dedos. Me pregunté si aquello tenía alguna relevancia para lo que planeaba hacer Historia.

Estaba considerando las alternativas posibles, cuando Reiner se aproximó a Historia. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, mientras que Reiner abría la boca. El corazón me saltó a la garganta cuando me di cuenta de lo que Historia quería hacer, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Estuve tentada en cerrar los ojos para no ver la inminente tragedia, pero no lo hice. Aquello fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Por un momento pensé que Reiner se iba a llevar a Historia a la boca, tal como Annie lo había hecho con Eren. Sin embargo, cuando ella estuvo dentro de su boca, alzó ambas espadas hacia arriba, enterrándolas en su parte superior, impidiendo que Reiner pudiera cerrar la boca.

_Eres una maldita genio_ me dije. Historia había pretendido haberme abandonado para tentar a Reiner a llevársela. Seguramente había notado que no podía usar sus manos, de forma que la única manera de llevársela fuese introduciéndola directamente a su boca. De esa forma, la estaba manteniendo abierta, para que yo pudiera colar una lanza relámpago en su interior. Sin embargo, me di cuenta, para mi horror, que ella quedaría atrapada en la explosión, y no me gustaba, para nada, lo que podía ocurrir si arrojaba aquella lanza.

—¡Arroja esa lanza! —exclamó Historia, sus brazos temblando a causa del esfuerzo por mantener la boca de Reiner abierta—. ¡No pienses en lo que pueda pasarme! ¡Sabes que es la única forma en que podemos ganar esta batalla!

—¡N-No puedo! —grité, notando cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarme la visión, impidiéndome apuntar bien—. ¡Morirás en la explosión!

—¡Es lo que se requiere para vencer! —dijo Historia, cuyas fuerzas comenzaron a fallar—. ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Armin una vez! ¡Dijo que quien no sacrificaba, no podía cambiar nada! ¡Por eso escogí acompañarte en esta misión, para cambiar las cosas!

No dije nada. Tenía la garganta contraída. No podía creer que Historia tuviera que dar su vida para derrotar a Reiner, pero si no hacía nada, su sacrificio iba a ser en vano. Si había algo que podía tolerar menos que ver a Historia morir bajo mi mando, era que ella lo hiciera en balde.

—¡De acuerdo! —dije, sin esconder el dolor en mi tono de voz—. ¡Lo haré!

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Historia, redoblando sus esfuerzos, aunque la boca de Reiner comenzó a cerrarse. Era ahora o nunca.

_Perdóname, mi amor_ me dije, limpiándome las lágrimas, y catapultándome hacia el cielo, apunté la lanza relámpago, y la arrojé, pasando entre la pared lateral de la boca de Reiner y el cuerpo de Historia. Con el corazón roto, tiré del cable y me retiré a un lugar seguro.

La explosión resultante engulló el cuerpo de Historia, y vi cómo Reiner era expulsado por atrás del titán. Aquello me trajo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, mientras veía a Reiner caer al suelo, habíamos, al fin, ganado aquella batalla, pero, por otro, el precio fue demasiado alto. A medida que el titán acorazado caía al suelo, en una voluta de vapor, traté de no imaginar cómo había quedado el cuerpo de Historia después de aquella explosión, pero me era imposible.

Ya no lo soporté más. Caí de rodillas al suelo, y el llanto me sacó del mundo, mientras, atrás de mí, el titán colosal caía en medio de una gigantesca columna de vapor.

Para cuando pude recomponerme, vi que un par de soldados recogían a Reiner y lo ataban de manos y pies. Noté que uno de ellos era Hange. Cómo había sobrevivido a aquella terrible explosión, nunca lo sabré con certeza. Unas cuantas casas atrás de mi posición, Eren llevaba a Bertholdt a cuestas. Por lo menos me alegraba (hasta cierto punto), que el titán colosal hubiera caído también, pero ignoraba el precio que se debió pagar por semejante victoria.

El escuadrón de Levi había sobrevivido intacto a su batalla contra el titán bestia, porque eran ellos los que colaboraban en atender a los miembros caídos de mi escuadrón. Vi que Hange acabó de atar a Reiner, y se acercó a mí, notando que yo había estado llorando.

—Tus hombres son afortunados —dijo, imagino que esperando que la noticia me tranquilizara—. Connie, Sasha, Jean y Marlo solamente están inconscientes, pero estos dos últimos necesitarán atención médica más especializada si queremos que se recuperen por completo. Ninguno está en peligro de morir.

—¿Y qué hay de Historia? —pregunté con voz queda, porque, aunque ya sabía en mi mente que ella estaba muerta, mi corazón aún albergaba alguna posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión de la lanza relámpago.

—No encontramos ningún cuerpo —dijo Hange, quien compuso una expresión de preocupación—. No tenemos el contingente para emprender una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla. Después de todo, ella es nuestra reina.

—Quiero ayudar —dije, sin pensarlo realmente.

Fue cuando vi a un titán encarar a Eren. Había un hombre montado encima de éste, un tipo de cabello rubio y que usaba lentes redondos. Jamás había visto a alguien de esas características en mi vida, pero, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no atacaba a Eren. Después de un par de minutos, el titán (usaba sus cuatro patas para caminar y tenía un hocico muy alargado) se marchó, dejando a Eren solo con Bertholdt.

—Muy bien. —Hange esperó a que los soldados de mi escuadrón estuvieran a salvo, de forma que pudiera unirme a los hombres de Levi—. Únete a ellos. Tú quedas a cargo del equipo de búsqueda. Yo debo atender otro asunto.

Mientras Hange daba instrucciones a los hombres de Levi para que obedecieran mis órdenes, pensé en el hecho que ella parecía estar a cargo de la situación. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Erwin? De todo corazón esperaba que no. Erwin era la clase de hombre que necesitábamos para librar esta batalla contra los titanes, alguien dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de alcanzar la victoria.

Cuando tuve a mis soldados al frente, les indiqué que comenzaran la búsqueda desde el sur hacia el norte. Con tal de asegurarme de que ellos hicieran bien su trabajo, yo los acompañé. Pero aquella era la razón que enmascaraba el verdadero motivo por el cual había tomado semejante decisión.

Media hora había pasado desde que comenzamos la búsqueda, y no habíamos hallado ni rastro de Historia. Cada minuto que transcurría, iba perdiendo un poco de esperanzas de encontrarla viva. Diez minutos más tarde, íbamos a registrar una casa de tres pisos, cuando Hange se aproximó a mí, con una expresión de urgencia en su cara.

—Mikasa, tienes que venir conmigo —dijo, con una voz ansiosa, casi desesperada—. Hay algo que necesitas ver.

Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta cuando escuché las palabras de Hange. Tal vez había hallado a Historia, o tal vez había hallado su cuerpo. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas me iba a dejar un poco más tranquila, porque sería o la muerte definitiva de Historia, o la prueba de que ella seguía con vida. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, acompañé a Hange, dejando instrucciones a los soldados de que continuaran con la búsqueda.

No obstante, cuando me di cuenta que nos aproximábamos al lugar donde Eren custodiaba a Bertholdt, supe que ese asunto urgente del que me había hablado Hange no tenía nada que ver con Historia. Pero Eren y Bertholdt no eran los únicos que ocupaban ese techo. También se encontraba Levi presente. Tenía sangre en la cara, pero asumí que no era la de él. Ese tipo jamás sangraba. Noté que sostenía un objeto alargado con una sustancia púrpura en su interior, la que terminaba con una aguja.

—¿Qué quiere hacer? —pregunté, sin entender.

—Esa es una inyección que transforma en titan a quien recibe ese líquido que está en su interior —explicó Hange, sonando un poco taciturna por alguna razón—. Erwin confió su uso a Levi, y ahora necesitamos usarla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo único que puede salvarle la vida a una persona moribunda.

Se me hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta. ¿Estará Historia al borde de la muerte? Pero, cuando contemplé la escena con más detalle, vi que, al otro lado del techo, había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, completamente carbonizado. Me pregunté quién podría ser, y fue Eren quien me dio la terrible respuesta.

—Es Armin —dijo, con una voz sepulcral.


	41. Claroscuro

XLI  
Claroscuro

Después de que Eren dijo aquellas palabras, mis entrañas desaparecieron de mi cuerpo. Me quedé rígida, incapaz de pensar. No podía creer que fuese Armin el hombre carbonizado que yacía sobre el techo. Ni siquiera era capaz de preguntarme qué mierda le había pasado para quedar así.

—Aún sigue con vida —dijo Eren, poniéndose a mi lado—, por eso necesita la inyección. Según el capitán Levi, eso le convertirá en un titán. Después, haremos que se coma a Bertholdt y, de ese modo, heredará el titán colosal y se recuperará.

Les juro que, en cuando Eren acabó de hablar, mis entrañas regresaron a mi cuerpo. Fue como si agua caliente se regara por mis venas, recuperando el calor y las esperanzas. De hecho, cuando Levi se aproximó a Armin, me decía a mí misma que él iba a sobrevivir y que, por añadidura, tendríamos a otro titán cambiante en nuestras filas, y uno bastante poderoso. Aunque no me gustara que Armin debiese arriesgar su vida por ello, también debía admitir que él sabría cómo darle un buen uso al titán colosal.

Sin embargo, como era común en nuestra guerra contra los titanes, las cosas siempre tendían a complicarse más de la cuenta.

Escuchamos unos sonidos que provenían desde un lado del techo. Fui a investigar, y vimos a un soldado pelirrojo de peinado de cresta de gallo cargar a otro. Al principio pensé que se trataba de cualquier otro soldado, pero al ver el cabello rubio peinado hacia un lado, me di cuenta que se trataba de Erwin.

—Aún sigue con vida —dijo el soldado con una voz forzada, quien, si mi memoria no me fallaba, se llamaba Floch Forster—. Si le van a dar ese suero a alguien, tiene que ser al comandante.

Y Floch dejó el cuerpo de Erwin junto al de Armin. Mirándolo un rato, comprobé que aún respiraba, pero tenía una herida muy fea en su costado, aunque no sabía cómo había terminado así. Si no le daban el suero, seguramente iba a morir.

Y ese era el drama.

Por una parte, yo y Eren queríamos que Armin recibiera el suero, pero Floch quería que Erwin fuese el elegido. Yo había visto lo suficiente de la relación entre el capitán Levi y el comandante Erwin para entender que él también estaría de acuerdo en darle el suero a Erwin. Sin embargo, pese a que era Levi quien debía tomar la decisión, yo deseaba honestamente que fuese Armin quien se salvara. Mientras tanto, Levi miraba a Armin y a Erwin, como ponderando quién de los dos debía vivir. ¿Por qué diablos las cosas nunca son simples? Si no hubiera aparecido ese maldito Floch, Armin estaría heredando el titán colosal en ese momento.

Y, por si fuera poco, llegó otro soldado al techo, Lo reconocí como uno de los que me ayudaban a buscar a Historia. Se me hizo otro nudo en el estómago.

—Encontramos a la reina en una casa no lejos de aquí —me informó el soldado—. Está gravemente herida. Si no hacemos algo pronto, no va a sobrevivir.

Aquellas palabras me arrancaron completamente de la situación. De repente, había una tercera persona que necesitaba el suero, y era mucho más importante que Erwin o Armin, tanto para mí como para la humanidad. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, asumiendo que Levi había escuchado la conversación, hice que el soldado me acompañara hasta la casa en la que se encontraba Historia.

—Espera aquí —le dije, y él hizo el saludo militar—. Iré a comprobar su condición.

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, me adentré en la casa, dirigiéndome a una de las habitaciones del primer piso. Había algunas tablas sueltas, mesas volteadas, y las ventanas estaban rotas. Se percibía un olor a humedad en toda la casa. La puerta del cuarto en el que descansaba Historia se antojaba desvencijada, y cuando la abrí, una de las bisagras se salió de su posición.

Historia yacía de espaldas sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y el cabello polvoriento. Su uniforme estaba chamuscado en varios lugares, y pude ver una horrenda quemadura en su brazo derecho. Era como me lo habían descrito. Se hallaba en muy mal estado.

—Hola, Mikasa —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y mostrándome una sonrisa—. Como esperaba, viniste.

Yo me quedé con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. El soldado me había dicho que ella se encontraba en un estado crítico, y asumí que sin el suero, no sobreviviría. Pero allí estaba, sonriéndome como si no hubiera sido engullida por una explosión.

—Pe-Pensé… qué…

—Pues deberías poner más atención a las palabras de Hange —dijo Historia con una risita, pero apenas lo hizo, se llevó una mano al pecho, y asumí que tenía alguna clase de fractura allí—. Las lanzas relámpago están diseñadas para estallar hacia delante, no de forma radial. Lo que me dañó más fue el calor y la onda de choque. Eso explicaría por qué tengo esta maldita quemadura en mi brazo.

La verdad, no podía articular palabra ante lo que estaba viendo. Había derramado lágrimas por ella, había sufrido pensando que ella estaba muerta, pero verla hablar de sus heridas como si no fuesen gran cosa, era simplemente desconcertante.

—No creas que no duele —dijo Historia, como leyendo mis pensamientos—, porque duele como los mil demonios… al menos al principio. Fue Ymir quien me dio un analgésico natural para calmar el dolor.

—¿Ymir? —pregunté, segura de que no había oído bien.

—Créelo o no, la Policía Militar no inició ninguna causa legal en su contra, pese a lo del secuestro —dijo Historia, quien lucía ligeramente divertida—. Estaban más ocupados del desastre que dejó el vacío en el gobierno que de efectuar cortes marciales. Además, como su reputación anda por el suelo en estos momentos, pues cualquier cosa que hicieran caería e oídos sordos. Por eso, la perdonaron, pero le prohibieron ingresar a la Policía Militar nuevamente.

—¿Y se unió al Cuerpo de Exploración?

—Con otro nombre, claro —explicó Historia acomodándose en la cama—. Se tiñó el cabello y le dio otro estilo, de forma que nadie pudiera reconocerla.

Las palabras de Historia me hicieron recordar a la vez en que había visto a una mujer entre nuestras filas, que usaba el cabello rubio y que me había resultado familiar. Ahora lo entendí todo. Se trataba de Ymir.

—¿Y por qué no te llevó lejos de aquí?

—Dijo que ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, ahora que mis secretos ya eran públicos —dijo Historia, llamándome con un dedo, y yo me aproximé a ella, tomando una silla volteada y sentándome sobre ésta—. Además, fue testigo de lo que hicimos para derrotar a Reiner, y admitió que nosotras estábamos hechas la una para la otra. Ya no va a ser un problema.

—¿Y qué pasa con la amenaza que recibió?

—Está dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Lo único que lamenta es no haber aceptado antes lo que había entre tú y yo.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en la historia de mi prometida, cuando me percaté de la razón por la que había acudido a esa casa en primer lugar.

—¿Entonces, me hiciste venir aquí por nada? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que afrontar? ¡Pensé que estabas agonizando!

—Era la única forma de que vinieras aquí.

No dije nada ante eso. Decidí salir de la casa e informar al soldado que Historia no necesitaba atención médica urgente, de forma que él se lo comunicara al capitán Levi. Después que el soldado hubo partido, volví a la habitación en la que yacía Historia.

—Debo irme —dije, y, me imagino que Historia vio la expresión de urgencia en mi cara, porque no puso ninguna objeción—. Armin está en peligro de morir, y depende del capitán Levi si sobrevive o no.

—Es lamentable oír eso —dijo Historia con voz queda, luciendo apenada—. Anda. Yo te esperaré aquí.

—No. Enviaré a alguien para que se ocupe de ti. Necesitas atención.

—Está bien.

Como una exhalación, salí de la casa y usé mi equipo de maniobras para llegar al techo donde se encontraba Armin,. Sin embargo, cuando vi la escena, me di cuenta que algo había salido mal.

Eren yacía en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada, mirando con rabia cómo Levi inyectaba el suero en…

—¡Maldito enano de mierda! —rugí, y en dos zancadas, llegué adonde se encontraba el capitán, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Levi había escogido a Erwin por encima de Armin.

—¡Serás…! —grité, y agarré a Levi por el cuello y lo tiré al suelo, desenvainando mi espada, y traté de hundirla en su pecho, pero él sostuvo mis brazos, de modo que no pudiera matarlo. Por varios segundos forcejeamos, rugiendo y exclamando incoherencias, hasta que Hange me separó de Levi, aunque era obvio que le costaba horrores sostenerme.

Levi se puso de pie como si no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte, y me dedicó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Erwin dijo que la decisión de usar este recurso recaía en mí, y yo escogí a Erwin. La decisión está tomada. Acéptalo.

Yo, pese a que seguía forcejeando con Hange, entendí que ya no había nada que hacer. Aflojé los brazos, y Hange hizo lo mismo. Caí de rodillas, mirando cómo Erwin, transformado en titán, se aproximaba a nosotros.

—Vámonos —dijo Eren con voz ronca, y yo, poniéndome de pie a duras penas, abandoné el techo de la casa, dejando a Bertholdt solo con Erwin.

Aterrizamos a tres casas de distancia, viendo a Erwin tomar a Bertholdt, quien comenzó a gritar, tratando, en vano de zafarse. De todos modos, no contar con brazos y piernas hacía imposible el escape. Pero aquello no era consuelo para mí. Pese a que Historia había sobrevivido a la batalla contra Reiner, no pude evitar llorar por la muerte de Armin. De todas formas, él había sido mi amigo desde mucho antes de conocer a Historia. Y estaba segura que a Eren le dolía más que a mí, aunque intentara heroicamente de ocultarlo.

De esa forma, la misión de retomar Shiganshina había acabado con una amarga victoria. Se perdieron demasiadas vidas en aquella batalla, entre ellas, Armin, alguien que, como Historia con Reiner, había decidido arriesgar su vida para que Eren pudiera tumbar al titán colosal. No hizo ninguna pregunta, no pidió permiso para ello. Lo hizo pese a las consecuencias, pese a que jamás podría ver el mar.

Al final, era eso último lo que más me entristecía de su muerte. Había partido de este mundo sin cumplir con su sueño.


	42. Las dos ceremonias

XLII  
Las dos ceremonias

Nos fuimos de Shiganshina con una sensación agridulce.

Muchas carretas fueron necesarias para acarrear los cuerpos de quienes cayeron en aquella batalla. Algunas fueron destinadas a los heridos, principalmente a los miembros restantes de mi escuadrón. Historia iba en una carreta aparte, y me dieron permiso para acompañarla durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Trost. En ese momento me percaté de que la sangre que cubría su rostro provenía de su ojo izquierdo. Había sido completamente destruido por una esquirla de la armadura de Reiner, y, en su lugar, había un parche. Debía admitir que, pese a lo desafortunada de su herida, Historia lucía un poco más ruda de ese modo, y el cabello corto acentuaba aquella impresión.

Nadie hablaba. Algunos por el dolor, entre los que me incluía, otros por las revelaciones que habíamos hallado en el sótano de la casa de Eren, el cual era el propósito principal de toda la misión. Recuerdo que hablaba de una ciudad fuera de los muros, más allá del mar, donde había máquinas que inmortalizaban momentos, globos voladores, carretas que no necesitaban caballos para moverse. Eso era, a grandes rasgos. Había, por supuesto, mucho más que extraer de esos diarios, pero no estaba en mi lugar saber todas esas cosas. Eren era quien merecía saberlo, dado que su padre había sido quien los escribió.

Cuando llegamos a Trost, la gente nos recibió con júbilo. Al parecer, la noticia de que el Cuerpo de Exploración había conseguido asegurar la ciudad de Shiganshina había llegado antes que nosotros. Poco importaba que hubiésemos sido tan pocos los sobrevivientes. La gente había comprendido que el sacrificio era inevitable cuando se trataba de luchar por la libertad, y Erwin entendía eso mejor que nadie. Como dije anteriormente, él era la clase de persona que acometería una misión de esa naturaleza sin titubear.

Por supuesto, había muchos que esperaban el regreso de sus seres queridos, y hubo muchos llantos y gritos de dolor al ver los cuerpos de los soldados que habían dado sus vidas para alcanzar la victoria. Mientras tanto, los heridos fueron trasladados al hospital, donde recibirían la atención que tanto requerían.

La gente rodeaba la carreta en la que íbamos yo e Historia, alabando a la reina por su heroísmo. De algún modo, verla con un parche en el ojo no les importaba demasiado. Como era natural, ya sabían que ella había sido crucial en la derrota del titán acorazado, y a menudo la comparaban con el anterior rey. Mientras que este último era un mero peón, Historia fue reconocida desde ese momento por su coraje y determinación. También me decían que yo era una mujer muy afortunada al tener por pareja a Historia. Aquello no podía ser más cierto.

Al final, me bajé de la carreta, y cargué en brazos a Historia, para llevarla a sus aposentos, donde los médicos reales se ocuparían de ella. Cansada como pocas veces en mi vida, pedí que nadie me hiciera ninguna pregunta y me dirigí a las barracas, donde me esperaba mi cama y, si era posible, dormir un par de días seguidos.

No puedo decir que estaba lloviendo, porque no lo estaba. Había pocas nubes en el cielo. Me encontraba de pie, en el cementerio militar, donde Armin había sido sepultado. Eren estaba a mi lado, tomando mi hombro, ambos mirando la lápida. El resto de mi escuadrón esperaba detrás de nosotros, también dando sus respetos y sus condolencias. Realmente no creía que la misión pudiera llevarse a Armin, creía que tenía una oportunidad para salvarse, pero ese maldito enano escogió a Erwin. Pero había que verle el lado positivo de las cosas. Todo lo que se había revelado en los diarios de Grisha Jaeger nos hizo entender que los titanes no era los reales enemigos. El verdadero adversario estaba al otro lado del mar, y eso a Eren lo tenía taciturno y preocupado. Podía entender cómo se sentía. Había pensado todo este tiempo en erradicar a los titanes, solamente para comprobar que ellos solamente eran el daño colateral de un problema mucho mayor.

Caí de rodillas frente a la lápida, mi visión nublándose por las lágrimas. Tan lejanos eran aquellos días donde Eren se metía en problemas y Armin me avisaba que se estaba peleando con los típicos matones de siempre. A veces era el mismo Armin quien era hostigado, y nosotros éramos los que le rescatábamos. Armin siempre había sido el chico que necesitaba ayuda, el que se refugiaba detrás de los fuertes. Me parecía injusto que tuviera que morir para demostrar que él siempre fue más valiente que nosotros. Murió siendo un héroe, pero el dolor se negaba a desaparecer.

—Te prometo, Mikasa, que su muerte no será en vano —dijo Eren en voz baja, pero cargada con una fuerza que no le había visto antes—. Ninguna muerte será en vano.

Me puse de pie, limpiándome las lágrimas, y dejando el ramo de flores que sostenía en mis manos sobre la lápida.

—Adiós, Armin —dije, en un tono tan bajo que apenas pude escucharme a mí misma. Luego, di media vuelta con mucha dificultad, y me fui del cementerio militar, crispando los puños, como si haciendo eso pudiera darme fuerzas.

No esperé que, justo en la entrada al cementerio, estuviera Historia de pie, mirándome con una expresión de tranquilidad. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento: un poco de calor ante el frío que atenazaba mi corazón. No me apresuré, sin embargo. Caminé lentamente hacia ella, quien a sabiendas de mi dolor, extendió sus brazos hacia afuera, y me abrazó. Yo era más alta que Historia, por lo que la escena debió verse un poco extraña, pero ese difícilmente era el punto. El punto era que en sus brazos estaba encontrando lo que no pude hallar en el cementerio. Eren nunca había sido un hombre que se caracterizara por ser cariñoso, y era entendible que fuese así, pero no era lo que necesitaba. Después, cuando el dolor ya fuese más soportable, podría necesitar lo que Eren podía darme, un sentido de propósito para acometer lo que se venía por delante.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo —dijo Historia, acariciando mi cabello, dejando que yo me desahogara, pero no lo hice. Ya lo había hecho. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un refugio—. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—Necesito enfrentar esto sola —dije, pero seguía abrazada a Historia.

—Como gustes —me dijo, separándose de mí, mostrándome una sonrisa—. Estaré en el palacio si me necesitas. Daré instrucciones para que te dejen pasar.

—Gracias —dije, dándole un beso en la frente, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia las barracas. Fue cuando Historia me dijo unas últimas palabras.

—¿Me ayudarás con los preparativos para la boda?

Tragué saliva. La muerte de Armin me había hecho olvidar por completo mi casamiento con Historia. Pero, pensé, no era buena con las decoraciones, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con una ceremonia o fiesta. Iba a plantearle el asunto a Historia, pero ella alzó una mano, y me refrené de hablar.

—Podría necesitar de tu fuerza. Hay muchas cosas pesadas que trasladar.

Arqueé una ceja.

—O sea, me vas a usar como mula de carga.

—Claro que sí —dijo Historia, y yo puse los brazos en jarras—. Recuerda que enfrentas corte marcial por insubordinación. Hacer trabajo comunitario te evitaría pasar por ese proceso, y todo lo que eso implica.

—Oh, gracias por el favor —dije sarcásticamente, pero Historia supo que no me podría negar a hacer lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. ¿Pidiendo? Una reina jamás pedía algo a un plebeyo. Aquella era una orden, y habría consecuencias si me rehusaba a hacerlo. Pensando en todo lo que iba a sudar cuando comenzara con mi trabajo comunitario, volví a dar media vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia las barracas.

* * *

Les juro que jamás me imaginé a mí misma usando un vestido de novia, pero allí estaba, en el vestíbulo del palacio real, donde iba a tener lugar la boda. Pese a ello, no sentía nervios o algo por el estilo. Era algo que estaba segura que iba a pasar, por lo que no había razón para sentirse incómoda. Había escogido a Sasha como madrina, la única amiga que me quedaba con vida, mientras que la de Historia era una mujer que no conocía. Era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera la mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa.

Eren y el resto de mi escuadrón estaban sentados en la primera fila, los tres comandantes del ejército, además del capitán general, también estaban presentes. A la mayoría de los invitados no los conocía, pero aquello me importaba un comino. Las personas que me importaban estaban presentes. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y ella apareció.

Supe que el vestido de novia de Historia había tardado dos semanas en ser diseñado, pero los resultados eran mucho más que satisfactorios. Usaba una diadema de flores, del cual colgaba el velo que ocultaba parcialmente su cara. El vestido en sí mismo no poseía escote, pero si ostentaba decoraciones que solamente podía ver en los frisos del palacio.

Cuando ella llegó donde mí, yo miré al frente. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que el comandante Erwin Smith iba a oficiar la boda. Normalmente lo hacía un miembro del Culto de los Muros, pero, desde que Historia ascendió al trono, aquel culto fue forzado a disgregarse, diciendo que esparcían mentiras en la población. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco, llegué a la conclusión que Erwin era el hombre perfecto para aquel rol. Alguien con discursos motivadores era lo que esta boda necesitaba.

—Señoras y señores presentes, soldados, ciudadanos, aquí nos hemos reunido para unir a dos personas con un lazo tan duradero como la camaradería entre dos soldados, tan profundo como los cimientos de los muros que nos protegen y tan poderoso como el corazón de un héroe.

Tanto yo como Historia vibramos ante las palabras del comandante, y asumí que los demás también, porque miraban a Erwin como si no hubiera otra cosa en el vestíbulo del palacio.

—Mikasa Ackerman, Historia Reiss, presenten sus anillos.

Aunque sabía que no debía sentirme mal por el anillo simple que le compré a Historia, igualmente me vino una ligera sensación de malestar por ello. Historia no dijo nada por eso cuando le puse el anillo en su dedo mayor. Por otra parte, el anillo de Historia había sido mandado a hacer especialmente para mí, y tenía una esmeralda incrustada en éste.

No fue necesario enunciar nuestros votos. La mirada que nos dedicábamos la una a la otra decía más que las palabras más hermosas en existencia.

—Mikasa Ackerman, ¿aceptas a nuestra reina, Historia Reiss, como tu legítima esposa, prometes entregar tu corazón por ella todos los días, cualquiera sea la situación, hasta que la muerte las separe?

Fiel a mi tradición, hice el saludo militar, diciendo "acepto" con fuerza. A Historia le brillaron los ojos.

—Historia Reiss, ¿aceptas a la capitana Mikasa Ackerman como tu legítima esposa, prometes entregar tu corazón por ella todos los días, cualquiera sea la situación, hasta que la muerte las separe?

Historia, como yo, hizo el saludo militar mientras decía "acepto" con voz clara y alta.

—Entonces, por la autoridad que recae sobre mí, las declaro mujer y mujer.

Aquella fue la señal para acercarme a Historia y quitarle el velo. Ella me tomó por los hombros y yo por su cintura, acercando mis labios a los suyos, sintiéndome como si estuviera soñando.

—¿Estás lista para compartir tu vida conmigo? —me dijo, con una voz dulce y musical.

—Estoy lista —dije, con una voz más firme, pero no menos agradable—. Te amo, mi reina.

—Yo también te amo, mi capitana —dijo Historia en voz baja.

Y, con el beso más hermoso que jamás hube dado en toda mi vida, ambas sellamos nuestra unión, bajo aplausos del público, el saludo militar de todos los soldados presentes y las sonrisas de mis compañeros.

Aquel sería un día que recordaría hasta el día de mi muerte.


	43. El mar

XLIII  
El mar

Erwin vino con una sorpresa, mientras yo me preparaba para integrar la comitiva que llegaría al mar. Cuando se presentó ante mí, me mostró una especie de contenedor de color dorado, con el emblema del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—Seguramente no estás al tanto de esto, pero la tumba de Armin Arlert está vacía —dijo Erwin, lo que hizo que se me hiciera un pequeño nudo en el estómago—. Sus restos se encuentran en este contenedor. Sus cenizas serán esparcidas en el mar, cuando lleguemos allá.

Por un momento pensé en enojarme con el comandante por haberme ocultado aquella pieza de información, pero luego me di cuenta que aquel había sido un buen gesto por su parte. Armin siempre había querido llegar al mar, y, gracias a Erwin, lo iba a conseguir después de todo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señor.

Cuando los caballos estuvieron listos, monté uno de ellos (no iba junto con Historia en el mismo caballo, pero ella nos iba a acompañar) y partimos hacia el sur. La comitiva estaba compuesta por Eren, yo, Historia, Erwin, Hange, Levi, y el resto de mi escuadrón. De mis soldados, Marlo era el que más emocionado se encontraba. Él había sido un efectivo de la Policía Militar antes de solicitar su traslado al Cuerpo de Exploración. Unos días después de la boda, me dijo que, aparte de confesarme que estaba comenzando a salir con una integrante de la Policía Militar (eran tiempos extraños aquellos), creo que se llamaba Hitch, o algo así, me dijo que siempre había querido irse a vivir al interior. Sin embargo, después de pasar por la reconquista de Shiganshina, entendió a la perfección por lo que el Cuerpo de Exploración luchaba, y había manifestado su deseo de ver el mar.

Para el mediodía, habíamos llegado a Shiganshina, y tuvimos que emplear elevadores mecánicos para pasar los caballos al otro lado del muro. Me pregunté si era posible reconstruir Shiganshina con los recursos que disponíamos, y, lo que era más importante, si habría gente que volvería a vivir allá, con ambas entradas bloqueadas, y con los fantasmas de la invasión de los titanes poblando las mentes de los sobrevivientes de aquel terrible día.

Seguimos nuestra cabalgata hacia el sur. Ninguno de nosotros, a excepción de Hange y el comandante Erwin, había estado afuera del muro María, y se trataba de un mundo similar al que conocíamos dentro de los muros. No fue hasta que avanzó la tarde que el entorno cambió. Las plantas comenzaron a desaparecer, reemplazadas por arena, mucha arena, claro que no la conocíamos por ese nombre, porque nunca la habíamos visto antes. Lo que sí pudimos saber sobre la arena fue que no era fácil andar sobre ella. Tuvimos que aminorar la marcha para que los caballos no tuvieran tantos problemas.

La tarde había avanzado bastante cuando llegamos al muro que había visto Eren en sus memorias, el muro desde donde los Marleyanos arrojaban a los Eldianos, previa inyección del suero titán. Había un camino de tierra que pasaba por un costado del muro, pero no era apto para caballos, por lo que tuvimos que dejarlos junto al muro, usando estacas y cuerdas. Después de asegurarnos que los caballos estuvieran bien atados, pasamos por el sendero de tierra, para encontrarnos con una vista que podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Jamás habíamos visto tanta agua concentrada en un solo lugar, y que se extendiera hasta donde pudiera alcanzar la vista. Había aves que nunca habíamos visto en nuestras vidas, y hacían sonidos reconfortantes. Queriendo experimentar lo que se sentía, me quité las botas y me adentré en el mar.

El agua era helada, pero, de algún modo, era agradable, relajante, dejar que el agua bañara tus pies. Eren hizo lo mismo que yo, pero sostenía el contenedor que tenía las cenizas de Armin. Me acerqué a él, y asintió con la cabeza.

Eren destapó el contenedor, y esparció las cenizas al aire, formando una nube difusa antes que el viento marino la disolviera.

—Al fin eres libre, Armin —dijo Eren, y yo tomé su hombro, apoyándolo. Aunque él no lo mostraba, aquel era un momento muy difícil para él, y necesitaba de una cara conocida para que pudiera enfrentar mejor la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes, Mikasa? —dijo Eren después de un rato de mirar al mar—. Todo este tiempo había pensado que los titanes eran nuestros peores enemigos. Había entrenado duro, pensando en matarlos a todos. Pero después de conocer la verdad de este mundo, ahora entiendo que hemos estado peleando contra el adversario equivocado. Nuestro verdadero enemigo está al otro lado del mar. Tenemos que derrotarlos si queremos lograr nuestra libertad.

No dije nada ante aquellas palabras. No valía la pena. Sabía que Eren tenía razón, y que no ganaba nada con negar la verdad.

Historia se aproximó a mí, descalza, como yo, sintiendo el frescor del agua de mar. Veía a Hange discutir con Levi sobre algo que había encontrado debajo del agua, y mis compañeros se revolcaban en el agua, sin preocuparse de mojar sus uniformes. Ojalá pudiera estar con ellos, y hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero no podía. Estaba segura que ellos también se lamentaban por la muerte de Armin, pero no eran tan cercanos a él como yo y Eren.

—Armin es libre ahora —dijo Historia, tomando mi mano, y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sin mirarme. Miraba al frente, tal como yo. Recordé lo que Nifa me había dicho durante una de nuestras conversaciones, que el amor no se trataba de mirarse el uno al otro, sino que de las dos miráramos en la misma dirección.

—Lo echo de menos —dije con voz queda, e Historia apretó mi mano con firmeza.

—Estoy segura que así es —dijo, sonriendo al atardecer—. Pero recuerda por lo que Armin dio su vida. Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por él. Hizo lo que cualquier soldado en su posición haría. Deberías estar orgullosa de él.

—Lo estoy —dije, aunque no soné muy convencida que digamos—, pero no es justo que haya tenido que morir para que nosotros pudiéramos finalmente saber la verdad de este mundo.

—Pocas cosas en esta vida lo son —dijo Historia, desviando la mirada hacia mis ojos—. Pero, si hay algo que he aprendido desde que mi media hermana falleció, es que hay muchas cosas que nos parecen injustas al comienzo, pero luego, pasa el tiempo, y te das cuenta que muchas de las cosas buenas que te pasan se deben a esos momentos de dolor. Si mi padre no hubiera escogido mandarme al ejército para esconder lo que yo realmente era, no te habría conocido, y, desde luego, yo no sería tu esposa.

Para mi sorpresa, entendí que ella tenía razón. Si no hubiera sido secuestrada, no tendría esta fuerza y habilidad sobrehumanas, no estaría en el ejército, y habría conocido a Eren en otras circunstancias. Tampoco habría conocido a Historia, desde luego.

—Perdón por sonar cursi, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —dije, pero Historia no me juzgó.

—Pienso lo mismo de ti —dijo, apretándome aún más la mano—. Después de lo que vivimos en Shiganshina, no creo que haya algo que no podamos lograr juntas. Estoy segura que se vienen tiempos muy difíciles, y que muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero lo que jamás va cambiar es lo que siento por ti. Lucharemos lado a lado, hasta que seamos completamente libres.

—Hasta que seamos libres —dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver la determinación en su mirada, la misma que me había mostrado cuando mantenía la boca de Reiner abierta, y supe que, mientras siguiéramos juntas, nada ni nadie nos iba a detener.

Y, hasta el día de hoy, nuestro amor sigue siendo tan fuerte como cuando nació.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** decidí acabar esta historia en el mismo momento en que acabó la segunda parte de la tercera temporada del anime. La razón es porque me falta por leer algunos capítulos del manga, que por cierto, aún no está terminado. Aparte de todo eso, este fic trataba de la relación entre Mikasa e Historia, no de contar una historia alternativa a la obra de Isayama.

No creo que haga más fics de Shingeki, porque tengo un enorme proyecto que terminar en el fandom de Sailor Moon, y sería todo. Después de eso, voy a comenzar a escribir obras originales, las que estarán disponibles en una plataforma a determinar.

Un saludo, y un agradecimiento a los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí.

¡Shinzou wo Sasageyo!


End file.
